Les déboires de Lucy
by Rainetteyuri
Summary: Lucy est partie de la maison suite aux excès de son père. Son chemin ne fait que commencer... Ce sera un ERLU (yuri). Je ne sais pas encore pas comment cela se fera avec de l'amour à sens unique ou réciproque. C'est ma 1ère fic/histoire. Elle est en phase bêta. Sorry, je ne suis pas doué pour les résumés.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, les personnages sont à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination.**_

 _En italique sont les pensées._

Chapitre 1:

Fuite

Une jeune fille courait dans la forêt, regardant sans cesse en arrière. Les cheveux blonds sales, les vêtements dignes de haillons, les chaussures inexistantes. Les yeux écarquillés par la peur, le souffle haletant, la gorge sèche. Voilà ce qui distinguait la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas plus de dix ou onze ans. Les pas redoublèrent, elle trébucha. Son corps couvert d'égratignures, de bleus, de saleté, était frêle. Elle se releva en toute hâte, contournant un arbre puis un autre. Sa poursuite ne cessait pas. Au bout d'un bon moment de course, elle finit par trouver un coin reculé dans les bois, assez calme pour qu'elle puisse, s'y reposer quelques instants. Un léger bruit se fit entendre, en tendant l'oreille elle perçut une chute d'eau. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle se présenta devant l'eau si apaisante et y plongea les mains qu'elle porta à son bouche puis son visage. Un faible sourire naquit sur sa bouche, il y avait eu des jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu quelque chose à boire et à manger plus encore.

Elle voulait commencer à se laver après avoir vérifié si l'endroit était correct mais un autre bruit dans les buissons, derrière elle, l'alerta. Elle regarda, les yeux à l'affût, la peur au ventre ... puis ... une seconde ..., deux secondes ..., trois secondes ..., quand elle voit surgir juste devant elle un énorme ours. Il se tenait sur ses membres inférieurs et devait mesurer dans les deux mètres. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et prit ses jambes à son cou. La peur lui donnant des ailes. Elle court de plus belle sans se demander où elle aller. Sa seule préoccupation était de partir plus loin possible de cet ours et ...

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent, elle arrivait sur une petite colline qui se finissait par une chute d'eau d'une haute altitude. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Elle resta sur le qui-vive durant de nombreuses minutes, son regard faisant le va et vient entre la chute d'eau et les arbres devant elle.

 _J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai bien failli finir dans le fond de la rivière! Il semblerait que je sois de nouveau seule, enfin._

Elle attendit encore de nombreuses minutes, peut-être dix ou quinze minutes, pour être sûre. Elle s'allongea près d'un arbre, regardant le ciel qui s'obscurcissait à vu d'oeil quand un bruit lui parvint. Son estomac lui criait famine. Elle se leva et entreprit de pêcher un poisson ou d'attraper un fruit. Il faisait assez clair pour une seule de ses recherches. C'était soit l'un soit l'autre, elle prit bien le temps de réfléchir pour ne pas perdre plus de temps. Le ciel ne l'attendrait pas. Elle s'aventura finalement dans la forêt de quelques mètres histoire de trouver sa nourriture. Au bout de, ce qui lui parait une éternité, elle finit par trouver des mûres et des framboises. Pas assez pour constituer un vrai repas mais assez pour que son estomac se tienne tranquille encore un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si son estomac pouvait contenir beaucoup de toute façon, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait eu un vrai repas.

 _Bien, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais, ça suffira. Pas comme si j'avais le choix._

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, puis des semaines. Le temps ne comptait pas pour elle. La seule chose qui était importante était qu'elle soit encore libre. Elle avait grandi mais portait toujours ses vieux vêtements. Elle les lavés quand elle avait le temps, en sachant qu'elle ne restait pas plus de quelques jours au même endroit, cela lui laissait peu d'opportunités.

Une nuit qu'elle dormait tranquillement dans une petite cabane qu'elle avait trouvée, elle se fit réveiller par des bruits de pas en course, des cris. Elle entendit d'autres bruits mais ne put les discerner correctement, peut-être du métal. La panique lui prit à la gorge. Ni une ni deux, elle sortit en trombe de son lit de fortune puis ouvrit la porte de la cabane et courut dans la direction opposée des bruits.

Bien trop apeurée, croyant que ses poursuivants l'avait finalement retrouvé, elle ne regarda pas devant elle, et ... BANG! Elle tombe sur le dos, complètement sonnée. Le noir l'envahi. Seul ses rêves ou cauchemars venaient la perturber. Elle cria, implora, les larmes sur les joues, ses cris déchirant l'air. Des mains lui tenaient les épaules, une voix douce répétait:

\- Chut, tout va bien, tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là.

* * *

Une jeune fille d'environ 13 ans, marchait dans la forêt. Son but était de rapporter des plantes pour un médecin de la ville la plus proche, Kafila joy. Elle avait marché durant des heures à la recherche de ses plantes qui ne poussent que dans les profondeurs des forêts. Elle avait fini par les trouver à proximité d'un marécage. Pendant qu'elle remplissait les sacs, elle se retourna subitement en sentant une énergie négative dans les environs. Elle surveilla les feuillages quand un mouvement l'alerta, elle eu le temps de brandir son épée et de trancher dans le ventre de son opposant. C'était un homme, il portait un pantalon gris, des chaussures noires et une veste blanche ouverte révélant sa musculature. D'autres mouvements attirèrent le regard de la jeune mage. Trois autres hommes se présentèrent devant elle. Leurs sourires pouvaient donner la chair de poule mais la jeune mage ne se laissa pas impressionner. Les trois autres hommes étaient tous habillés de la même manière que le premier.

 _Pourquoi sont-ils tous habillé pareil ? Bah, ce n'est pas important, ce qu'il faut savoir c'est, que me veulent-ils?_

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, regarder les gars, on a un nouveau jouet rien que pour nous, dit le deuxième homme avec un sourire pervers.

\- Eh salut, petite, alors tu t'es perdue? Tu veux de l'aide? On va t'aider si tu veux mais pour ça tu dois venir avec nous. Tu verras on va bien s'amuser! ajouta le troisième homme.

\- Eh les mecs, vous avez vu ses cheveux, c'est original des cheveux comme ça. Dis petite, c'est quelle couleur? demanda le quatrième homme.

\- Ce n'est pas important, que voulez-vous? demanda- t-elle sèchement.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle aboie. Ce qu'on veut, on te l'a dit. On veut jouer avec toi. Tu verras tu vas te marrer et prendre plaisir, répondit le troisième homme.

\- Pas question, partez ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Oh non, ma chérie, tu vas venir avec nous, dit le quatrième homme nullement impressionné.

Sans un mot de plus, les trois hommes se jetèrent sur la jeune fille. Mais c'était sans savoir que cette gamine savait se battre. Pendant qu'elle para le coup d'un homme, elle frappa violement le deuxième homme dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle. De son épée, elle attaqua le premier homme et le blessa à l'épaule. Celui-ci en colère lui donna un coup de poing en pleine figure, elle ne broncha pas et retourna le coup avec la même violence. Il ne se releva pas.

 _Bien, en voilà deux d'éliminés, reste encore deux._

Les deux autres hommes se battaient avec acharnement, mais peine perdue. Un troisième homme s'écroula sous les assauts de la fille. Le dernier homme, regarda ses compagnons à terre et prit la fuite. Il courut sans halte dans le but de fuir la démone écarlate qui le pourchassait. Elle devait le rattraper, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser appeler des renforts. De plus, comme un lâche il abandonne ses Nakama. Il mérite une punition. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la jeune fille ne le poursuivit pas directement. Elle avait décidé de lui couper la route de l'autre côté, elle courut elle aussi dans la direction des collines, puis se laissa tomber quand elle a estimé être assez proche de sa proie. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit quelques secondes. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, elle tendit son bras au dernier moment et l'homme vint s'écraser de tout son long sur un arbre devant lui dû à la force du coup. Elle soupira, ligota l'homme et reprit sa route. Elle entendit des bruits de pas rapidement mais n'eut pas le temps de changer de position qu'une tête se claqua directement dans son armure.

Elle regarda vers le bas, et fut surprise de trouver une jeune fille blonde. Elle regarda la forme inconsciente et la prit dans ses bras. De retour à la ville, elle alla directement chez le commanditaire de la mission pour lui remettre les sacs d'ingrédients et prendre sa récompense. Elle demanda aux gens si quelqu'un connaissait la jeune fille blonde, mais en vain. Elle regarde encore une fois la forme endormie, quand elle remarqua à travers les trous de ces vêtements, des marques. Elle souleva légèrement le bout du tissu pour mieux voir, poussée par la curiosité, quand son cœur manqua un battement, elle était couverte de cicatrices certaines étaient encore récentes. Elle ne sut quoi faire sur le moment, la colère avait pris possession de son corps tremblant.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Tu es dans un état déplorable mais je vais m'occuper de toi._

Sans autre réflexion, elle se dirigea vers la gare pour prendre le train en direction de Magnolia. Les gens la regardaient bizarrement, elle se demanda pourquoi, quand la réponse lui vint au moment où son oeil perçut un reflet lumineux. C'était les cheveux de la jeune fille dans ses bras, le soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux blonds. La mage en armure esquissa un sourire quand elle regarde la belle fille dans ses bras, elle étudia ses traits, sa couleur de peau, ses cheveux, tout son corps fut détaillé. Elle remarqua par ailleurs que cette jeune fille n'était pas épaisse.

Elle a pris un ticket et ne dû pas attendre longtemps avant que le train arrive en vue. Elle monta et déposa la tête de la fille sur ses genoux pour qu'elle soit plus et l'aise et qu'elle puisse la garder à l'oeil. Le temps passa très vite, sans remarquer que ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le corps à côté d'elle.

Elle arriva finalement à destination, la guilde Fairy Tail. Quand elle franchi les portes, tout le monde arrêta son activité, qui consistait pour la majeure partie à se combattre l'un l'autre.

Elle se dirigea vers le maître, qui était tranquillement assis sur le comptoir en train de boire son verre de bière.

\- Bonjour, Maître. La mission s'est bien passée. J'ai rencontré un imprévu mais c'est tout.

\- Bonjour Erza. Je présume que cette fillette est l'imprévu dont tu parles?

\- Oui, en partie. Je vais la mettre dans l'infirmerie, elle a besoin de repos.

\- Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que toi que l'assommée?

\- Oui, mais pas volontairement, elle m'a foncé dessus, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle a percuté mon armure de plein fouet.

\- Je vois. Bien tu as raison mets dans l'infirmerie et occupe-toi d'elle. Quand elle se réveillera je suppose qu'elle aura peur de cet endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas. Aussi tu auras tout le loisir de lui expliquer la situation.

\- Bien Maître.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Erza s'en alla en direction de l'infirmerie qui se situait au premier étage.

Elle ouvrit la porte, le referma du bout du pied et se diriga vers le lit plus proche et déposa délicatement l'inconnue.

Puis elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, et revint plusieurs minutes après avec une bassine d'eau et une éponge. Elle commença à nettoyer le visage de l'endormie et constata qu'elle était très belle.

Après avoir fini de la débarbouiller, elle pris une chaise qu'elle positionna à côté du lit et s'y installa. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

 _D'où viens-tu ? Que t'est-t-il arrivé ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Que faisais-tu là toute seule ? Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là ? Qui es-tu ?_

Toutes ces pensées résonnaient dans son esprit, quand un bruit et un mouvement la ramena à la réalité. Son invitée devait faire un cauchemar car elle criait dans son sommeil. Ses mouvements montraient qu'elle se battait pour échapper, elle pleurait en demandant que ça s'arrête. Erza ne put faire qu'une chose, la tenir par les épaules et lui dire:

\- Chut, tout va bien, tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là.

Sa voix était si douce, presque un murmure. Aussitôt, la lutte, les cris, les pleurs cessèrent.

 **Salut à tous, j'espère que cela vous a plu. C'est une phase bêta. À bientôt pour nouvelles aventures. Merci de vos conseils et vos critiques.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, les personnages sont à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire vient de mon imagination.**

 _En italique sont les pensées._

Chapitre 2:

Souffrance

Cela fait quatre jours que la jeune fille a été ramenée à la guilde, toujours dans son état de sommeil. Depuis qu'Erza l'avait ramenée, elle avait souvent dû la rassurer, les pleurs, les cris et les plaintes, résonnants dans les oreilles de celle-ci, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Elle se demande ce que la jeune fille a pu traverser pour mettre dans cet état de détresse.

 _Est-ce qu'elle vient de ..., elle est traumatisée par son passé, mais quel est-il? J'ai l'impression de me voir à l'époque où je suis arrivée à Fairy Tail. Comment puis-je l'aider?_

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand un murmure franchit les lèvres de la forme endormie. Elle la regarde, écoutant attentivement. Mais ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles, seules les larmes sur les joues lui indiquèrent que ce n'était pas un rêve heureux mais un cauchemar. Elle lui parla gentiment dans le but de la calmer, sa voix douce eu l'effet escompté. Les murmures cessèrent, la trace des larmes toujours sur les joues. Elle est presque paisible.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte qui s'ouvre lentement. Un petit homme, les cheveux blancs de chaque côté de la tête, une moustache, un pantalon marron, une chemise orange et des chaussures noires entra dans la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible.

\- Bonjour, alors comment se porte notre jeune demoiselle? demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune fille endormie.

\- Bonjour Maître. Elle ne s'est pas toujours pas réveillée. Elle pleure souvent dans son sommeil en demandant que quelque chose s'arrête. Elle a peur. Son corps est épuisé, dit la jeune fille en armure en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le lit.

\- Je vois. A-t-elle dit quelque chose dans son sommeil?

\- Non.

\- Tu sembles fatiguée, tu devrais aller dormir un peu, je trouveai quelqu'un pour te remplacer quelques heures, si tu le souhaiteites.

\- Non, ça va, dit-elle en regardant de nouveau le lit.

\- D'accord, comme tu le souhaites, mais ne force pas trop, dit le Maître Makarov.

Il regarde les deux jeunes filles, l'inquiétude dans le regard. Il ne savait pas qui était cette jeune fille mais il espérait qu'elle se réveillerait. Il était très inquiet, le corps endormi vraiment faible, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé pendant plusieurs jours. L'état dans lequel son enfant à ramené la jeune fille était très soucieux, les vêtements dans un état déplorable. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses questions. Il aurait les réponses, du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il n'allait pas pousser la jeune fille à lui raconter son histoire si elle n'était pas prête à faire. Il laissa les deux filles ensemble.

La jeune fille en armure reprit sa position sur la chaise à côté du lit et attendit patiemment. Elle ne dû pas attendre plus de quelques minutes, que la belle endormie se réveilla.

Une tête se tourne légèrement vers la gauche puis vers la droite. La panique dans ses yeux est flagrante quand elle voit une jeune fille assise sur une chaise à son côté. Elle ne sait pas où elle est, ne connaît pas cette personne. Elle tremble, sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme sans qu'un son ne soit sorti. Elle regarde le lieu, incertaine de savoir à quoi s'attendre. C'était une chambre basique, avec une fenêtre, un bureau placé à quelques mètres des lits, donnant une vue sur chacun d'eux, des murs blancs. Rien d'autre n'était présent dans la pièce, elle était toute simple, ne comprenant que le minimum pour le confort.

Elle perçut un mouvement dans sa direction, levant les yeux, elle vit une jeune fille en armure qui la regardait. Celle-ci lui dit:

\- Salut, tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je m'appelle Erza Scarlet.

Comme la jeune blonde ne dit pas un mot, Erza poursuivit son explication.

\- Tu es à la guilde Fairy Tail dans la ville de Magnolia.

À peine sa phrase terminée, elle vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquiller davantage. La peur se reflétait dans ses yeux, le tremblement de ses membres se fit plus intense.

 _Pourquoi est-elle si paniquée?_

Elle continue à parler dans le but de mettre la jeune fille à l'aise.

\- Je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt à quelques jours de marche d'ici. Tu étais inconsciente.

Elle omit volontairement que c'est la rencontre de son armure contre sa tête qui avait provoqué sa somnolence. Sa voix resta calme et douce pendentif son explication.

À aucun moment Erza n'a été interrompue, si bien qu'elle s'inquiéta. Elle leva la main et la dirigea dans ses cheveux pour chasser une partie de son stress, puis lui demanda si elle allait bien. La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un mouvement de tête timide. Erza demanda à la jeune fille de l'attente gentiment pendant qu'elle allait prévenir le maître de son réveil. Comme aucune réponse ne vint, Erza soupira puis sortit de l'infirmerie. Ses nakama sont surpris de sa présence mais ne posèrent pas de question. Seul un idiot à tête rose se présentait devant elle lui demandant de le combattre suivi de près par une tête aux cheveux noirs dont le propriétaire avait pris l'habitude de se déshabiller lui demandant la même chose.

Elle frappa à la porte et attendit l'autorisation de rentrer dans la pièce, ce qui se fit au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Entrez, dit le Maître Makarov.

Erza entra et se dirigea vers le bureau et attendit que le vieil homme lui prête attention.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vieil homme leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Erza.

\- Oh Erza. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

\- Maître, je suis venu vous informer que la jeune fille vient de se réveiller. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez lui parler.

\- Oh bien, tu as eu raison, je vais venir tout de suite. Mais avant a elle-même dit quelque chose?

\- Non. Je ne connais même pas le fils de sa voix.

\- Je voix. Eh bien, allons-y, dit le Maître avec un sourire sur son visage.

Tous les deux sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, seulement pour la trouver ... vide.

Seule la preuve de sa présence était le drap qui pendait à la fenêtre ouverte.

* * *

En se réveillant, la jeune fille blonde regarda où elle était. C'était une pièce basique, des lits, un bureau, des murs blancs et une tête rousse en armure qui la regarde. La panique se répand dans son corps, ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder la jeune fille qui lui parlait. Ne sentant aucune animosité dans la voix et le ton de la fille, elle se détendit légèrement. La fille lui dit:

\- Salut, tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je m'appelle Erza Scarlet. Tu es à la guilde Fairy Tail dans la ville de Magnolia.

 _Attends quoi? Je suis à Magnolia? Non. Non. Non. Je ne peux pas rester, je dois partir tout de suite. S'il apprend que je suis là ..._

La jeune blonde était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la jeune Erza était partie.

 _Elle a dit qu'elle allait prévenir le Maître, c'est ça? Que me veut-il? Pas important, je dois en profiter pour m'échapper._

Son regard se déposa sur la porte en face d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, tourna la poignée et entrebâilla la porte ... pour le refermer aussitôt quand un vacarme leur parvint. Elle se colla à la porte et essaya de reprendre son souffle et son courage. Encore une fois, elle ouvre la porte et pencha un peu la tête hors de la pièce pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait était des gens qui se battaient, qui buvaient, qui riaient.

 _Où suis-je tombée? C'est gens sont fous?!_

Elle referma la porte aussi discrètement que possible et chercha une autre issue. Elle ne pouvait pas passer devant ces gens et espérer qu'ils ne la remarque pas. C'était pure folie que d'agir ainsi. Son regard se porta sur la petite fenêtre.

 _Elle est un peu haute mais avec la chaise du bureau cela devrait aller._

Elle déplaça la chaise devant la fenêtre et grimpa dessus. Elle se pencha vers l'extérieur de la fenêtre seulement pour trouver une hauteur de cinq ou six mètres.

 _Ok, si je saute de là, je vais juste me casser quelque chose, il faut que je trouve autre chose ... Je sais ces draps feront l'affaire._

Une fois son objectif en tête de même que son plan, elle se dirige vers le lit pour prendre les draps et s'en servir comme une corde. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Elle se dépêcha de passer le drap par la fenêtre et d'escalader celle-ci en toute hâte. Elle se précipita au sol et prit la fuite en direction de la seule chose qu'elle savait connaissait: la forêt.

Elle savait dans quelle direction aller voiture elle l'avait vue par la fenêtre. Elle courut. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle se posa contre un arbre pour se reposer et aussi pour réfléchir. Elle a été tirée de ses pensées par le gargouillis de son estomac. Elle soupira. Elle vit en face d'elle un grand pommier, des étoiles dans les yeux, s'y dirigea et commente à y grimper seulement pour tomber de fatigue. Elle s'encouragea, si elle voulait manger manger, elle avait pas le choix. Au bout d'un ultime effort, elle finit par se hisser à la troisième branche, elle haleta et sourit devant la vue qui se présente à elle. Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle ne voyait que les pommes devant elle. Elle se pencha sur la branche, tendant les bras pour cueillir les fruits. Un craquement la perturba et elle tomba en poussant un cri déchirant. La jeune fille était au sol, une branche en travers du ventre, le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Un bras était dans un drôle d'angle. La jeune fille luttait pour la conscience, les yeux qui pleuraient dans la douleur et la peur, les yeux à demi-fermés. Elle distingue une forme, et murmura:

\- Maman?!

Au moment où l'obscurité l'envahit, une femme se pencha en murmurant:

\- Humaine stupide. Je déteste les humains.

Malgré ses propos, cette femme porta la jeune fille dans sa maison.

* * *

\- Je suis désolée Maître, j'ai failli à ma mission, vous pouvez me frapper si vous le voulez.

\- C'est bon Erza, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suppose qu'elle a eu peur mais il faut la retrouver. Je ne peux pas laisser une enfant seule dans les rues si j'ai les moyens de l'aider, dit le Maître Makarov avec un soupir.

\- Erza, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te reviens concernant cette jeune fille?

\- Non, dit-elle après un moment de réflexion ... Oh si, quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était à Magnolia, je crois qu'elle a paniqué. Mais je ne suis pas sûre. Ensuite je suis venu vous chercher.

\- Si elle a paniqué, dit le maître dans une grande réflexion, alors cela veut dire qu'elle connait la ville ou tout du moins l'a connu à un moment donné. Autre chose?

\- Pas que je sache Maître. Je ... Non, rien.

Makarov a pris quelques secondes pour étudier son enfant en voyant le doute sur son visage, il lui dit avec un sourire:

\- Tu me dira quand tu seras prête, si tu penses que c'est important.

En se dirigeant vers son bureau, il se retourna etd demanda à Erza de retrouver la jeune fille.

Erza hocha simplement la tête et sortit de la guilde sous le rire amusé d'une tête blanche qui avait assistée à toute la scène.

 _Va Erza, je m'occuperai de toi quand tu reviendras. J'ai tout mon temps._

 **Je sais que je laisse un suspens qui est volontaire. J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est une phase bêta. Merci de vos conseils et critiques. À bientôt pour nouvelles aventures.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, les personnages sont à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire sorte de mon imagination. C'est ma 1** **ère** **histoires / fic.**

 _En italique sont les pensées._

Chapitre 3:

La jeune rouquine parcourait les rues de la ville de Magnolia en demandant aux gens s'ils avaient vu une jeune fille blonde. Les réponses étaient toujours les mêmes, personne n'avait rien vu. Elle souffla de frustration et poursuivit sa recherche. Elle était à l'orée de la forêt quand elle entendit un cri qui déchira l'air, sans autres réflexions, elle partit en direction du cri. Quand elle arriva sur place, elle chercha frénétiquement toutes traces de sa présence. Elle traversa les bois, l'appréhension la prenant à la gorge. Son estomac se contracta à l'odeur nauséabonde qui vient de la droite, quelque part près des pommiers. Elle s'y dirigea et fronça les sourcils face à la quantité de sang qui était répandue sur le sol.

 _Je ne vois aucune traînée de sang, mais il n'y a personne. Quelqu'un l'aurait-il aidé ? Mais qui ?_

 _La seule personne qui se déplace dans la forêt est Polyussica. Je vais aller voir si elle est chez elle._

Sur cette nouvelle information, elle se dirige vers la maison de la doctoresse qui se situait dans les bois. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle arriva à destination. La maison de Polyussica était une petite maison en bois, entourée d'arbre. La maison était assez modeste en apparence. Des fleurs ornaient les fenêtres, une fumée s'échappait de la cheminée, un balai reposant à côté de la porte.

Erza se souvint de la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle était accompagnée de Maître Makarov.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Une jeune fille d'environ huit ans se présenta accompagnée du Maître de la guilde, Makarov Dreyer. Elle vienait de rejoindre la guilde. Le maître avait essayé de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé mais la seule chose qu'il obtint fut que c'était Rob qui lui avait parlé de la guilde Fairy Tail. Fasciné par toute cette magie, le fait que cette guilde faisait en sorte que chaque membre ait été membre de la famille, que tous avaient une douleur cachée, ou visible comme elle, était accepté sans préjugés. Le maître avait choisi d'amener Erza à Polyussica pour qu'elle regarde les blessures de la jeune fille._

 _\- Bonjour Polyussica. Je te ramène une nouvelle membre qui a besoin de tes soins, avait dit Makarov avec un sourire._

 _Un grognement lui répondit. Après un regard vers la jeune fille et le vieil homme, elle s'avança dans la maison, ce qui était une invitation à suivre à l'intérieur. Les deux personnes ne se firent pas prier._

 _Erza gardait un visage impassible mais regarda attentivement la femme. Une fois arrivée à son bureau, Polyussica se retourna et invita Erza à s'assoir sur la table d'examen. Pendant quelques instants elle parla avec le Maître pour connaître les circonstances. Le Maître ne sachant rien ne put lui fournir toutes les informations. Polyussica se pencha vers Makarov et demanda :_

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle est prête à me le dire si je le demande? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Non, je ne crois pas. Quand je lui ai posé la question, elle ne m'a pas répondu. Elle a seulement dit que Rob lui avait parlé de cet endroit et qu'elle avait décidé de nous rejoindre._

 _\- Rob ? demanda Polyussica. Est-il toujours vivant?_

 _\- Non, dit le Maître avec un soupir._

 _\- Comment est-il mort? demanda t-elle._

 _\- Je ne sais pas exactement, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, elle refuse d'en parler._

 _\- Je vois, dit Polyussica, le visage impassible._

 _Polyussica s'avance vers la jeune fille et demanda :_

 _\- Puis-je voir ton œil?_

 _Erza ne dit rien, après quelques secondes, elle accepte d'un hochement de tête._

 _Polyussica souleva délicatement le pansement de fortune et resta bouche-bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle blessure. Son œil était irrécupérable. Elle regarde plus attentivement et soupira._

 _\- Je pense que je peux faire quelque chose pour cet œil._

 _Elle se dirige vers son bureau et entama ses recherches. Pendant une bonne heure, elle passa d'un livre à l'autre, faisant une potion, puis une autre. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille et commença à nettoyer la blessure, puis retira l'œil endommagé le remplaça par un œil artificiel._

 _Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle demanda à Erza de se regarder dans miroir._

 _Erza se regarda et senti son œil droit verser des larmes. Polyussica regarda inquiète. Elle se replongea dans ses livres._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi seul ton œil droit pleure, j'ai pourtant suivi toutes les étapes, fait les bons mélanges ..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà pleuré la moitié de mes larmes de toute façon, dit-elle avec un sourire._

 _Polyussica était perplexe face à la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle leva la tête pour regarder Makarov qui souriait et dit:_

 _\- Bien, maintenant dehors. Votre odeur m'incommode._

 _Makarov sortit suivi d'Erza qui se retourna pour remercier la femme._

 **FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Elle regarda la maison avec un petit sourire avant de frapper à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle recommença. Des minutes passèrent et la porte finit par s'ouvrir révélant une femme à la chevelure rose et au regard perçant.

\- Que veux-tu? dit Polyussica après avoir examiné la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour, madame Polyussica. Je voudrais savoir si vous n'aviez pas trouvé une jeune fille dans la forêt.

\- Entre, dit la femme en grognant. Elle est là, mais ne peux se déplacer, ses blessures sont graves.

Erza entra et fait comme la femme lui demande. Elles se dirigèrent vers le fond de la maison, où sur lit reposait la jeune fille.

Après un coup d'œil de Polyussie, Erza se dirigea vers le lit. Elle demanda à la femme ce qui s'était passé. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle avait trouvé la jeune fille étendue au sol, une branche en travers du ventre. La jeune fille était inconsciente.

\- Elle ne peut pas encore être déplacée. Il faudra attendre un ou deux jours. Quand elle reprendra conscience, tu pourras lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Polyussica.

Erza la regarda et hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille s'était enfuie. Elle voulait l'aider mais ne pouvait pas le faire si la jeune fille ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. Elle soupira et s'installa à côté du lit sur une chaise et attendit. Encore.

Après une après-midi à attendre, Erza décida d'aller faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes et prendre un peu l'air.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille gémissait en ouvrant les yeux. Polyussica se dirigea vers elle et lui parla.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai soigné tes blessures mais tu ne peux plus te déplacer sans prendre le risque de les rouvrir. Ton bras droit est cassé, j'ai dû mettre un plâtre pour le maintenir en place. Tu ne pourras pas le bouger pendant quelques semaines.

\- ...

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille, Polyussica lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu me comprends?

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

\- Très bien, sache que tu n'es pas obligé de parler si tu ne veux pas voir, je ne te dirai rien, dit Polyussica plus doucement.

\- ...

Un nouvel hochement de tête.

\- Je vais aller prévenir Erza que tu es réveillée.

Les yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille lui indiquèrent qu'elle avait peur mais ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle ne te fera pas mal, elle est une mage de Fairy Tail. Ils sont tous fous mais ne sont pas méchants sauf si quelqu'un s'en prend à un de leurs.

Polyussica sortit à la recherche d'Erza et la trouva assise sur une souche à proximité de la maison.

\- Elle est réveillée, dit Polyussica en entra à nouveau dans sa demeure suivie par une Erza frénétique qui voulait des réponses.

Elles entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lit ... mais celui-ci était vide.

 _Quoi ...? Encore? Mais elle passe son temps à fuir, ce n'est pas possible?_

Comment avait-elle pu sortir dans son état, blessée comme elle l'est, il doit être difficile de se tenir debout, alors marcher ou courir.

Polyussica lui dit de prendre soin de la jeune fille. En effet, elle avait eu le temps de voir toutes les blessures de la fille. Un froncement de sourcil de la part d'Erza lui indique qu'elle le faisait déjà. La jeune fille était partie de la pièce sans que personne ne la remarque, elle vit des traces de sang encore fraîches sur le rebord. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, que les points de sutures s'étaient ouverts.

Erza suivi les traces de sang, quelques gouttes étaient parsemées sur un petit chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. En marchant pour ne pas perdre les traces de sang, elle trouva finalement la jeune fille assise au pied d'un arbre, adossé à celui-ci. La main gauche sur la plaie ouverte couverte par un bandage de couleur rouge qui était blanc avant.

Elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'assis à côté d'elle dans le but de mettre à l'aise.

\- Salut, dit la tête rouge.

\- ...

\- Tu sais, il vaudrait mieux nettoyer cette plaie, elle pourrait s'infecter. De plus, tu ne peux pas se déplacer sans aide tant que ta blessure n'est pas refermée.

\- ...

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je veux juste t'aider.

Erza regarda devant elle, elle ne voulait pas imposer la jeune fille en la regardant. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit un poids sur son épaule. Elle pencha la tête pour voir une tête blonde reposer tranquillement. Elle sourit pour elle-même. Elle se leva aussi délicatement que possible en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras et la ramena à la guilde.

En arrivant devant les portes de la guilde, on pouvait entendre les bruits, les cris et les fracas incessants venant de l'intérieur. Elle franchit les portes et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit deux jeunes garçons qui se battaient et s'insultaient.

\- Yo, tête à flammes, qu'est-ce que tu as dit? dit le garçon brun.

\- J'ai dit que tu étais un pervers, et en plus t'es sourd? dit la tête rose.

\- Yo, l'allumette, viens te battre.

\- J'arrive l'exhibitionniste.

\- Je t'attends micro-onde ambulant.

Erza n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça et porta la fille à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle y soit soignée. Mais sa progression était de courte durée car une tête à la chevelure blanche lui barra le chemin.

\- Eh Erza, viens m'affronter.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, pour ça. Elle doit se faire soigner.

La tête aux cheveux blancs était Mirajane Strauss. Elle était la rivale de Erza. Toutes deux puissantes malgré leur âge, elles voulaient toutes les deux la première place pour passer les examens de class S. Mirajane était vêtue de chaussures noires et blanches, d'un pantalon moulant noir et d'une chemise moulante noire également. Un collier à ras de cou lui aussi noir avec des strass sur le devant. Les cheveux ont été maintenus dans une sorte de chignon, révélant ses yeux bleus et un visage fin.

Mirajane n'eut pas le loisir de provoquer sa rivale que le maître sortait de son bureau. Le regard du Maître se posa sur une Mirajane énervée et une Erza avec unsourire timide. Il remarqua le corps dans les bras de la jeune rouquine.

\- Ah, Erza, je vois que tu l'as retrouvée. Dépose-la à l'infirmerie, dit le Maître en voyant le bandage saignant de la blonde. Je vais chercher de quoi chanter ses bandages.

\- Bien Maître.

Erza alla à l'infirmerie et déposa doucement la fille sur le lit. Elle fronça les sourcils, perdue dans la pensée, ne comprenant pas le comportement de la blonde.

Le Maître arrive quelques minutes plus tard avec des bandages neufs. Erza se tourne vers le Maître et lui dit:

\- Maître, je pense que vous devriez sortir, le temps que je la change.

\- Um? ... Oh, oui. Je serai derrière la porte, Dit le Maître en sortant.

Erza hocha la tête et attendit que le vieil homme referme la porte. Elle commença à enlever la chemise de l'inconnue et porta la main à la bouche, comme si elle voulait s'empêcher de vomir. Les cicatrices qu'elle avait vues étaient mieux mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son corps en soit recouverts. Des tas de cicatrices couvraient son torse, son ventre, ses bras, son dos.

 _Est-ce que ce sont des traces de couteaux? Et ça, quelles sont ces marques? ... Des traces de brûlures?_

Elle vit ensuite l'énorme cicatrice qui lui traversait le dos. Celle-ci allait de son épaule gauche jusqu'à la hanche droite, tout autour étaient disposés des dizaines de cicatrices faites par des couteaux. Une larme perla de son œil droit. Elle frissonna de colère. Qui avait pu lui faire ça? Comment pouvait-on même faire ce genre de chose à une enfant ?

Elle reprit contenance du mieux qu'elle put et changea le bandage, la plaie était profonde et saignait encore beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune fille dans ces habits, elle fit venir de sa dimension personnelle une jupe et une chemise qui devaient correspondre à sa taille. Elle entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon seulement pour voir le même genre de blessures sur ses jambes et ses cuisses. La fureur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, ainsi que la douleur et la compassion. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mettre de jupe dans ces circonstances, un pantalon serait plus adapté. Elle fit venir un pantalon et remis la jupe dans sa dimension et commença à changer à la jeune fille. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle avait fui malgré ses blessures.

Après un regard vers le lit, elle se diriga vers la porte et l'ouvrit donnant l'autorisation au Maître de rentrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci le fit sans attendre. Il remarqua que les vêtements de la fille n'étaient pas les mêmes. Il se pencha pour prendre les anciens vêtements qu'il avait repéré près du lit et les regarda attentivement. Il frémit en voyant les tâches de sang et l'état des vêtements. Comment une jeune fille si jeune pouvait vivre dans de telles conditions? Il soupira et regarda Erza qui était restée immobile devant lui, le regard inquisiteur. Il voulait demander ce qu'il en était mais savait mieux que quiconque que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Il fit demi-tour et partit en silence.

Erza reprit sa position sur la chaise devant le lit et l'attendit. Au bout d'une heure, un bruissement de vêtements lui fit lever la tête. Ses yeux marrons rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Ses beaux yeux bruns se fixèrent sur la belle rouquine, aucune ne détourna le regard. Erza prit la parole.

\- Bonjour, j'ai soigné tes bouches mais tu peux encore bouger sous le risque de rouvrir.

\- ...

Erza soupira, elle devait mettre la jeune fille à l'aise, sinon elle n'aurait aucune réponse. Elle ne connaît pas même pas sa voix.

\- Tu es en sécurité, ici personne ne te fera faire du mal, tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- M ... Merci, dit une petite voix rauque par le manque d'utilisation.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Erza, surprise par la voix timide. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Erza doucement.

\- ... ... ... J ... Je ...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Erza devant l'hésitation de la jeune fille. Peux-tu me dire au moins ton nom?

\- L ... L ... Lucy.

\- Bonjour Lucy. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je suis Erza. C'est moi qui t'es trouvée.

Lucy hocha la tête dans l'affirmatif.

\- Est-ce que tu tu es où tu es? demanda Erza.

Lucy ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Non, cfut la réponse.

\- Tu es à la guilde Fairy Tail dans la ville de Magnolia.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se lever seulement pour être repoussée doucement par la douleur dans son corps. Une main se déposa sur son épaule pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne devait pas bouger.

\- Tu ne peux pas encore bouger, tes blessures sont trop importantes pour l'instant.

\- J ... Je d...dois pa ... par ... tir ...

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas en état.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, pour l'instant tu ne peux pas déplacer.

\- S ... Suis-je prisonnière? demanda Lucy timidement et un peu apeurée.

\- Quoi?! Non, tu n'es pas prisonnière. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, mais je suis responsable de toi et si tu rouvres tes blessures tu n'iras pas loin.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît, Erza-san?

Erza tiqua sur le titre de respect que Lucy lui donne et hocha la tête dans l'affirmative.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux avoir un verre d'eau, si tu as besoin de quelque chose il te suffit de le demander. Si je peux t'aider, dit le moi.

Erza se dirigea vers la salle de bain et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand verre d'eau. Elle soutint Lucy en avant pour mettre dans son dos un autre coussin pour la maintenir plus à l'aise pour boire.

Erza lui tendit le verre. Lucy le prit et bu de petites gorgées au début car sa gorge était douloureuse, puis fini le verre d'une traite. Erza la regarde depuis sa chaise et attendit patiemment avant de prendre la parole. Elle ne savait pas quoi demander mais elle devaitprévenir le Maître de son réveil. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait assez confiance en Lucy pour rester dans son lit pendant son absence. Elle allait prendre le risque. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Finalement, elle ne dû pas faire son choix car le Maître entra dans la chambre.

 **Je sais que les chapitres précédents sont court mais ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. C'est une phase bêta. Merci de vos conseils et critiques. À bientôt pour nouvelles aventures.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Ceci est ma 1** **ère** **histoire/fic. Seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination.**

 _En italique sont les pensées._

Chapitre 4 :

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis que Lucy avait atterrit à la guilde. Pendant tout le temps de sa convalescence, elle avait vécu sous la protection de Erza à Fairy Hills. Fairy Hills était le logement de fonction de Fairy Tail où logeaient uniquement les membres féminins de Fairy Tail. La cohabitation avait été un peu laborieuse. Lucy ne voulait pas déranger mais sous l'insistance de Erza, Lucy avait cédé. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de lutter, perdre ses forces pas encore renouvelées.

Lucy avait quitté l'infirmerie avec hésitation, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi s'attendre. Elle s'était souvenue de la dernière fois qu'elle avait été là, entrebâillant la porte de l'infirmerie pour partir discrètement. Ce qu'elle avait vu, l'avait laissée bouche-bée, elle avait pensé qu'elle était tombée dans une guilde de fous. Ils se battaient, se lançaient des objets à travers tout le hall. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, après tout elle ne savait rien de cet endroit. Maintenant, elle était assise au bar devant une assiette que lui avait commandé Erza pour qu'elle mange, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas beaucoup, écoutant le brouhaha incessant, les commentaires, les discutions. Erza assise à côté d'elle, la regardait du coin de l'œil, tout en mangeant son gâteau aux fraises, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Une tête blanche se précipita vers elles, Lucy se cacha derrière Erza. Elle avait encore trop peur, elle n'était pas habituée à cela. La tête blanche qui s'appelait Mirajane Strauss hurla après la tête rousse.

\- Erza, viens m'affronter, nous n'avons pas fini notre combat.

Erza descendit de son tabouret et se posa devant Mirajane. Les deux attendaient que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement. En même temps, elles finirent par se précipiter l'une vers l'autre, l'impatience les prenant. S'en suivi des coups de pieds, de poings, des esquives, des insultes. Mirajane utilisa sa magie de Take-Over pour se transformer en une petite forme de Satan. Erza se rééquipa dans une autre armure ainsi qu'une autre épée. Le combat se propagea dans toute la guilde, faisant des trous dans les murs quand le corps d'une des deux mages les traversèrent. La guilde était en ébullition, une partie soutenant la démone l'autre la chevalière. Pendant que la démone était projetée dans un autre mur, encore intact, Erza vit devant elle une main géante qui stoppa net le combat. Erza regarda Mirajane se relever et se dirigea vers une table voisine où il y avait son frère, Elfman Strauss et sa petite sœur, Lisanna Strauss. Erza esquissa un petit sourire et retourna s'asseoir au bar. Elle demanda à Lucy si tout allait bien, celle-ci la regarda, étonnée, par le changement de comportement de sa partenaire. Finalement, elle répondit par l'affirmative et demanda pourquoi elles se battaient tout le temps. Celle-ci lui répondit, le plus naturellement, comme une évidence, qu'un peu de rivalité était bon pour le développement de liens et l'utilisation de la magie. Lucy fut surprise, mais sourit.

Malgré le temps passé avec elle, Lucy ne cessait d'être surprise. Soudain, Lucy ne se sentit pas bien. Son assiette était à moitié vide, elle ne pouvait pas finir son repas. Son estomac s'étant rétréci, il ne supportait pas une trop grande quantité de nourriture. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, suivie de près par Erza qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Quand elle vit Lucy rentrer dans les toilettes, elle s'arrêta à la porte et décida de l'attendre. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de régurgitations. Elle décida de rentrer et trouva une Lucy pâle, la tête basse vers la cuvette. Elle attendit qu'elle ait finit puis parla.

\- Tu es malade ? Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher dans ce cas.

\- N… Non, dit Lucy doucement, je vais bien. Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé à ma faim, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ça fait longtemps que…, je n'ai pas entendu la fin.

\- Um…um…, j..je n'ai pas mangé à ma faim depuis longtemps.

\- Oh… Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas réalisé. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux, dit Erza honteuse de ne pas avoir vu le problème de son amie.

Lucy sourit, un vrai sourire qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Erza.

\- O…oui, mer…ci.

Elles retournèrent en direction du bar et s'assirent. Lucy buvant tranquillement son verre d'eau pour faire passer le goût amer.

Quelques jours passèrent sans s'en rendre compte. Lucy savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, elle allait mieux et même si elle voulait rester elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était un trop grand risque. Elle ne voulait pas que ses nouveaux amis aient des problèmes à cause d'elle. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais pour leur sécurité elle préférait vivre une vie de solitaire.

Maintenant elle se tenait devant les grandes portes. Elle regarda tout le monde, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment les remercier pour leur aide.

\- J… Je vais devoir partir. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Son regard se posa sur la belle rousse qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, tu peux rester avec nous si tu le souhaites. Faire partie de notre famille, répondit Erza.

\- Non, je dois partir, je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, mais j'ai mes raisons.

\- Très bien, mais où comptes-tu aller ? Que vas-tu faire ? De quoi vas-tu vivre ? Où vas-tu dormir ? demanda le Maître calmement.

\- …. Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais me débrouiller, je…

\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! répondit une jeune fille à la chevelure courte et blanche. Tu es mon amie, et je veux t'aider du mieux que je le peux.

La jeune fille était Lisanna Strauss, elle et Lucy était devenue de bonne amie. Elle avait à peu près le même âge. Elles avaient rapidement créé un lien entre elles.

\- Je suis désolée, Lisanna, c'est mieux comme ça, répondit Lucy les larmes aux yeux. Elle avança vers la jeune Strauss et la prit dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

\- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux, dit Lisanna en resserrant son étreinte.

Elles se lâchèrent les larmes coulant sur leurs joues.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux, Lisanna-san.

\- Je vous remercie tous pour m'avoir accepté comme une des vôtre. Malgré le fait que je ne reste pas, je ne vous oublierai pas.

Elle tourna les talons, après un dernier regard en arrière et partit dans les rues bondaient.

 **Pour information, j'avais déjà écrit les quatre premiers chapitres, je sais qu'il y a des incohérences et des répétitions et espère votre clémence. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination. C'est ma 1** **ère** **fic, merci d'être compréhensif. C'est la phase bêta.**

 _Les pensées sont en italique._

Chapitre 5 :

Einsenwald et une rencontre inattendue.

 **TEMPS PASSÉ : 6 ANS.**

Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, qui était comme à son habitude en effervescence, les bagarres et les disputes allaient bon train.

\- Yo, tête à flamme, viens te battre, dit un homme aux cheveux noirs qui avait étonnamment perdu en court de route sa chemise. Son nom est Grey Fullbuster, mage de construction de glace.

\- J'arrive le pervers, répondit une tête rose en se précipitant vers son « ennemi ». Son nom est Natsu Dragneel, chasseur de dragon de feu.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé, l'allumette ? demanda Grey en enlevant son pantalon.

\- Je t'ai appelé pervers, le glaçon, répondit Natsu.

Une bagarre s'en suivit. Grey se jeta sur Natsu, en lançant des insultes. Natsu esquiva un coup de poing et répliqua par un coup de pied, qui fut facilement esquivé par Grey. Les coups volèrent dans tous les sens, les chaises, les tables, un Elfman qui s'était interposé atterrit dans le fond de la guilde, renversant plusieurs personnes.

Un homme aux cheveux court hirsute roux, des lunettes, un gros manteau vert entra dans la guilde en hurlant :

\- Elle est de retour, Erza est de retour !, hurla Loki.

Un silence se fit dans la salle. Merde, ils n'avaient pas le temps de tout ranger. Des pas lourds se firent entendre. Le son devenant de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochèrent. Une silhouette se dessina devant les porte de la guilde. Elle entra dans la guilde, portant sur elle une armure étincelante, ses longs cheveux roux ondulaient par le vent. Elle portait sur son épaule une énorme corne de démon. Tous la regardèrent, se demandant qui allait prendre en premier. Une voix sévère et féminine s'éleva :

\- Durant mon voyage de retour, j'ai entendu que certains d'entre vous avez encore fait des ravages. Le Maître peut vous pardonner mais je ne le ferais pas.

\- Cana, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières de boire ? Wakaba tu mets de la cendre partout, Visitor, ce n'est pas un dancing ici, Nab, au lieu de traînasser devant le panneau des annonces, tu ferais mieux d'aller travailler. Allez remue-toi! Natsu j'ai entendu que tu avais encore détruit une partie de la ville de Hargeon…

Elle souffla, se pinçant le nez avec deux doigts de sa main droite et secoua la tête.

\- Vous me fatiguez…

Un homme qui était à côté d'elle lui demanda :

\- E…Erza, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant la corne du regard.

\- Dans ma dernière mission, je devais éliminer un monstre qui s'attaquait au village. Pour me récompenser, les villageois m'ont donné la corne qu'ils avaient décoré, c'est un problème ? demanda -t-elle avec un regard effrayant.

\- N… Non, non, tout va bien, dit-il en déglutissant difficilement.

Erza se dirigea vers Mira qui était au bar. Elle était la seule à avoir gardé le sourire quand Erza avait franchi les portes. Mira avait également étéune mage de classe S, donc elle n'avait pas peur de la jeune femme. Erza était aussi un mage de classe S.

\- Bonjour Mira. Le Maître est là ?

\- Bonjour Erza, le Maître est en réunion avec les autres Maîtres de guilde.

\- Merci Mira.

Erza était un peu déçue, elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur une guilde noire et voulait prendre les consignes du Maître. Elle se retourna et regarda tout le monde, elle trouva les personnes qu'elle voulait et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Natsu, Grey…

Elle regarda les deux hommes qui étaient bras-dessus bras-dessous en disant :

\- On est amis, on est amis…

\- J'ai besoin de vous, dit-elle toujours sur le même ton.

Toute la guilde était stupéfaite, c'était la première fois que Erza, qui était la femme la plus forte de la guilde, aussi appelée Titania ou la Reine des Fées, demandait de l'aide. D'habitude elle aurait agi seule.

Natsu et Grey se regardèrent, surpris.

\- Pas question que je travaille avec le glaçon, dit Natsu

\- Pas question que je travaille avec l'allumette, dit Grey.

\- T'arrête de répéter ce que je dis, dirent-il en même temps.

\- Les garçons…

\- On est amis, on est amis…

\- Alors, est-ce que vous acceptez ? demanda Erza.

\- A…Aye, répondirent-ils ensemble, apeurés.

\- Bien, on part tout de suite, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Mira frissonna. Cana voyant la réaction de son amie se dirigea vers elle et demanda :

\- Mira, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la grande brune.

\- Erza est une mage très puissante, les garçons aussi. Je viens de réaliser que cette équipe serait la plus puissante de la guilde.

Cana frissonna quand elle réalisa que Mira avait raison.

L'équipe se dirigea vers la gare, Natsu pâlit à la vue d'un train entrant en gare. Il avait le mal des transports. Il ne voulait pas y monter mais Erza l'attrapa par son écharpe et le poussa à l'intérieur sans lui demander son avis. Grey suivit un sourire aux lèvres, un chat bleu avec des ailes du nom de Happy à leur suite.

Chacun prit un siège, quand le train commença à repartir. Erza tapota le siège à côté d'elle et dit :

\- Natsu, viens à côté de moi.

Natsu qui était assis sur le siège d'en face, se laissa tomber plus qu'autre chose, incapable de se tenir debout et s'assis tant bien que mal à côté d'Erza. Celle-ci, lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le rendit inconscient. Il valait mieux agir de la sorte pour faciliter le voyage de tous. Natsu se retrouva presque couché sur le siège, Happy se précipita vers lui et se coucha sur lui pour dormir.

Grey qui était assis sur le siège en face, souriait à la vue, puis son regard se posa sur Erza.

\- Alors, Erza, quelle est cette mission ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quand je suis rentré de mission, je me suis arrêté dans un bar qui est connu pour être un repère pour les guildes noires. J'ai entendu que la guilde Eisenwald était à la recherche de Lullaby. Un certain Kageyama devait lever le sort pour l'utiliser.

\- Attends… Kageyama ?!, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom mais je ne sais plus où, dit Grey.

\- Oui, ça m'est revenu après aussi, il est celui que l'on nomme Kageyama the Reaper, parce qu'il n'accepte que des demandes d'assassinats.

* * *

Quelque part dans la ville de Clover, se tenait une réunion des Maîtres de guilde. Il y avait le Maître Bob de la guilde Blue Pegasus, le Maître Goldmine de Quatro Cerberus, le Maître Oba de Lamia Scale et le Maître Makarov de Fairy Tail.

\- Eh Makarov, j'ai entendu que tes gamins avaient encore fait des ravages dans la ville de Hargeon, dit Maître Goldmine.

\- C'est sûr qu'ils n'y vont pas de main morte, enchérit Maître Bob. Le conseil n'est pas content, un jour ils vont réussir à dissoudre ta guilde avant que tes membres ne détruisent une ville. Makarov chéri, t'en as de la chance d'avoir des petits mages aussi énergiques à ton service, oooohhhh, ajouta-il.

\- Je serais toi, je ne serais pas aussi fier, Makarov. Ne pas avoir froid aux yeux est une qualité mais ils en font un peu trop tes protégés. Il paraît même que certains conseillers redoutent qu'un jour ces sauvages se mettent à ravager des villes entières uniquement pour s'amuser.

\- Je sais que mes enfants font de gros dégâts, mais la fermeture de Fairy Tail n'arrivera pas, du moins je l'espère, soupira Maître Makarov. En attendant regardez les membres féminins de ma guilde. Ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? demanda Makarov en présentant des photos des différentes femmes de la guilde.

\- Ho, mais je la reconnais, c'est la belle Mirajane Strauss, c'est elle qui pose pour le Sorcerer Magazine ! s'exclamèrent différents Maîtres.

Au même moment, un oiseau arriva avec dans ses serres une lettre pour le Maître Makarov. L'oiseau chanta :

\- Courrier pour le Maître Makarov.

Makarov prit la lettre et passa son doigt sur le sceau. À son contact, la lettre se déplia et un message holographique apparut. L'hologramme représentait Mirajane Strauss et prit la parole.

\- Regardez-la, c'est l'ambassadrice de charme de ma guilde, dit le Maître Makarov.

\- Bonjour Maître, figurez-vous que pendant votre réunion à Clover, quelque chose de formidable c'est produit. Erza, Natsu et Grey ont décidé de faire équipe. Ça ne manquera pas de vous surprendre. À mon avis, c'est l'équipe la plus puissante de toute la guilde. Si je vous ai écrit, c'est parce que j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous avertir, annonça l'holo-Mira.

Le message se referma et disparut dans une poussière.

En entendant la nouvelle, Makarov pâlit s'évanouissant presque. Il pensa : Non, mais quelle idée, c'est trois-là sont bien capable de raser une ville toute entière. La réunion se termine aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas de retour avant demain. En attendant, je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils se tiennent à carreaux.

* * *

Erza, Grey et Happy arrivèrent à la gare de Kunugi. Erza remarqua que Natsu n'était pas présent.

\- Oh non, il est resté dans le train, dit Erza en pensant au mal des transports de leur ami. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrêt d'urgence du train et le déclencha.

Un contrôleur se présenta devant elle.

\- Que faites-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le train de cette façon.

\- Mais enfin, veuillez comprendre, je viens de faire ça pour aider un ami.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, dit le contrôleur en prenant le micro et annonça :

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez-nous excusez pour ce petit arrêt, le train va repartir dans quelques instants.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le train, Natsu gisait presque inconscient sur un siège. La bave lui coulant du menton, les yeux à demi fermés. Des gémissements sortant comme des râles d'agonie.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs assistant au spectacle ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Il se dirigea vers la tête rose pour lui proposer son aide quand il remarqua sur l'épaule droite, la marque de Fairy Tail. Son visage et ses yeux changèrent d'expression. La colère s'y reflétant.

\- Alors comme ça tu es de Fairy Tail. Tu sais comment on vous appelle ? Les mouches parce que pour nous, vous ne représentez rien. Vous ne faites que voler en cercle autour de nous et nous on vous écrase dans le creux de nos mains. Il flanqua son pied en plein dans le visage de Natsu. L'homme recula pour admirer son œuvre avec un sourire carnassier.

Natsu se releva difficilement et affronta du regard l'homme qui se maintenait devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Natsu quand le train s'arrêta. Tu vas payer pour ça, dit-il en enflammant ses poings. Les flammes disparaissant tout de suite après quand le train se remit en route.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? Je te montre comment utiliser la magie, dit l'homme. Au fait, je m'appelle Kageyama. Articulation d'ombre, dit Kageyama. Ses ombres attaquant Natsu qui eut juste le temps d'enflammer ses poings pour le contrer et attaqua à son tour. Kageyama dut faire un saut en arrière afin d'éviter les flammes. Dans sa précipitation, il fit tomber quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à une flûte à trois yeux.

Natsu regarda étrangement l'objet, puis quand il sentit le train se mettre en mouvement il sauta par la fenêtre. Il atterrit tête la première sur Grey qui était sur le toit d'une voiture qu'Erza conduisait. La voiture s'arrêta et tous descendirent pour s'excuser auprès de Natsu de l'avoir oublié dans le train.

\- Natsu ça va ? demanda Grey.

\- Heu… Vous êtes qui ?

\- Hein ?! demandèrent à l'unissons Grey, Happy et Erza.

\- Je plaisante, quoi que j'ai pris un sacré coup sur la tête. Non mais ça va pas, vous m'avez laissé dans ce train…

\- Je suis désolée Natsu, tu peux me frapper si tu veux, dit Erza en s'inclinant

\- Non c'est bon, vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès, répondit Natsu en se frottant la tête.

\- Allez, on doit partir, il faut arrêter Einsenwald avant qu'ils n'utilisent la flûte.

\- Attends, tu as bien dit Eisenwald ? Dans le train, j'ai croisé un mec qui s'appelle Kaga…, non Kageyama. Il avait une drôle de flûte avec lui. Elle avait trois yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai expliqué dans le train. C'est justement après cette guilde qu'on court ? dit Erza en frappant Natsu, le rendant encore une fois inconscient.

 _Pauvre Natsu, elle a complètement oublié qu'elle l'avait assommé,_ pensa Happy _._

\- Il faudrait y aller si on veut les rattraper, dit Grey nonchalamment.

En arrivant à la gare, ils apprirent que le train venait d'être détourné par la guilde Einsenwald. Nos quatre mages reprirent la voiture avec Erza au volant. La voiture fonctionnait avec un récepteur SE plug. Ce système permettait au mage de puiser dans leur magie pour faire avancer le véhicule dont la vitesse dépendait de la quantité de magie déployé par le conducteur, en l'occurrence Erza.

\- Doucement Erza, tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ? Le SE-plug ne va pas tenir à ce rythme-là. Si tu continues comme ça tu auras épuisé ta magie avant que le combat ne commence.

\- Si jamais ils utilisent la Lullaby, ça va être une véritable hécatombe. Les gens mourront au premier son qu'ils entendront si nous n'arrêtons pas Eligol, dit Erza.

\- C'est bien beau de foncer mais qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu perds tes pouvoirs au pire moment ? demanda Grey.

\- Si ça arrive, je me battrais avec ce qui me tombera sous la main…et puis vous êtes là Natsu et toi.

Quelques minutes après ils arrivèrent à la gare de Oshibana.

\- Suite au déraillement d'un train, la gare est fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dit un contrôleur.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule.

\- Ne restez pas là, s'il vous plaît…, reprit le contrôleur.

Sa phrase resta en suspend quand une main gantée se déposa sur son épaule.

\- Et toi ! je veux un rapport complet, demanda la rouquine.

\- Non mais dites donc…, vous êtes qui, vous ?

Erza frappa l'homme le rendant inconscient puis se dirigea vers un autre.

\- Qu'est-ce quice passe à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-elle.

Comme l'homme ne répondait pas assez vite, elle l'assomma aussi et partit voir un autre homme.

\- Combien sont-ils exactement ? demanda-t-elle, toujours sur un ton strict.

Encore un inconscient, ils n'avaient pas encore compris que quand Erza demandait quelque chose il fallait répondre vite.

Heureusement pour lui, le prochain homme répondit tout de suite, apeuré.

\- Les malfrats sont à l'intérieur, dit Erza en se dirigeant vers ses compagnons Allons-y.

\- Il va falloir que je trimballe l'allumette dans le gare ? demanda Grey.

Aye, répondit Happy.

Ils arrivèrent devant les escalators qui menaient aux quais et virent des dizaines d'hommes inconscients. En voyant ça, ils accélérèrent leur course.

Ils franchirent les portes et virent une silhouette blonde qui mettait à mal les différents membres de la guilde noire. Ils étaient une dizaine à se jeter sur la silhouette mais celle-ci les repoussa avec de simples mouvements de jambes. Ses coups de pieds dégageaient une puissance immense. Perdus devant le combat qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, ils n'y croyaient pas. Cette personne était un excellent combattant, les attaques, les esquives, la puissance des coups, chaque mouvement reflétait une excellente dextérité. Elle se déplaçait avec aisance, on avait l'impression que c'était une partie de plaisir ou un entraînement. Une voix se fit entendre :

\- Vous êtes fous si vous croyez que vous récupérerez vos droits en tuant des gens, dit la personne.

\- On se fiche de nos droits, ce qu'on veut c'est le pouvoir. Avec ce pouvoir entre nos mains se sera nous qui feront les lois, qui déciderons qui aura des droits ou pas. Nous asservirons le monde, mais c'est dommage pour toi, car tu ne seras plus là pour en profiter. Éliminez-la ! ordonna Kageyama à ses hommes.

Cette personne était une femme blonde avec des clefs célestes accrochées à la ceinture. Jusqu'à présent elle n'en avait pas utilisé une seule.

Une horde d'homme de déplaça en cercle autour de la blonde, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Celle-ci sourit.

\- Tout ça rien que pour moi. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Son sourire s'élargit quand elle vit la peur dans les yeux de ses adversaires. Cette fille n'avait peur de rien.

Natsu reprit conscience quand il entendit la voix de l'homme.

\- Eh, mais c'est toi qui m'a attaqué dans le train. Viens ici, on n'a pas fini ce combat.

Erza, Grey et Happy qui jusque-là étaient restés admiratifs reprirent leur esprit. Erza se positionna aux côtés de la blonde. D'un regard elles se comprirent. Les garçons arrivèrent mais Erza en voyant des membres de la guilde noire s'enfuir demanda à Natsu et Grey de les poursuivre.

\- Natsu, Grey, allez après eux. Ils ne doivent pas s'enfuir. Si vous travaillez ensemble rien ne peut vous arrêter.

\- Oh, mais regardez les mecs, il y a des mouches. Il faut les écraser, dit Kageyama.

\- Tu vas voir ce que savent faire les mouches, rétorqua Grey.

\- Pfff, comme si des mouches pouvaient nous blesser, rétorqua Kageyama. Je vais vous écraser comme l'insecte que vous êtes.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, j'm'enflamme ! dit Natsu en enflammant ses poings.

Kageyama partit avec les autres membres, poursuivi par Natsu, Grey et Happy.

Quand la blonde avait senti l'odeur d'Erza, elle avait senti son sang bouillir, son estomac se contracter, une douce lueur se présenta dans son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire.

Du côté d'Erza et la mystérieuse blonde, le combat était déjà bien entamé. Erza s'était rééquipé dans son armure du paradis. Les cœurs à la place des yeux devant cette magie et les bouts de peaux apparent de Titania, les mages d'Einsenwald se déconcentrèrent et se retrouvèrent à terre rapidement.

\- Eh nous aussi, on utilise des épées magiques, viens, on va te montrer comment il faut les utiliser, dit un mage qui se remettait debout, la colère dans les yeux.

La blonde pour sa part était en admiration devant la vitesse de rééquipement de sa « partenaire ». Sa puissance était impressionnante. Elle regarda les hommes se faire mettre à mal par la Reine des Fées. Elle avait une impression étrange, ces cheveux rouges, cette armure, le chat bleu, le mec qui se met à poil toutes les deux minutes, le garçon aux cheveux roses. Tous lui disaient quelque chose mais elle était incapable de les situer. Elle ne se souvenait pas où elle avait bien pu rencontrer ces personnes avant.

Elle vit Erza poser un genou à terre, le souffle court.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que la grande Titania n'est pas aussi impressionnante que tout le monde le dit. C'est beaucoup de bruit pour rien à mon avis, dit un homme en se dirigeant vers la rouquine.

\- Ne m'oublie pas, je suis toujours-là moi, dit la blonde se plaçant à côté d'Erza et lançant son pied droit dans le ventre de son ennemi. Celui-ci vola de plusieurs mètres.

 **Alz.6 : Je te remercie de m'avoir informé de cette erreur. J'avais mis une tabulation mais il faut croire que cela ne suffit pas donc j'en ai mis deux, en espérant que le résultat soit là. Merci de me lire. J'espère que la suite sera mieux que ce début laborieux.**

 **Salut à tous, comme vous pouvez le voir ce chapitre est un peu plus long. J'ai repris l'arc Eisenwald mais il sera séparé en deux ou trois chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore. Le chapitre 6 est en court d'écriture. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**


	6. Chapter 6

Les déboires de Lucy chapitre 6 Fini le 15/12/2017

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination.**

 _Les pensées sont en italique._

Chapitre 6 :

Einsenwald et questions sans réponses

Sous le choc, les mages ainsi qu'Erza regardèrent la jeune femme. Le dos droit, le regard fixe, malgré la détermination dans ses yeux il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se baissa pour regarder la rouquine et lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends la relève, j'ai aussi envie de m'amuser, dit-elle.

 _Quelle puissance, elle n'a même pas utilisé ses pouvoirs jusqu'à maintenant. Cette fille est vraiment forte, j'espère que ce n'est pas une ennemie… je n'aurais pas la force de me battre contre elle... et de gagner, pensa Erza._

Erza vit la jeune femme dégager les hommes en quelques coups, presque comme une danse. Ses attaques étaient rapides, précises et efficaces. Les hommes n'urent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient que le combat fût déjà terminé. Contre toute attente, un mage réussit à se relever toujours sous le sourire de la blonde, qui contrairement à Erza n'était pas surprise. Ou si elle l'était le cachait merveilleusement bien.

\- Qui es-tu ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça à toi toute seule ? Tu es monstrueuse ! dit-il en se précipitant vers la blonde en brandissant le poing. Elle esquiva et le frappa dans la mâchoire. Sous la puissance du coup, quelques dents tombèrent, du sang s'écoula de la bouche de l'homme qui vola en arrière et atterrit dans un mur, tête la première, assommé.

\- Eh bien, je pensais que cette guilde serait plus forte que ça, on dirait des enfants avec de gros jouets qu'ils ne savent pas utiliser, dit la blonde déçue.

Erza la regarda _, comment une telle fille pouvait être déçue d'un combat gagné. Peut-être qu'elle était tellement puissante que tout lui paraissait facile. Non, même moi ne trouve pas que détruire une guilde pratiquement seule était une chose facile. Ou cette fille est bien plus puissante que moi_ , fut la dernière pensée d'Erza quand une voix se fit entendre.

\- Tu peux te déplacer ? demanda la blonde.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Qui es-tu et de quel côté es-tu ? demanda Erza.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que j'appelle être directe, répondis la blonde pas le moins surprise par le ton ou les questions. Mon nom n'a pas d'importance quant à savoir de quel côté je suis, cela dépend si toi et tes amis allaient vous mettre en travers de mon chemin, dit la blonde très calmement surprenant Erza.

\- Pourquoi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu fais partie d'une guilde noire ?

\- Non, je ne fais partie d'aucune guilde. Bon assez parlé, il faut arrêter Eisenwald, dit la blonde en partant précipitamment.

Erza la regarda sans avoir le temps de dire ou faire autre chose, cette fille avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

* * *

Natsu et Grey étaient en train de courir ensemble pour rattraper les mages qui étaient en fuite.

\- Non mais, pour qui elle se prend pour nous donner des ordres comme ça, dit Natsu en courant dans le couloir.

\- Tu sais comment elle est, c'est Erza. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, l'allumette, répondit Grey.

\- Je pourrais très bien m'en occuper tout seul, dirent en même temps Natsu et Grey.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en se défiant du regard quand le couloir se sépara en deux.

\- On prend quel chemin à ton avis, demanda Natsu.

\- Le mieux serait de se séparer, dit Grey en regardant les deux chemins.

\- Ok, je prends celui de gauche, répondit Natsu

\- Ok, dans ce cas, je prends l'autre, répondit Grey.

Ils se séparèrent et Grey murmura :

\- Fais attention Natsu, dit Grey.

Natsu se retourna et demanda :

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondit Grey en partant. Fais honneur à notre guilde.

Natsu répondit d'un signe de tête et partit à son tour.

* * *

Happy avait suivi la blonde car il savait qu'Erza ne voulait pas être vue si vulnérable.

La blonde courait dans les couloirs, ne trouvant pas de trace des fuyards. Elle s'arrêta prête à faire demi-tour quand Happy prit la parole.

\- C'est bizarre, on aurait déjà dû les rattraper.

\- Je sais, le mieux à faire et de retourner en arrière. Il y a peut-être un indice ou quelque chose que l'on a raté.

\- Si tu veux affronter la colère d'Erza, vas-y, mais elle ne sera pas contente.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit la blonde, imaginant le visage de la rouquine. Elle senti le rose lui montait aux joues et un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ce n'est pas le moment. Pour l'instant, il faut retrouver ces mages._

Fort heureusement pour elle, Happy ne remarqua pas son trouble et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

* * *

Erza se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers le bacon quand elle entendit quelqu'un parler.

\- S'il vous plait, veuillez-vous éloigner de la gare, disait un contrôleur dans un porte-voix.

Elle prit le porte-voix des mains du contrôleur, quand elle entendit les gens poser des questions.

\- Une guilde noire à prit possession de la gare, ils veulent utiliser un sort de destruction de masse qui va tous vous tuer si vous restez, dit Erza calmement.

\- Eh mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez dire ce genre de chose, cela va créer la panique, dit le contrôleur, énervé.

\- Mieux vaut la panique que la mort, répondit Erza calmement, mais ces yeux étaient effrayants.

L'homme ne chercha pas à comprendre et partit lui aussi sans demander son reste.

Erza le regarda partir puis son attention fut attirée par une personne qui lui parlait. Elle leva les yeux au son de la voix et son visage devint encore plus sérieux.

\- Eh bien, je suis enchanté de rencontrer enfin la grande Titania, dit Eligol. J'aimerais beaucoup un combat contre toi mais j'ai d'autres engagements, dit-il en créant un mur de vent qui entoura toute la gare.

Erza fit un pas en avant mais fut repoussé par le mur de vent. Le bras gauche de son armure se cassa sous l'impact. Elle se releva et recommença à avancer en gardant ses distances.

\- Tu ne peux pas franchir ce mur, il est inviolable. Toutes les choses qui sont à l'intérieur sont piégées. Ce mur est fait de manière à renvoyé tous ceux qui essaient de le franchir. Ce qui est à l'extérieur va à l'intérieur.

Eligol sourit et s'éloigna en utilisant sa magie du vent, laissant Erza seule. Celle-ci fit demi-tour et chercha une brèche dans le mur et interrogea les mages vaincus.

\- Alors, il ne visait pas la gare en fin de compte ? demanda Erza ne parlant qu'à elle-même.

Grey courrait toujours dans les couloirs quand il réalisa.

\- Si, ils veulent diffuser la Lullaby il leur faut un endroit… la salle de contrôle, bien-sûr, dit-il en se mettant à la recherche de la salle.

Trop concentré dans sa course et sa recherche, il ne remarqua pas qu'un mage d'Einsenwald le suivait. Au bout de quelques instants de course, Grey trouva finalement la salle de contrôle. Il chercha un moyen pour empêcher la diffusion, pendant ce temps, un mage se laissa pendre par le plafond. Il prépara son attaque et lança ses bandelettes vers Grey qui esquiva l'attaque. Grey gela les bandelettes et fit face à Rayure. Rayure est un homme bronzé qui porte une veste jaune en bas et noire en haut. Il porte également un chapeau de pharaon, une chemise légère sous la veste, un pantalon et des chaussures simples.

Grey qui n'était vêtu que de son pantalon, le regarda.

\- Dis-moi, vous n'aviez pas l'intention de diffuser la Lullaby ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Grey, le visage grave.

\- Héhéhéhé… Si tu me bas, peut-être que je te répondrai, lança Rayure.

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit Grey, se préparant au combat.

Rayure lança ses bandelettes sur Grey qui les gela sur place. Rayure regardait confus. Personne n'avait encore réussi à arrêter ses attaques et ce n'était pas une mouche qui allait le faire maintenant. Il lança deux autres attaques avec encore le même résultat. Grey profita de sa confusion pour l'attaquer à son tour. Rayure était aussi agile mais il ne put esquiver tous les coups de son opposant.

\- Alors, tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, dit Grey sachant qu'il avait gagné le combat.

\- La gare n'est qu'un piège pour vous garder ici. Pendant ce temps, Eligol peut finir le plan sans encombre. Notre but était de vous piéger. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'entre la station Oshibana et Clover, il y a un ravin. Si tu ne sais pas voler, comme Eligol, on ne peut pas y aller. Le seul chemin est le train.

\- Alors j'avais raison, dit Grey. Quelles sont vos intentions ?

\- Devine, qu'y a-t-il à Clover ?

\- Il…Il y a la réunion des Maîtres, réalisa Grey.

\- Héhéhé… Oui. Notre but est de détruire les maîtres des guildes légales…héhéhé… et en plus ce sera facile car ils sont tous au même endroit…héhéhé…

Grey gela le corps de Rayure le gardant prisonnier puis son visage pour le faire taire. Il affirma qu'ils vont les arrêter et se venger pour avoir tenté de détruire leurs « parents ». Suite à ses propos, Grey se précipita pour trouver Erza et la prévenir au plus vite.

* * *

Erza était en train de menacer un mage de la guilde noire quand Grey fit son apparition en criant son nom.

\- Erza…Erza…, souffla Grey essoufflé. Leurs intentions n'est pas la gare, ils veulent éliminer les maîtres de guilde, lui dit Grey.

\- Quoi ! Grey, trouve Kageyama, il a une magie de dissipation, il pourra annuler ce mur de vent, répondit Erza.

Sur ce, Grey partit à la recherche de Kageyama. Pour ça, il n'y avait rien de plus facile, il suffisait de suivre les trous dans les murs et les bruits de combats. Il sourit en pensant à son compagnon, peut-importe où il passe, il y a des dégâts.

* * *

Lucy ne trouvait trace de personne, elle avait eu beau chercher mais rien. Elle supposa que si Happy et elle ne l'avait pas trouvé c'est qu'il avait une magie soit pour se rendre invisible, pour se téléporter ou… Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un énorme vacarme. Son regard se porta sur Happy pour avoir son aide. Celui-ci secoua la tête et dit simplement :

\- Tu viens, c'est par là, répondit le chat en montrant une direction.

* * *

Un mage de Einsenwald se réveilla en entendant les propos des mages de Fairy Tail de trouver Kageyama pour le contraindre à dissiper le mur de vent.

\- Karraka, tu vas encore te cacher longtemps, comme ça ?

\- Désolé, répondit Karraka en sortant d'un mur.

\- Ils sont à la poursuite de Kage. Vas-y.

\- Par pitié pas moi ! Je suis inutile comme renfort dans un combat…

\- Non, j'ai une tache bien plus simple pour toi.

* * *

Natsu en aillant assez de chercher en vain Eligol, s'énerva, enflammant ses poings et hurlant :

\- Eligol, où te caches-tu ?!

Il déchaina sa magie sur les murs, faisant de grands trous dans pratiquement tous les murs.

Kageyama qui assisté de loin à la scène dit :

\- Ce gars ne sait-il pas utiliser une porte ?

\- Fais chier, Natsu pesta dans sa barbe.

 _Je pourrais le laisser tranquille mais je ne serais pas satisfait. Je vais enlever les ailes de la mouche,_ pensa Kageyama _._

Il sortit du sol grâce à ses ombres et attaqua le mage de feu sans que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il se prit le coup en pleine face et fut projeter plusieurs mètres en arrière dans des caisses qui trainaient.

Natsu se releva un cadre en travers de la tête, ce qui donnait une situation comique qui contrastait avec la colère de Natsu.

\- Encore toi ?! demanda Natsu en grinçant des dents.

\- Ça va te ravir

\- La ferme, Hage ! répondit Natsu

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Hage mais Kageyama ! pesta l'autre homme. Peu importe, je connais ta magie maintenant. Tu manges du feu pour augmenter ton pouvoir destructeur. C'est une magie plutôt rare.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de t'en coller une maintenant, mais ce n'est pas le moment ! dit Natsu sa tête s'enflamment détruisant le tableau dans le processus. Où est Eligol ?

\- Bonne question. Que dis-tu de jouer. Si tu me bats peut-être que je te le dirai. **Knuckle Shadow !** attaqua Kageyama tout de suite après avoir fini sa phrase.

Plusieurs bras d'ombres se présentèrent devant Natsu qui se protégea de ses bras et sautant en arrière.

\- Oh ? Tu vas me le dire si je te bats ? demanda Natsu un sourire aux lèvres. Alors je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups. Je suis bien chaud là.

* * *

\- C'est quoi ce tremblement, demanda Lucy en sentant des secousses ?!

\- Ça c'est…

\- Ne dis pas son nom, je ne veux rien savoir, dit Lucy.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! T'es une fille bizarre.

\- Je ne suis pas bizarre, peu importe. Allons dans cette direction de cette façon on tombera automatiquement sur un de tes amis.

\- Aye.

* * *

Du côté de Natsu et Kageyama le combat aller bon train.

\- C'est une vraie anguille, murmura Kageyama. Cependant, tu ne peux pas éviter mes serpents d'ombres !

Une quantité de serpents d'ombres fit son apparition, chacun étant prêt à éliminer son opposant. Natsu sourit et enflamma ses poings.

\- Je vais te réduire en pièces ! **Karyu no Yokugeki** , hurla Natsu.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda Kageyama quand il vit, une fois que la fumée disparue, que tous ses serpents d'ombres avaient été détruits. Quel pouvoir destructeur… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une telle magie existe !

\- Alors, Hage, tu veux encore goûter à mes poings de mouches ? demanda Natsu en souriant et augmentait le feu dans ses mains.

\- C'est un monstre !

* * *

Grey et Erza étaient dans les couloirs à la recherche de Kageyama quand ils sentirent un effondrement et le sol trembler.

\- Quoi ? demanda Grey.

* * *

\- Mince, j'ai encore tout détruit, disait une forme dans la fumée. Celle-ci marcha jusqu'à la personne qui avait été projetée contre le murs derrière lui.

\- J'ai gagné, Decoyama ! dit Natsu.

\- C'est Kageyama, t'es con ou quoi ?

\- Maintenant, tu me dis où se trouve Eligol, comme promis ! dit Natsu.

\- Hahahahaha…. Il ne se trouve plus dans cette gare, abruti.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Natsu ça suffit ! On a besoin de lui ! demanda Erza en courant aux côtés de Grey.

\- Ouais, bien joué, crétin ! dit Grey.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit une forme avec une épée en main et une armure pour vêtement sautant dans sa direction. Il pâlit, mettant les mains en avant pour tenter de se protéger.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, mais je suis désolé ! dit Natsu apeuré, la sueur coulant sur son front.

Fort heureusement, la forme en armure, qui n'était autre que Erza, était passé à côté de lui pour aller voir directement derrière lui, Kageyama.

\- Dissipe le mur de vent et reste bien sage ! exigea Erza en pointant son épée sur le cou du mage.

Le mage de la guilde noire était tétanisé, l'épée était passée trop près de son cou, à son goût. Elle était encore plantée dans le mur à deux centimètres de sa gorge.

Natsu compatissait, combien de fois avait-il subit la colère de Titania et parla :

\- Elle ne rigole pas, mec. Erza est une bête !

\- Tu as compris ? demanda la rouquine sévèrement en fixant son regard sur Kageyama.

\- B-B-BBBien, bégaya-t-il en réponse.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement qu'un bras lui traversa la poitrine. C'était Karraka. Kageyama s'effondra en demanda pourquoi tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail étaient sous le choc.

 _Une tache simple… Bute Kage !_ se rappela Karraka.

Pendant que Karraka était encore en travers du mur, réfléchissant à son geste, Erza et Grey s'occupés de Kageyama qui était allongé, la tête reposant sur les genoux d'Erza. Natsu pour sa part, était resté figé sur place, regardant Karraka.

\- Tiens bon, on a besoin de ton pouvoir, dit Erza. Tu es le seul qui puisse dissiper le mur de vent magique ! Ne meurs pas !

\- N'était-il pas… ton camarade ? demanda Natsu en fermant les poings. N'était-il pas un camarade de la même guilde que toi ?! hurla Natsu toute sa magie entourant son corps de flammes. Tu vas payer ! hurla-t-il en courant vers Karraka qui disparut à nouveau dans le mur.

Le coup de Natsu avait une telle puissance qu'il franchit le mur avec un coup de poing qui atteignit sa cible au visage.

\- C'est ça votre guilde ? Une guilde qui combat ses compagnons n'est pas une guilde digne de ce nom.

Erza était en train de secouer Kageyama comme un prunier pour le réveiller. Elle avait parfois de drôles d'idées mais tout le monde savait que c'était sa façon de faire.

Une blonde et un chat avec des ailes arrivèrent devant la scène. Lucy regardait mi- étonnée mi- amusée par le comportement de la rouquine.

\- Eh, je dérange ? demanda la blonde.

\- Il y a une barrière de vent qui entoure la gare. Ce mec, Kageyama, est un mage dissipateur, il doit annuler le sort mais il n'est pas en état de le faire.

 _Un mur de vent, je pourrais le dissiper mais cela reviendrait à dévoiler mes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Même si je ne les connais pas, je ne sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance et s'ils m'attaquent…. Non…, j'ai une idée. Mais…. Je suppose qu'ils ont vu mes clefs donc cela ne surprendra personne si je les utilise. Oui, c'est plus simple comme ça,_ pensa Lucy.

\- Eh, reviens sur terre, demanda la tête noire.

\- C'est bon, j'étais en train de réfléchir et j'ai une idée, lança la blonde, confiante.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la rouquine.

Lucy ne répondit pas et s'éloigna un peu. Elle saisit la clé d'or de la Vierge et s'écria :

\- Ouvre-toi, porte de la Vierge. Viens à moi Virgo !

Une immense lumière blanche apparut. Quand celle-ci disparu, une servante se présentait devant le petit groupe de mage.

\- Hime ? L'heure de la punition ? demanda Virgo en inclinant la tête.

\- Non Vierge, dit Lucy en soufflant. Peux-tu creuser un tunnel sous le mur de vent ? Nous devons sortir d'ici tout de suite !

\- À vos ordre, Hime, répondit Virgo puis commença à creuser. En quelques secondes, la servante apparut de l'autre côté du mur.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller, dit Lucy en sautant dans le trou.

Les autres avaient regardé un peu surpris puis avaient suivi. Tous se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté en quelques instants. Ils trouvèrent la blonde en train de parler avec son esprit.

\- Merci, Virgo. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, dit Lucy en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Au revoir Hime, répondit Virgo qui disparue dans de la poussière d'étoile.

\- Alors, tu es une constellationniste ? demanda Erza qui venait d'arriver accompagné de ses compagnons. C'est une magie rare.

La blonde ne voulant pas parler davantage de sa magie se dirigea vers la voiture.

\- Allez, on y va. Il y a toujours quelqu'un à arrêter ! riposta la blonde en s'installant sur le siège du conducteur.

\- Laisse, je vais conduire, dit Erza, en s'installant elle aussi sur le siège du conducteur.

La blonde soupira et laissa les rênes à sa compagne de fortune. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en dispute enfantine. Une fois tout le monde dans la voiture, ainsi que Kageyama que Natsu avait transporté, Erza commença à conduire. La vitesse était impressionnante mais elle dépendait de l'énergie inutilement.

Dans la voiture, Grey regardait Kageyama. Ce dernier gisait sur son siège, son bandage de fortune entourant sa poitrine. Il parla :

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené avec vous ?

Grey ne parla pas et regarda toujours son passager.

\- Je vois, vous allez vous servir de moi comme otage ? C'est peine perdue. Eligol ne renoncera pas. Nous sommes prêts à faire ce qu'il faut pour arriver à nos fins.

\- Tu n'as rien compris, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas un otage. Tu es avec nous car tu as besoin d'un médecin et que le plus proche se trouve dans la ville de Clover.

Kageyama regarda perplexe, puis ne dit plus rien.

\- Euh, quelqu'un sait-il où est la tête à flammes ? demanda Grey. Happy n'est pas ici non plus.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils étaient partis par la fenêtre.

\- Pff, l'idiot, dit Grey avec un sourire. Vas-y Natsu, montre-lui pourquoi il ne faut pas s'attaquer aux mages de Fairy Tail, murmura -t-il.

* * *

\- Stupide mouches, vous ne me rattraperai jamais, disait Eligol en volant au-dessus de la voie ferrée.

Un vrombissement se fit entendre, Eligol regarda en arrière et vit quelque chose approcher à grande vitesse.

\- Salut, alors on prend la fuite, Eligol, demanda Natsu an atterrissant. Une boule de poil bleu se cracha dans les bras de son ami à tête rose. Il avait utilisé toute son énergie magique à transporter Natsu. Maintenant, il était vidé, inconscient.

\- Alors comme ça tu as réussi à franchir mon mur de vent, dit simplement Eligol. Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours voulu affronter La Salamandre, ajouta Eligol avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ouais, j'm'enflamme, dit Natsu en enflammant ses poings et se précipitant vers son ennemi.

Il courut, en frappant le vent car Eligol était assez habile dans l'esquive. Comme ses coups n'atteignaient pas sa cible, il s'énerva encore plus. Quand il fut près de porter un coup au visage de Eligol, le feu de sa main s'éteignit. Natsu regarda abasourdi et se pris un enchainement de coups qui le firent voler loin en arrière. Il atterrit néanmoins sur ses pieds.

\- Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Tu ne peux pas me battre, dit Eligol.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Natsu. Hurlement du dragon de feu, hurla Natsu en lançant son attaque.

Les flammes furent balayées comme un rien. Une bourrasque de vent se firent sentir et Natsu s'énerva davantage. Il enchaina les attaques, les coups de pieds, de poings, de coude et de genoux. Elles se soldèrent toutes par un échec. Aucun de ses coups n'avaient porté ses fruits.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas on dirait. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, le feu ne gagne pas contre le vent, dit Eligol.

Sur ces paroles, Eligol attaqua à son tour Natsu qui esquiva également une majorité des coups mais pas tous. Il retomba au sol, quelques égratignures sur les bras et le visage. Avec sa magie, Eligol envoya une bourrasque de vent qui fit tomber Natsu du pont.

\- Happy ! hurla Natsu. Il se souvint que son ami avait fourni un gros effort pour l'amener jusqu'ici.

Pour Happy, la guilde, Grey, le Maître il utilisa encore une fois sa magie en se rappelant comment Roméo, qui manipule le feu comme lui, arrive à changer les propriétés de sa magie. Il se concentra. Un bras gigantesque apparut et attrapa le pont, hissant son propriétaire. À ce moment-là, Eligol qui était sur le point de reprendre la route, fut surpris.

\- À mon tour, dit Natsu en intensifiant ses flammes.

Natsu se lança contre Eligol. Ce dernier utilisa sa magie du vent pour éteindre le feu mais n'y parvint pas.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je recommence.

\- Alors, on dirait que ta magie ne fait plus effet, dit Natsu avec un grand sourire.

\- Comment fais-tu ? Mon vent va dans toutes les directions, c'est de cette manière que ma magie éteint ton feu. Le feu ne devrait pas avoir un impact dessus. Comment fais-tu ? demanda Eligol.

\- …

 _Je vois c'est ce que l'on appelle la magie des sentiments. C'est une magie perdue_ _,_ pensa Eligol.

\- Bon, fini de parler. On continue le combat, ajouta Natsu.

Le combat qui suivit était intense, chaque mage esquivait les attaques de l'autre, attaquant par la même occasion quand il y avait une ouverture. Malgré tous ses efforts, Eligol, fut vaincu.

Il ne remarqua pas que la flûte, Lullaby, était tombée de la poche du mage déchu.

La voiture de nos compagnons arriva finalement, auprès des deux combattants. L'un gisant sur les rails l'autre sautant d'un pied sur l'autre en signe de victoire.

Grey, Erza et Lucy descendirent de la voiture. Lucy dû soutenir Erza car elle ne tenait plus debout par ses propres moyens. Le cœur de Lucy battit encore plus vite, des rougeurs et un sourire béat apparurent sur son visage.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi mon cœur bat il aussi vite ? Waouh, comme il fait chaud tout à coup. Reprends-toi Lucy._

\- Il était facile à battre, tu en a mis du temps, tête à flammes, dit Grey.

\- Mais oui, dis plutôt que tu es jaloux, l'iceberg, dit Natsu.

\- Tu pourrais au moins t'habiller, tu es à moitié nu, dit Grey.

\- Tu t'es regardé, ce n'est pas moi qui me déshabille toutes les trente secondes, répondit Natsu.

\- Non je n'y crois pas, dit Kageyama. Il a réussi à battre Eligol. C'est impossible. Les mouches sont trop faibles.

Kageyama s'arrêta de parler quand il remarqua sur le sol la flûte, Lullaby. Il prit le contrôle du véhicule et s'élança, attrapant au passage la flûte.

\- Merci du cadeau, les nazes, dit Kageyama.

Tous regardèrent la voiture avec à son bord, le mage de la guilde noire, partir avec la Lullaby.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous savons où il va, dit Lucy regardant fixement l'endroit où sa vision ne vit plus trace du véhicule.

* * *

Dans la forêt de la ville de Clover, un petit homme était en train de lire un de ses livres préférés. Un magazine remplit de photos de femmes peu vêtues et dans des positions plus que douteuses.

\- Oooohhhh, j'aime ça, que c'est beau. Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une belle femme, plaisanta le vieil homme.

Non loin dans la forêt, était réuni les Maîtres des différentes guildes ainsi que nos cinq comparses.

\- Oh, comme vous êtes mignons les garçons. Je suis tellement content de vous voir. J'aimerai avoir des mages aussi mignons que vous dans ma guilde, dit le Maître Bob de la guilde Blue Pegasus.

Natsu et Grey pâlirent à ce commentaire, la sueur coulant de leur front.

\- Regardez, dit le mage Goldmine de la guilde Quatro Cerberus en s'approchant de Lucy, qui instinctivement, lui attrapa le cou et l'empoigna sur le sol.

\- Tout va bien, c'est le Maître Goldmine, dit Erza, surprise par la réaction de la blonde.

La blonde relâcha sa prise et s'excusa pour sa réaction. Goldmine fut également surpris mais accepta ses excuses en disant que cela pouvait arriver.

\- Bien regardez, cela va devenir intéressant, ajouta celui-ci en regardant dans la direction de Makarov et Kageyama.

Makarov s'était levé et marchait en direction du mage de la guilde noire.

\- Oh, bonjour, jeune homme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y est quelqu'un d'autre que moi, dit Makarov avec un sourire. C'est une bien étrange flûte que tu as là.

\- Il est vrai qu'elle ne paie pas de mine comme ça, mais je vous assure qu'elle a un son magnifique, répondit Kageyama remis de sa surprise.

Kageyama était sur la colline surplombant le lieu de rencontre des Maîtres de guilde. Il tenait la flûte dans ses mains, prêt à jouer son air. Des pensées le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Des images de la réaction de Natsu lorsque Karraka lui avait transpercé le corps. Ou bien quand Grey lui avait dit qu'il allait le soigner, qu'une guilde était un lieu pour tous d'avoir une famille, des liens qui vous unissent que ce soit dans la joie ou la tristesse, la paix ou le combat, la vie ou la mort.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, ajouta Makarov.

\- …

\- Tu sais, même si tu joues de cette flûte, rien ne changera. Tout sera exactement comme avant.

Kageyama était surpris par les propos du vieil homme.

 _Alors pendant tout ce temps, il savait la raison de ma visite. Pourtant il n'a rien fait,_ pensa Kageyama.

\- J'abandonne, dit Kageyama en lâchant la flûte et baissant la tête dans la honte du geste qu'il allait commettre.

Tous les mages présents soupirèrent de soulagement.

Après plusieurs secondes, une lumière éclatante apparue, révélant un monstre qui était sorti de la flûte. Non en fait, il n'était pas sorti de la flûte, il était la flûte. Sa vraie forme démoniaque.

\- Bande de bon à rien. Je vais tous vous manger, je vais avaler vos âmes, dit Lullaby.

Natsu, Happy, Grey et Erza s'étaient tous rapprochés pour combattre le démon.

\- C'est bon des âmes ? demanda Natsu à Grey.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, idiot, répondit Grey excédé par le comportement de son Nakama.

\- Voyons, par lequel d'entre vous vais-je commencer ? demanda Lullaby

\- On ne te laissera pas faire, cria Natsu en enflammant ses poings.

Grey et Erza se mirent aussi en position de combat.

Pour montrer sa puissance, Lullaby envoya un rayon de magie venant de sa bouche, qui dévasta une colline qui était à plusieurs kilomètres derrière les mages.

\- Hurlement du dragon de feu, lança Natsu en attaquant.

Erza et Grey attaquèrent eux aussi, en combinant leurs attaques.

\- Ice Make Lance, lança Grey envoyant des dizaines de lances de glace en direction de Lullaby.

\- Armure du ciel, dit Erza en se rééquipant dans une armure qui avait comme des ailes dans le dos. Son armure n'était faite qu'avec des épées et laissé son magnifique corps aux regards indiscrets des différents mages dont Lucy.

Les trois mages se battaient courageusement, attaquant, esquivant pour de nouveau attaquer avec plus d'entrain. Lullaby tomba au sol. Les mages en profitèrent pour regarder la scène. Lullaby se releva et lança une attaque dévastatrice vers les mages qui étaient dans le fond, c'est-à-dire les Maître de guilde ainsi que Lucy et Happy.

Lucy en voyant l'attaque arriver droit vers les Maîtres, se précipita et fit un bouclier de son corps. Elle tendit les mains devant elle.

 _Tant pis, je ne voulais pas dévoiler mes pouvoirs mais je ne peux pas laisser des gens mourir pour mon secret. Je n'ai pas le choix,_ pensa Lucy, prête à absorber l'attaque. Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps car Grey s'était également mis devant elle et avait créer un bouclier de glace.

Les Maîtres avaient regardé, l'incompréhension dans les yeux et les visages la réaction de la blonde.

 _Quelle magie utilise-t-elle pour agir ainsi ?_ pensa Makarov.

\- Makarov, qui est cette fille ? demanda Goldmine en dirigeant son regard vers la blonde. Est-ce une nouvelle membre de ta guilde ?

\- Non, je ne la connais pas. Attendons que le combat se finisse, les réponses viendront après.

Sur ces mots, ils regardèrent de nouveau le spectacle qui leur était présenté. Tous sauf Makarov étaient surpris par la puissance des mages de Fairy Tail.

Lucy était maintenant énervée. Elle ne supportait pas que l'on s'attaque sans raison à des innocents. Elle se lança à son tour dans le combat, prête à en découdre. Elle courut et se posta juste devant Lullaby et le regarda avec un sourire.

Sans aucun effort, elle flanqua un coup de poing qui le fit voler de plusieurs mètre en arrière. Elle regarda, attentive à la puissance de cette créature. Elle était déçue. Elle avait crue pendant quelques instants qu'il était puissant, mais sa puissance était relativement faible comparé à la sienne. Elle enchaîna les coups de pieds, de poings, sans laisser le temps aux autres mages de réagir. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, attendant qu'il se relève. Quand Lullaby se releva dit :

\- Toi, je vais prendre un malin plaisir à dévorer ton âme !

Il lança une attaque de feu, mais Natsu se plaça devant elle est avala les flammes.

\- Yo, merci pour le repas. J'm'enflamme, dit Natsu avec un grand sourire.

Lullaby regarda les deux mages devant lui et dit :

\- Vous…Vous êtes des **MONSTRES** !

À ces mots, le regard de Lucy se voila de tristesse, Natsu, quant à lui, était énervé par ses mots et triste aussi par le regard de la blonde.

\- Je sais…, dit Lucy. Je ne devrais pas exister…, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Qui tu insultes de monstre, tu t'es vu ? répondit Natsu qui avait entendu les propos de la blonde. Il voulait lui remonter le moral mais ne savait pas trop comment y faire. Alors, il fit ce pour quoi il était doué, il frappa le monstre dans le visage.

Lucy réagit avec surprise quand elle entendit les paroles de la tête rose et le vit s'élancer et asséné un coup d'un puissance colossale. Elle sourit. Il était rare que quelqu'un prenne sa défense. Elle profita que Lullaby soit allongé sur le sol pour en finir avec lui. Elle sauta haut dans les airs :

\- Hé, la tête rose, maintenant, dit Lucy en préparant son poing.

La tête rose fit une grimaça au surnom mais sourit en faisant la même chose qu'elle. Ensemble ils frappèrent le démon d'un même coup de poing, leur puissance combinée provoqua un cratère d'une profondeur impressionnante, sous la créature.

Le monstre ne se releva pas. Les autres mages qui étaient jusque-là subjugués par leurs puissances, reprirent leur esprit et avancèrent pour admirer le travail.

\- Waouh, je ne savais pas que les mages de Fairy Tail étaient si fort, dit Maître Bob.

\- Sûr, mais je crains qu'ils n'y soient aller trop fort, encore une fois, dit Maître Goldmine en portant son regard vers l'endroit où se trouver le bâtiment pour la réunion des Maîtres.

 _Alors voilà la vraie force des mages de Fairy Tail,_ pensa Kageyama en soupirant. Il avait eu de la chance d'en sortir vivant.

\- Eh, mais on n'a pas fait ça tous seul, lui aussi est responsable, dit Natsu en désignant le corps du démon.

\- Aye, et la blonde aussi, dit Happy. D'ailleurs, elle est-où ?

Toutes les têtes cherchèrent en vain la présence de la blonde.

\- Mince, j'aurais voulu la remercier. En plus, elle est vraiment forte. Je veux la combattre. Je me demande si elle fait partie d'une guilde ? demanda Natsu.

\- À ma connaissance, elle ne fait pas partie de nos guilde, dit Maître Bob.

\- Personne ne la connait ? demanda Makarov.

Toutes les têtes se secouèrent négativement.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on rentre, ajouta Maître Makarov en regardant ses enfants.

\- Aye, répondirent en chœur Natsu et Happy.

Tous partirent en direction de la ville où ils pourraient prendre le prochain train en partance pour Magnolia.

 **Voilà, le chapitre 6 est enfin terminé. Je suppose que vous vous demandez quelle est la magie de Lucy. Surprise. C'est quelque chose d'assez conventionnel et déjà vu mais je vais le faire d'une manière différente. Je commence le chapitre 7 dès que je le peux. J'ai de bonnes idées, enfin, je crois. J'espère que vous aimerez. Laissez un commentaire instructif si vous le souhaitez. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

24


	7. Chapter 7

Les déboires de Lucy chapitre 6 Fini le 22/12/2017

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination.**

 **Attention possible présence de scènes violentes. Âmes sensibles faites attention.**

Les pensées sont en italique.

Chapitre 7 :

En arrivant à la gare, Natsu s'arrêta, huma l'air, sourit et partit en courant dans la direction que son nez lui indiquait.

\- Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Grey. Il regarda Erza et ensemble décidèrent de suivre leur ami.

Natsu s'arrêta dans un wagon et regarda à travers la porte. Il vit la jeune fille blonde. Il ouvrit la porte et parla :

\- Yo, alors c'est ici que tu te cachais ? demanda Natsu avec un grand sourire.

La blonde était surprise, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas senti sa présence.

\- Je ne me cachais pas, répondit la blonde.

 _Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû monter dans le train. J'aurai mieux fait d'y aller à pieds,_ pensa Lucy.

Erza, Grey et Happy arrivèrent et furent surpris de trouver la jeune fille qui avait combattu à leurs côtés.

Ils s'installèrent dans les sièges, Erza à côté de la blonde, Natsu et Grey assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur les sièges d'en face. Happy se posa délicatement sur les genoux de la blonde.

\- Alors, qui es-tu ? demanda Erza.

\- Je ne suis qu'une personne qui voyage, c'est tout, répondit Lucy.

\- Quel genre de voyage ? demanda Grey.

\- Juste un voyage, rien de bien passionnant.

\- Si ce voyage n'a rien de passionnant, pourquoi le faire dans ce cas ? demanda Erza.

\- …

\- Bien tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, répondit Natsu avec un sourire. Où tu vas ? demanda Natsu.

\- Magnolia, répondit Lucy avec un soupir.

\- C'est vrai, nous aussi. Je m'appelle N…

\- Non, ne dis rien, je ne veux pas savoir vos noms, dit Lucy en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Erza le regard inquisiteur.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas vous donner le mien, répondit Lucy. Tout ce que je veux c'est voyager tranquillement. Alors, s'il vous plaît, merci de ne plus me poser de questions.

Une dernière, dit Erza.

\- Pourquoi vas-tu à Magnolia ?

\- Je dois voir quelqu'un, répondit simplement Lucy.

\- Qui ? tenta Erza.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Quand le train démarra, Natsu se senti mal, il se retrouva affalé sur son siège, vert, la bave lui coulant de la bouche.

Lucy regarda perplexe quelques instants et esquissa un sourire en reportant son attention sur la fenêtre. Happy dormait tranquillement sur ses genoux, ce qui n'avait l'air de déranger personne. Lucy caressa machinalement la boule de poil bleue qui ronronnait sous ses caresses.

Erza et Grey se regardaient, chacun prit dans ses pensées vis-à-vis de la blonde.

 _Je me sens tellement bien, comme apaisée. C'est drôle, il n'y a qu'elle qui a ce pouvoir sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ pensa Lucy.

Au bout d'environ une heure, Erza sentit sur son épaule un poids. Elle regarda pour voir la tête de la jeune fille reposer sur son épaule. Elle dormait. Étonnamment Erza ne fit rien. Elle lança un regard à Grey et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Erza faisant sortir un gâteau aux fraises de sa dimension magique.

\- Je ne sais pas. Natsu et Happy ont l'air de lui faire confiance. De plus, si elle était notre ennemie elle aurai pu nous battre à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Ven…Ughp…ven…ir…nous, bafouilla Natsu.

\- T'as dit quoi, l'allumette, demanda Grey.

\- Ven..ir av…ec ughp nooouus.

\- T'es sérieux ? demanda Grey. On ne sait rien d'elle.

\- Na…ka ughp…ma, fam…ill…e

\- Mais enfin, on ne sait rien d'elle, et tu veux qu'elle vienne avec nous à la guilde ? demanda Grey.

\- A.… aye

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Erza.

\- Tri…ste, se…ule bafouilla Natsu en fermant les yeux.

Erza et Grey regardèrent de nouveau la blonde qui dormait. Ils avaient vu dans ses yeux de la tristesse et de la douleur. Comme Natsu. Mais la confiance devait se mériter. Natsu faisait confiance à son instinct.

Un bruit se fit entendre, c'était un gémissement. Deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle pour voir que son visage était crispé. Son bras gauche qui reposait sur le bras du siège était rigide. Sa main se crispa et se ferma. Le bras du siège était complètement écrasé sous la force. Elle faisait un cauchemar.

 _Une jeune fille était attachée par des chaines contre un mur. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle ricanait de la voir ainsi. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns, des yeux verts. Il portait une chemise rouge ouverte sur sa poitrine, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires elles aussi. Tous ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Du sang frais. Le sang de Lucy._

 _Sur sa droite, il y avait une table avec dessus des couteaux de différentes tailles, un fouet, des cigarettes et des allumettes. Les couteaux étaient tous rougis par le sang, le fouet était presque en lambeaux mais assez résistant pour infliger encore beaucoup de dégâts et de souffrance. Le paquet de cigarette était environs à la moitié._

 _Lucy était en piteuse état. Elle était couverte de coupures, de brûlures sur tout le corps. Le corps blanc comme un linge, la sueur recouvrant son corps et se mélangeant aux différentes blessures. Son pauvre corps était maigre par le manque de nourriture et d'eau. Les blessures physiques étaient très contraignantes. Elle avait de la peine à respirer. Les yeux mi-clos. Son corps nu se laissait pendre, ne pouvant supporter son propre poids. L'homme regarda son œuvre et sourit. Il alluma une cigarette et lui souffla la fumée au visage ce qui eu pour effet de faire tousser la victime. Son sourire s'élargit._

 _Il tendit le bras vers la table et y prit un couteau de taille moyenne, l'admira pendant quelques instants et reporta son attention sur la blonde. Il fit un pas en avant et enfonça la lame dans le flanc gauche provoquant un hurlement…._

Elle se leva en sursaut, faisant tomber Happy de ses genoux, prête à se défendre. Elle regarda autour d'elle seulement pour voir les visages de la tête brune et la tête rousse la regarder, surpris par sa réaction. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser la brume de son cauchemar, souffla et se rassit.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Erza.

\- Je… Je vais…bien, dit Lucy hésitante.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre de nouveau mais pouvait sentir leurs regards posés sur elle. Elle se leva et sortit du wagon. Elle traversa les wagons suivants pour sortir. Elle franchit la porte, monta à l'échelle et grimpa sur le toit du train. Elle eu du mal à se tenir debout à cause de la force du vent. Elle prit une grande inspiration et expira. L'air pur lui faisait du bien, lui enlevant les derniers vestiges de son cauchemar. Elle s'allongea sur le toit, savourant le silence.

Quand elle sentit le train ralentir, elle sauta du train. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une tête rose qui était trimballé par un chat bleu. Happy posa délicatement son bagage au sol, ce dernier se remit sur ses pieds en s'écriant :

\- Je revis. Je ne prendrais plus jamais le train. Jamais, dit Natsu.

Natsu la vis et sourit.

\- Oy, alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Tu veux venir dans notre guilde ?

\- Non… Je… Non, dit Lucy.

\- C'est dommage, tu y aurais ta place. Nous sommes une famille. Tout le monde s'entraide. Si tu t'attaques à l'un de nous alors tu t'attaques à chacun de nous.

\- Une famille ? demanda Lucy, perplexe.

\- Aye, le glaçon ici présent est comme un frère (mais ne lui dit pas) et elle (entre nous c'est la femme la plus effrayante de la guilde) est comme une sœur, dit Natsu. S'ils ont besoin d'aide je les aide et inversement, tu vois ? Une famille, dit Natsu avec un grand sourire.

Lucy, quant à elle, ne savait pas si elle devait accepter la proposition ou non. Il serait agréable d'avoir une famille comme ça et pas comme celle qu'elle avait. Non avait eu. Car pour elle, elle était seule. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger. Des gens étaient à sa recherche. Ils élimineraient quiconque se mettrait en travers de leur chemin. Elle représentait beaucoup.

\- Non…Je ne peux pas, dit-elle de la tristesse dans le regard.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda -t-il. Au fait, c'est quoi ton prénom ? Moi, c'est Natsu.

Il avait posé ses questions si vite que Lucy n'avait pas eu le temps de l'arrêter pour ne pas qu'il dise son prénom. Maintenant, elle était dans l'obligation de lui en donner un. Mais elle n'était pas obligée de lui donner le vrai.

\- Oh, j'ai plus le choix maintenant. Je ne voulais pas connaître vos noms car je ne peux pas vous donner le mien…

\- C'est pas grave, je te fais confiance, tu sais, dit Natsu.

Elle regarda dans ses yeux pour n'y voir que la vérité. Il lui faisait confiance.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais rien de moi et pourtant tu m'accordes ta confiance.

\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je fais confiance à mon instinct. Il ne me trompe jamais, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, appelle-moi… Rin, dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Enchanté de te connaître Rin, dit-il en tendant la main.

Elle regarda la main tendue puis fit la même chose, se donnant une poignée de main.

\- Elle c'est Erza, dit Natsu en présentant la grande femme rousse qui fit juste un hochement de tête et le pervers c'est Grey, dit-il en montrant ce dernier du pouce et lui c'est Happy, dit-il en montrant le chat bleu sur son épaule.

\- Aye, répondit le petit chat.

\- Oy, salua Grey, c'est qui le pervers, l'allumette ? demanda Grey en regardant Natsu.

\- C'est toi, rétorqua Natsu. Leurs têtes se cognèrent, se défiant du regard.

À la mention du prénom de la rouquine, Lucy c'était figée. Elle se souvenait vaguement du nom mais…

 _Non, ça ne peut pas être elle… Erza n'est pas un prénom si courant… Je vais voir ce que ça donne…_

Lucy les regarda mi- perdue mi- amusé par leur comportement. Elle sourit. Ces deux-là avaient apparemment le chic pour ne pas se supporter. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Elle les avait vu interagir ensemble et savait qu'il y avait une profonde amitié qui les unissait mais aussi une rivalité fraternelle.

Une forte aura se fit sentir, les deux garçons déglutirent et se mirent bras-dessus bras-dessous, sautant sur d'un pied sur l'autre en disant :

\- On est amis, on est amis, dirent-ils en chœur, la sueur coulant de leur front.

\- Bien, on y va, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Lucy pour sa part n'avait pas eu peur de l'aura dégagé par la rouquine au contraire elle la trouvait rassurante. Cette femme avait quelque chose qui l'apaisé. En sa présence, elle se sentait plus calme, plus sereine. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentie ça. Elle sourit puis passa la main dans ses cheveux. Finalement, elle allait peut-être pouvoir rester quelque temps, avant…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Natsu :

\- Alors, tu viens ? demanda-t-il. On va à la guilde.

\- Oui. Au fait quel est le nom de votre guilde ? demanda-t-elle en avançant

\- C'est Fairy Tail, répondit Erza, regardant la blonde.

Lucy, enfin, Rin, pâlit à la mention du nom. Elle s'arrêta alors de marcher et pensa : _Alors, c'est bien elle, c'est elle qui m'a ramené il y a des années. C'est la guilde où je suis resté quelques jours avant… J'ai une dette envers eux, et aussi envers elle_. Elle regarda Erza, qui la scrutait comme pour découvrir ses pensées.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Erza.

\- Aye, c'est juste _Vite, trouve quelque chose,_ pensa t-telle… j'ai entendu parler de votre guilde. C'est toi que l'on appelle Titania, la Reine des Fées ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Erza. Et toi, tu es La Salamandre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Certaines personnes m'appellent comme ça, oui, mais je n'aime pas ce nom, appelle moi juste Erza, demanda la rouquine.

Comme réponse de la part de Natsu elle ne reçue qu'un sourire.

\- Et tu as entendu parler de moi aussi, Rin ? demanda Happy.

\- Je regrette Happy, mais non. Pas que je me souvienne. C'est n'est pas grave tu sais, ça m'a permis de faire ta connaissance, et ça j'en suis contente, dit-elle avec un sourire pour tenter de remonter le moral du petit chat.

\- Aye, répondit Happy.

Ils reprirent la route sur ces bonnes paroles. Le trajet si fit dans le calme, sûrement qu'Erza y était pour quelque chose. Lucy, pour sa part, regardait la belle rousse. Elle devait comprendre les choses qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, ce besoin d'être près d'une personne, de la voir, de la sentir. Elle huma l'air et senti le parfum de fraise qui provenait d'Erza. C'est doux. Elle en voulait plus.

Ils arrivèrent en haut de la rue. Un bâtiment se démarquait des autres. Il était immense avec des tours de chaque côté. Des drapeaux avec le symbole de Fairy Tail flottaient au vent. Sur la devanture il y avait également la même marque mais en plus grand.

Malgré le fait qu'il fasse presque nuit, la bâtisse se voyait. Mais on pouvait surtout entendre le brouhaha incessant des propriétaires. Ils étaient à environs une vingtaine de mètres, pourtant le vacarme ne cessait pas. Il augmentait à chacun de leurs pas. Rin, resta un peu en retrait voulant admirer l'œuvre dans son ensemble. Il y avait aussi l'appréhension que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Elle avait un peu peur. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que tout soit si bruyant. Elle était habituée au calme.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les grandes portes en bois. Natsu ouvrit les portes à l'aide de son pied ce qui eu pour effet de faire éclater les portes en bois. Cependant, elles ne cédèrent pas. Elles étaient ouvertes en grands laissant tout le monde voir l'intérieur.

Il y avait des mages qui buvaient, fumaient, rigolaient. Un autre disait quelque chose au sujet d'être un homme. Ce qui était étonnant est que bien qu'il se fasse tard, la guilde ne désemplissait pas.

\- Yo, les nazes, s'écria-t-il. On est rentré.

\- Salut, dire en chœur les mages de la guilde.

\- Yo, Mira, donne-moi un repas, s'il te plaît, dit Natsu en se précipitant vers le comptoir. Je meurs de faim. Moi aussi, dit Happy en volant et se déposant lui aussi sur le comptoir.

\- Tout de suite, Natsu, dit Mirajane. Celle-ci regarda vers la porte pour y voir une blonde. Elle se dirigea vers elle :

\- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Mirajane portait une robe longue bleue mettant en valeur ses courbes. La couleur de la robe allait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux pendaient sur ses épaules. Seules deux petites queues se maintenaient par un élastique sur le dessus du crâne.

\- Bonjour, dit Rin. Non, je ne fais que les accompagner, dit-elle en montrant du menton Erza, Natsu, Grey et Happy.

\- Oh, tu as fait le voyage avec eux et ils t'ont ramené ?, demanda Mira.

\- Heu… Oui, avoua Rin avec timidité.

\- Bien, allons rentres, tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? Je m'appelle Mirajane mais tout le monde m'appelle Mira, dit celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

\- Yo, Rin, viens manger, tu vas voir c'est super bon, dit Natsu depuis le comptoir.

\- Euh… Mirajane…

\- Mira, coupa Mirajane.

\- Mira, Combien coûte un repas ? demanda Rin.

\- C'est 500 joyaux pour un repas complet et une boisson, répondit-elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Ok, dit Rin avec un sourire.

C'est à ce moment-là, que son estomac se fit entendre. Rin regarda contrit Mirajane.

\- Désolée, dit Rin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Viens, je vais te préparer ça, dit-elle en se retournant et marchant vers les cuisines pour préparer les repas.

Rin suivit la tête blanche, en regardant autour d'elle. Les mages la regardèrent, les garçons faisant des commentaires sur son physique de rêve et sa beauté et les filles juste un sourire. Elle arriva à côté de Natsu et prit un siège de libre qui était entre lui et Erza.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle se trouvait à côté de la rouquine mais se fut peine perdue. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre, sentait son odeur. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

Mirajane revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec des assiettes plein les mains.

\- Tiens Erza, ton gâteau, dit Mira en déposant l'assiette devant la rouquine qui avait les yeux qui étincelaient.

\- Merci, Mira, répondit-elle avant de prendre une bouchée. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction.

Rin avait regardé attentivement et pendant une seconde avait souhaité être un morceau de gâteau aux fraises. Elle secoua la tête en se rappelant à l'ordre. Mira la regarda confuse et demanda :

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Rin ?

\- Huh, oh non, tout va bien. Merci.

\- D'accord, tiens ton assiette, dit Mira en déposant une assiette devant Rin. J'espère que tu aimeras, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Merci, répondit Rin en regardant son assiette _. Les portions sont impressionnantes_ , pensa-t-elle.

\- Tiens Natsu, épicé comme tu l'aimes, dit Mira.

\- Merci Mira, dit Natsu avant de se jeter sur son assiette.

\- Happy voilà un gros poisson, présenta Mira.

\- Merci, Mira, dit Happy avec des poissons pleins les yeux. La bave lui coulait sur le menton.

\- Yo, Mira, je peux avoir une assiette aussi ? demanda Grey qui arrivait derrière Rin.

Lucy se retourna et devint rouge en recrachant ce qu'elle y avait dans sa bouche.

\- Grey tes vêtements, demanda Mira.

\- Pourquoi est-il nu ? demanda Rin. Tu ne pouvais pas garder au moins ton caleçon ? Encore mieux, ton pantalon ? demanda Rin en détournant le regard.

\- Quoi ?! Pas encore ! dit Grey en partant à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Toute la guilde se mire à rire du comportement de la blonde qui n'était pas habitué aux excentricités de Grey.

\- Eh Rin, c'est pas la première fois que le pervers fait ça, t'avais pas remarqué ? demanda Natsu qui venait de finit son assiette.

\- Si, mais jusqu'à présent il gardait son pantalon ou son caleçon, dit Rin.

\- Ouais, ché Grey, dit Happy la queue de poisson dépassant de sa bouche.

Rin reporta son attention sur son assiette et mangea. Mirajane avait fait un super repas. Non seulement il était bon mais en plus l'assiette était bien chargée. Elle prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau et sourit.

\- Euh…, Mira… Est-ce que… je pourrais en avoir une autre s'il te plaît ? demanda Lucy timidement.

Mira regarda curieusement Rin et sourit.

\- Bien sûr. J'arrive dit-elle en prenant l'assiette et retourna à la cuisine.

\- Tu manges beaucoup, Rin. Pas étonnant que tu sois grosse, dit Happy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, stupide chat ? Viens ici, que je t'arraches les moustaches, dit Rin en sautant de son siège et attrapant le chat par la queue avant qu'il ne puisse s'envoler.

\- Écoute-moi bien, je ne suis pas grosse, dit-elle, en tirant sur les joues du pauvre Happy.

\- Aye, Natsu, viens m'aider, Rin est méchante avec moi, dit Happy d'une toute petite voix.

\- Quoi ? Je suis méchante ?! demanda Rin en relâchant Happy et baissant la tête.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je disais ça pour t'embêter Rin. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit Happy, penaud. C'était une blague.

Rin, blessée par les mots du petit compagnon, se rassit sur son siège. Erza, Grey et Natsu la regardèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle réagisse de cette façon. Mira revint avec l'assiette demandé par la blonde et vit que leur visage était fermé.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les mages.

\- Euh… Non, tout va bien, dit Rin en regardant à son tour Mira. Merci pour le repas, dit-elle en prenant l'assiette que tenait Mirajane. Elle commença à manger dans le silence puis le temps reprit son court. Les discussions reprirent de plus belle.

Les mages partirent petit à petit, laissant nos cinq protagonistes plus Mira.

\- Alors, Rin, tu as un endroit où dormir ? demanda la tête blanche en débarrassant les assiettes et verres du comptoir.

\- Euh…, non pas encore, je comptais dormir à la belle étoile, répondit la blonde en posant sur le comptoir la somme pour les repas qu'elle avait consommés.

\- Eh ! Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux ? C'est pas grand mais je peux faire une place pour toi, proposa Natsu.

\- Ah ouais, et où tu vas la faire dormir, l'allumette ? Dans la salle de bain ? Tu peux venir chez moi, j'ai de la place, moi. demanda Grey.

\- J't'ai pas sonné le congélo sur pattes, répondit Natsu en dardant son regard sur Grey.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Elle ne dormira pas avec l'un ou l'autre, dit Erza.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? demandèrent en chœur Natsu et Grey. T'arrêtes de répéter ce que je dis, dirent-ils ensemble.

\- Ça suffit ! dit Erza. Elle ne dormira pas avec vous car c'est une fille. Une fille ne dort pas avec un garçon. Elle dormira chez moi, ajouta Erza.

\- Euh… C'est gentil, je crois, mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule, dit Rin.

Rin était perdue, dans un sens elle voulait dormir avec la belle rouquine pour passer plus de temps avec elle et apprendre à la connaître et d'un autre côté elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en elle et voulait des réponses avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Écoutes, il est tard, tu ne connais pas la ville. Ma maison n'est pas loin et j'ai tout le confort nécessaire, dit Erza.

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne veux déranger personne, dit Rin. Vous avez tous vos habitudes de sommeil, il serait égoïste de ma part de venir les perturber.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu ne nous déranges pas, ajouta Erza. Allez viens, dit-elle en se levant.

La blonde suivie, elle était un peu fatiguée et ne voulait pas dépenser de l'énergie en bataille inutile. Elles marchèrent ensemble. Erza lui expliqua qu'elle habitait dans une sorte de résidence pour les mages féminines de Fairy Tail. Cette résidence s'appelle Fairy Hills. Elles passèrent part un chemin qui menait à la colline où résidait Fairy Hills. La blonde était dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté de les suivre. Non, en fait, elle connaissait la réponse. Elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle voulait une famille.

Erza la tira de ses pensées en disant :

\- Voilà, nous y sommes. C'est Fairy Hills, dit Erza une fois arrivé devant la grande bâtisse. J'habite au premier étage. Il y a une salle de bain dans chaque chambre mais il y a aussi une salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée, elle est collective, ajouta Erza en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Elles avaient continué à marcher pendant les explications de la rouquine, Rin enregistrant toutes les informations.

\- Entre, dit Erza en entrant dans sa chambre. La cuisine est à droite, la salle de bain à côté et la chambre en face de la cuisine, désigna-t-elle en montrant les lieux indiqués avec de vagues gestes de la main.

Rin s'avança doucement, se sentant comme une intruse. Son regard se porta sur les autres pièces dissimulées par un rideau.

\- Et ici, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rin en désignant le chemin.

\- Dans ces pièces, je stock toutes mes armures et armes, dit Erza avec un sourire.

Rin arqua les sourcils, elle se demandait combien d'armes et d'armure la propriétaire des lieux, pouvait avoir.

\- Attends, tu as dit « ces pièces » ? Il y en a combien ? demanda Rin, un peu curieuse.

\- Oh, dit Erza avec un petit rire. J'ai cinq chambres en tout, dont quatre pour ranger mes armes et armures, dit-elle comme si c'était le plus naturel du monde d'en avoir autant.

Rin sourit, elle aimait le sourire de la belle rousse. Son regard se posa sur son corps, elle essaya de le détailler pour en apprendre tous les contours. Elle l'imagina sans son armure mais pas nue. Juste dans des vêtements normaux. Elle l'imagina en chemise avec une jupe, elle admira son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses mains, ses jambes, ses bras, son ventre, sa poitr…

\- Rin, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge, demanda Erza en se penchant vers elle.

\- Euh… Oh, ou… oui… oui… tout va bien, répondit-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas fièvre, pourtant, dit Erza après avoir posé sa main sur le front de la blonde.

 _Waouh, elle était tellement près. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? C'est elle ? Pourquoi a-t-elle cet effet-là sur moi ? Je me demande combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir à ce rythme ! Il faut que je comprenne de quoi il retourne, mais je ne peux pas poser la question comme ça, non… il faut que je me renseigne d'une autre façon…. Peut-être… que je peux trouver ces informations dans les livres ?_ pensa Rin.

\- Euh, Erza, ? appela timidement la blonde.

\- Oui ? répondit celle-ci la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que…je … peux… prendre… euh, bégaya Rin en se frottant l'arrière de la tête dans la gêne. Son regard se porta vers la salle de bain et elle baissa la tête.

Erza suivit son regard et comprit ce que voulait demander la jeune fille.

\- Tu veux prendre un bain ? J'avais pensé t'amener avec moi dans les bains communs, répondit Erza en commençant à préparer ses affaires.

\- Oh, je… je n'aimes pas me laver en public, dit Rin.

Elle se sentait honteuse de ne pouvoir lui dire la vérité. Si elle ne voulait pas se laver dans les bains communs c'était parce que son corps était couvert de cicatrices et elle ne voulait pas le montrer aux autres. Son regard suffisait amplement à la rendre mal à l'aise. De plus, elle ne voulait pas répondre aux différentes questions qui en découlerait.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux y aller, je vais aller me promener pendant ce temps, tenta Rin avec un sourire.

Erza étudia le visage de la blonde et s'avança. Lentement, elle posa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille pour qu'elle la regarde en face et parla.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, tu peux aller dans la salle de bain, si tu préfères. Je comprends. Tu as tes habitudes. Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi ? dit Erza avec un sourire.

\- Quoi ?! Tu… tu veux… prenddrrr

\- Tout va bien, d'accord, je ne viendrais pas si tu ne le souhaites pas, dit Erza en comprenant que sa compagne était apeurée.

Rin souffla de soulagement, et s'excusa pour sa réaction.

\- C'est bon, dit Erza. Tu n'as à t'excuser pour ça. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans la salle de bain. Les serviettes sont dans l'armoire de droite.

\- Merci, répondit Rin en allant chercher sac pour pouvoir se changer.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et entra. La salle de bain était de taille moyenne, les murs étaient de couleur beige. Dans le fond de la pièce à droite dans un angle se trouvait une douche avec une paroi en verre. Le sol de la douche était un carrelage bleu-gris. De l'autre côté dans l'angle gauche se trouvait une baignoire sur pied. Les pieds ainsi que le robinet avaient la forme du logo Fairy Tail. En face de la douche, à côté de la porte il y avait une petite armoire avec un miroir accrochée au mur. En dessous, se trouvait un lavabo. Elle posa son sac sur la commode en verre qui se situait à côté de la baignoire et l'ouvrit. Elle sortit ses vêtements propres, son savon et se déshabilla. Elle avait envie de prendre un bain pour bien se détendre mais ne voulant pas abuser de l'hospitalité de son hôte, prit une douche.

Elle laissa l'eau couler librement sur son corps, savourant la délicatesse fraîcheur. L'eau était froide. Elle avait pris l'habitude au fil du temps de se laver à l'eau froide voire glacée parfois. Rare était les fois où elle avait pu prendre une douche chaude, mais ne s'en plaignait pas.

Elle prit son savon, en déposa une noisette dans la main et commença à la répartir sur tout son corps. Senteur lavande, elle avait envie de changer de la vanille. Elle frotta vigoureusement ses bras, ses seins, son ventre, son dos puis descendit vers ses vesses, son sexe, ses jambes et ses pieds. Elle manqua de tomber de justesse. Elle soupira. Si elle venait à tomber ou casser quelques chose, nul doute qu'Erza se précipiterait ici pour voir si tout aller bien. Sauf si elle était partie prendre son bain dans les bains communs de Fairy Hills. Rin se rinça, ferma l'eau, sortie de la douche et mis une serviette autour de son corps et une autre autour de ses cheveux.

Elle se sécha puis s'habilla d'un soutien-gorge blanc avec une culotte assortie. Un pull fin bleu avec des bordures dorées sur le col, les manches et l'ourlet. Elle mit un pantalon marron et des bottes noires. Elle se brossa les cheveux et fit une queue de cheval haute sur le côté. Après avoir nettoyé la douche, et mis les serviettes à la lessive et sortit.

Erza était allongée sur le lit, lisant un petit livre rouge. Quand Erza entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle leva les yeux, rangea le livre.

\- Tu as été vite, dit Erza en s'asseyant.

\- Oui, j'ai pris une douche. Merci, dit Rin en s'inclinant vers l'avant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, dit Erza. Entre amie, il est normal de s'aider.

\- Amie ? Tu… tu me considères comme une amie ? demanda Rin, de l'espoir et de la tristesse dans le regard.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Erza.

Rin était surprise qu'après avoir passé si peu de temps ensemble, Erza la considérée comme telle. Rin, elle-même, ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en penser.

\- Tu as déjà pris ta douche ? demanda Rin, pour changer de sujet.

\- Non, je voulais t'attendre pour savoir si tu avais besoin de moi ? répondit Erza.

Erza regarda la blonde de la tête aux pieds et demanda :

\- C'est avec ça que tu vas dormir ?

\- Euh…Oui. C'est un problème ? demanda Rin.

\- Non, mais tu risques d'avoir chaud avec ça sur le dos. Tu n'as rien de plus léger ?

\- Non, ce sont mes seuls vêtements, répondit Rin en montrant les affaires dans les mains. C'est bon, c'est parfait pour moi, j'ai l'habitude. Au moins, c'est propre, tenta de faire comprendre Rin.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je peux te prêter des pyjamas, si tu veux, proposa Erza.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais non merci. Tout va bien. Tu fais déjà beaucoup, dit Rin avec un sourire.

\- Comme tu veux. Bon, ça ne te dérange pas si je vais prendre ma douche dans les bains communs ? Je peux te laisser seule ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux te laver. Il n'y a pas de problème. Mais avant une question. Où puis-je laver les affaires, demanda Rin en désignant du menton le tas de linge.

\- Tu as de la chance, on vient juste d'avoir deux nouveaux lave-linges. Ils se trouvent dans la pièce juste à côté des bains, je peux t'y accompagner si tu le veux ?

\- Vraiment ? Oui. Combien coûte le lavage ?

\- C'est gratuit, répondit Erza après avoir cligner des yeux sous la surprise. Allez viens, annonça Erza en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Rin suivit la rouquine. Elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, Erza se dirigea vers un couloir à droite où se trouvait deux portes. La porte de droite menait à la laverie, la porte de gauche aux bains.

\- Voilà, c'est ici. À l'intérieur, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin. Tu peux retourner dans la chambre si tu veux, ce n'est pas fermé à clé. dit Erza avant de s'éloigner.

\- Merci.

Rin la regarda ouvrir la porte des bains et entra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle trouva cinq machines à laver ainsi que deux sèche-linges. Elle regarda alentour pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Ah, voilà la lessive. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment utiliser ces machines, d'habitude je lave mon linge à la rivière. Elle mit donc tout le linge ensemble, ajouta de la lessive et mit la machine en route sur un long cycle.

La machine indiqua qu'elle s'arrêterai dans un peu plus de deux heures. Elle décida par conséquent de sortir faire un tour, elle voulait se changer les idées. Elle sortit du bâtiment et marcha dans les rues étonnamment assez calmes. Sur son chemin, il y avait un parc. Elle y marcha et s'installa sur un banc devant un petit étang. Elle profita de ce calme qui pour beaucoup était effrayant. Pour elle, c'était différent. Elle aimait le calme, le silence. Chose que cette guilde ne connaissait pas, vu leurs comportements. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta au son de la voix qui lui parlait.

 _Merde, encore, il faut que je fasse plus attention. C'est la deuxième fois que l'on me surprend, je ne peux pas me le permettre,_ pensa Rin.

\- Oh, Mirajane ?!

\- Mira, corrigea cette dernière.

\- Mira… Que fais-tu là, à une heure pareille ? demanda Rin.

\- Eh bien, je viens de fermer la guilde et je rentre chez moi, répondit celle-ci.

\- Oh, tu habites loin ?

\- Non, j'habite juste là, indiquant un grand bâtiment du doigt.

\- Tu vis à Fairy Hills ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Erza m'a dit que c'était réservé aux membres féminins de la guilde.

Oui, répondit Mira en souriant. Et toi ?

\- Je suis sortie prendre un peu l'air, répondit Rin.

\- Je vois ça. Mais tu loges où ?

\- Erza m'a proposé de m'héberger pour cette nuit, répondit Rin, les yeux étincelants à la mention du prénom de la rouquine.

\- C'est gentil de sa part, ajouta Mira. Bien, il se fait tard, je vais rentrer. Tu veux m'accompagner ? Ma chambre est en face de celle d'Erza.

\- Euh… Oui. Pourquoi pas ?

Elles partirent toutes deux à Fairy Hills dans un silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant où personne ne savait quoi dire. Non c'était un silence confortable, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Elles arrivèrent devant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et y grimpèrent. Mira s'arrêta devant sa chambre. Rin lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rentra à son tour dans la chambre d'Erza. Celle-ci était encore vide. Rin ne voulant pas dormir maintenant, s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine et attendit que la tête rouge rentre de son bain.

Erza rentra environs trente minutes après et trouva la jeune fille blonde endormie à la table de la cuisine. Elle sourit, se dirigea vers elle et la regarda. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la blonde en se demandant pourquoi elle ne s'était pas installée dans le lit. Ce simple geste eu pour effet de la réveiller.

\- Oh, Erza ! Désolée, je ne savais pas où m'installer alors je me suis assise ici pour t'attendre… Il faut croire que je me suis assoupie.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal et si tu voulais dormir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas installée sur le lit ? Il est assez grand pour nous deux.

\- Tu veux… qu'on dorme à deux dans le même lit ? demanda Rin, quelques rougeurs aux joues.

\- Bien sûr, nous sommes des filles, on peut le faire, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu es malade ? Tu es encore toute rouge ? demanda Erza.

\- N... non, non, bégaya Rin. Elle dégluti difficilement. Des images d'elle dans les bras de la rouquine lui traversèrent l'esprit.

 _Non mais à quoi je pense, moi. Je ne dois pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas bien. Mais dormir avec elle… Comment je vais faire ?_ pensa Rin.

Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la rouquine était déjà dans le lit et lui faisait signe pour qu'elle la rejoigne.

 _Allez, courage Lucy. Tu te mets loin d'elle, tu ne la touche pas et regarde le plafond,_ s'encouragea Rin mentalement.

Rin s'installa dans le lit, loin de la tête rousse, les bras le long du corps, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

 _Ne la regarde pas, ne la regarde pas._

Malheureusement pour elle, son regard se porta vers sa compagne de lit. _Comme elle est belle ! Je pourrais passer ma vie à la regarder. D'ailleurs j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit le cas._

\- Bonne nuit, Rin, dit Erza. Elle avait déjà les yeux fermés, prête pour le sommeil.

\- Bonne nuit Erza, murmura-t-elle.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle s'endormit.

 **Et bien voilà un autre chapitre de terminé. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'information car ce chapitre est là pour montrer la transition de notre belle blonde. J'espère que vous aimerez. Vous l'aurez sûrement compris mais Rin et Lucy sont la même personne. Tout comme je suppose que vous savez pourquoi elle ne peut pas donner son vrai prénom. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous le découvrirez dans les chapitres prochains. Je les écris au fur et à mesure, aussi cela risque de me prendre un peu de temps. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

23


	8. Chapter 8

Les déboires de Lucy chapitre 8 Fini le 03/01/2018

Chapitre 8

Une maison et la rencontre de l'île de Galuna.

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination.**

 _Les pensées sont en italique._

 **Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic, qui l'ont mise en Follow ou en Favoris. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours. Je vais essayer de donner plus de détails. J'avoue aussi que j'ai du mal car quand on a les images en tête les mettre en mots n'est pas toujours évident. Du moins pour moi.**

* * *

Dans la grande demeure de Fairy Hills, une chambre était illuminée par un rayon de soleil. Celui-ci filtrait à travers les rideaux, éclairant deux visages endormis. Le rayon lumineux faisait briller les cheveux roux et blonds des deux être. La tête rousse ouvrit un œil en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Elle bâilla et essaya de se lever. Elle sentit un poids et posa son regard vers la zone. Elle regarda, encore endormie, la blonde. Elle avait la tête qui reposait sur son épaule. Elle avait l'air paisible. Un sourire ornait son visage. Un beau sourire. Un sourire heureux. Erza dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage endormi et soupira. Elle avait besoin de protéger cette fille, elle lui semblait si fragile. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle l'avait vu combattre et se demandait encore quelle était sa véritable puissance. Malgré cela, elle voulait la protéger, la consoler et la faire sourire. Elle vit ensuite son bras enserrant sa taille. Elle sourit puis tenta de s'en déloger. Mais la poigne de Rin se fit plus intense. Erza comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir du lit sans réveiller la blonde, donc elle décida de rester là et se rendormie.

Environs une heure plus tard, la blonde s'enfonça plus profondément dans la chaleur autour d'elle. Elle soupira de contentement. Puis d'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda sa position et rougit dans la gêne tout en essayant de se mettre en position assise. Elle sentit une main qui serrait la sienne. Elle vit que sa main était posée autour de la taille de la rouquine. Elle remarqua aussi que sa main était chaude. En fait, au-dessus de sa main il y avait la main d'Erza qui était posée sur la sienne. Elle retira sa main doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle la regarda, elle aimait être là, devant cet être qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, de joie, de bonheur, le tout avec juste un sourire. Un sourire qui lui était destiné. Elle voulait se blottir davantage dans ses bras. Elle voulait faire naître ses sourires, essuyer ses larmes, devenir sourde par sa voix, son rire, se noyer dans ses yeux marrons qui avaient sur elle un effet ensorcelant. Elle voulait sentir sa main brûler la sienne. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour cette guerrière qui avait cet impact sur elle, même si elle n'en comprenait pas le sens. Elle comprendrait ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre, l'envie de la faire sienne, de la caresser, de l'embra…

 _Attends ! Quoi ?! Tu perds la boule Lucy. Mais qu'est-ce que…,_ Lucy fut coupée dans sa pensée par la voix de la rouquine.

\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? demanda Erza en se relevant.

\- Hu…, oh oui, merci. Et toi ? demanda la blonde encore gênée. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle pensa à la position dans laquelle elle était. Elle se détourna et souffla. Elle ne voulait pas que son hôte lui demande ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne saurait pas quoi répondre.

\- Que veux-tu manger ce matin ? demanda Erza, qui entre temps était partie dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate bleue, une jupe bleue aux bords blancs et des bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux mollets, de couleurs bleues, elle aussi. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Par-dessus ses vêtements, elle portait un tablier de cuisine. Il était blanc avec des motifs fleuris.

\- Euh… manger ? demanda la blonde, un peu perdue. Elle avait pris l'habitude de manger quand elle le pouvait, mais le matin n'était pas de ceux-là. Aussi elle ne mangeait que le midi et parfois le soir aussi quand elle avait de la chance.

\- Oui, manger, répondit Erza avec un sourire. Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu n'es pas malade ? demanda Erza en se dirigeant vers la blonde qui se sentait fondre, elle se sentait rougir. Erza posa sa main sur le front de la blonde.

\- Non, je n'ai pas fièvre Erza, dit Lucy répondant à la demande implicite de la rouquine.

\- C'est bizarre. Tu es toute rouge. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui, je vais bien. Il faut un peu chaud, c'est tout, avoua Rin. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, il faisait vraiment chaud pour la blonde. La présence de la rouquine avait cet effet sur Rin. Entre autres.

\- Bien, si tu le dis. Alors, que veux-tu manger ce matin ? redemanda Erza en regardant dans les yeux noisette de son invitée.

\- Je ne sais pas, que proposes-tu ? demanda Rin.

\- Je pensais à une omelette avec du bacon. Ça te va ? demanda Erza.

\- Oui, c'est très bien, mais…

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le dire ou non. Elle ne voulait déranger mais elle ne savait pas comment dire qu'elle ne mangeait pas le matin, et surtout en dévoiler la raison.

\- Mais…, insista Erza.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? proposa Rin, pour changer de sujet. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle dise Erza n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et préparerai également à manger pour elle.

\- Bien sûr. Prends les œufs et le bacon dans le frigo, demanda Erza en se retournant vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit l'armoire en dessous de l'évier et en sortit une poêle.

Rin marcha vers le frigo, l'ouvrit et pris trois œufs ainsi que le bacon. Elle rapporta le tout à la rousse qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Dans la poêle, l'huile chauffa. Erza y plaça le bacon pendant que Rin cassait les œufs dans un bol et commença à les battre. Une fois le bacon cuit des deux côtés, Erza sortit deux assiettes d'une armoire qui se situait à droite, en haut, au-dessus de la plaque de cuisson et y déposa le bacon croustillant. Une fois cela fait, elle déposa les œufs battus dans la même poêle et y mit un couvercle. Le jus de bacon donnera du goût à l'omelette. Pendant que Rin préparait la table, Erza surveillait les œufs pour qu'ils ne brûlent pas.

Elle éteignit le feu et coupa l'omelette en deux. Elle déposa une moitié dans l'assiette de Rin et le reste dans son assiette. Posa la poêle dans l'évier puis alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. La blonde fit de même. Elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre. Rin porta son regard de la rousse à son assiette et décida, pour faire plaisir à son hôte, de manger son repas. Elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Se posant des tas de questions, qui elle se demandait quand elles auront des réponses. Elle soupira doucement en revenant à la réalité. Erza avait terminé de manger son repas et avait commencé à manger un morceau de gâteau aux fraises. Rin esquissa un sourire. Elle savait désormais ce que sa belle aimait.

 _Tu penses n'importe quoi, Lucy. Erza n'est pas Ta belle,_ se réprimanda-t-elle. _Je dois trouver des réponses. Je vais demander à Erza où il y a une bibliothèque, j'y trouverai certainement les informations que je cherche._

\- Erza, est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque publique en ville ? demanda Rin après avoir fini son repas.

\- Une bibliothèque ? Oui, il y en a une. Elle se trouve à côté de la Mairie. Tu ne peux pas la louper. Mais il y a aussi la bibliothèque de la guilde mais il faut être membre pour y aller. Tu aimes lire ?

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup les livres, on peut y apprendre tout un tas de chose. On peut aussi voyager. Les livres sont faits pour ça non ? Pour nous apporter du rêve, répondit Rin avec un grand sourire. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminaient à la mention des livres.

\- Je vois. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec une de nos membres. Elle s'appelle Levy. Comme toi elle adore les livres.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer même si je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de livres jusqu'à présent, il serait bon d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler à ce sujet. Tu vas à la guilde aujourd'hui ? demanda Rin.

\- Oui, comme tous les jours. Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais savoir. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je vais en ville ? J'aimerais aller dans cette bibliothèque, demanda Rin.

\- Pas de problème, je comprends, répondit Erza.

\- Peut-on partir de suite ? Il faut également que je me trouve un endroit où dormir. Tu ne vas pas m'héberger indéfiniment, proposa Rin un peu gênée.

Elle ne voulait pas que Erza pense qu'elle ne se sentait pas à son aise, mais elle ne devait pas rester ici. Elle voulait un peu de tranquillité. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser. Après avoir pris leur douche, séparément, elles partirent chacune dans une direction différente. L'une en direction de la guilde et l'autre vers la ville.

Rin marchait dans les rues bondaient de monde et de commerçants. Elle se laissa aller à rêver qu'il serait bon de vivre ici, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait peut-être trouver sa place. Sa place dans une guilde. Sa place dans…

Son regard se posa sur une boutique de magie qui lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Elle sourit. Elle se demanda si elle trouverait des clés célestes. Elle marcha et entra dans la boutique. Elle fut étonnée de voir autant de produits destinés aux mages. Avançant vers le comptoir elle demanda avec un grand sourire :

\- Bonjour. Est-ce que vous avez des clés célestes ? demanda Rin.

\- Des clés célestes ? Humm…, dit-t-il en posant un doigt sur son menton en signe de réflexion. Oui, j'en ai une. Mais ce n'est pas une clé puissante, dit le commerçant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Rin toute contente. Combien coûte-t-elle ? De quelles constellations s'agit-il ?

\- Les clés sont un peu cher dû à leurs raretés. Pour celle-ci, qui est la constellation du Canis Minor, le prix est de 20 000 joyaux.

\- 20 000 ?! Que diriez-vous d'une petite remise ? tenta Rin en montrant son plus beau sourire.

\- Très bien, pour vous, jeune fille, je vais faire un effort. 19 000 joyaux, c'est mon dernier mot, dit le commerçant.

\- Très bien, dit Rin en soufflant de ne pas avoir eu une réduction plus importante. Mais elle avait quand même un sourire à 1 000 joyaux. Qui peut en dire autant ?

Elle déposa l'argent sur le comptoir et pris son nouvel ami dans ses mains. Elle était contente. Elle plaça l'objet sur sa ceinture avec les autres en se disant qu'elle établirait le contrat une fois qu'elle aurait un endroit où dormir.

En se promenant, elle vit une maison à louée. Elle suivit les instructions inscrites sur le panneau et frappa à une porte qui se situait à proximité. Une femme ouvra et demanda :

\- Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Bonjour, Madame. Je souhaiterai louer cette maison. Est-elle toujours libre ?

À la mention de la maison, le ton de la femme si fit plus doux. Elle détailla la jeune fille devant elle.

\- Oui, elle est libre. Tu es une mage ? demanda la femme en voyant les clés attachées à la ceinture de la blonde. Tu fais partis de ses fous de Fairy Tail ?

\- Heu… Je suis une mage mais je ne fais partie d'aucune guilde. À combien s'élève le loyer ?

\- Il est de 70 000 joyaux.

-Oh, 70 000. Écoutez, je peux vous donner maintenant 60 000 joyaux. Le reste est ailleurs. Il faut que j'aille le chercher. Je peux vous le rapporter dans quelques jours, dit Rin.

La femme étudia la jeune blonde devant elle et soupira. Cette fille lui paraissait convenable ainsi elle allait lui laisser sa chance.

\- D'accord, dit la femme. Mais tu n'as pas plus d'une semaine. En cas d'absence, la maison ira à quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que c'est clair ? demanda la femme.

\- Oui, merci, madame. Je reviens dans une semaine avec le reste de l'argent.

 _Bon, il faut que je prévienne Erza, elle à dit qu'elle serait à la guilde. Il faut aussi que j'aille sur L'Île. Ça fait longtemps, j'espère que l'endroit n'a pas trop changer. Je n'y suis pas aller depuis plus de 3 ans. Bon pour ce qui est de la bibliothèque ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite…,_ pensa Rin en se dirigeant vers la guilde.

En entrant dans la guilde, Rin eut juste le temps de voir une tête rousse écraser de chacun de ses bras une tête rose et une tête noire. Un reste de gâteau aux fraises répandu sur le sol. Rin sourit à la vue. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle aimait être là. Ella marcha dans la guilde, amusée par les deux corps qui gisaient inconscients l'un sur le mur l'autre sur le sol. Elle s'installa à côté de rousse.

\- Bonjour, Mira. Ça va ? demanda Rin à la tête blanche.

\- Oui, merci Rin. Ça va et toi ? demanda la blanche en regardant la blonde.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda Mira.

\- Non, merci, Mira. Je suis juste venue parler à Erza, répondit-elle en regardant la belle.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? demanda Erza en regardant à son tour la blonde.

\- En fait. Je vais devoir partir pendant quelques jours. J'ai trouvé un appartement mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent sur moi. Donc il faut que j'aille en chercher maintenant. Je voulais te prévenir pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas, prévint Rin.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux ? proposa Erza.

\- Non, non, tout va bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit Rin.

\- D'accord, répondit Erza.

Rin sortit de la guilde, tranquillement. Elle n'allait partir que quelques jours, pourtant elle savait que sa rouquine lui manquerait. Sa voix lui manquait déjà. Elle huma l'air et sourit. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur des fraises. Elle se retourna et vit la chevalière manger son gâteau aux fraises. Non, manger n'était pas le terme. Elle le dévorait. À se demander si elle mâchait même les morceaux. Elle fit de nouveau demi-tour et parti en direction de la gare.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la guilde.

\- Hé !, Luxus !, apostropha Natsu. Viens te battre.

\- Contre toi ? demanda le blond avec un sourire carnassier. Essaye, pour voir que ce ça donne, rigola Luxus.

\- J'arrive.

Il n'eut le temps de faire un seul pas qu'il se retrouve au sol. Il venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Le sourire arrogant de Luxus n'échappa à personne dans la guilde.

Luxus était un mage blond avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le côté droit de son visage. Sur son œil droit. Sa musculature était impressionnante. De plus, il était comme Natsu un chasseur de dragon. Mais lui contrôlait la foudre. Il était l'un des mages les plus puissants de la guilde. Il était également le petit-fils du Maître Makarov Dreyer. Il portait sur ses épaules un long manteau de fourrure qu'il ne fermait jamais, une chemise rouge, un pantalon marron et des chaussures noires. Il faisait équipe avec la Légion du Tonnerre. Il y avait Bixlow un mage pouvant contrôler des âmes, Freid un mage des runes et Evergreen une mages qui utilisait le Yösei Mahö.

\- Ça suffit, annonça le Maître à l'encontre de Natsu et Luxus.

\- Ouais, t'es un idiot, tête à flamme, dit Grey.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, princesse des glace ? demanda Natsu.

\- Tu penses que tu peux vaincre Luxus alors que tu n'arrive même pas à battre Erza ? Tu oublies qu'ils sont des mages de classe S.

\- Moi aussi, je serai un mage de classe S, dit Natsu, la fierté et la détermination dans le regard.

\- Ok, dit Grey. En attendant tu n'es qu'un gros nul, l'allumette, dit Grey, provoquant Natsu.

Les deux hommes sourirent en se jetant l'un sur l'autre. Un combat s'en suivi, qui comme d'habitude entraina toute la guilde.

Pendant ce temps, un chat bleu était au deuxième étage. Cet étage étant exclusivement réservé aux membres de classe S, le petit chat n'y avait pas sa place. Il avait entre ses pattes une feuille de papier. C'était une demande de mission. Il la rangea dans son sac qu'il portait sur son dos et partit, l'air de rien.

Happy vola jusqu'à son partenaire et lui demanda :

\- Hé, Natsu. Tu veux pêcher ?

\- Hé, Happy. T'as raison. Viens, on y va ! dit Natsu avec un grand sourire.

Ils partirent tous les deux sous le regard ahuri de Grey qui se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Mais sa réflexion s'arrêta là, après tout c'était de Natsu qu'il s'agissait.

Pendant que les deux acolytes se précipitaient chez Natsu pour aller chercher le matériel de pêche, Happy l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Hé, Natsu ! Regarde-ça ! dit Happy en tendant la feuille de papier à son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Happy ? Attends… C'est… C'est… une mission de classe S ? C'est une excellente idée ? On va montrer à tout le monde de quoi on est capable ! Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? demanda Natsu avec un sourire encore plus large que d'habitude.

\- Aye ! répondit le petit chat bleu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le port pour trouver quelqu'un qui accepterai de les emmener sur l'Île de Galuna. Ils demandèrent à de nombreuses personnes mais dès que le nom de l'Île était prononcé, tout le monde avait peur.

\- Bah, c'est pas grave, hein Happy ! On n'a qu'à y aller à la nage ! proposa Natsu. Il était content dans un sens de ne pas prendre le bateau à cause de son mal des transports.

\- Hé, l'allumette ? prononça un homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Grey ?! Que fais-tu là ? demanda Natsu l'air de rien.

\- Le vieux m'a envoyé vous chercher. Tu sais, le vieux n'est pas content. Tu auras droit à une bonne punition en rentrant.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer, dit Natsu la tête haute. Je veux prouver à tous que je peux être un mage de classe S, en réussissant cette mission.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dit Grey en se mettant en position de combat. Natsu fit de même.

La magie de l'un et de l'autre se concentrait dans leurs mains. Un pêcheur qui était à proximité prit la parole.

\- Vous êtes des mages ?

Natsu profita de la distraction de l'homme pour frapper violemment Grey. Ce dernier tomba inconscient dans les bras de la tête rose qui le rattrapa. Il le ligota.

\- Ouaip, nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail.

\- Monte, je vais te déposer, dit l'homme, nullement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Aye, répondit Happy. Natsu tu viens ?

\- Attends, et lui ? demanda Natsu en désignant Grey, sur le sol. On ne peut pas le laisser là.

\- Bien sûr que non, il vient avec nous, dit Happy.

Le pauvre Natsu avait déjà le visage blême à l'idée de monter sur un bateau. Il porta Grey sur son dos et monta néanmoins sur l'embarcation après avoir soufflé longuement. Une fois sur le bateau, Natsu s'effondra, non sous le poids de son bagage, mais par le fait que le bateau tanguait sur les flots. Son visage vira au vert. Il se retrouva affalé de tout son long. Happy transporta Grey pour le déposer un peu plus à l'aise dans l'embarcation.

Le pêcheur avait regardé la scène se dérouler sans rien dire, attendant simplement le moment de partir. Il mit le moteur en route et s'avança vers l'horizon.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Grey se réveilla.

\- Hein ?! Hé, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-il en regarda autour de lui. Hé, l'allumette, je te parle, interpela Grey.

\- Calme-toi Grey, dit Happy en se précipitant pour le détacher.

\- Maintenant, que tu es réveillé, je vais pouvoir raconter l'histoire de l'Île de Galuna, dit une voix profonde.

Deux têtes se tournèrent dans la direction. Grey et Happy furent tous les deux intéressés par ces propos. Il ne leur ferait pas de mal d'avoir quelques informations en plus sur la mission.

\- Très bien nous t'écoutons, dit Grey en se redressant. Il se rassit quelques secondes plus tard de façon à être plus à l'aise.

\- Il y a environs 3 ans, une malédiction tomba sur Galuna. J'y habitais à l'époque. Le problème de cette malédiction est qu'elle transforme les gens, les animaux en quelque chose d'autre. Tous deviennent difforme.

Dans le but de prouver ses dires, il montra son bras droit. Celui-ci était recouvert d'écailles et était violacé. Happy avait du mal à regarder ce bras sans saliver. Les écailles lui faisaient penser à du poisson. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Il regarda quelques instants Grey et ce dernier le regarda aussi. Quand leurs regards se posèrent de nouveau sur l'homme, ils ne trouvèrent… rien. L'homme avait disparu subitement. Happy regarda dans l'eau, pour voir s'il y avait des ondulations ou une tête qui émergerait mais rien.

\- Heu… Happy ? interpela Grey. Il faut partir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le petit chat.

\- Regarde, répliqua Grey en montrant du doigt une vague immense qui arrivait sur eux.

\- Whaaaaa…, hurla Happy.

\- Happy, prends Natsu !, dit Grey en sautant à l'eau.

Le petit chat fit comme demandé puis s'envola. Mais la vague était très rapide. Le vent se faisant plus fort, les ralentissant dans leur progression. Ils se prirent la vague de plein fouet. Dans la nuit profonde, il était difficile d'y voir quoique ce soit.

Le premier à se réveiller était une boule bleue. Il sortit de sous le sable en crachant quelques grains. Il s'ébroua, pencha la tête d'un côté, du sable en sortit aussi. Il n'aimait pas le sable. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de se faufiler des les endroits les plus indésirables.

Quand il eu fini d'enlever la majorité du sable de son pelage, il se mit en quête de ses autres partenaires.

\- Natsu ? Grey ? appela Happy. Natsu ? Grey ? retenta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Un mouvement alerta Happy qui se précipita vers l'endroit.

\- Whaaaaa, dit Grey en sortant du sable. On est où ? Sur Galuna ?

\- Hé Grey. Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que oui, hasarda Happy.

\- Salut, les nazes. Alors Grey, tu fais encore des châteaux de sable ? plaisanta Natsu qui venait de sortir lui aussi de sa cachette ensablée.

\- Tu peux parler tête à flamme. T'es pas mieux que moi, répliqua Grey.

\- Peut-être, mais moi au moins j'ai encore mes fringues, riposta Natsu.

\- Quoi ?! C'est arrivé quand ? demanda Grey en se regardant. Il se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements.

\- Bon, le mieux est d'explorer l'île pour trouver le commanditaire de la mission, dit Natsu. Happy, tu peux aller voir dans quelle direction se trouve le village ?

\- Aye, répondit le petit chat en s'envolant.

Happy revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Il y a un village à quelques heures d'ici, dans cette direction, précisa Happy en désignant un point dans la forêt.

\- On y va, dit Natsu en se précipitant dans la direction indiquée.

-Hé, tu peux nous attendre au moins, tenta Grey. Ah, l'idiot, dit Grey dans un souffle en se mettant à courir pour les rattraper.

 **Voilà, je chapitre 8 est terminé. Il est plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous conviendra. Il est un peu mou aussi. Dans le chapitre 9, qui n'est pas encore écrit, il devrait y avoir des informations sur notre blonde favorite. De plus, quelques indices sur sa magie sont donnés en petites quantité, j'en convient, dans ce chapitre. Si vous avez des remarques, conseils vous pouvez me contacter en MP. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

14


	9. Chapter 9

Les déboires de Lucy chapitre 9 Fini le 12/01/2018

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 9 :

L'arrivée sur L'Île de Galuna.

Nos trois compagnons, arrivèrent au bout de trois heures de marches dans les bois, devant une immense structure en bois. La porte était entourée de d'énormes morceaux de bois pointus sur le haut. Un panneau à plusieurs mètres leur indiquait de dégager. Nos amis se regardèrent un instant avant de poursuivre leur route en haussant les épaules.

\- Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? cria Grey pour se faire entendre de l'autre côté.

\- Je me demande si c'est le bon endroit ? demanda Happy.

\- C'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à tout détruire, dit Natsu en enflammant ses poings.

\- Qui va là ? se fit entendre une voix venant du haut.

\- Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail. On est là pour la mission, informa Grey, les yeux de ses compagnons ainsi que les siens levés. Ils regardaient la vigie qui surplombait le mur de bois.

\- Personne ne nous a dit que la mission avait été acceptée, intervint la voix, méfiante.

\- La paperasserie à du se perdre…, fit Grey en haussant les épaules. Si vous voulez on peut repartir, reprit-il après quelques secondes.

\- Montrez-moi vos marques !

Natsu présenta son épaule droite, Grey releva sa chemise pour monter la marque sur son torse tandis que Happy retirer son sac pour montrer son dos.

\- Très bien, dit la voix.

Les mages attendirent quelques instants de plus, quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd. Les portes étaient en train d'être ouvertes. Ils s'avancèrent dans le village rencontrant par la même occasion celui qui leur avait parlé par-dessus le mur.

\- Excusez-nous, mais nous sommes obligés de vérifier quiconque veut rentrer dans le village, dit un personnage en se dirigeant vers le petit groupe.

\- On comprend, dit Natsu avec un sourire. Grey et Happy hochant la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Allez-y avancer, le chef va arriver, dit l'homme qui avait ouvert.

\- Je suis Grey, se présent a-t-il. Lui c'est Natsu, dit-il en montrant du pouce la tête rose et lui c'est Happy, informa Grey en dirigeant son pouce vers la boule de poil bleu.

Au fur et à mesure que Grey faisait les présentations, une foule de villageois s'était réuni autour d'eux. Ils portaient tous des sortes de capes qui les recouvraient entièrement, ne laissant se distinguer que leur visage. Un homme plus petit que les autres arriva devant les mages. Il retira sa capuche et se présenta.

\- Bonjour, jeunes mages. Hoga, hoga. Je suis Moka, le chef de ce village, se présent a-t-il en s'inclinant.

Moka était un homme de petite taille, son crâne était chauve. De longues mèches blanches tombaient au niveau des oreilles. Quatre anneaux d'or ornaient son bras gauche ainsi que deux bracelets sur le poignet gauche aussi. Dans cette même main il tenait un bâton où sur le dessus se tenait une sorte de pierre en forme de croissant de lune. Autour du cou, il avait un collier avec un crâne avec des pierres en forme de goutte de chaque côté. Une jupe se tenait sur sa taille. Elle était blanche avec en son centre un cercle rouge. En dessous du cercle, deux lignes vertes finissaient de décorer le vêtement.

\- Je vous remercie d'être venu. Je sais que cela va vous surprendre mais vous devez voir ça, dit Moka aux mages. Que tout le monde retire sa cape, gants et bonnet ! demanda le chef de village.

\- Whouaaaaa, ces pattes sont énormes ! dit Natsu nullement perturbé par l'apparence démoniques de ces hôtes.

\- C'est tout ce qui te trouble, abruti ? Tu vois pas qu'ils sont différents ? demanda Grey à Natsu, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, l'iceberg ? demanda Natsu en cognant son front sur celui de Grey.

\- Je t'es demandé si tu étais un abruti ? réitéra Grey en agissant de la même façon que son camarade. Tu vois pas ce qu'ils veulent te montrer ?

\- Hé, j't'ai pas sonné, et non j'ai bien vu leur corps. Et alors ? Il suffira de régler le problème, ça devrait pas être si difficile que ça ! rétorqua Natsu.

\- Tu crois ça, tête à flammes. T'es encore plus stupide que je le croyais, riposta Grey.

\- Euh… Natsu… ? Grey… ? demanda une petite voix.

\- Quoi ?! répondirent en même temps les deux mages, tournant la tête en direction de la personne qui les avait appelés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent surpris par la personne qui venait de les interrompre.

\- Rin ?! Que… ? Comment… ? Quand… ? commença Natsu qui ne savait pas par quelles questions commencer.

\- Hoga, hoga, tu les connais ? demanda le chef à Rin.

\- Oui, ils font partie de Fairy Tail. On s'est rencontré par hasard sur une mission précédente, répondit Rin en regardant Moka. Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Rin.

Grey fut le premier à sortir de sa transe.

\- On est venu pour la mission, dit Grey, les mains dans les poches.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que pendant qu'ils parlaient, il avait retiré sa chemise.

\- Ho, vous êtes là pour la malédiction ? demanda Rin.

\- Ouais, tu sais quelques choses à ce sujet ? Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis en visite, si on peut dire, dit Rin. Pour ce qui est de la malédiction, je ne sais que ce que Moka m'a dit. Je te laisse leur dire, dit Rin en tournant son regard vers le chef qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- S'il vous plaît, regardez autour de vous, demanda Moka en s'avançant. Tout le monde est touché par cette malédiction même les animaux et les oiseaux n'en sont pas épargnés, informa Moka.

\- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une maladie ? demanda Grey.

\- Plusieurs médecins nous ont vus et aucun n'a jamais vu ça. Hoga, hoga. Pour eux, ce ne peut en aucun cas être une maladie car il n'y a rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à _**ça**_ , dit Moka en montrant son bras droit. La seule explication restante est une malédiction, Hoga, hoga dit Moka le regard fixe. Et, je pense que la lune y est pour quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? demanda Grey.

\- Depuis toujours cette île à brillé sous les rayons lunaires mais depuis quelques années elle est violette.

\- Violette ? répéta Natsu. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, dit-il pensif.

\- Les gens ne savent rien, mais à l'instant où la lune se montrera, nos corps vont se transformer.

\- Regardez dans le ciel, la lune, informa Happy.

\- Elle est pourpre ! s'exclama Natsu.

\- Ça fait froid dans le dos, dit Grey.

La lune qui pour nos amis était toujours blanche, était ce soir violette. Tous les mages restèrent sans voix à la vue. Quand ils entendirent les cris des villageois, ils virent avec stupeur que les corps étaient en train de sa changer. Tout le monde était en train de devenir des démons. Le chef avait la peau violette, des tâches foncées de différentes tailles et des cornes sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Vous voyez ? demanda le chef qui avait maintenant une apparence démoniaque. Nous… Nous sommes…des démons… hideux, commença à pleurer le chef.

\- Ça va aller chef et tous les autres. Les mages vont nous aider, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une femme, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux rougit par les larmes.

\- Oui, on va vous aider, c'est notre mission après tout, répondit Natsu un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres et la détermination dans le regard.

\- Merci mais il faut faire vite. Demain matin, nos corps seront redevenus comme avant mais vous devez savoir que certains d'entre nous sont morts. Nous… avons… tuer mon propre fils, disait Moka la douleur clairement visible dans son regard. Ainsi que la culpabilité. Il fut incapable de parler, il s'étouffait avec ses sanglots.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Certains sont devenus fous sous cette apparence de démon, fit un autre homme, pendant que le chef récupérait ses esprits dans les bras des autres. Il a tenté de nous tuer, nous n'avons pas eu le choix, la douleur présente dans sa voix, ses propos.

Il baissa la tête laissant couler quelques larmes en essayant d'étouffer les sanglots dans sa gorge.

\- IL FAUT DÉTRUIRE LA LUNE, cria la chef. DÉTRUISAIT LA, répéta-t-il en tombant à genoux.

\- Quoi ?!

* * *

\- Plus je regarde la lune au plus elle me fou les jetons, dit Happy, regardant par la fenêtre ouverte de la petite maison que les villageois leur avait prêtée pour la nuit.

\- Je sais Happy, mais on trouvera une solution, non ? Vous êtes de mages de Fairy Tail après tout ! Vous faites partie de la guilde qui ne sait pas quand il faut s'arrêter ! tenta de convaincre Rin avec un sourire. Au fait, que faite-vous là ? demanda-t-elle en posant son regard sur Natsu et Grey.

\- Euh… En fait c'est ma faute, dit Natsu, nerveusement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ouais, cet imbécile n'a rien troué de mieux que de voler une mission de classe S sans l'accord du Maître, dit Grey avec un regard de colère dirigeait vers Natsu.

\- Ouais, ben t'étais pas obligé de me suivre le glaçon. J't'ai rien demandé, gronda Natsu.

\- Tu aurais pu me demander de vous accompagner, mais non Monsieur la tête à flamme n'en fait qu'à sa tête. J'te signale aussi que c'est de ta faute si je suis là. Le Maître m'a envoyé pour vous ramener au lieu de ça tu sais ce qu'il va se passer quand il verra qu'on ne revient pas. Il va envoyer qui à ton avis ?

\- Natsu et Happy pâlirent à la réalisation. Ils devinrent tous deux blancs comme un linge, la sueur coulant de leur front.

\- Je vois que t'as enfin compris, abruti, dit Grey en souriant même si au fond de lui il était aussi apeuré que ses compagnons.

\- Qui t'appelle abruti ? demanda Natsu. Toi aussi tu va souffrir quand Erza arrivera, répliqua Natsu faisant pâlir un peu plus Grey.

\- Viens te battre, ** _abruti_** ! Si tu avais pensé un peu aux autres on n'en serait pas là, fit Grey se cognant le front contre celui de Natsu.

\- J'étais obligé de t'emmener avec moi, sinon tu aurais tout fait foirer, riposta Natsu en faisant la même chose que Grey.

Chacun des deux lança son bras vers l'avant dans le but de frapper violemment de visage de l'autre mais ils furent tous les deux arrêtés par une main. Ils se retrouvèrent propulsés d'un bout à l'autre de la maison.

\- Hé, mais ça va pas Rin ? éclata Natsu

\- Vous m'en voulez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la blonde en baissant la tête.

\- Heu ?!

\- Je comprends, dans ce cas, je partirai demain matin, informa Rin.

\- Hé mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ? Bien sûr qu'on veut de toi. Tu es notre nakama, dit Natsu avec le sourire qui savait revigorer n'importe qui.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec l'allumette, dit Grey.

\- GREY MET UN PANTALON, hurla Rin en frappant le garçon brun. Non mais c'est pas possible ?! TU PEUX PAS GARDER TES VETÊMENTS JUSTE UNE JOURNÉE ?! demanda Rin en se retournant pour ne pas voir certaines choses qu'elle ne devrait pas et ne voulait pas voir.

\- Hahahaha… Tu l'a pas volé celle-là, rigola Natsu.

\- Et toi ? Je ne ferais pas le malin, si j'étais toi ! Tu vas souffrir quand Erza va arriver, rappela Rin avec un sourire en coin.

 _Pour une fois que je peux ma lâcher, je ne vais pas me priver. Puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas mérité,_ pensa Rin.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à se faire tard, on ferait mieux de dormir, demain on aura une longue journée, dit Rin en fermant la fenêtre.

\- On dirait que Happy ne nous a pas attendu, regardez, dit Grey montrant du doigt, le lit de Natsu.

Après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, ils s'endormir rapidement. Cependant, une personne n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. C'était Rin. Elle était un peu fatiguée mais venir ici lui avait rappelé des souvenirs qu'elle avait préférer oublier. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient rappelés à elle sans lui laisser le choix. Elle sortit de la maison pour prendre l'air, elle marcha sans regarder où elle allait. Puis elle s'assit quand elle trouva un endroit qui lui semblait agréable. Elle regarda autour d'elle seulement pour voir qu'elle était revenue sur la plage, le sable sous ses pieds. Elle s'allongea et admira les étoiles.

 _Elles sont si belles, je me demande ce que ça fait d'en être une_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle passa sa nuit à regarder les étoiles ne retournant dans la maison que lorsque celle-ci commençaient à disparaître. Le soleil se lever doucement illuminant l'horizon. Elle tourna la tête pour admirer ce spectacle et reprit sa route. Quand elle arriva dans la maison, celle-ci était particulièrement calme. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : ils dormaient encore. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Debout, c'est l'heure disait-elle en soulevant les matelas.

Malheureusement pour elle, cela ne les réveilla pas pour autant. Elle eut une idée.

Elle prit une clé à sa ceinture, la plongea dans un verre d'eau et invoqua son esprit.

\- Ouvre-toi, porte du porteur d'eau, Aquarius ! dit Lucy.

Une grande lueur apparue de nulle part puis disparut aussi soudainement. À la place se tenait une sirène. Elle avait les cheveux bleus, un soutien gorge bleu, ses écailles étaient de la même couleur. Sur la tête elle portait une sorte de diadème et dans ses mains il y avait une jarre.

\- Dans quoi tu m'appelée ? J'ai pas rêvé ? Tu oses m'invoquer dans un verre d'eau ? Et se sera quoi après, l'eau des toilettes ? demanda Aquarius.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment mais je n'avais que ça sous la main, s'excusa Rin en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait, implora Rin.

Il faut dire qu'Aquarius était une femme redoutable. Il ne fallait pas se fier à son visage, elle avait un caractère bien trempé et le faisait savoir. Si bien que même Rin ne faisait rien pour la contrarier. Mais elle savait aussi que son esprit était une de ses plus fidèles amis. Cela lui avait toujours réchauffé le cœur de savoir ça. Elle avait toujours était là, la soutenant dans l'ombre.

\- Pour cette fois, je passe car je n'étais pas en rendez-vous avec mon petit ami, l'informa Aquarius.

\- Merci, souffla la blonde.

\- Alors comment puis-je t'aider ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à les réveiller ? demanda Rin.

\- Ha, je vois. D'accord, ça va m'amuser aussi, dit Aquarius en préparant sa magie, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Mais pas trop fort, il ne faudrait pas inonder le village, dit précipitamment Rin.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Aquarius avec un sourire.

La blonde le vit et ne fut pas rassurer. Au contraire, sa panique grimpa de plusieurs échelons. Elle se précipita vers quelque chose de solide pour se maintenir quand la vague arriverait mais elle ne trouva rien. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans cette pièce. Il y avait trois matelas disposés à même le sol, une table, une chaise et une petite cuisine. Dans une autre pièce se trouvait la salle de bain.

 **\- Mizu Hankei** , hurla Aquarius projetant un rayon d'eau sur les trois corps endormis.

\- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Natsu, Grey et Happy le visage hagard. Happy ayant déployer ses ailes pour ne plus être en contact avec l'eau.

Rin fut surprise que pour une fois, son amie l'ait écouté. Elle avait même fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir les dégâts.

\- Voilà, je m'en vais maintenant. Ne m'appelle plus avant la semaine prochaine, je suis avec mon petit ami, dit Aquarius avec un sourire. Tu devrais t'en trouver un, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pfff, tu es pathétique, dit son esprit avant de s'éclipser dans une nuée de poussière d'étoiles.

\- Hé ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu nous explique Rin. Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? demanda Natsu en tordant sa veste et son pantalon pour en faire sortir toute l'eau.

\- Ouais, t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? demanda Grey à son tour.

\- Hé, hé, hé, hé, hé, hé, répétait nerveusement Rin en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai essayé de vous réveiller mais vous n'avez pas bouger d'un pouce, il fallait bien que je trouve autre chose ? tenta de s'expliquer Rin.

\- Bon sang, toi et Erza êtes pareil, dit Grey. La prochaine fois trouve autre chose, parce que ce n'est pas agréable, dit Grey.

\- Aye… Pardon, dit Rin la tête basse. Bon on peut y aller maintenant, il faut vite finir cette mission avant qu'Erza ne débarque pour vous ramener.

\- Oui chef, dirent en chœur les trois amis.

\- T'arrêtes de répéter ce que je dis, le glaçon, dit Natsu.

\- Qu'est-ce tu racontes encore, c'est toi qui répète ce que je dis, l'allumette, dit Grey.

\- Les garçons…, disait Rin une aura noire commençant à se faire sentir autour d'elle. Dois-je vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda Rin.

\- N… Non, bégaya Natsu.

\- Bien. Alors allons-y ! dit Rin en sortant de la maison.

\- Flippante, dit Grey en regardant Natsu qui lui hocha la tête n'osant pas prononcer un mot.

\- Ouais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est pire qu'Erza parfois. Mais elle est bizarre aussi, dit Happy en jetant le squelette de son poisson.

\- Ouais mais elle est gentille. On sent qu'elle a du vivre des choses difficiles. J'espère qu'elle pourra s'en délivrer un jour, dit Grey le visage grave.

\- Ouais, j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit dans la guilde avec nous, dit Natsu. À nous cinq on ferait une bonne équipe, dit Natsu avec son sourire habituel.

\- C'est vrai, en plus elle est vraiment forte. T'as vu comment elle nous a fait voler hier ? demanda Grey.

\- Tu parles, j'ai encore mal du choc, dit Natsu en se frottant le dos.

\- Pareil pour moi, dit Grey en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je veux l'affronter, dit Natsu en se précipitant pour rattraper la blonde.

\- Idiot, t'as aucune chance contre elle. De plus, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une mage constellationniste aussi forte. D'habitude ceux qui pratiquent cette magie sont faible dans le corps à corps. Mais pas elle, dit Grey.

Aucun des garçons ne savaient que la jeune fille pouvait entendre tout ce qui avait été dit. Elle n'en avait pas perdue une miette. Elle avait été contente de savoir qu'ils voulaient qu'elle fasse partie de la guilde, qu'elle soit leur famille, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore le courage de le faire. _Et puis, je leur ai menti, comment vont-ils prendre la chose ? Ils vont me détester ? Me chasser ? Je me retrouverais seule. À nouveau,_ pensa Rin. Un air triste était sur son visage. Cependant, en entendant Natsu courir vers elle, son expression changea. Elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

\- On dirait que t'as une petite mine ce matin, tu as mal dormi ? demanda Natsu avec un regard soucieux.

\- Non, ça va, c'est juste qu'il fait un peu chaud, tenta-t-elle de rassurer son ami. Elle savait que si elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi du tout, il cherchera à savoir pourquoi. Et elle n'était pas prête pour ça.

\- C'est normal que tu aies chaud. Tu as vu comment tu es couverte ? Tu devrais au moins retirer ton pantalon pour mettre une jupe ou un short, dit Natsu.

\- Non, ça va. J'aime bien ces vêtements, dit Rin en tentant de paraître naturelle.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit-il en la regardant encore.

Au bout d'environ un peu plus d'une heure de marche, ils virent au loin des ruines.

\- Hé, regardez ! Dit Natsu.

\- On y va, fit Grey en le dépassant.

En arrivant dans les ruines du temple, ils virent différentes peintures murales. Toutes avaient une représentation de la lune. D'ailleurs, sur la façade du temple, une grande représentation de la lune était peinte.

\- Il y a des inscriptions ici, dit Grey. Ça dit que cette île s'appelait l'île de la lune.

\- L'île de la lune ? Génial, fit Natsu.

\- En même temps, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel, cette île est aussi en forme de croissant de lune. Du moins, quand on la voit de loin, c'est très visible, informa Rin.

\- Les plafonds sont gigantesques. Vous voyez la hauteur de ses plafonds ? fit Happy en s'envolant.

\- C'est en mauvais état, ici. Je me demande si le sol est solide, dit Natsu en donnant des coups de pieds sur le sol.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, ça n'a pas l'air très solide et on ne sait paaaaaaaaaaa, fit Grey tombant dans le trou que venait de faire Natsu. Les autres tombèrent avec lui.

Natsu qui venait d'atterrir, s'écroula sous le poids des autres qui lui tombèrent dessus sauf Happy qui lui avait volé tranquillement en rigolant des bêtises de son ami.

\- Espèce de crétin ! s'énerva Grey en se relevant. Tu peux écouter quand on te parle, fit Grey menaçant.

\- Hé, c'est pas de ma faute, le pervers ! Le sol n'était pas solide, dit Natsu en se frottant la tête.

\- Pas de ta faute, de qui tu te moques ?

\- Ben, de toi, princesse des glaces, rétorqua Natsu avec un sourire.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se frappant, s'insultant, mais l'étincelle dans leurs yeux disait qu'ils s'amusaient bien.

\- J'vais t'allumer, fit Natsu en enflammant ses poings.

\- Viens l'allumette, j't'attends, répondit Grey en se mettant en position de combat pour faire appel à sa magie.

\- ÇA SUFFIT, J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE VOUS ENTENDRE ! ALORS, MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTEZ, OU JE VOUS PROMEZ QUE JE VAIS VOUS FLANQUER UNE RACLÉE ! hurla Rin.

\- O-O-Ou-oui, ma-madame, dirent les amis en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Effrayante, murmura Happy, à l'attention de ses compagnons qui hochèrent la tête dans l'affirmative. Ils regardèrent la blonde partir en avant regardant tout autour d'elle.

\- Hé, on est sous le temple. Ça vous dit d'aller explorer les lieux ? demanda Rin en se retournant vers ses compagnons qui n'avaient pas encore bougé.

\- Allons-y, s'enthousiasma Happy faisant réagir les deux garçons.

\- Aye, répondirent-ils ensemble. Ils se regardèrent et partirent avant que la blonde ne vienne les chercher.

\- Whoua…, c'est profond, dit Grey.

\- Vous avez vu ? demanda Rin. Qu'est-ce c'est ?

\- On dirait un gros bloc de glace avec quelque chose dedans, dit Natsu en regardant mieux.

\- Non… C'est…im…po…Impossible, dit Grey sous la stupeur. Qu'est-ce que… Déliora fait ici ? Il ne devrait pas être là !

\- Grey ? demanda Natsu en voyant son nakama. Calme-toi et explique-nous.

\- C'est quoi Déliora ? demanda Happy.

\- Déliora est le monstre de la destruction et du chaos, fit Grey.

\- Le démon de la destruction et du chaos ? répéta Natsu.

\- Comment tu le connais ? demanda Happy.

\- Ouais t'as l'air de bien connaître ce truc, fit Natsu pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Chut, quelqu'un vient, dit rapidement Rin en entrainant à sa suite ses compagnons pour se cacher.

Trois personnes entrèrent dans la grotte en parlant. Une femme aux cheveux rose en queue de cheval haute, un homme plus petit les cheveux noirs en bataille avec des gros sourcils et un homme qui avait le visage et les oreilles d'un chien.

\- C'est ici que tu as entendu quelque chose ? demanda la femme.

\- OOOOnnnn.

\- Je me demande si ce ceux qui ont blessé Angelica avec peu d'amour, dit la femme.

\- C'est trop tôt… je suis encore fatigué, dit l'autre homme aux gros sourcils.

\- OOOOnnnn.

\- Hé, t'as était touché par le Moon Drip ? demanda l'homme. Tu as des oreilles de chien et des trucs…

\- NON, C'EST DÉCORATIF, TU LE SAIS ! hurla ce dernier.

\- Je plaisante, idiot.

\- OOOOnnnn.

\- Moon Drip ? demanda la blonde en regardant Natsu qui haussa les épaules.

\- J'espère qu'on retrouvera ceux qui ont blessé Angelica, dit la femme après un soupir.

\- Sherry, c'est juste une souris, dit l'homme chien.

\- Ce n'est pas juste une souris… Angélica est une excellente chasseresse. Elle est aussi amour, dit la femme les yeux remplit d'étincelles.

\- Ils ne viennent pas d'ici… Ils ont une odeur différente, informa Natsu.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être touché par la malédiction sauf peut-être pour l'homme chien, mais je ne suis pas sûre, dit Rin.

\- On retrouvera les intrus, dit l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- Moon Drip sera bientôt recueilli. Éliminons-les avant que le Maître Zéro n'en entende parler. Il faut que ce soit fait avant le lever de la lune, dit la femme maintenant connue sous le nom de Sherry.

\- Oui. Nous ne pouvons pas les garder en vie puisqu'ils ont vu Déliora, dit l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- Le sommeil éternel. En d'autres termes… L'AMOUR, dit Sherry le regard pétillant.

\- LA MORT ! reprirent en chœur ses compagnons en commençant à sortir de la grotte.

\- Une fois qu'on les aura, on leur posera des questions, dit l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- C'est bon, ils sont partis, dit Natsu. Par contre, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi cette histoire de souris ? demanda Natsu face au silence de ses compagnons.

\- Euh… En fait, c'est ma faute. Une souris gigantesque m'a attaquée alors j'ai dû me défendre, répondit Rin un peu gênée.

\- Tu n'as pas dû y aller de main morte, fit Natsu avec un sourire. Attends, t'as dit gigantesque ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Je me suis juste défendue, c'est tout. Oui, elle est vraiment immense. Elle est assommée quelque part, répondit Rin un peu vexée.

\- Je me demande pourquoi ils ont amené Déliora ici, fit Grey. Comment l'ont-ils trouvé alors qu'il était scellé ?

\- Attends, tu as dit scellé ? demanda Rin.

\- Il a été scellé dans un iceberg il y a longtemps sur le continent du nord, répondit Grey.

\- Huh ?!

\- C'est un démon immortel que mon Maître Ul a réussi à sceller au péril de sa vie, fit Grey.

\- Ton Maître a réussi à sceller ce démon ? Il devait être super fort ? demanda Natsu.

\- Comment est-il arrivé jusque-là ? demanda Grey.

\- Tu penses que ce démon peut être à l'origine de la malédiction de l'île ? demanda Rin.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est possible, fit Grey.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais me le faire, dit Natsu en enflammant ses poings.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…, commença Happy qui ne put finir sa phrase.

Grey frappa Natsu violemment au visage la colère et la peur se déchiffrant sur son visage.

\- Espèce d'abruti ! Tu veux libérer Déliora ? Si la glace se brise, rien ne pourra l'arrêter, dit Grey en regardant Natsu.

\- Si cette glace pouvait fondre aussi facilement, alors pourquoi utiliser un sort tel que le Moon Drip ? demanda Natsu.

\- Euh ?!

\- Ha, ça t'en bouche un coin, n'est-pas, Grey ? T'avais pas pensé à ça ? fit Natsu triomphant.

\- La ferme, l'allumette, riposta Grey, comprenant que son ami avait raison et que par conséquent il s'était laissé emporter.

\- Grey ? Pourquoi ton Maître a-t-il utilisé ce sort ? Ce démon est-il si puissant que ça ? demanda Rin.

\- Oui, répondit dans un souffle Grey, la tristesse, la peur, la colère dans la voix.

\- Je vois. Écoutez, je pense que le mieux est d'attendre ici jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire quelque chose maintenant, non ? proposa Rin.

\- Tu rigoles ? Mais il fait encore jour. Je vais jamais tenir, j'ai besoin de bouger, dit Natsu juste avant de s'effondrer, endormi.

\- Il a des cycles de sommeil particulier, commenta Rin.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu nous as réveillé bien trop tôt, répondit Happy qui venait se poser sur le dos de son compagnon pour faire la même chose.

Grey s'installa sur une grosse pierre qui se trouvait juste en face du démon. Rin, quant à elle, décida de le laisser tranquille. Elle avait bien vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et qu'il n'était pas capable pour le moment d'en parler. Elle ne le forcerait pas. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas comme lui des séquelles de son passé ?

Pour apaiser le garçon, elle fit appel à Lyra, un de ses esprits céleste. Lyra est de la constellation de la Lyre. La capacité de Lyra était le chant. Elle a une apparence de jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds longs lui arrivant au niveau de la taille. Elle porte sur la tête un bonnet rose, ses joues sont toujours rouges, elle porte une longue robe bleue avec des cœurs jaunes imprimés. Ses chaussures sont en cuir. Sur son dos, il y a de petites ailes blanches et une grande harpe. Elle a la particularité de toujours être de bonne humeur. Elle peut transformer les émotions en chansons. Au premier abord, elle semble naïve, peut-être à cause de sa bonne humeur, mais elle a une connaissance de la magie. Elle tout particulièrement sa « maitresse » même si Rin la considère, elle ainsi que les autres esprits, comme des amis et non des objets.

\- Ouvre-toi, porte de la Lyre ! Lyra ! invoqua Rin.

\- Bonjour Lu…Rin, rectifia Lyre. Pourquoi tu ne m'appelle pas plus souvent ? demanda Lyra.

\- Je ne peux t'invoquer que trois fois dans le mois, rétorqua Rin.

\- C'est vrai ! s'écria la chanteuse. J'avais oublié. Alors, que veux-tu que je te chante ? demanda Lyra.

\- Chante ce que tu veux, dit Rin avec un sourire.

Lyra attrapa sa harpe et entama un air doux mais qui semblait en même temps triste.

* * *

Quelque part sur l'océan, un bateau pirate naviguait vers l'île de Galuna.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez aller sur cette île ? Elle est maudite, il paraît qu'il y a une malédiction qui transforme tout le monde en monstre ! parla un homme.

L'homme qui parla était le capitaine du bateau que Erza venait de détourner. Sur l'embarcation différents hommes étaient éparpillés, assommés. Seul était debout le capitaine.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'on raconte, il y a des personnes que je dois punir pour avoir désobéit. C'est tout ce qui compte, répliqua Erza, le regarda vers l'océan attendant de voir au loin l'île tant désirée.

 **Voilà, chapitre 9 terminé. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, j'ai passé un peu plus de temps dessus afin de vous donner plus de détails. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Si vous avez trouvé la magie de Lucy alias Rin, alors chut. C'est une surprise !** **À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

21


	10. Chapter 10

Les déboires de Lucy Chapitre 10 Terminé le 16/02/18

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire est le fuit de mon imagination.**

 **Certains propos en fin de chapitres peuvent choquer.**

Chapitre 10 :

L'île de Galuna (deuxième partie).

Une fois la chanson de Lyra terminée, l'ambiance dans la grotte ne pouvait pas être plus triste. Seuls les ronflements de Natsu le perturbaient.

\- Je suis désolée, je crois que je vais chanter quelque chose de plus gaie, dit Lyra à Rin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, répondit Rin. Par contre, j'aimerai te poser une question.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que sais-tu du sortilège Moon Drip ? demanda Rin.

\- Moon Drip ? répéta Lyra les yeux exorbités.

\- Oui. C'est si grave que ça ? demanda Rin en voyant le comportement de son amie.

\- En fait, Moon Drip est un puissant sortilège qui permet d'annuler n'importe quelle magie. Il permet de récupérer les rayons de la lune.

\- D'accord, et tu dis qu'il peut annuler n'importe quel sort ? demanda Rin.

\- Oui.

\- Comment fait-on pour l'arrêter ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ? demanda Rin l'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Lorsque la lumière du Moon Drip est activée, il faut neutraliser ceux qui invoquent cette magie.

\- Ça semble assez facile, dit comme ça, dit Rin. Merci Lyra, tu peux rentrer si tu veux, proposa Rin.

\- Merci, L... Rin, se rattrapa encore une fois Lyra en disparaissant dans une pluie de poussière d'étoiles.

Rin souffla de soulagement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Grey assis sur un rocher, le regard vide. Elle vit les traces de larmes sur ses joues et se demandait comment elle pouvait l'aider. Ne trouvant aucune réponse, elle décida d'attendre dans le silence. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait les contrats avec l'esprit de la vierge et du canis minor. Elles les appela pour faire les contrats.

* * *

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? hurla une voix à travers les décombres de la ville qui venait d'être détruite.

\- Hé, répondez ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'entends ? cria une autre voix, enfantine cette fois.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin sortant difficilement des décombres, un enfant aux cheveux bruns dégagea un bloc de pierre de son passage. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses, de bleus. Dans sa main qui était encore sous les débris tenait une autre main. C'était la main de sa mère. À côté d'elle gisait les corps sans vie de son père et de sa petite sœur. Il voulait les sortir de là, leur donner une sépulture décente mais il ne pouvait pas sortir avec sa mère. Il devrait les laisser là, le temps qu'il reprenne des forces. Ensuite, il pourrait faire ce qu'il avait prévus, mais dans l'immédiat, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Sentir les bras réconfortants de sa mère autour de lui, sa douce voix le rassurant. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait sortir d'ici, sinon il finirait comme sa famille. Il se leva et se déplaça difficilement, épuisé par ses mouvements contre un morceau de pierre. Il y était adossé et s'endormi de nouveau.

\- Hé, j'ai trouvé une personne ! dit une voix au loin.

Une femme et un jeune garçon se dépêchèrent d'arriver jusqu'au garçon inconscient. La femme le prit dans ses bras et commença à partir après avoir regardé ses blessures un peu mieux. La femme était une grande femme brune aux cheveux court. Étonnamment pour la saison, elle ne portait qu'un débardeur fin ainsi qu'une veste par-dessus, un pantalon fin noir et des chaussures noires elles aussi. À ses côtés arriva le jeune garçon. Il avait les cheveux blancs en épis, une veste bleu clair avec une bande vertical rouge sur le devant de sa veste et des chaussures noires.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il pourrait rester avec nous, s'il le veut, proposa la femme.

\- T'es sérieuse, Ul. Tu veux vraiment former un deuxième élève ? demanda son apprenti.

\- Pourquoi pas, Léon ? Tu aurais un compagnon de voyage et un ami, dit en souriant la femme qui s'appelle Ul.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis, répondit Léon en haussant les épaules.

Ul porta dans ses bras le corps endormi et se dirigea vers son lieu d'habitation qui se situait à environ une heure de marche.

* * *

\- C'est quoi cette lumière ? demanda Happy qui depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes était réveillé. Il en avait profité pour manger, vidant considérablement son sac rempli de poisson.

Une lumière pourpre passait à travers le trou que Natsu avait préalablement fait dans le plafond de la grotte où résidait Déliora. Grey sortit à se moment-là de ses pensées, posant son regard vers le lieu qu'Happy avait mentionné. Le sol se mit à trembler légèrement, ce qui fut suffisant pour réveiller la masse endormie et baveuse qui gisait sur le sol.

\- Oy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Natsu en se levant. Son regard se posa au même endroit que celui des ses compagnons. C'est quoi ça ?

\- Allons voir ! proposa Rin, déjà debout suivi de Grey et Happy. Natsu fermant la marche.

Les compagnons allèrent tous dans le tunnel pour trouver la sortie, ils la trouvèrent quelques mètres plus loin.

En entendant des voix, ils décidèrent de se cacher dans les buissons à proximité.

\- Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé les intrus, rappela l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- Ouais, l'Empereur zéro ne sera pas amour. Il ne m'aimera plus, pleura Sherry.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel, ne prêtant aucune attention aux propos de leur amie.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix qui se rapprochait du trio.

\- Bonjour, Empereur zéro, dit l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- Heu… Il semblerait qu'il y a des intrus, malheureusement nous n'avons pas réussi les trouver. Je n'ai pas pu parler d'amour. En plus, je ne sais pas où se trouve Angélica, je sais qu'elle est blessée parce qu'elle ne m'a pas encore rejointe mais impossible de la trouver, fit Sherry les yeux baissés et inquiets.

Le nouvel arrivant était un homme. Il portait un casque sur la tête cachant son visage, une longue cape blanche. Il avait également une veste bleue et doré, un pantalon noir et des jambières métalliques.

\- Des instrus… répéta l'Empereur Zéro.

À l'entente de la voix, Grey sembla choqué. Elle lui semblait vaguement familière.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas être lui…, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

\- Alors, c'est l'Empereur Zéro ? demanda Natsu.

-Son casque à l'air sympa, fit Happy en mangeant un nouveau poisson.

\- Déliora est-il ressuscité ? demanda l'Empereur Zéro.

\- Quand ? demanda à nouveau Zéro, la colère pouvant presque se faire sentir dans sa voix.

\- Peut-être demain ou cette nuit… répondit Sherry.

\- Bien… Nous y sommes presque…, répondit-il avec un sourire. Pour les intrus, que personne ne se mette sur mon chemin. Vous comprenez ? Personne !

\- Allez détruire le village, fit Zéro sans la moindre émotion.

Grey était de plus en plus choqué non seulement par les propos de cet homme mais aussi par la voix.

\- Je n'aime pas le sang, alors faites les choses vite et bien, commanda Zéro.

\- Oui Monsieur, on leur montrera l'Amour, fit Sherry.

\- OOOOnnnn, fit l'homme chien.

Pendant que les trois compères partaient en direction du village, Natsu sortit de sa cachette en hurlant.

\- OY, JE NE ME CACHERAI PAS PLUS LONGTEMPS, cracha-t-il à la surprise de ses amis. MAINTENANT, NOUS SOMMES CEUX QUI ALLONS VOUS ARRÊTER, reprit-il de plus belle en déversant les flammes qui sortaient de sa bouche vers le ciel.

\- Cette marque, c'est celle de Fairy Tail, annonça Sherry qui s'était retournée suite au coup d'éclat de Natsu.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que ce sont les villageois qui vous ont engager pour les aider, proposa l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- Que faites-vous encore là ?! Allez détruire ce village ! ordonna leur chef.

\- Attends. Pourquoi ? demanda Natsu.

\- Personne ne doit se mettre sur mon chemin. Si tel est le cas, alors ils deviendront nos ennemis, expliqua Zéro.

\- TOI ! s'écria Grey en s'avançant vers Zéro. STOP CE RITUEL ! reprit-il en lançant une attaque de stalagmites vers son ennemi.

\- De la glace ?! réagit Sherry.

\- Inutile, fit Zéro en levant une main, la pose sur le sol et lance le même sort.

\- Il utilise aussi de la glace ?! firent Happy et Sherry de surprise. Les deux attaquent se percutèrent, s'entrechoquèrent au moment même où elle se brisaient.

\- Léon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? En as-tu conscience au moins ? demanda Grey.

\- Pour qui tu me prends Grey ? Ça fait longtemps.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Happy en se précipitant vers Grey.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais partit des mages envoyés. Savais-tu que j'étais là ou tout cela n'est que pure coïncidence ? Non, en fait, c'est sans importance…, déclara Zéro.

\- Une de tes connaissances ? demanda l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- Que faites-vous encore ici ? Détruisez-moi ce village ! Je m'occupe de lui moi-même, répliqua Zéro en se mettant en position de combat.

\- Oui, répondit l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- PAS QUESTION QUE JE VOUS LAISSE FAIRE ÇA ! cria Natsu en se lançant à la poursuite. Mais le chef des ennemis ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lançant un sort vers lui.

\- Hé ! où est Rin ? demanda Happy.

\- Je crois l'avoir vue partir pour prévenir les villageois, répondit Grey en ne détournant par les yeux de Zéro.

\- NATSU, NE BOUGE PAS ! hurla Grey tandis que la tête rose se faisait cerner par de la glace sur tout le corps. Il cria de douleur à la sensation de ses membres devenant rigides.

\- Happy ? appela Grey. Va aider Rin. Je m'occupe du reste.

\- Aye, répondit le petit chat. Il commença en prendre son envol puis s'arrêta pour regarder derrière lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser son compagnon seul mais si Grey lui disait qu'il s'en occupait, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre. Pour l'heure, il avait une autre mission. Il devait aider Rin avec les villageois. Il partit, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Pendant que l'Empereur Zéro regardait Happy, Grey avait profité de son inattention pour aller droit vers Natsu. Il lui lança un coup de pied qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et dévaler la colline comme une boule de neige. Car la glace ne laissait dépasser que ses jambes à partir des genoux, ses bras à partir des coudes et la tête à partir du menton.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU, GREY ? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, fit Natsu en dévalant la colline.

\- Je vois…, fit Zéro en posant de nouveau son regard vers Grey. Tu as créé une brèche pour que le chat et ton ami partent. Mais ils n'arriveront pas à arrêter Sherry et les autres.

\- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les mages de notre guilde.

\- Je croyais que les mages de Fairy Tail s'occupaient de leurs nakama ! Mais c'est ta spécialité, ça Grey, n'est-ce pas ? Abandonner tes amis ? Les sacrifier ? demanda Zéro.

\- Tu te trompes, Léon. C'était le sort qui permet à la glace de détruire le corps de sa cible, non ? Alors, je devais juste l'éloigner de son champ d'action, dit Grey en soulevant les épaules comme une évidence, continua Grey après un hochement de tête de Léon.

\- Je comprends. Tu l'as donc envoyé là où ma magie ne peut pas l'atteindre. C'est du bon travail.

\- Arrête d'agir comme si tu étais mon supérieur. Il y a longtemps que tu n'es plus mon sempai ! Tu n'es plus le disciple d'Ul, Léon.

\- Cela vaut pour toi aussi, Grey. Ul n'est plus de ce monde, répondit Zéro en retirant son masque, révélant un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu clair et des yeux bleu foncé.

\- ELLE A DONNÉ SA VIE POUR SCELLER DÉLIORA ET SAUVER LA VIE DE BEAUCOUP DE GENS ! TU ES EN TRAIN DE DÉTRUIRE TOUT CE QU'ELLE NOUS A LAISSÉE ! T'AS PERDU LA TÊTE ?

\- Ne trompe pas ta mémoire. TU. AS. TUÉ. UL. GREY. Comment peux-tu vivre avec ça ? demanda Léon.

Grey trembla aux propos de Léon.

\- Grey…. Sale…. Espèce de… RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Tu va me payer ça, cria-t-il de colère une fois qu'il a réussi à sortir sa tête, qui dans sa chute avait fait un trou dans le sol. Il posa sa main sur la glace et utilisa ses flammes. Mais rien ne se passa. Quoi ?! Je ne peux pas la faire fondre avec mon feu ? C'est quoi encore ce délire ?! C'est quoi le problème de cette glace ? ET PUIS MERDE, J'AI PAS DE TEMPS À PERDRE AVEC ÇA. IL FAUT QUE JE RETOURNE AU VILLAGE, hurla Natsu en se mettant à courir comme il put.

\- C'est toi qui as tué Ul, Grey ! reprit Zéro en lançant une attaque de glace sur le mage de Fairy Tail, qui ne riposta pas.

\- Lé… Léon.

\- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? La culpabilité t'empêche de te battre ? Si c'est le cas, ne te met pas sur mon chemin. J'ai un monstre à libérer de la glace, continua Léon.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, riposta à son tour Grey qui relevé la tête après l'avoir baissé suite aux propos de Léon.

\- Là, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Faisons un combat, répondit Zéro avec un sourire avant de lancer une attaque. **ICE MAKE : EAGLE.**

 **\- ICE MAKE : SHIELD** , lança à son tour Grey. Dommage pour lui l'attaque de Léon, qui avait crée de aigles de glaces, contournèrent le bouclier que Grey avait formé.

\- Tu te débrouille bien, mais ta glace est « statique » la mienne est vivante. As-tu oublié que ma glace est mouvante ? demanda Zéro en lançant une nouvelle attaque.

Grey cria de douleur quand l'attaque le percuta de plein fouet. Il atterrit sur le sol et se releva en enchaînant.

 **\- ICE MAKE : HAMMER,** fit-il faisant apparaître un gros marteau au-dessus de la tête de Léon qui leva un bras, deux doigts seulement dirigés vers le haut.

 **\- ICE MAKE : APE,** lança-t-il en créant un gorille qui bloqua le marteau. Tu es pathétique. Tu utilise encore tes deux mains pour le modelage.

\- C'est la magie d'Ul, le modelage à une main est incomplet et mal équilibré.

\- Je ne suis pas concerné. J'ai surpassé Ul.

\- Tu es présomptueux, ce sera ta perte.

\- Pourtant, as-tu réussi à me toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

\- Je ne suis plus le même, j'ai changé. **ICE GEYSER !** attaqua Grey créant un énorme champ de stalagmites à l'endroit où se trouver Léon. Peu de temps après, sa glace se brisa.

\- Rien ne change, Grey. Je suis toujours plus fort que toi. Je peux modeler la glace à une main, mais tu ne peux pas. Nos chemins ne sont pas les mêmes, le temps n'a pas bougé depuis cette époque. Il attaqua avec un dragon de glace d'une main et le lança sur l'emplacement de Grey. Ul était mon but. C'était mon rêve de la surpasser, mais tu as détruit mon rêve. Pendant longtemps j'ai pensé que mon rêve n'aboutirait pas mais j'ai finalement trouvé un moyen. Il fit une pause, le temps de laisser les informations être digérés par Grey. Si j'arrive à vaincre Déliora, que même Ul n'a pas pu détruire… Alors mon rêve deviendra réalité. J'aurai surpassé Ul en faisant la seule chose qu'elle n'a pas pu faire, expliqua-t-il, les yeux fous.

\- TU ES CINGLÉ… ?! TON PLAN ÉTAIT DE…. Tu devrais savoir à quel point Déliora est puissant ! cria Grey. Ne fais pas ça… Tu n'es pas assez fort… C'est impossible, lança Grey tout en attaquant.

\- Il me semble qu'Ul t'avais dit ces mêmes mots à l'époque. Tu as oublié ? s'énerva-t-il, les yeux de Grey s'écarquillèrent. TU AS ATTAQUÉ DÉLIORA ET PART TA FAUTE UL EST MORTE ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE PRONONCER SON NOM ! TU M'ENTENDS ? MEURS ! continue-t-il lançant attaque sur attaque, blessant grièvement Grey avant de le laisser pour mort.

Grey gisait inconscient, quand il se sentit soulever et porter sur une surface froide. Mais ça ne le dérangé pas. Pour un mage de glace ce serait le comble. Il sentit des mouvements rapides, il supposa que la personne qui le portait devait courir. Les secousses le firent se réveiller. Malgré sa vision floue, il parvint à distinguer une touffe rose en face de lui.

\- Na… Natsu ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

\- Tu te réveilles, Princesse des glaces ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Quand tu m'as poussé du haut de la colline, je ne savais pas par où se trouver le village. Je me suis dit que je verrai mieux d'un point de vue en hauteur. Donc je suis remonté et je t'ai trouvé sur le sol, inconscient. Quand je pense que tu t'es fait battre !

\- Où… Où est Léon ? demanda Grey, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à son camarade.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a personne ici. Vite, il faut se dépêcher, s'il arrive quelque chose à Rin et Happy…

 _Non, Grey. Tu ne peux pas vaincre Déliora. Tu n'es pas assez fort !_ fut le souvenir de Grey. Le souvenir d'Ul, son Maître. Léon derrière elle.

 _Je vais faire cette mission de classe S,_ dit Natsu _._ Plutôt le souvenir de Natsu disant cette phrase quand Grey était partit le chercher.

 _C'est une mission de classe S parce que tu n'es pas assez fort pour la faire !_ disait Grey.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je ne … le peux… pas, annonça Grey en terrant son visage dans le cou de son porteur, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

\- Maintenant, tu m'écoutes, parce que je ne le répéterais pas. Tu n'es pas de la merde, tu as perdu et après… Nous sommes Fairy Tail ! Tu entends ? Tu comprends ? Dis-le ! NOUS SOMMES FAIRY TAIL !

\- Nous sommes FAIRY TAIL ! cria Grey avec un sourire. Il était heureux d'avoir un tel ami. Tu as raison.

\- Là c'est mieux, dit Natsu avec un grand sourire. Il reporta son attention sur la route. Par contre, il faudra que tu fasses un régime, t'es trop lourd, grimaça Natsu en accélérant le pas.

\- Dis plutôt que t'es une mauviette, l'allumette ! répondit Grey juste au moment où ses yeux se fermèrent. Il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

\- Vite, vous devez partir ! Les personnes responsables de la malédiction arrivent pour vous détruire ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! cria Rin à l'attention de tous les villageois.

Ces hurlements urent pour effet que tout le village se rassemblent autour de Rin, voulant plus d'informations.

\- C'EST QUOI TOUT CE BOUCAN ? demanda le chef du village, marchant lui aussi vers l'attroupement.

\- Les ennemis vont bientôt arriver. Il faut partir tout de suite, demanda encore Rin à l'attention de Moka.

\- Quels ennemis ?

\- Ils vivent dans la forêt, ils sont la cause de la malédiction. De votre transformation !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas détruit la lune ?!

\- Mais si on trouve un autre moyen de lever la malédiction, il ne sera plus nécessaire de détruire la lune, répondit Rin.

\- Non, vous devez détruire la lune, elle est la cause de ce mal… Hoga, hoga, rajouta le chef.

\- Excusez-le, il a encore beaucoup de mal à accepter le décès de son fils, fit un villageois qui regardait deux hommes emmener le chef loin des deux mages.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, répondit Rin. Happy hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Bon, j'ai une idée. Il faut arrêter les mages qui vont venir détruire le village. Je pense qu'un petit piège serai un atout…, parla Rin à elle-même.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête Rin ? demanda le petit chat.

\- Tu vas voir. Ouvre-toi porte de la Vierge. Viens à moi Virgo ! cria Rin en tendant sa main avec la main vers l'extérieur, en face d'elle.

Une jeune femme en tenue de soubrette, des cheveux rose avec des menottes cassées aux poignets se présenta devant la blonde et le chat.

\- Bonjour Hime. C'est l'heure de la punition ? demanda Virgo en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Non, Virgo, répondit Rin en soupirant et secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Peux-tu creuser un grand trou à l'entrée du village ? demanda Rin. Je crois savoir que tu creuse très vite.

\- Oui, bien sûr Hime. Rien de plus facile, répondit Virgo en s'avançant vers l'entrée du village.

\- Tu sais quoi Rin…, commença Happy en regardant la blonde. Je pense que tu es stupide, continua le matou en secouant la tête, dépité par les idées folles de son amie.

\- Ne dis les choses de cette façon…, répondit Rin en regardant Happy. Tu sais, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

\- Je pense toujours que c'est une idée stupide, mais pourquoi pas ? tenta le petit chat.

\- Je pense comme toi, dit une femme en regardant Happy.

\- Oui, moi aussi…pardon Hime, ajouta Virgo.

\- Quoi ?! Virgo ? Non, en fait je comprends. Il faudrait vraiment être stupide pour tomber dans un piège aussi ridicule…

\- MLLE RIN ! QUELQUE CHOSE APPROCHE ! alerta un homme dans la vigie.

\- Ce sont eux. OUVREZ-LES PORTES ! cria Rin à l'attention des deux hommes à l'entrée. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la porte, tandis que quelques personnes s'étaient rapprochées pour mieux voir.

\- YOSH ! ÇA VA LES GARS ?! cria Natsu, courant droit vers eux.

\- NON, NE T'APPROCHE PAS, NATSU ! cria Rin. Mais Natsu ne l'entendit pas.

\- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! cria une fois de plus Rin. Heureusement, Natsu parvint à s'arrêter juste devant le trou qui avait été préalablement recouvert de branchages et de feuilles.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Natsu en posant le pied sur les feuilles.

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, hurla-t-il en tombant.

\- Eh bien, il faut croire que les pièges les plus stupides fonctionnent encore, dit Happy.

\- J'y crois pas. Ça a marché…, disait un autre homme.

\- Non mais… Qui a eu l'idée de faire des blagues à un moment pareil ?! cria Natsu qui était écrasé par le poids de son compagnon.

\- C'est Rin, répondit Happy en pointant son pouce vers la blonde.

\- RIN ?! C'est toi qui fais des blagues ? demanda Natsu.

\- Hé, hé, Hé, hé, je suis désolée Natsu, dit Rin en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Bah, c'est bon. Remarque, je ne suis plus pris au piège dans la glace, dit Natsu en regardant dans le fond du puit pour y voir les morceaux cassés.

\- Ça va ? Rien de cassé tous les deux ? demanda Happy.

\- En fait, non, ça ne va pas. L'iceberg s'est fait battre par l'autre congélo ! répondit Natsu en montrant Grey inconscient sur le sol.

\- Le mec au casque l'a vaincu ? Whoua ! Il doit être fort ?! répliqua Happy.

\- Ils sont où ? demanda Natsu en regardant de tous côtés pendant que deux femmes venaient prendre Grey pour le mettre à l'abris et le soigner.

\- C'est vrai. Ils devraient déjà être là, ajouta Happy.

\- Ouais, surtout que j'ai dû remonter sur une colline pour trouver dans quelle direction était le village, dit Natsu en regardant encore autour de lui ? C'est bizarre, tu trouves pas Happy ?

\- Aye, sir, répondit le petit chat.

\- Bah, ils se sont sûrement perdus, pfffff quelle bande d'idiot, lâcha Natsu en riant.

\- Non, c'est étrange. Ils étaient avec toi et Grey aux ruines. Mais vous êtes arrivés avant alors que vous êtes partis après…, parla Rin, un doigt posé sur le menton dans la réflexion.

Les villageois toujours à l'affut, levèrent la tête et virent quelque chose qui se déplaçait dans le ciel.

\- Hey, c'est quoi ça ? demanda un villageois en pointant du doigt le ciel.

\- On dirait un gros ballon, dit Natsu.

\- C'est une montgolfière, Natsu.

La montgolfière était allongée de couleur grise. Seules les petites fenêtres situées sur les côtés du ballon et en visière reflétaient le ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

\- Regarde, il y a quelque chose qui pend en dessous. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rin.

\- Je ne sais pas. On dirait… un sceau ? tenta Natsu, incertain.

\- Un sceau ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ? demanda Rin à personne en particulier. Je suppose que c'est également la raison de leur retard. Eh bien, mon piège n'a pas servi ç grand-chose…, dit dépitée Rin en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Désolée du retard, on a mis plus de temps que prévu pour faire le poison, dit Sherry en laissant tomber une petite goutte en direction de la blonde. Elle eu juste le temps de se mettre de côté tandis que la goutte tomba sur le sol en faisant un petit trou.

\- Pouah… C'est quoi cette odeur nauséabonde ? demanda Natsu en se pinçant le nez et faisant la grimaça à l'odeur perçue.

\- C'est de l'acide ? dirent en chœur la blonde et le chat, étonnés.

\- Oh merde ! Ils ont un sceau rempli de ce truc, continua à parler Natsu.

\- QUE TOUT LE MONDE ÉVACUE … ! ILS VONT RÉPENDRE CE POISON SUR NOUS ! cria Rin à l'attention des villageois.

\- Les humains sont devenus si affreux sous le Moon Drip. On dirait des démons, commenta l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- Leur apparence n'est pas Amooouuur ! commenta à son tour Sherry. Vas-y, verse tout, continua-t-elle à l'attention de Toby qui commença à retourner le sceau, répandant ainsi son contenu.

\- Pas question que je laisse ça arriver ! Happy, tu peux voler ? demanda Natsu.

\- Aye, répondit le petit chat. Il enroula sa queue autour de la taille de Natsu et s'envola vers le ballon volant.

\- DES FLAMMES DANS LA MAIN DROITE…. DES FLAMMES DANS LA MAIN GAUCHE…. EN LES MÉLANGEANT ELLES FORMENT **…. KARYUU NO KOEN !**

Une immense explosion éclata dans le ciel, ne laissant aucune trace du poison.

\- Il vient de dissoudre le poison ?! demanda l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- MOKA ! CHEF ? CHEF ? hurlèrent des villageois.

Le chef de village était agenouillé devant la tombe de son fil, tandis que l'explosion se rapprochait de lui. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre assez rapidement pour qu'il ne se fasse pas brûler.

\- NON, JE RESTE AUPRÈS DE MON FILS ! BOBO ! MON FILS BOBO ! pleurait Moka, la pierre tombale entre les bras, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Un trou se forma sous lui, une tête rose en tenu de soubrette l'attrapant de justesse et l'éloigna. Un villageois ayant assisté à la scène, soupira de soulagement. LE CHEF DOIT ÊTRE PUNI, déclara Virgo, nonchalamment.

\- Le… Le village… Il … Il est… détruit, pleurèrent des villageois, hébétés.

\- Eh bien, dans un sens, nous avons réussi même si le village…, dit Rin.

\- La tombe…. Mon Bobo…, dit le chef en regardant la tombe maintenant en miettes. Le mage aux gros sourcils s'avança et la détruisit les restes de la tombe à coup de pied, sous le regard choqué du chef.

\- Tous les ennemis de l'Empereur Zéro doivent être anéanti, déclara Sherry. Nous avions l'intention de vous donner une mort rapide… Mais je suppose, à présent, que beaucoup de sang coulera…, finit Sherry.

\- Tu peux répéter ? demandèrent en même temps Natsu et Rin, la colère et l'incompréhension se reflétant dans leurs yeux face à la destruction de la tombe.

\- D'accord, il y a environs cinquante villageois, deux mages… Bon, tout ça prendra quinze minutes, dit l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- Eh, je suis là aussi ! Je suis aussi un mage ! répliqua Happy indigné de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

\- Chef, nous devons partir, tenta de convaincre un homme. Les mages vont se battre… Il faut partir, tout de suite !

\- NON, MON FILS. BOBO…, disait le chef se faisant entraîner loin du combat par ses hommes.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous occuperons de votre ami Grey.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir. Les ordres de l'Empereur Zéro était de tuer les villageois. Tandis que l'homme aux gros sourcils et l'homme chien sautèrent du ballon, Sherry le pilota pour poursuivre les villageois.

\- Oh non, pas question que je te laisse agir, dit Rin. Elle sauta et réussi à s'accrocher à la corde qui maintenait précédemment le sceau de poison.

Le poids soudain de Rin sur la corde, fit basculer le ballon. Sherry se cogna la tête sur le gouvernail. Elle ne peut se tenir debout suite au choc et tomba. Le ballon piqua du nez pour aller s'écraser. Quand Rin réalisa ce qu'il se passé, elle regarda en bas et sauta avant que le ballon ne s'échoue lamentablement.

Les compagnons des deux femmes avaient assisté à la scène. Natsu et Happy ayant un air surpris mais un sourire ornait leurs lèvres par la délicatesse dont leur amie avait fait preuve.

 _Si elle vient dire qu'elle est légère et douce, je lui rappellerai ce passage avec un grand plaisir_ , pensa Happy.

\- Elle dormait ou quoi ?! demanda l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- QUOI ? JE NE DORMAIS PAS ! cria l'homme chien.

\- Pas toi, idiot, lança l'homme aux gros sourcils.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas fait écraser, dit Natsu en parlant de Rin.

\- Je vais aller voir si tout va bien, dit Happy en s'éloignant.

\- Ok, je vais m'occuper de nos invités ! dit Natsu en fonçant vers ses ennemis pour assommer l'homme chien. Cette attaque surpris les deux adversaires. Natsu cracha des flammes vers les deux hommes mais l'homme aux gros sourcils l'évita grâce à une barrière.

\- Que de violence dans tes flammes. Es-tu le Salamander de Fairy Tail ? demanda l'homme aux gros sourcils, tandis que l'homme chien se relever en encerclant le chasseur de dragon. Mais tu sais, nous étions des mages puissants, appartenant à une guilde légale. Nous étions à Lamia Scale, la guilde de Iron Rock Jura. Je m'appelle Yuuka Suzuki et lui c'est Toby, fit l'homme maintenant connu comme étant Yuuka. Celui-ci fut coupé par Natsu qui l'attaqua de nouveau avec ses flammes, mais Yuuka l'a vu et la bloqua de nouveau grâce à sa magie. Espèce d'enfoiré… Tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle… ! fit Yuuka en colère.

\- C'est pas mon problème. Je m'en fou de savoir d'où vous venez, de quelle guilde vous avez ou faite partie, qui sont vos nakama. Vous en avez après notre client, ce qui veut dire que vous nous empêcher de faire notre travail. Par conséquent, vous êtes des ennemis de Fairy Tail. Ha ha ha ha ha, c'est une bonne raison de combattre, répliqua Natsu, mettant en colère Yuuka.

\- Toby, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne t'en mêle pas, compris. Je m'en occupe ! dit Yuuka.

 **\- Surge** ! fit Yuuka, lançant une onde de choc vers Natsu, gardant une main dans le dos.

\- Ça sera facile, il faut juste que…, il s'arrêta quand il remarqua quelque chose et eu juste le temps d'esquiver l'attaque qui poursuivit son chemin et trancha ce qui restait d'un mur dans le village.

\- Oh. Tu la vue, fit Yuuka avec un sourire. Natsu recracha des flammes de sa bouche vers Yuuka.

 **\- Surge !** cria-t-il de nouveau, gardant toujours sa main dans le dos et vaporisant les flammes qui lui fonçaient dessus. Chaque vibration que je crée annule la magie. Pour faire simple, c'est une magie qui annule la magie !

\- C'était donc ça. J'ai senti que je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter avec mon feu, dit Natsu.

\- Quand j'étais à Lamia Scale, mon rôle était celui d'anti-mage. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en créant deux boules de vibrations dans chacune de ses mains avant de les lancer. LES MAGES SONT IMPUISSANTS FACE À MOI !

\- On verra ça, plaisanta la tête rose en enflammant ses poings.

 **\- Surge** ! cria Yuuka en créant une boule de vibration qui éteignit les flammes. Tu n'écoutes toujours pas, hein. Toute magie sera inefficace contre moi.

\- Alors je n'utiliserai pas de magie, sourit Natsu. Il fit passer son bras à travers la boule de vibration. Tu vois ! J'ai réussi, je suis passé au travers, dit-il, avant que la boule ne fasse vibrer son bras à vive allure, le faisant hurler de douleur.

\- Abruti ! Faire traverser ton bras sans protection dans une sphère de magie est totalement stupide ! Tu seras découpé en morceaux, dit Yuuka. Au moment où Yuuka terminait sa phrase, Natsu rentra la tête dans la sphère, surprenant son adversaire.

\- QUOI ? ! SON CORPS ENTRE DANS LA SPHÈRE ! s'exclama Toby, surpris.

\- Tu vois… Ton mur ne bloque que la magie. Mais si je n'utilise pas de magie je peux la traverser. HA, HA, HA, fit Natsu content.

\- TU ES CINGLÉ ! cria Toby.

\- Dis-moi, Salamander, que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie dans mon Surge.

\- Ho, mais je peux l'utiliser à l'extérieur ? Merci pour le conseil, sourit Natsu, avant d'enflammer son coude, à la surprise de son adversaire. **KARYUU NO** …, la flamme de son coude grandi d'un coup.

\- Je vois, tu utilise ta magie comme un boost pour augmenter la puissance de ton coup !

 **\- ENCHUU** ! fini-t-il en assommant Yuuka d'un seul coup. Encore un à battre.

\- OOOOnnnn, tu es doué, commenta Toby.

\- Alors, tu viens te battre ? demanda Natsu à Toby avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh ouais. Mais je te préviens, je suis plus fort que Yuuka, répondit Toby. **Paralysis Nail : Maga Jellyfish**! dit-il tandis que ses ongles grandissaient d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Il y a un secret caché dans mes ongles, tu ne devineras jamais…, rit Toby

\- Paralysant ? demanda Natsu en levant les sourcils.

\- QUI T'AS DIT ? Bordel… Il est rusé, dit Toby.

\- C'est un idiot, commenta Natsu à lui-même.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN IDIOT, lança-t-il en courant vers le chasseur de dragon. Celui-ci esquiva tous les coups avec aisance.

\- Tu ne va pas rire longtemps. Une fois que mes ongles t'auront touché, tu seras électrocuté puis paralysé. Ce qui en restera sera la mort.

\- Attends, dit Natsu en plaçant une main face à lui. Tu as quelque chose là, désigna Natsu en montrant le front. Toby gratta son front et s'enfonça les griffes dans la chair, s'électrocutant au passage avant de s'écrouler, paralysé.

Natsu se retourna et regarda les ruines du village avant de marcher vers la tombe de Bobo et d'y replacer la tombe.

\- Tant de chose cruel… Mais on va arranger ça. Ton village, Rin, Grey, les villageois. Je te vengerais, c'est une promesse !

* * *

Après leur chute dans la forêt, les deux filles récupérèrent lentement leur sens. Le dirigeable n'était plus en état de voler dans l'immédiat. L'avant du ballon dégageait de la fumée.

\- Mince ! Je suis où ? se demanda Rin en se levant, secouant la tête.

\- TOI ! C'est de ta faute, blondie, vociféra Sherry entre deux sanglots. D'abord, je ne trouve plus Angélica et maintenant ça… L'Empereur Zéro ne me fera plus confiance. JE NE SERAI PLUS AIMÉE DE L'EMPEREUR…, pleura Sherry.

\- Angélica ? Aimé ?

\- Oui, Angélica. C'est ma souris, mon amie. Tu l'as vue ? demanda avec espoir Sherry.

\- Une souris ? Oui, j'ai vue une souris. Ohhh, je comprends maintenant… Tu l'avais envoyé pour nous trouver… Dommage, je l'ai neutralisé, mais elle va bien. Mais c'est étrange pour une souris de porter une tenue de servante… mais bon…, dit Rin avec un sourire.

\- Tu… Tu…Angélica… JE VAIS LA VENGER ! TU M'ENTENDS ? cria Sherry.

\- Approche ! répondit Rin avec un sourire provocant.

 **\- WOOD DOLL** ! attaqua Sherry, sa magie faisant bouger un arbre.

\- Tu es une marionnettiste ?! Intéressant, commenta Rin.

\- AAAAAhhhhhh ! fit Sherry, l'arbre attaquant la blonde qui esquiva le coup, puis sortit une clé.

\- Ouvre-toi porte du Taureau, Taurus ! invoqua Rin.

\- Meuh ! répondit l'esprit en coupant l'arbre en deux.

\- Une mage stellaire ?! En plus, une clé du Zodiaque ! fit Sherry avec un sourire de vainqueur.

\- Bien joué, Taurus ! félicita Rin.

\- Meuh ! La poitrine de Rin-san est la plus belle !

\- Pfff… Forcer un esprit à dire des choses pareilles et apprécier… C'est indécent.

\- EN PREMIER LIEU, JE N'OBLIGE PERSONNE À DIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSE…ET DEUXIÈMEMENT, JE N'APPRÉCIE CERTAINEMENT PAS !

\- Meuh ! fit Taurus en regardant la poitrine de sa Maîtresse, les cœurs dans les yeux.

\- Qu'importe… Mais tu vas découvrir que les mages stellaires sont inefficaces face à moi…, surtout que ceux qui utilisent cette magie sont nuls en combat rapproché, sourit la marionnettiste, alors que Taurus commençait à s'énerver de ses propos.

\- TU VAS GOÛTER DE MA HÂCHE POUR MON AMIE ! se précipitant vers l'ennemie sans laisser le temps à Rin de protester.

\- RIN ! cria Taurus, faisant sortir la nommée de ses pensées. Elle eut juste le temps d'esquiver l'attaque de Taurus en voyant sa hache se présenter sur elle. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et le bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. R.. RIN JE, JE NE CONTRÔLE PLUS MON CORPS !

\- Ah oui ! J'aurai dû te prévenir. Ma magie, Doll Play Attack, est une magie qui contrôle tout ce qui n'est pas humain. Ce qui, bien sûr, s'utilise aussi aux esprits stellaires… Vu qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Tu vas avoir l'honneur de te faire mettre KO par une ancienne membre de Lamia Scale. Pour faire clair : MOI ! Sherry ! expliqua la fille aux cheveux roses. Taurus ! Déshabille-la ! ordonna Sherry à la constellation du Taureau.

\- Avec plaisir ! répondit Taurus.

\- Hé, t'es sûr que tu es contrôlé ? demanda la blonde, alors que l'esprit déchirait le t-shirt de la blonde.

-Pardon… Mais je meuh peux mmmmmhhhh pas contrôler mon corps.

\- Fermeture de la porte ! cria Rin mais la porte resta ouverte.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda Sherry, narquoise. Il faut que l'esprit et le mage soit en accord pour ouvrir ou fermer une porte, je me trompe ? demanda à nouveau Sherry, son sourire s'élargissant dans la victoire.

Rin écarquilla les yeux, elle avait oublié ce paramètre. Merde, il fallait vraiment qu'elle développe ses pouvoirs de constellationniste. Elle se concentra et hurla :

\- TAURUS ! ARRÊTE ! TU ES MON AMI, TU NE PEUX PAS AVOIR OUBLIÉ LES LIENS QUI NOUS UNISSENT ?

\- Mad-meuh-selle Rin, répéta Taurus, les yeux tristes. Il pencha son corps un peu plus sur la blonde.

\- Taurus, rappelle-toi ! Tu m'as fait une promesse, pense à notre amitié, dit Rin en regardant Taurus dans les yeux. FERMETURE DE LA PORTE DU TAUREAU, tenta à nouveau Rin.

\- Merci, répondit Taurus, tandis que son corps était entouré d'une lumière blanche. Taurus disparu dans une pluie d'étoiles.

\- C'est bon Taurus, vas te reposer, tu l'as mérité, déclara Rin, le visage souriant. Elle se releva et regarda ses vêtements. Son t-shirt était déchiré, mais les déchirures étaient fines. Malgré leurs nombres, elles ne laissaient pas sa peau à la vue de tous. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer sa vie. Une brise passa amenant avec elle une odeur qui fit sourire Rin. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle devait se dépêcher d'en finir.

\- Co… Comment as-tu fait ? Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça ? Hum, tu es plus forte que je le croyais. Mais je vais te battre et ainsi l'Empereur Zéro m'aimera de nouveau.

\- Amour ?

\- Oui, amour. Mais tu n'y connais rien, l'amour de L'Empereur Zéro est magnifique ! dit Sherry, les yeux étincelants.

\- Je connais l'amour. Tu penses que l'amour c'est ça ? Faire des choses pour que la personne qui tu aimes t'aime en retour ? Tu as tort. L'amour est magique, magnifique. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un tu veux lui faire plaisir, voir ses yeux s'illuminer. Tu veux le voir te sourire. Si quelqu'un te demande de faire quelque chose pour lui, au non de l'amour, alors sache qu'il ne t'aime pas. Cette personne t'utilise, se sers de toi. Parce que l'amour n'attend rien. L'amour ne demande rien. L'amour c'est donner, donner tout ce que tu as, sans te plaindre, c'est laisser partir pour son bonheur, même si tu as mal. L'amour c'est protéger cette personne même d'elle-même. Ne viens pas dire que ce que tu fais est de l'amour, tu m'entends ? parla Rin, les larmes sur ses joues. Elle les essuya, d'un revers rageur.

\- Ohhh, je comprends. La personne que tu aimes doit être spéciale pour toi. Tu as de la chance d'aimer de cette façon, répliqua Sherry. Mais le combat n'est pas fini. **Doll Play Attack : Rock Doll !** cria Sherry.

\- La personne que j'aime… murmura Rin. La stupeur la frappa de plein fouet. Elle avait les yeux exorbités, le visage surpris. Elle ne vit pas et n'entendit pas l'attaque de son ennemie. Elle ne vit pas la poupée de roche se précipiter vers elle. Elle ne la vit pas lever le bras pour frapper Rin de toutes ses forces. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que le coup n'était pas venu, ni qu'une tête rousse se tenait devant elle, une épée à la main. Erza découpa le golem et assomma Sherry avant même que les morceaux de roche ne touchent le sol.

\- Rin ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Erza surprise par la présence de la blonde.

\- …

\- Rin ? Tu m'entends ? demanda Erza inquiète. Eh, répond-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? redemanda Erza en posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Rin était toujours sans réaction. Erza voulait poser plus de question et faire sortir la blonde de la léthargie mais une voix se fit entendre. Elle se retourna pour voir Happy se diriger vers elle, les ailes déployées.

\- Rin ? Tu m'entends ? appela le petit chat. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Erza qui se tenait aux côtés de la blonde. Oups ! déglutit Happy en faisant demi-tour. Il ne fut pas assez rapide, qu'une main gantelée l'attrapa par la queue.

\- Happy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Où sont Natsu et Grey ? demanda Erza en approchant le petit chat de son visage.

\- Rin, vite, aide-moi ! Er…za ! Rin !

\- Elle ne peut rien pour toi, elle ne t'entend pas, informa Erza. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, exigea Erza.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi elle ne m'entend pas ? Elle va bien ? demanda Happy, inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas, Happy, répondit Erza avec un regard triste en lâchant le pauvre matou. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, toujours figée. Elle pouvait voir les lèvres de la blonde remuer. Elle se rapprocha pour entendre les paroles, mais elle ne comprit pas grand-chose. Les mots étaient hachurés, saccadés, murmurés. Erza regarda de nouveau Happy et parla :

\- Happy, il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe, mais avant, il faut emmener Rin à l'abri, elle n'est pas capable de se défendre dans son état. Elle reporta son attention vers Rin et lui prit la main pour qu'elle la suive.

Erza fut surprise que Rin la suive sans faire d'histoire, mais elle s'inquiétait aussi. Elle se demandait ce qu'il était arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Durant leur trajet vers l'endroit où était les rescapés du village, Erza n'avait eu de cesse de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Quand Happy, lui fit remarquer qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle conduisit la blonde dans la tente qu'une jeune femme à la peau violette lui indiqua. Bizarrement, Erza n'était pas surprise par l'apparence des villageois.

Happy était couché sur une chaise, Rin était assise à même le sol, Erza à ses côtés pour la surveiller. Pendant quelques heures, le silence était la seule chose perceptible. Erza était en train de somnoler, Happy ronflait comme un bien heureux et Rin, bien Rin était en train de se lever. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains, la secouant de tous côtés, en parlant. En implorant. Elle sortit de la tente, cambrée vers l'avant, la douleur dans sa tête ne cessant pas. Les voix résonnaient telles des clameurs, leurs échos rebondissaient contre les parois de son crâne. Après avoir marché une centaine de mètres, elle tomba à genoux, en larmes.

Erza, qui avait suivie Rin dès qu'elle l'avait sentie bouger, s'arrêta, elle aussi quand elle vit son amie s'effondrer. Elle regardait, elle allait en apprendre plus de cette façon, elle savait que Rin ne se livrerait pas. La solitude l'avait rendue à la fois forte sur certains points et faible sur d'autres.

\- Non, c'est faux. Je ne suis…pas un monstre, murmura Rin.

 _Si tu es un monstre. Une fille qui aime une autre fille ne peut être qu'un monstre ! Personne ne t'aimera jamais, tu ferais mieux de mourir ici !_

\- Tu as tort, un jour j'aurai, oui, j'aurai une famille, pleura Rin en se bouchant les oreilles.

 _Ho que non, je viens de te dire pourquoi. Tu veux que je te le redise ? Très bien, TU ES UN MONSTRE ! Sais-tu ce que l'on fait aux monstres ? On les tue, on les torture pour découvrir leurs points faibles. D'ailleurs, je devrais t'apprendre comment une femme doit aimer, en particulier un homme, mais je vais être sympa. Je ne touche pas aux gamines. Par contre, quand tu auras quelques années de plus, des formes un peu plus généreuses, disait la voix faisant avec les mains les signes d'une silhouette féminines, là, je te ferai savoir. La première fois, tu auras mal, mais ensuite, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, je vais te donner tellement de plaisir, aller tellement profondément en toi, que tu vas me demander de continuer, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Alors je me ferai un plaisir de te satisfaire, de toutes les positions possibles, continua la voix, la salive coulant librement sur les lèvres, les mains sur la taille de la jeune fille._

\- NON, PAS ÇA, PAS ÇA ! ARRÊTE, TAIS-TOI ! hurla Rin, libérant une grande quantité de magie. Son aura se propagea tellement vite que pendant une seconde Erza ne put avancer. La puissance qu'elle sentait était écrasante. Cela faisait des heures que les voix lui parlaient. Des années en fait, des souvenirs... plus que douloureux.

Un cratère, sous le coup de la soudaine explosion de magie, fit son apparition sous Rin. Ce cratère était d'une dizaine de mètre de diamètre. Erza essaya d'avancer. Elle lutta une ou deux secondes, puis put avancer tranquillement. Comme si l'aura l'appelait, l'attirait. Elle arriva devant Rin, se mis à genoux et lui parla :

\- Rin écoutes-moi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu m'entends ? cria Erza pour se faire entendre. La magie de Rin s'intensifia davantage, Erza trembla face à l'énergie dégagé.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, fit Happy qui arrivait en volant. L'aura l'avait réveillé. Il avait eu du mal à venir jusque-là. Il essaya de suivre Erza, mais contrairement à la rouquine, il ne put poursuivre son chemin, obligé t'attendre de l'autre côté.

Tout à coup, les yeux de Rin regardèrent la femme devant elle.

\- TUE-MOI ! hurla Rin juste avant de s'évanouir. Erza eu le temps de la rattraper de justesse ne s'attendant pas à ça.

Elle porta Rin jusqu'à la tente, mais les questions se faisaient toujours aussi persistantes. D'autres questions étaient venues se mêler à celles qu'elle se posait déjà.

* * *

 **Lazulieva : Nous verrons si ton instinct est le bon, mais cela dans quelques chapitres. Patience. En attendant, j'espère que tu apprécies ce chapitre.**

 **Kirito28 : Pour le secret de Lucy, gomen, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre. Cependant, on en apprend un peu plus sur son passé.**

 **Voilà, le chapitre 10 est terminé. J'ai mal un peu partout, surtout au dos, mais bon... J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur dans ce chapitre même si d'autres questions ont fait leur apparitions pour pas assez de réponses. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, car il n'est pas encore écrit. Gomen. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

29


	11. Chapter 11

Les déboires de Lucy chapitre 11 Terminé le 25/04/2018

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination.**

Chapitre 11 :

L'île de Galuna (dernière partie)

Dans la tente, dans laquelle les avait conduits un villageois, Rin dormait. Son corps reposait sur celui d'Erza, qui avait elle aussi passé un bras autour de la taille de son amie. Erza s'était endormie et réveillée à plusieurs reprises, surveillant la blonde blottie dans ses bras. Erza avait sentie, à chaque contact de son amie, son cœur s'accélérer. Elle s'était aussi aperçue qu'elle avait très envie de garder la blonde dans ses bras. Lui caressant les cheveux, les joues. Ses yeux se perdant dans les siens. De sentir son parfum se répandre sur son corps. Les papillons dans le ventre, la sensation de bien-être à sa proximité… Tout cela la laissait perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas ses drôles d'envies… de pensées… Elle frissonna quand Rin resserra son étreinte sur sa taille, la rapprochant.

 _Rin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ? J'aimerai tellement que tu me parles. Que tu me racontes ce qui t'angoisses. D'où te viens une telle puissance ? Quelle magie utilises-tu ? Oh, elle est tellement belle ! Je veux enlever toutes tes peurs, toutes tes angoisses, te protéger, te garder dans mes bras tous les jours et toutes les nuits, te voir sourire, t'entendre rire, partager une part de gâteau aux fraises avec toi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais, tu sais. Je ne partage pas mon gâteau, mais avec toi, ce n'est pas un partage. C'est… je ne sais pas comment le dire… C'est une sorte de fusion. Une part de moi en toi…J'aimerai que tu me laisses enter dans ta vie, ton cœur. T'apporter mon aide…_

Erza sortit de sa rêverie quand elle entendit la belle endormie l'appeler. _Bon sang ! J'aime quand elle m'appelle de cette façon !_ pensa Erza en la regardant. Mais la blonde dormait encore. Elle se perdit devant tant de beauté, mais la souffrance, la douleur qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de Rin, l'avait rendue sans voix. Elle voulait attraper celui qui lui avait fait du mal. Lui arracher la tête. Mais avant, elle lui ferait subir les mêmes tourments qu'il avait fait subir à Rin. Il méritait d'être puni.

* * *

Grey se réveilla, le torse couvert de bandages. Il se frotta la tête pour en chasser la brume qui recouvrait sa mémoire.

\- Mais… Je suis où, là ? demanda Grey en personne en particulier. Il regarda autour de lui, pour découvrir qu'il était dans une tente. Il se leva et sortit, regardant le paysage alentour.

\- Bonjour. Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé, fit remarquer une voix féminine.

\- Oui, mais qui es-tu ? demanda Grey en regardant la femme.

Elle était brune aux cheveux court, des yeux bleus, un collier en or ornait son cou. Elle portait un haut aux manches courtes de couleurs blanc aux bordures bleues. Un pantalon noir, des sandales faites de tissu. Des bracelets en or décorés ses bras, sur ses lobes il y avait des boucles d'oreilles avec une pierre bleue. Elle avait sur les épaules la même cape que porte les villageois, un bras caché entre son dos et la cape.

\- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda la femme en présentant son bras violet.

\- Oui, répondit Grey après avoir regardé le bras. Il se décontracta à la vue familière. Où sont mes amis ?

\- Ho, ils sont dans la tente qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Ils voulaient être un peu à l'écart, pour repérer les lieux, expliqua la femme en montrant une direction de l'index.

\- Merci, répondit-il en souriant. Il commença à marcher, mais au bout de deux ou trois pas il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le village. Où est le village ? demanda Grey en se retournant pour faire face à la femme.

\- Les ennemis ont attaqué le village hier soir. Vos amis sont partis les affronter mais l'attaque que l'ennemi avait lancée n'a pas pu être arrêter. Le village est détruit. Nous sommes dans notre réserve de nourriture et de matériel, répondit-elle.

\- Oh, je comprends mieux toutes ces cabanes, répondit Grey. Merci, reprit-il en partant.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arriva devant une tente qui se situait un peu à l'écart. Il supposa que c'était celle de ces amis, aussi il continua son chemin. Il regarda par la l'ouverture de la tente, qui n'était pas fermée, pour voir une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Il vit deux corps blottis l'un contre l'autre. L'un avait une armure et l'autre des vêtements qui semblaient déchirés. Grey regarda mieux à l'intérieur et remarqua une boule de poil bleue dormant tranquillement sur une chaise. Il manqua de tomber, ses blessures le gênant. Il se rattrapa sur le bord de la tente, faisant un bruit qui alerta immédiatement Titania.

Elle se leva, s'équipa de son épée et mis en garde l'inconvenant qui venait de la réveiller.

\- Montre-toi ! parla Erza sur un ton sec, mais assez bas. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Rin. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos, surtout avec la quantité de magie qu'elle avait dépensée.

\- Erza, c'est moi, fit Grey en se présentant devant elle. Il entra dans la tente et regarda Rin qui dormait encore.

\- Grey ! Tu tombes bien, viens, allons à l'extérieur, dit Erza en sortant de la tente suivie de Grey.

\- Je suis déçue de toi Grey, tu avais pour mission de ramener Happy et Natsu. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu les aide ? demanda Erza.

\- Écoute-moi Erza. Ces gens ont besoin d'aide, je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire ? expliqua Grey.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisse pas le choix, dit Erza en brandissant son épée sur la poitrine de Grey.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire Erza, dit Grey, faisant en sorte que la pointe de l'épée le pique en laissant un filet de sang couler librement. C'est personnel.

\- Très bien, fit Erza en retirant son épée. Jamais Grey n'avait osé agir ainsi, alors il devait avoir une très bonne raison de le faire. Maintenant, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Quand, Natsu, Happy et moi sommes arrivé sur l'île, les villageois nous ont expliqué que la malédiction était autour de la lune. En faisant notre enquête, nous avons découvert qu'il y avait des ennemis. Ce sont eux qui ont fait cela. Ils veulent ramener un monstre… Déliora… dans ce monde…, dit Grey en tremblant.

\- Une malédiction qui concerne la lune ? demanda Erza. Et Rin ? Pourquoi est-elle là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle était déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés… Maintenant que j'y pense… Elle semblait très bien connaître ces gens. Par contre, quand on lui a demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, elle a répondu qu'elle était en visite, elle avait l'air de bien les connaître, si tu veux mon avis, expliqua Grey.

\- Je vois, c'est ici qu'elle est venue chercher de l'argent, dit pensivement Erza.

\- De l'argent ? demanda Grey

\- Oui, elle a besoin pour son loyer, elle a trouvé un appartement, répondit Erza comme si c'était une évidence pour tout le monde.

Ils entendirent un bruit, une lumière apparut dans la tente. Ils entrèrent sur leurs gardes, entendant des voix, ils se penchèrent légèrement par l'ouverture de la tente pour y voir Rin en pleine conversation avec l'esprit de la Lyre.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû être là pour t'aider, mais je ne pouvais pas… Tu n'étais pas prête…, continua Lyra.

\- Tu savais ? demanda Rin. Tu savais _ça_ ? redemanda Rin en portant une main sur son cœur.

\- Oui, en fait, nous l'avions tous compris…

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait ? J'aurai pu…Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a été blessé ? demanda Rin, la peur de la réponse visible dans ces yeux.

\- Non. Personne n'à été blessé, Erza a…

\- Erza ? Elle est ici ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda Lyra.

\- Hé bien… ma mémoire est encore fragile…, j'ai … des images mais elles n'arrivent pas dans l'ordre.

\- Je vois. Écoute-moi, dis encore une fois Lyra, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de chanter.

 _Mon bébé, mon soleil, mon enfant,_

 _Ma chérie, ma petite, ma vie,_

 _Sèche tes larmes et serre-moi dans tes bras,_

 _Je suis ici, ma chérie,_

 _Dans ton cœur, ton esprit et tes rires._

 _Regarde bien et tu verras aussi_

 _Tu es le miroir de ma vie._

 _Sens ma chaleur dans ton cœur,_

 _Ne pleure pas, regarde dans tes bras._

 _Toutes les fois où tu ris avec moi,_

 _Cette fois, c'est moi qui pleure avec toi._

 _Mon bébé, mon soleil, mon enfant,_

 _Ma chérie, ma petite, ma vie,_

 _Sèche tes larmes et serre-moi dans tes bras_

 _Sois forte mon ange, ma force et ma joie._

 _Tu es mon trésor, ma princesse._

Rin était en larmes, elle renifle, essaye de ne pas pleurer mais cette chanson lui rappelle tant de souvenirs, certains magnifiques d'autres tristes.

\- Je n'arrive pas croire que tu te souviennes de cette chanson, dit Rin ayant réussi à arrêter ses pleurs.

\- Je n'ai rien oublié, répondit Lyra avec un sourire triste.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu cette chanson depuis…, continua Rin le regard soudain vide.

\- Je sais…, termina Lyra.

\- Pourquoi, est-ce que vous ne pouviez rien me dire ? demanda Rin. Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il se passe quand je perds le contrôle…c'est dangereux, fini Rin dans un murmure.

\- Tu devais le comprendre par toi-même. Cela n'aurait rien changé si nous te l'avions dit. Tu ne nous aurais pas crue, dit l'esprit.

\- Donc, tu me promets que personne n'a été blessé ?

\- Je te le promets. Erza à réussi à passer au travers…

\- QUOI ?! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! PERSONNE NE PEUT FAIRE ÇA ! NON, TU DOIS TE TROMPER ?

\- Non, elle est vraiment passée au travers avec tellement de facilité. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que nos soupçons se sont confirmés, dit Lyra avec un demi-sourire.

\- OH ! Alors, c'est à ça que ça ressemble ? C'est incroyable, dit Rin. Personne d'autre n'est au courant ?

\- Non, il n'y a que nous et toi, dit Lyra. Alors… Tu vas lui dire ? demanda la chanteuse, avec un grand sourire.

\- PAS QUESTION QUE QUELQU'UN SOIT AU COURANT DE ÇA ! TU M'ENTENDS ? Je ne prendrai plus jamais ce risque, fini Rin.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Regarde, tu viens seulement de les rencontrer et tu es déjà en train de leur mentir.

\- Ils savent que Rin n'est pas mon vrai nom, mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas risquer de… Il doit y avoir une prime pour ma tête, de plus je suis plus utile vivante que morte… Mais, si je dois retourner là-bas, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer. Je les tuerai tous, quitte à en mourir.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense, non je sais, que tu peux faire confiance à ces gens. Tu as vu leur réaction… ?

\- Oui, et quand ils apprendront que j'ai menti pas seulement sur mon nom, mais sur qui j'ai été, ce que je suis…

\- Tu te racontes des histoires ! La vérité est que tu as peur. Peur qu'ils t'accueillent à bras ouvert, peur qu'ils ne tiennent aucune rancœur à ton égard… de cette façon, tu continueras d'être seule, et dans un sens je comprends, c'est la seule chose que tu connaisses. Te souviens-tu pourquoi tu es revenue ici ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête. Depuis, je les ai rencontrés et… les choses se sont compliquées…

\- Que te dis ton instinct ? Peux-tu leur faire confiance ? Peux-tu leur confier ta vie ?

Rin n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée de la tente. C'était Grey et Erza. Grey était penché pour mieux écouter la conversation mais du fait de ses blessures il était tombé droit sur Erza. Résultat, ils étaient tous les deux affalés au sol.

\- Euh… tout va bien ? demanda Grey

\- Bon, il faut que j'y aille. N'oublie pas de te changer, dit Lyra en disparaissant dans une pluie d'étoiles. Désolée.

\- Bon, je vais me changer, maintenant, dit Rin comme si de rien n'était. J'ai oublié, je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. Peut-être que je peux demander à Virgo ?

\- Rin…, commença la chevalière qui s'était relevé. Tiens, dit finalement Erza en présentant des vêtements à la blonde. Ses yeux se perdant quelques instants sur les déchirures du haut de Rin. Ce n'était pas le temps des questions, Erza le savait. De plus, elle n'obtiendrait probablement aucunes réponses claires de la part de la blonde.

\- Oh…Euh…Merci, dit Rin avec un rougissement. Quand elle remarqua où le regard de la chevalière était posé, elle s'empressa de ramener vers sa poitrine, le nouveau linge.

\- Grey et moi allons t'attendre dehors, dit Erza en commençant à faire demi-tour.

* * *

\- Tu ne va rien lui demander, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Grey une fois dehors.

\- Non. Tu as entendu comme moi, elle n'est pas prête… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécue par le passé, mais… la seule chose qu'elle veuille, tu sais comme moi, de quoi il s'agit..., dit Erza en regardant dans les yeux noirs de son ami.

\- Oui, répondit Grey le visage grave, des images de son passé se présentant devant ses yeux.

\- D'ailleurs, pour en revenir au sujet, dis-moi, ce que tu fais là ? Où est Natsu ? Tu me déçois Grey, tu devais les ramener mais au lieu de ça, tu les as suivis… Alors, maintenant, tu va tout me dire et me suivre gentiment. On rentre, dit Erza croisant les bras, dans une attitude imposante.

\- Je regrette Erza, mais je ne pars pas avec toi, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire ici. Je dois l'empêcher de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie

\- Tu vas me suivre à la guilde et accepter la punition pour avoir désobéit au Maître, dit Erza en menaçant Grey de son épée. Celle-ci toucha la poitrine de jeune homme. Grey s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang coule de sa poitrine.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, je ferai de même, dit Grey quand la goutte de sang se fit plus importante. Erza voyant la détermination dans les yeux et les mouvements de son nakama, retira son épée et décida de l'aider.

\- Très bien. Je vais t'aider, mais je veux tous savoir sur cette mission, sur ce que vous avez appris. Tout ! ordonna Erza, en faisant disparaître son épée dans sa dimension magique.

\- Reste-là, je vais voir ce que fait Rin, dit Erza en marchant vers la tente.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Rin était dans la tente en train de se changer. Elle repensait à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce que ces compagnons avaient entendu et leur réaction. Elle souffla en enlevant la chemise qu'elle portait.

 _Je me demande ce qu'ils ont entendu. Est-ce que les choses vont changer ? Dois-je leur dire ? Non, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Il faut d'abord que je sache si je peux leur faire confiance, malgré ce que dit Lyra… Je ne peux pas faire comme elle le demande, je ne peux pas faire confiance à mon instinct pour ce genre de chose… Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience,_ pensa Rin.

\- Dire que je venais juste de l'acheter… j'aimais bien cette chemise, dit-elle en la posant un peu plus loin sur le sol. Mon pantalon, ça va, mais il est couvert de terre. De plus, je le porte depuis hier, je ne peux pas garder de vêtements sales, ajouta-elle en enleva le pantalon qu'elle jeta sur le lit un peu plus loin. Bon, il faut brûler la chemise et laver le pantalon, dit Rin en se regardant brièvement.

La vue, ramena sur son visage un air triste. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées et commencer à s'habiller. Étonnamment, le pantalon bleu et la chemise qu'Erza lui avaient donnés, lui allaient à la perfection.

Elle pensa à mettre le feu à sa chemise déchirée et aussitôt, sa main gauche s'embrasa.

\- Whoua ! C'est du rapide, maintenant essayons autre chose, dit Rin pas étonné par les flammes sur sa main. Voyons voir si ça marche, tenta Rin en enflammant juste son index.

Elle fit de même pour chaque doigt, chaque partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait contrôler. Elle arrivait aussi à maintenir, baisser ou augmenter l'intensité des flammes.

Une fois habillée, elle prit la chemise et enflamma de nouveau son index gauche. Elle le rapprocha du linge qui s'embrassa instantanément, ne laissant qu'un tas de cendre au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda une voix à l'entrée de la porte.

\- J'arrive, répondit Rin précipitamment en sortant de la tente.

Elle retrouva Grey et Erza. Étonnamment, ils ne lui posèrent aucune question. Elle ne tendit pas la perche, elle préféra se concentrer sur la mission.

\- Alors, quel est le programme ? demanda Rin, souriante. Elle avait appris à cacher sa gêne derrière un sourire.

\- J'ai décidé de vous aider. Grey allait justement m'expliquer la situation, dit Erza. Et toi ? Tu aurai pu me dire que c'était sur l'Île de Galuna de tu devais venir chercher l'argent pour ton appartement, ajouta Erza à l'intention de la blonde.

\- À ce moment-là, je ne savais rien de ce qu'il se passait sur cette île, ni qu'il y avait une mission de classe S la concernant, dit Rin. Bon alors, par quoi on commence ?

\- Il faut que l'on retrouve Léon et les autres. Ils veulent ramener Déliora à la vie, mais… c'est… un monstre ! Il est responsable de la mort de tant de personne, y compris de ma famille, ma mère..., mon père..., ma sœur… je suis le seul survivant… commença Grey.

* * *

\- Merde…, fit Natsu en se réveillant devant les ruines. Il faut que je me grouille. Erza ne va plus tarder à débarquer, brrr, mais il faut aussi arrêter ces malades. Il faut être cinglé pour réveiller un démon. Il va tout détruire et qui sais combien de victimes il y aura. Je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler. Un bon combat, y a que ça de vrai pour vous remettre d'aplomb, s'exclama Natsu en brandissant le bras en l'air, enflammant son poing. Il parti en courant vers ce qu'il espérait serait un beau combat.

* * *

\- C'est une honte ! Tu es le seul qui reste ! dis d'un ton mécontent Léon à Toby qui était au grade à vous, tandis que Léon était assis tranquillement sur son trône, les bras croisés. Un regard dédaigneux peint sur le visage à l'encontre de son subordonné.

\- OOOOnnnn, fit Toby comme une supplique.

\- Ces mages de Fairy Tail… Ils sont plutôt doués, dit Léon.

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis pas aux autres comment je me suis blessé tout seul, demanda Toby avec un regard de chien battu, laissant sans vois devant sa stupidité son Maître.

\- La résurrection de Déliora n'en sera que plus compliquée maintenant, continua une voix.

\- Tu étais là-bas, Zalty ?

\- Il faut profiter que la puissance magique soit à son comble ce soir, pour ressusciter Déliora. Personne ne devra empêcher le rituel ou jamais il ne sortira de sa prison de glace.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Zalty.

\- Je suis désolé, dit penaudement l'homme chien en baissant la tête.

\- Je combattrai Salamander et Titania.

\- Je constate que comme d'habitude tu es plutôt rapide pour collecter des infos. Mais ils ne peuvent pas me battre. Mon Ice Blade surpasse celui d'Ul.

\- Dans ce cas, je me demande si je dois me joindre aux combats ou non, dit Zalty.

\- Tu veux dire que tu sais te battre ? demanda Toby surpris.

\- Oui… juste un peu de « magie perdue », répondit Zalty.

\- Magie perdue ?!

\- Ne le provoque pas, c'est une personne effrayante, tu ne gagneras pas de toute façon, commenta Zéro à l'attention de Toby, avant que les ruines ne se mettent à trembler.

\- Un tremblement de terre ?! questionna Toby alors que les ruines se renversèrent.

\- Q.… quoi ?!

\- Les ruines… Elles se… renversent ? Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Bien, je constate qu'il est passé à l'acte fit Zalty avec un sourire. Il se dirigea vers un trou et vit l'intrus. Voilà le coupable…, continua Zalty.

\- NON ! C'EST LUI ! dit Toby étonné en découvrant Natsu.

\- Je comprends pas, il y a des choses qui se cassent si facilement alors qu'on ne le veut pas, et quand on le veut les casser c'est plus difficile, argumenta le chasseur de dragon.

\- Espèce de… pourquoi faire ça ? demanda Léon, le visage emplit de colère.

\- Ben quoi ?! J'ai juste renversé les ruines, c'est drôle non, renverser des ruines ?! Bref, la lumière de la lune ne parviendra plus jusqu'à Déliora, ajouta Natsu avec un grand sourire. Les narguant presque.

\- Fairy Tail… La rumeur comme quoi vous détruisez tout ce qui se trouve sur votre passage est vrai dit Léon.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait détruit la moitié des piliers qui supportent les ruines. De cette manière, la lumière provenant de la lune n'atteindra pas Déliora, expliqua Zalty avec un demi-sourire. C'est malin, bien que les apparences laissent penser le contraire, poursuivit Zalty.

\- La ferme ! ordonna Natsu en enflammant ses pieds.

\- Des flammes sur les jambes ?! dit interloqué Léon.

\- Il peut créer des flammes sur toutes les parties de son corps, expliqua Toby, alors que Natsu se précipitait vers eux à vive allure en criant, frappant Léon dans le ventre et l'emportant avec lui. À ce moment-là, le corps du mage de glace se fissura, se transformant en glace avant d'éclater en mille morceaux.

\- Un clone de glace ?! fit Natsu.

\- Je suis là ! fit Léon en envoyant des dizaines d'oiseaux de glace. Tu ne peux pas éviter ça dans les airs, non ? ajouta-t-il, alors que le chasseur de dragon crachait des flammes vers le plafond, le propulsant ainsi au vol.

\- Bien joué, mais comme tu le vois, je le peux ! nargua Natsu avec un grand sourire. Il lança des flammes vers le mage de glace avec ses pieds. Le coup fut esquivé tandis que Natsu se positionna, les mains sur le sol et tourna sur lui-même. L'effet de rotation fut augmenter avec la force de propulsion des flammes qu'il avait encore aux pieds.

\- Ta magie est…. Étrange.

\- Tu pensais que je ne pouvais pas esquiver dans les airs ? nargua Natsu. **Karyuu no hokou !** hurla le chasseur de dragon, alors que Zalty fit un mouvement de bras qui fit s'effondrer le sol sous Natsu. Perturbé par le mouvement soudain, Natsu changea de direction les flammes qui frôlèrent Léon.

\- Pff

\- N'êtes-vous pas un homme chanceux, Empereur Zéro ? demanda Zalty.

\- Ne dis à personne que je me suis fait toucher, supplia Toby, son corps calciné et fumant encore de l'attaque, ratée, de Natsu.

\- Zalty ! Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Léon.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Ne sois pas naïf avec moi. Tu… ta magie vient de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je parle de l'effondrement du sol.

\- Vous êtes perspicace... Veuillez comprendre mon geste. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser blesser alors que nous somme près du but. La résurrection de Déliora est proche.

\- Tu penses que ces flammes ridicules peuvent me tuer ? demanda Léon, vexé. Il laissa exploser sa magie qui gela toute la pièce. Maintenant, partez ! Je m'occupe de lui, dit-il en montrant Natsu qui remontait du trou dans lequel il était tombé. JE suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Déliora. Mon nom deviendra la risée de tous si je ne peux pas me débarrasser de cet importun.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça, commenta Zalty.

\- Vaincre Déliora ? demanda Natsu, incrédule. C'est pour ça que tu le ressuscite ?

* * *

\- Il veut faire quoi ? demanda Rin. Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ?

\- Aye, commenta Happy.

Erza ne disait rien, elle suivait le court de la conversation, les informations étaient la seule chose dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

\- Il est déjà battu, tu veux te fatiguer pour quelque chose qui est déjà fait ? T'as un grain, toi ! ajouta Natsu.

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour surpasser Ul… mon Maître… C'est mon rêve ! dit Léon en lançant des dizaines d'oiseaux de glace sur son adversaire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas combattre directement cette personne ? demanda Natsu, en esquivant les diverses attaques.

\- ELLE EST MORTE !

Le souvenir de Grey lui relatant la disparition de Ul.

\- C'est donc ça, il voulait dire qu'elle était morte, dit à lui-même Natsu.

\- Si Ul est morte c'est UNIQUEMENT LA FAUTE DE GREY ! s'exclama en s'énervant Léon. Il lançant une attaque d'oiseaux de glace qui explosèrent devant son adversaire. Natsu avait pris la précaution de se protéger de son bras.

\- Hé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant, mais il y beaucoup de personnes que tes actes font souffrir, riposta Natsu. Léon ne bougea pas. Je te garantie que tu vas reprendre tes esprits avec la correction que je vais te donner ! dit Natsu en se préparant au combat. J'm'enflamme !

* * *

\- Léon s'est promis de surpasser Ul. Il avait déjà cette idée en tête quand on était gosse. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, il essaye de la surpasser de la seule façon qu'il pense être possible. Il veut vaincre Déliora. Le monstre que Ul n'a pas su vaincre. Elle l'a emprisonné dans de la glace au péril de sa vie, expliqua Grey en menant le petit groupe aux ruines.

\- Je vois… Pour surpasser un mort, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités, commenta Erza.

\- Aye, fit Happy.

\- Non, il ne sait pas… reprit Grey.

\- Pas quoi ? demanda Rin.

\- Ul n'est pas morte… du moins pas son esprit. Seulement son corps n'est plus là.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Erza. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il y a 10 ans… _Déliora a attaqué mon village. Ça a pris moins d'une journée pour tout détruire. C'est à ce moment qu'Ul est arrivée. En arrivant, elle avait commenté le fait qu'elle avait entendu parler de ce monstre sans pour autant savoir de quoi il était capable. Elle m'a trouvé sous les débris de ma maison, blessé et en pleur. Elle demanda à un jeune garçon de la rejoindre, c'était Léon. C'est grâce à eux si je suis vivant. Elle m'a demandé si j'allais bien, mais j'étais trop en colère. Beaucoup trop en colère pour l'entendre ou lui répondre. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, celle de me venger. Me venger de celui qui venait de détruire ma famille, mes amis, mon village… J'ai murmuré que je ne pardonnerai jamais à Déliora. Jamais. Ce fut le début de ma formation._

Le petit groupe ainsi formé de Ul, Léon et Grey se rendit dans les montagnes enneigées, une fois que Grey fut soigné. Ul avait décidé de lui enseigner sa magie afin qu'il puisse se défendre mais aussi protéger les autres. Il n'était, cependant, pas encore habitué au froid glacial et tremblé bien qu'il portait des vêtements chauds. Léon et Ul ne semblaient pas gênés.

\- C'est bon Grey. D'abord, on va commencer par les bases. Grey… Est-ce que tu pourras le supporter ? Mon entraînement va être dur ? Je ne serais pas tendre sous prétexte que tu es un enfant.

\- Ouais, je suis prêt à tout ! La seule chose que je veux c'est le pouvoir de vaincre Déliora ! répliqua-t-il, complétement habité pas la haine et la vengeance. Suite à la réponse, elle se mit en sous-vêtements suivi de de Léon. Qu'est-ce… Que faites-vous ?!

\- Enlève tes vêtements.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il fait bien trop froid pour le faire. De plus, tu es une femme, n'es-tu pas gênée ? demanda Grey.

\- Tu rigoles. Être en sous-vêtements devant des enfants ? Si tu veux maitriser le froid, tu dois le sentir. Ça commence maintenant ! décida Ul. Ces paroles convainquirent Grey qui se mis lui aussi en caleçon.

\- BRRRRRRRR, disait en tremblant Grey.

\- Tu vas t'habitué, fit Léon pour le motiver.

\- Arrête tes bêtises, tu trembles toit aussi ! protesta Grey à l'encontre de son camarade.

\- C'est partie. On court, ajouta Ul.

\- Hé ! Attends, je veux apprendre la magie ! riposta Grey qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- Tais-toi et court. Je refais les bases pour toi, répondit Léon.

* * *

\- Écoute-moi, parmi les millions de magies, celle du modelage est une magie qui es, comment dire…, sans restriction. Tout le monde créer des formes avec cette magie. C'est une magie qui est parfaite mon montrer sa personnalité. Si tu travaille dur tu trouvera la forme qui te convient le mieux.

Ainsi commença l'entrainement. Les enfants prenant des bains chauds de temps en temps pour se réchauffer, utilisant le Ice Make en sous-vêtements pour s'habituer au froid, mangeant, courant et dormant chez leur Maître. Ils allaient parfois en ville pour faire des provisions dans un petit village pas très loin de l'endroit où ils habitaient.

\- Oh, tu as un nouvel élève ? Il est mignon, dit la marchande de légumes du village.

\- Il s'appelle Grey. Il est un peu pénible et rebelle, répondit Ul.

\- Je suis sûre que ces deux garçons seront de beaux jeunes hommes dans quelques années. Dis, quand ils seront en âge, tu pourrais m'en donner un ? demanda la femme.

\- Si tu veux je te donne les deux maintenant. Ils sont si bruyants. C'est tous les jours pareil, répliqua Ul.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils sont la raison pour laquelle les hommes ne s'approchent pas de toi. Ils pensent certainement que ce sont tes enfants, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Cela ne te concerne pas.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais… il serait peut-être temps que tu penses à ton bonheur ! déclara la marchande. Ces propos mirent en colère Ul.

\- Combien de temps ça va nous prendre pour devenir meilleur que Ul ? demanda Léon à Grey.

\- Peu m'importe, dit Grey en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est mon but. Je veux devenir…non je veux me battre contre Ul et gagner. C'est mon rêve !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit, que je n'étais pas intéressé. Puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me parles de ça. Pour ma part, je ne serais satisfait que quand j'aurai vaincu Déliora. Dès que je serais devenu plus fort, je partirai, je dirai aurevoir à cette femme merdique.

\- Je peux savoir de savoir de qui tu parles ? De moi ? demanda Ul en lui frappant la tête.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien ! Je veux devenir puissant ! Quand m'apprendra-tu la vraie magie ? demanda Grey, excédé.

\- Je le fais déjà, répliqua Ul.

\- Quelle partie de cette magie est puissante ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. La magie de modelage n'a de limite que ton imagination. Trouve la forme qui te convient et tu deviendras puissant. Pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas ?

\- Mais bien sûr, dit-il en se déshabillant au milieu du village.

\- Pourquoi tu te déshabilles ici ?! demanda Ul.

\- Hein ?! dit Grey. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il était en caleçon. Putain, c'est quoi cette habitude de merde ?!

\- T'as entendu ce qui se passe avec le démon Déliora ? demanda un villageois à un autre qui passaient à proximité. Ces paroles attirèrent l'attention de Grey qui se mit à écouter la conversation. Ouais, j'ai entendu qu'il se déplaçait vers le nord, près de Burago, je crois.

\- Attends, ça veut dire qu'on à plus rien à craindre ? demanda l'autre villageois, tandis que le duo s'éloignait.

\- Burago…, murmura Grey, centré sur le lieu.

Quelques temps plus tard, il quitta la maison pour aller affronter le démon.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? TU NE PEUX PAS LE VAINCRE ! TU N'ES PAS ASSEZ FORT ! lui cria Ul sans pouvoir lui faire entendre raison.

\- JE VENGERAI MA FAMILLE ! SI TU AS QUELQUE CHOSE À DIRE FAIS-LE MAINTENANT ! lui cria Grey.

\- Si tu pars maintenant, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir !

\- Ok ! répondit Grey se mettant à courir dans la direction opposée de la maison de Ul.

\- GREY ! hurla Ul.

\- Si je meurs, tu en seras la seule responsable. Tu aurais dû m'apprendre de la magie puissante ! répliqua-t-il. Ul fut blessée par ses mots.

* * *

\- Les gars… les ruines étaient renversée avant ? demanda Rin en inclinant la tête.

\- Il se passe quoi ? demanda Happy.

\- La seule personne qui peut faire ce genre de chose est Natsu, mais à savoir si c'est volontaire ou pas… Enfin, la lumière ne touchera plus Déliora, répondit Grey. Il s'arrêta de parler et de marcher quand il entendit des bruits dans les buissons.

\- Chut ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ! fit Rin en scrutant les buissons. Ils nous encerclent.

\- C'est Fairy Tail, répliqua un des hommes qui se cachait dans les buissons.

\- Heu… Ils portent des tenues bizarres ! dit Happy.

\- Il va falloir se battre, dit Erza en se mettant en position de défense.

\- Grey, pars, Erza et moi on s'en occupe. Toi va voir Natsu, dit Rin se positionnant elle aussi en position de défense.

\- Tu es sûre…

\- Maintenant, Grey. Tu as ton propre combat à mener, répliqua Rin, ne lâchant pas des yeux ses adversaires.

\- C'est vrai. Léon ne sait pas qu'Ul est vivante, dit Grey en partant.

* * *

Grey et Léon étaient inconscient, vaincus par le démon, qui lança au même moment des flammes vers eux. Ul tenait un garçon sous chaque bras, courant pour la survie, haletant, esquivant de justesse l'attaque du démon.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi fort, dit Ul en reprenant son souffle, alors que Grey se réveilla.

\- WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAA ! cria Grey de terreur, tentant de fuir.

\- GREY ! C'est bon, tu es à l'abris. Léon aussi, dit Ul en montrant du menton son deuxième élève inconscient, en prenant Grey dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pas maintenant ! Prends Léon et pars. Je ne peux pas me battre et vous protéger en même temps, répliqua Ul à l'aguet.

\- Au moment où Grey regardait son camarade, il entendit un bruit sourd. Il regarda et cria de joie en voyant Déliora tomber.

\- Il est toujours en vie. Maintenant, tu pars. Je m'en occupe pour toi, ajouta Ul.

\- Pour… Pourquoi être venu ? Tu m'as dit de ne pas revenir si je partais ! Alors, pourquoi ?

\- Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit de penser à mon bonheur. Maintenant que j'y repense, je ne pense pas avoir l'air malheureuse, non ? J'ai deux élèves mignons. Ne rechignant pas à la tâche. J'en suis heureuse. Je suis venue pour reprendre ce bonheur, dit-elle en souriant, faisant pleurer Grey.

\- Ul ?! Ta… ta jambe ?! demanda Grey en voyant la jambe de glace de son Maître.

\- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Regarde la magie de modelage est magnifique, non ? Grey tentait de retenir ses larmes tandis que son Maître cachait sa douleur derrière un sourire et des mots doux. Si ce monstre est tes ténèbres, alors, j'ai une raison pour combattre. Pars !

\- TU PLAISANTE ? JE NE PEUX PAS PARTIR ET TE LAISSER SEULE ! TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE ! Je n'aurai pas dû…, pleura Grey, culpabilisant de ne pas avoir écouté son Maître lors de sa mise en garde.

\- Ce n'est la faute de personne, dit-elle alors que Léon se réveilla à son tour.

* * *

Natsu et Léon protestèrent en même temps quand aucune de leurs attaques ne prenaient le dessus sur l'autre, tandis que la glace recouvrant la pièce se fissura, à la surprise des deux mages.

\- T…t'es sérieux ? demanda Léon.

-Lé…, commença Grey avant que son partenaire ne le fasse taire d'un regard.

\- Bonheur ? Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il. Tu es la mage la plus puissante… Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas battre une telle créature ?

\- Léon… Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait des mages bien plus puissants que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Dans les pays lointains, il y a des mages…

\- Non, je refuse de le croire. Tu es la plus forte. Sinon, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Tout cet entrainement pour être un simple mage…

\- Quand tu m'auras surpassé, tu devras trouver un autre rêve !

\- J'ai pensé que tu étais la plus forte, c'est pour cette raison que je suis devenu ton élève. Tu… Tu ne peux pas perdre…, fit Léon les larmes aux yeux. Si tu n'es pas capable de te battre sérieusement, je le ferais ! ajouta-t-il en positionnant les bras. Un bras vers le ciel et l'autre vers le sol.

\- Cette… posture ! Où as-tu appris cette ce sort ?! s'écria son Maître avec peur. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ce sort…

\- Comme tu ne m'as pas appris de sort puissant, j'ai pris les devants. J'ai étudié tes livres. Dire que tu cachais un sort aussi dangereux… Ice Shell !

\- Ice Shell ? demanda Grey ne sachant pas de quoi il était question.

\- LÉON ! TU N'AS PAS LU LE LIVRE JUSQU'À LA FIN ?! IDIOT ! crachat Ul en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. En utilisant ce sort, tu te condamnes. Elle fut repoussée par une vague de magie venant de Léon. Déliora fut de suite attiré.

\- Quel…puissance…, commenta Grey un peu à l'écart, assistant à la démonstration de son camarade.

\- MERDE ! Il nous à repéré, fit Léon.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre sort pour arrêter Déliora. Je vais le sceller. Regarde-moi Ul ! dit Léon.

\- PAS QUESTION QUE JE TE LAISSE FAIRE, réplique Ul qui frappa son élève dans le ventre, le rendant inconscient sous le coup.

\- Qu'est-ce…, fit Grey qui venait en courant.

\- Il … ne peux pas utiliser ce sort… Ice Shell… détruit le corps de celui qui l'utilise, répondit Ul. Grey trembla à cette révélation. Mais… Il n'a pas tort… c'est le seul moyen… Je n'aurais jamais pensé… C'est mon élève ! dit fièrement Ul en constatant que son élève avait eu la même idée qu'elle.

\- Hein?! demanda Grey. Que veux tu dire…?

\- GREY ! RECULE ! cria-t-elle en prenant la même posture que Léon quelques minutes auparavant.

\- UL ?! cria Grey comprenant la situation.

\- TU NE T'APPROCHERAS PAS DE MES ÉLÈVES ! C'EST TA FIN !

\- UUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !, tenta un nouvelle fois Grey. Il vit le corps de Déliora reculer, le corps de Ul se recouvrit de glace.

\- Qu'est…ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Grey.

\- J'ai expliqué Grey. Ce sort transforme celui qui l'utilise en glace. Pour l'éternité. Il n'y a pas de retour possible. Grey… il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Dis à Léon que je suis morte.

\- Qu… ?

\- S'il apprend que je suis devenue de la glace, il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour briser le sort.

\- N-non…

\- S'il le faisait, je me serais sacrifiée pour rien.

\- NE FAIS PAS ÇA… !

\- Je veux que Léon découvre le monde. Qu'il trouve un nouveau rêve. Qu'il trouve des mages bien plus puissants que moi.

\- NOOOON, implora Grey. Mais il se fit repousser.

\- Toi aussi, il faut que tu vives ta vie.

\- ARRÊTE…S'IL TE PLAIT… JE FERAIS CE QUE TU ME DEMANDE….

\- Ne sois pas triste. Je suis vivante. Je vivrais éternellement en tant que glace. Prends ta vie en main. Je scellerai tes ténèbres, Grey. Va !

Quelques heures plus tard, Léon se réveilla, regardant le monstre gelé dans un grand et gros bloc de glace.

\- Où est Ul ? demanda Léon. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en voyant le démon pris au piège dans la glace. Grey, garder la tête basse, accroupi contre un mur en pleurant.

\- E… Elle est… morte, fit Grey.

\- N-non ! Tu mens ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Comment vais-je surpasser Ul si elle n'est plus là ? cria avec colère Léon en attrapant Grey par le col, le poussant contre le mur, les larmes sur les joues.

\- Désolé…, dit faiblement Grey, incapable d'en dire plus.

\- MERDE ! TOI ?! POURQUOI AS-TU PROVOQUÉ DÉLIORA ?! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI UL EST MORTE !

* * *

\- Natsu… Je m'occupe de lui, dit Grey qui venait d'arriver. Il brisa au passage le mur de glace.

\- J'te signale, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que tu as déjà perdu face à lui, lui répondit Natsu.

\- Cette fois c'est terminé, répliqua Grey. Le ton était sans appel.

\- Hé bien, hé bien, on dirait que tu as reprit confiance en toi, nargua Léon.

\- Tu as raison Léon, c'est ma faute si Ul est morte il y a des années. Mais, je ne te laisserai pas blesser mes nakama, le village et Déliora. Non, je ne te pardonne pas non plus. Si on avait la même punition, hein Léon. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? ajouta Grey en se mettant en position pour utiliser le sort Ice Shell.

\- Tu… Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne vas pas utiliser cette attaque ? C'est de la folie ! Réfléchi, en utilisant Ice Shell, tu te piège aussi !

\- Ice Shell ? demanda Natsu, qui avait entendu la conversation.

\- C'est le sort qu'à lancé Ul pour vaincre le démon. Il doit être puni et moi aussi, expliqua Grey. Maintenant Léon, rends l'apparence des villageois puis toi et tes petits copains, allez-vous-en ! C'est ta dernière chance.

\- Je vois. Tout cela n'est que pure menace… Tu es ridicule, Grey si tu penses que je vais céder pour si peu. Soudain, une vague de magie déferla sur la pièce, faisant reculer Léon et Natsu.

\- Non, je suis très sérieux. Ne me pousse pas. Ul ne reviendra pas à la vie. Les années ont passées mais il est temps pour moi d'assumer la responsabilité de tes actes. Sur ce point tu as raison, Léon. Pour ça, je donnerai ma vie, continua-t-il, les bandages quittant son corps sous la tension.

\- Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

\- Dis-moi Léon. Es-tu près à vivre ou à mourir ? dit Grey. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de son adversaire.

\- Vas-y. Tu n'en as pas le courage, répondit Léon, fermant les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir. Dans ses yeux, il y avait de la détermination.

\- Comme tu veux, répliqua Grey. ICE SH… il fut arrêter par Natsu qui venait de se positionner juste devant Grey.

\- ABRUTI ! hurla Natsu en frappant Grey sur la tête. Le sort s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Natsu…

\- Ne déboule pas de cette façon en parlant de responsabilité. C'est MON combat !

\- Écoute-moi bien, espèce d'idiot congénital. Léon c'est MON PROBLÈME. JE M'EN OCCUPE MÊME SI POUR ÇA JE DOIS EN MOURIR, TU M'ENTENDS ? hurla Grey en attrapant Natsu par son écharpe.

\- ARRÊTE DE FUIR, SOMBRE CRÉTIN ! répliqua Natsu au moment même où un tremblement de terre si fit sentir. Grey relâcha ainsi sa prise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ? s'exclama Erza en sentant elle aussi les tremblements.

* * *

Non…, commenta Rin qui voyait les ruines se repositionner dans le bon sens. Regarde… les ruines…, indiqua Rin à Erza.

* * *

\- PUTAIN ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? cria Natsu en tapant du pied.

\- Non, non, non. La lune… La lune touchera de nouveau Déliora.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais le soleil va se coucher. J'ai donc rétabli les ruines pour les rendre opérationnelles.

\- C'est donc toi Zalty, commenta Léon.

\- Hé ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Dire que je me suis donné du mal pour les détruire. D'ailleurs, comment t'as fait ça ? Hein ! Comment ?

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un rituel à commencer, fit Zalty ignorant délibérément Natsu.

\- VIENS TE BATTRE ! TE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE !

\- Oh ?! Vraiment ? J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça, commenta Zalty.

\- REVIENS ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE !

\- Natsu !

\- Je m'occupe de cette espèce de trou du cul ! Occupe-toi de lui, dit Natsu en désignant Léon. Ne déshonore pas le nom. Tu comprends ?

\- Je sais.

\- On va leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à Fairy Tail ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en chœur.

\- Ce que vous êtes bruyants, dit avec un soupir Léon.

\- Léon… Pourquoi ne pas avoir bougé lorsque j'ai préparé mon attaque ? Tu savais que Natsu allait intervenir ? demanda Grey, curieux.

\- Pour te dire la vérité… non, je n'en savais rien. Mais je n'ai pas bougé c'est que j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir, contrairement à toi, apparemment. J'aurai été libéré, c'est la principale raison pour laquelle je suis resté.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dit, aussi, avoua Grey.

\- Tiens donc, tu as réfléchi ! Je savais qu'avec Moon Drip, je ne resterai pas prisonnier tout le temps. Cependant, tu ne peux pas me vaincre…

\- Je te propose de tout arrêter maintenant. Déliora. Nous. L'île, proposa Grey.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Avoue simplement que tu n'as pas le courage de m'affronter, ricana Léon.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'écouter ? Ul…est toujours vivante. Ce sort, Ice Shell, transforme son utilisateur en la prison de glace. En d'autres termes, Ul EST la glace qui retient captif Déliora. Si tu la brises, tu tues Ul, expliqua Grey.

\- Je le savais déjà, répondit tristement Léon. Mais tu fais erreur, Ul n'est plus là. Ce n'est qu'un emballage.

\- Tu…tu le…savais… ? pourtant…

\- Grandis ! Tu as vraiment cru que Ul était encore là ? Pendant toutes ces années ? Pfff, tu restes et restera toujours un gamin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, quelque part dans les profondeurs des ruines, Natsu poursuivait Zalty.

\- Hé ! Reviens, petit homme masqué ! Viens te battre ! Il évita de juste des morceaux du plafond. Quoi ?! Comment tu fais ça ? Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai qu'à les détruire et continuer mon chemin. Hein ?! fit-il incrédule quand le plafond se reconstruisit sous ses yeux.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je peux reconstruire très facilement. C'est comme ça que j'ai remis les ruines sur le bon axe.

\- C'est quoi comme magie ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ! commenta Natsu.

\- C'est une « type de magie perdue ». Elle a été oubliée de l'histoire à cause de son pouvoir mais aussi car les effets secondaires étaient… assez compliqués, expliqua Zalty.

\- J'y comprends rien…, fit Natsu en se grattant la joue de l'index gauche.

\- C'est un peu comme ta magie de chasseur de dragon, expliqua Zalty avant de disparaître dans un écran de fumée.

\- Quoi ?! Encore ?! Ce type passe son temps à se cacher, fit Natsu en commençant à humer l'air.

* * *

\- Comment fais-tu pour bouger avec la blessure que je t'ai infligée tout à l'heure ? demanda Léon en crachant un peu de sang.

\- J'en ai ma claque…, fit Grey.

\- …

\- Au début, je voulais te sauver, mais j'en ai marre maintenant, expliqua Grey. Il créa trois flèches qu'il tira avec un arc le tout fait de glace, vers son adversaire, qui tomba. Il se releva pour se prendre un coup de pied dans la bouche, le faisant de nouveau atterrit sur le sol.

Les coups pleuvaient sur Léon. Il se prenait des coups pieds dans le ventre, au visage puis sur la tête. Léon vola en arrière, se relevant avec difficulté, bien qu'il prît appui sur le mur, haletant.

\- Im… impossible… Du sang ? Mon sang. Grey ! ICE MAKE : SNOW DRAGON ! cria-t-il, lançant son attaque, un dragon de glace, vers Grey, qui ne put esquiver l'attaque. Le dragon l'attrapa par la taille, le mordant. Grey parvint à se libérer en assénant un coup de coude dans le museau. Il tomba sur le sol, en mauvais état. J'avais raison… Tu ne peux pas me vaincre… maintenant, je dois me préparer pour mon combat contre Déliora.

\- Pas… QUESTION ! hurla Grey en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se relever. Je ne te laisserai pas faire….

\- Pourtant, Zalty s'occupe du rituel, pendant que, toi, tu rampe, littéralement, devant moi, ricana une fois de plus Léon.

\- Tu sembles oublié que, comme toi, j'ai des camarades, et il y a une chose qu'il ne faut jamais faire… Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les mages de Fairy Tail. Natsu s'occupera de Zalty, fais-moi confiance sur ce coup.

* * *

Bientôt l'heure…, commenta Zalty contemplant Déliora dans son bloc de glace.

\- Trouvé ! dit Natsu en arrivant derrière Zalty. BRÛLE ! hurla Natsu en sautant sur son ennemi, enflammant tout son corps pour donner plus de puissance à ses coups.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? demanda Zalty ayant réussi à esquiver l'attaque de Natsu.

\- Facile, j'ai un sens de l'odorat plus développer. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu sens le parfum de femme ? demanda Natsu.

\- Ha ha ha ! très intéressant ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, je dois encore ramener Déliora à la vie… Regarde, présenta Zalty en montrant l'intérieur de la caverne que Natsu et ses compagnons avaient visité ce matin.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal. C'est terminé.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Zalty, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Grey s'occupe de Léon, et je vais m'occuper de toi. Ensuite ce sera fini.

\- Vraiment ? sourit Zalty et riant un peu avant de relever la tête. Natsu écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui faisait rire son adversaire.

\- He ? Qu'est-ce… Cette lumière ? Quelqu'un est en haut, c'est ça ? Il poursuit le rituel de Moon Drip ? demanda Natsu.

\- Oui, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai encore une personne qui travaille. Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec une seule personne le rituel n'avance pas beaucoup mais ce n'est pas grave. Il ne reste pas grand-chose pour libérer Déliora, expliqua Zalty, alors que la cage de glace du démon était en train de fondre. Le bras droit de la créature était déjà libéré.

\- PUTAIN ! MERDE ! COMMENT J'AI FAIS POUR FOIRER UN TRUC AUSSI SIMPLE ! pesta Natsu, en colère contre lui-même. Ok, je m'occupe d'abord du mec en haut puis de toi ensuite, dit Natsu, commençant à avancer vers le trou dans le plafond. Malheureusement, le vieil homme n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire et par conséquent, il fit s'écrouler le sol sous les pieds de notre compagnon à tête rose.

\- Oh, pardon ! Tu avais quelque chose à faire, peut-être ? demanda Zalty, nargua clairement son adversaire. Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre Salamander. Natsu qui entre temps s'était relevé, fonçait comme un dératé sur son adversaire, l'attaquant de ses poings enflammé que Zalty n'eut aucun mal à esquiver.

\- T'ARRÊTES DE BOUGER, OUI ! JE DOIS EN FINIR LE PLUS RAPIDEMENT POSSIBLE POUR ALLER ASSOMMER L'AUTRE EN HAUT, protesta Natsu, sous le sourire amusé de Zalty.

\- Hé bien, hé bien, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusé mais…, Zalty ne put terminer sa phrase que la grotte se mit à trembler.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit Grey, arrêtant son combat quand il sentit les ruines trembler.

\- Il était temps, les mecs ! ricana Léon. Ce que tu sens c'est Moon Drip en action. La glace de Déliora ne sera bientôt plus un problème, informa Léon en souriant. Ha ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Ça fait dix ans, tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente dix ans ? Ouais, dix ans que je parcours le monde pour approfondir mes connaissances. Recruter les bonnes personnes. Quand j'ai appris l'existence de cet endroit, nous avons déplacer Déliora jusqu'ici. Ça n'a pas été facile, crois-moi, expliqua Léon en lançant des oiseaux de glace venant du sol sur Grey. C'était il y a trois ans.

\- Alors, tu as gâché treize ans pour un truc si stupide ? demanda Grey, en créant un bouclier pour se protéger de l'attaque.

\- STUPIDE ? COMMENT OSE-TU ? TU AS FUIS DANS UNE GUILDE ! TU AS TOURNÉ LE DOS À TOUT CE QUE UL NOUS A APPRIS ! hurla Léon voulant écraser Grey sous une pluie d'immense bloc de glace. L'attaque fut parée.

\- J'AI FAIS CE QUE UL AURAI VOULU ! ELLE ME L'A DEMANDÉ. ELLE VOULAIT QUE TU FASSES LA MÊME CHOSE, MAIS NON… TU N'AS RIEN VOULU SAVOIR ! répliqua Grey. Sur mon chemin, j'ai rencontré Fairy Tail. Elle avait raison, tu sais. J'y ai rencontré des mages bien plus puissants qu'elle. J'avais du mal à le croire. À mon arrivée, je suis allé voir le Maître, je voulais qu'il m'apprenne un sort capable de faire fondre la glace de Déliora. Maintenant que j'y repense, il parlait sûrement de Moon Drip.

\- Je me fiche de tout ça, Grey. Maintenant que notre Maître est mort, il ne me reste que ce moyen pour la surpasser. D'ailleurs, je vais le faire ! En éliminant Déliora ! La seule chose qu'elle n'a pas pu faire, répondit Léon en attaquant Grey avec un tigre de glace. Grey parvint à éviter l'attaque en créant à son tour une cage, qu'il fit tomber sur le tigre, le prenant au piège.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as Léon ?

\- Je vais écraser ta magie de modelage, dit-il en essayant de faire sortir son tigre de la cage. Celle-ci ne céda pas. Co-COMMENT ?

\- Ta magie de modelage est incomplète. Mal équilibré, tu ne peux pas utiliser ta puissance maximale au moment le plus important. ICE CANON ! cria Grey, créant un bazooka de glace. Le projectif frappa Léon de plein fouet, le faisant traverser la paroi de glace qui était plusieurs mètres derrière lui. C'est ce que Ul nous as appris !

\- T…G…Gr…ey…, articula difficilement Léon avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, alors que les blessures de Grey se rouvrirent.

\- C'est fini, dit Grey. Maintenant, il faut que j'arrête cette blessure…poursuivit-il en la gelant avant de hurler de douleur, sentant la morsure du froid sur la plaie.

Un bruit guttural se fit entendre, faisant trembler les différents mages présents, pour des raisons différentes.

* * *

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Erza à côté de l'entrée des ruines.

\- Déliora, répondit Rin en se bouchant les oreilles. Erza avait regardé, surprise par le geste de la blonde. Elle ne comprenait pas, le bruit était certes assourdissant mais de là à se boucher les oreilles… Non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas.

* * *

\- C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ? demanda Natsu qui avait lui aussi les mains sur les oreilles, alors que le démon continuait ses vocalises.

\- Ça commence ! Déliora est déjà à moitié libéré, fit Zalty.

* * *

\- Ce bruit…, commença Grey. Je ne l'oublierai jamais…

\- Dé…Dé…li…ora, fit Léon, reprenant petit à petit Léon.

\- MERDE ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix…, dit Grey avant de partir en courant vers la source du hurlement.

* * *

\- Rin, c'est ton estomac ? demanda Happy, mais connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Happy. C'est Déliora. Je suppose qu'il est libre, dit Rin en se demandant comment ils pourraient en venir à bout.

\- Étrange, commenta Erza. On entend Déliora… pourtant le rituel de Moon Drip continue… Je crois que je comprends. Déliora n'est pas encore entièrement libre. Il nous reste une chance, déclara-t-elle en courant vers les escaliers pour monter.

\- Erza ! Tu te trompes de chemin. Il est en bas, montra Rin.

\- Je sais, mais pour arrêter le rituel, il faut monter. Vite ! On peut encore le faire !

* * *

\- Bon, maintenant, j'en ai vraiment marre ! fit Natsu avant de se prendre un coup par une petite boule lancée à très grande vitesse et volant sans pour autant toucher les murs avoisinants.

\- Tu es déjà là ?! Je suis de plus en plus impressionné par ton flair, Salamander, fit Zalty en envoyant la boule vers Natsu qui cette fois la brisa.

\- Ha ha, tu vois, il suffit de la briser, il n'y a rien de plus facile, répondit Natsu avec un sourire de vainqueur. Il ne vit pas la boule se reconstruire et se la pris directement dans le ventre.

\- C'est… réparé ?!

\- T'as oublié. Je peux manipuler le temps. Ce qui veut dire que je renvoie la pierre avant qu'elle ne soit brisée. Je peux le faire à l'infini…

\- Impossible !

\- Je te l'ai dit tout l'heure la magie de l'arc du temps est une magie perdue. Tiens, d'ailleurs si on accélère le temps ? Ça te tente le futur ? demanda Zalty, faisant en sorte que la boule le frôle à une vitesse plus grande encore. Natsu chercha en vain, mais il peiné à parer l'attaque qui semblait venir de partout à la fois, tellement la boule allait vite. Il fini par la briser d'un coup de poings. Bien tenté, reconnut Zalty en reconstituant la boule et attaquer de nouveau. Cependant, cette fois, la boule s'arrêta juste au moment où le poing de Natsu allait la percuter, surprenant ce dernier.

\- Tiens, elle est en panne ?

\- Idiot, fit Zalty un peu surpris par la stupidité de Natsu. J'ai juste arrêté le temps.

\- Je suppose que ça ne fonctionne pas sur les humains, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, tu me surprends. Je ne pensais pas que tu comprendrais ça, fit Zalty. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas l'utiliser sur cette glace. Puisque cette glace est Ul.

\- En fait, je m'en fou de ça. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu veux libérer ce démon ? Pour que Léon puisse l'affronter, c'est ridicule ?! Mais c'est son idée, donc pour lui ok, je peux passer… mais pour vous, ses amis ? Qu'y gagnez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je viens de seulement de les rejoindre.

\- Donc, quelles sont tes motivations ?

\- Léon se berce de douces illusions, il n'est pas de taille face à Déliora. Non, ce que je veux c'est le contrôle de cette créature. Il y a toujours un moyen de manipuler quelqu'un même si c'est un être immortel. Ne penses-tu pas que se serait génial ? Contrôler ce monstre ?

\- Pourquoi je perds mon temps à poser ce genre de question ?

\- Un jour, tu auras besoin de beaucoup plus de puissance que ce que tu as ?

\- Quand le moment sera là, la confiance que j'ai en mes nakamas fera la différence. La vraie puissance de Fairy Tail !

\- Tu es trop vaniteux. Toi et ta guilde, se sera votre perte ! Plafond, accélère le temps ! fit Zalty, en regardant le plafond tomber en miettes.

\- Vous TOUS, vous détruisez cette île par simple égoïsme ! C'EST TERMINÉ ! proclama Natsu en détruisant les débris de coups de poings enflammés et créant de la fumée pour s'y cacher.

\- OÙ ES-TU ?

\- Hé oui, je peux aussi manipuler le temps. Le futur ! sourit Natsu se retrouvant au-dessus de Zalty. ATTENDS JUSTE UNE SECONDE ! KARYUU NO TEKKEN ! hurla-t-il en envoyant voler Zalty vers un mur, le mettant hors de combat.

* * *

Entre temps, Erza avait neutralisé Toby qui continuait le rituel. Elle fut vite rejointe par Rin et Happy.

\- C'est trop tard. Vous avez échoué, FAIRY TAIL ! ajouta Toby au groupe au moment où un faisceau lumineux violet descendit droit sur le cercle dédier au rituel, libérant Déliora.

\- LA FERME ! hurla Rin en assommant Toby d'un seul coup de poing.

* * *

\- Ul, fit Grey ayant retrouvé le sous-sol et regardant l'eau dans laquelle venait de disparaître son Maître. Déliora, était désormais libre…

\- Oye ! T'en a mis du temps ! dit Natsu avec nonchalance.

\- Oye ! répondit Grey, les yeux toujours fixés sur le démon. Il faut le vaincre.

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit Natsu en enflammant son poing.

\- Pas… vous… Mon… combat…Je sur…Surpasserais Ul… enfin… Je… Ha…Ha…Ha… articula difficilement Léon rampant sur le sol en haletant.

\- Tu n'es pas en état… recule…, fit Natsu.

\- Je… m'occupe…de…toi…Déliora, dit Léon, ignorant délibérément Natsu. Regarde-moi…Ul, je…vais…enfin…te…surpasser…. Vaincre… ce…que…tu…n'as… pas…su…faire, reprit Léon, la folie dans les yeux.

\- C'est fini Léon. Je m'en occupe, dit Grey se positionnant devant Léon, en prenant la même position pour utiliser Ice Shell.

\- Tu…ne…peux…pas…me…faire…ça, Grey… J'ai…passé…tant de temps… Puis…vas-y…fait-le…je te…ferai…fondre…comme…je…l'ai…fait…avec…Ul. Il…me…faut…juste…du…temps…

\- Je vais le combattre ! dit Natsu se mettant lui aussi en position d'attaque.

\- TU ES SUR MON PASSAGE ! DÉGAGE ! T'ENTENDS !

\- ÇA SUFFIT COMME ÇA VOUS DEUX ! hurla Rin en attrapant les deux garçons l'un par le col de sa chemise l'autre par le seul vêtement qu'il portait : son caleçon. Elle les balança de droite à gauche pour qu'ils retrouvent leur esprit, mais un mouvement mal dosé de la blonde fit que les deux garçons se retrouvent bouche à bouche. Regardez plutôt ce qu'il se passe, continua de parler Rin, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui venait de se passer. Vous ne remarquez rien ?

\- J'PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE L'ALLUMETTE ? demanda Grey qui se projeta en arrière en même temps que Natsu qui faisait de même.

\- MOI ? C'EST TOI LE PERVERS ! NE T'APPROCHES PAS DE MOI ! ET SURTOUT NE RECOMMENCE JAMAIS CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ! hurla Natsu. RIN ?! VITE ! EMBRASSE-MOI ! demanda Natsu en se précipitant vers Rin. Rin par pur réflexe le frappa en plein visage. La joue de Natsu devint rouge et gonflée. BON DU SAVON, ALORS ! IL ME FAUT DU SAVON ! hurla Natsu en courant partout.

\- Il suffit comme ça, dit calmement Erza. Rin pour sa part était très touchée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, cachant sa douleur derrière un sourire. Elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible.

 _Jamais je n'aurais ma place avec eux. Je me suis trompée. Pour une fois…J'ai vraiment crue… Arrête de penser à ça Lucy. Ça ne sert à rien_ , se maugréa-t-elle.

\- Rin ? demanda Erza faisant sortir la blonde de ses pensées tristes. Vas-y explique-nous ce que tu voulais dire, demanda Erza avec un sourire.

\- Oui, fit Rin en regardant les deux garçons assommés. Les garçons…, fit-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Regardez Déliora, demanda Rin.

Tous regardèrent ce que voulait dire Rin. Ce qu'ils virent les étonna. Le démon qui avait instauré la peur durant des années était en train de tomber en morceaux sous leurs yeux.

\- QU… QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE ? dirent en chœur Natsu, Grey et Léon.

\- Grey… Ton Maître était très fort, ne laisse personne dire le contraire. Durant toutes ces années où le démon à était pris au piège dans la glace, votre Maître, Ul, l'a affaibli. Tu vois Léon, parfois, seul le temps peut faire la différence. Tu as eu un excellent Maître. Cette femme était une force de la nature. Maintenant, Léon, il ne te reste qu'une seule chose à faire.

\- Hein ?!

\- Tu dois te trouver un autre rêve. Vis. Sois heureux. Fais honneur à ton Maître en faisant ses dernières volontés. C'est tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, expliqua Rin.

\- Rin à raison, Grey ! Ton Maître était INCROYABLE ! déclara Natsu en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

 _Vous avez de la chance, Grey et Léon. Ul était une femme incroyable. Maintenant que la glace à fondue, Ul vivra pour toujours dans l'océan. Son esprit vous suivra partout si vous êtes capable de le voir. J'aurai aimé avoir quelqu'un comme ça dans ma vie,_ pensa Rin, son regard se voilant de tristesse mais laissant un sourire d'apparence sur ses lèvres.

\- NOUS VENONS DE FAIRE UNE QUÊTE DE CLASSE S ! s'exclama Natsu, bondissant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- T'as raison l'allumette, ajouta Grey. Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire quand Erza toussa dans sa main, un air sévère sur le visage, faisant trembler les mages. Enfin sauf Rin.

\- NON ERZA ! PITIÉ ! implora Natsu.

\- C'est comme ça Natsu, tu connaissais les risques en faisant une mission pour laquelle tu n'es pas qualifiée, dit Grey nonchalant, les mains dans les poches de son caleçon.

\- En fait, je pense que vous n'avez rien accompli de tel. La mission était de sauvé les villageois transformés en démon, non ? demanda Erza.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Si c'était aussi simple…pas la peine d'en faire une mission de classe S. Puis, regardez Léon et ses amis. Vous ne remarquez rien ? demanda Erza.

\- Heu… Non, dirent ensemble Grey et Natsu.

\- En fait, Léon et ses compagnons sont sur cette île depuis trois ans, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rin en regardant Léon. Il lui répondit par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête. Cependant, il n'y a que les villageois qui se sont transformés. Si vraiment, il s'agissait d'une malédiction, nous aurions TOUS dû être touché. Pourtant il n'en est rien. Ce qui veut dire que les villageois nous cachent quelque chose, dit Rin. En particulier maintenant que Déliora est mort.

\- Oui, tu as tout compris Rin, dit Erza en regarda, surprise par l'analyse de la blonde.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a rien de plus simple. Il suffit de trouver ce que les villageois nous cachent et le tour sera joué, dit Natsu, ayant retrouvé sa confiance.

\- Je suppose que personne n'est aller voir les villageois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rin De plus, ils ne sont jamais venus pour savoir ce que vous faisiez non plus ?

\- Non, répondit Léon. Nous avons appris son existence dès notre arrivée. C'était il y a trois ans. Pourtant, rien. Aucune visite, fit Léon. Bien maintenant, c'est le problème de votre guilde, ajouta Léon.

\- C'est vrai… pourtant…je ne peux pas te laisser là. Tu as fait détruire le village…, il se fit arrêter par Erza.

\- Ils ont leurs raisons. Maintenant, ce qu'il faut faire c'est aller de l'avant, dit Erza. Elle ne vit pas que Rin avait réagi à cette phrase.

 _Aller de l'avant ? Comment puis-je aller de l'avant alors que…_ elle fut coupé de ses pensées quand Natsu posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu viens Rin ? demanda Natsu. On retourne au village, expliqua-t-il devant l'incompréhension de la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Léon à Grey quand ce dernier c'était arrêter pour lui faire face.

\- Elle a raison tu sais.

\- Qui ?

\- Rin. Tu devrais te trouver une guilde. Peut-être retourner à Lamia Scale. Tu aurais des nakamas et des rivaux. De nouveaux rêves…

\- Ridicule… va-t'en !

* * *

 **Salut à tous. Je sais que cela fait un moment mais voici le chapitre 11. J'espère qu'avec ça vous comprendrez la magie de Rin, si non, hé bien toutes les informations vous seront données dans 2 ou 3 chapitres. Ce chapitre étant très long, je l'ai coupé. La suite sera dans le chapitre suivant. Je voulais supprimer la chanson de Lyra, mais je voulais d'abord avoir votre avis. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je trouve les paroles très simplettes, pour ma part. Le chapitre 12 est déjà en écriture et j'espère bientôt terminé. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

22


	12. Chapter 12

Les déboires de Lucy chapitre 12 Terminé le 27/04/2018

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination.**

Chapitre 12 :

Île de Galuna (dernière partie)

\- Ben… Ils sont où ? demandèrent Happy et Natsu.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est le bon endroit ? demanda Natsu à Rin.

\- Oui, le village étant détruit… tout le monde était venu se réfugier ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Rin.

\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes enfin revenus ! s'écria un villageois qui avait des cornes et une queue démoniaque. Vite, il faut que vous veniez au village tout de suite.

\- Le village était…, commença Happy.

\- Tout est comme avant. C'est vraiment étrange…, commenta Grey.

\- Ouais, comme si on avait remonté le temps, fit Natsu en frappant une maison pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvé pas.

\- S'il te plait ne détruit rien, dit Rin.

\- Hé ! Mais… fit Natsu en pensant à son combat contre Zalty. Pourquoi ?... Les regrets ? supposa Natsu.

Rin regarda alentour pour voir que toutes les maisons étaient de nouveaux sur pieds. Son regard se porta sur la tombe de Bobo, qui elle aussi avait repris son était d'origine.

\- Est-ce grâce à vous que notre village est comme avant ? demanda le chef.

\- En fait…pas vraiment…, répondit Natsu.

\- Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Maintenant, dites-moi ! POURQUOI NE PAS ENCORE AVOIR DÉTRUIT LA LUNE ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, c'est facile de la détruire, dit Erza.

\- Comment peut-elle dire ce genre de chose de façon si simple ? de demanda Grey.

\- Aye ! fit Happy.

\- Reprenons, fit Erza. J'aimerais parler aux habitants. Serait-il possible de les faire se réunir ? demanda-t-elle. Le chef accepta. Bon, vous avez tous eu cette apparence après l'apparition de la lune violette ?

\- En fait, nous prenons cette apparence seulement quand la lune apparaît…hoga, répondit le chef.

\- C'était il y a trois ans ? continua-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Donc depuis trois ans, ils pratiquaient le rituel de Moon Drip. Vous deviez en ce cas, voir un rayon de lumière atteindre les ruines tous les jours. Puis…, elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle tomba dans le trou que Virgo avait creusé plus tôt pour prendre au piège les ennemis.

\- Même le trou est là ! fit Happy en regardant la blonde.

\- À chaque fois que vous alliez aux ruines, je suppose que vous reveniez à votre point de départ, continua Erza, imperturbable. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- C'est bien ça, affirma le chef. À plusieurs reprises, nous avons pris les armes, je m'étais fais beau, j'avais même peigné mes pattes. Nous sommes partis aux ruines, mais avant même d'y arriver nous nous retrouvions, inévitablement, au village. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une malédiction.

\- Oh, Titania. Tu es vraiment très intelligente, fit une voix cacher dans les buissons. Elle a déjà découvert la vérité, continua Zalty, sa joue gonflée par le coup de poing que lui avait donné Natsu.

\- Natsu !, fit Erza. Viens avec moi. Nous allons détruire la lune, poursuivit-elle en changeant d'armure. Celle-ci avait des rayures bleues et or sur chaque partie. Un médaillon ressemblant à un trèfle à quatre feuilles sur le col, ainsi que des plaques d'or, le bord doublé de fourrure autour de la jupe. Une ceinture en cuir sur la taille, son gant gauche couvrant son avant-bras, le gant droit était quant à lui plus grand et plus rond, s'étendant jusqu'à la main. Les genouillères avaient des décorations métalliques qui ressemblaient à des ailes de dragon et les plaques était retenues par des sangles attachées derrière les jambes, pour être finalement attachées aux chaussures.

\- Oooohhhh, AAAAAhhhhhh, wwwwwwhhhhooouuuaaaa, étaient les différents sons qui sortaient de la bouche des villageois. Quant à Rin, elle était en admiration devant le corps magnifiquement sculptée de la rouquine.

\- Nous allons détruire la lune et ainsi rendre son apparence à tout le monde ! informa Erza.

\- Merci…Merci…Merci…La lune… Nous serons enfin débarrassés de ce sortilège, dirent différents villageois, heureux.

\- Euh… Erza ?! Si tu veux détruire la lune, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux aller aux ruines ? Nous serons plus haut ! demanda Natsu.

\- Ici, c'est très bien, fit Erza

\- C'est très excitant, non ? fit Happy.

\- Je suppose, fit Grey. Mais même s'il s'agit d'Erza, je doute qu'elle y parvienne, mais je ne serais pas surpris pour autant, répondit Grey.

\- Cette armure est l'armure des Géants, informa Erza. Elle permet d'augmenter la puissance de celui qui la porte, et cette lance est Evil Crushing Spear, elle maitrise les ténèbres. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'un…boost, que va me fournir Natsu avec ses flammes. Ensemble, nous briserons la lune !

\- C'est partie, fit Natsu.

\- Prêt ? demanda Erza à Natsu, qui enflamma son poing en guise de réponse.

\- Maintenant ! fit Erza au moment où elle envoya la lance vers les cieux. Natsu frappa de toute ses forces la lance, qui augmenta encore davantage sa vitesse. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, quand une fissure apparue sur la lune.

\- Comment ? firent quelques villageois n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Tous purent voir la fissure grandir, puis dépasser la lune avant de briser le ciel. Une nouvelle lune de couleur blanche fit son apparition, des paillettes violettes tombant du ciel.

\- C'est… commença le chef. Mais la lune n'est pas brisée ! Pourquoi ?

\- Le ciel était recouvert d'une sorte de lentille démoniaque, commenta Rin. Le rituel de Moon Drip était la cause de cette lentille. La concentration des rayons.

\- Oui, la lentille affectait leur mémoire, pas leur apparence.

\- Leur mémoire ? demanda Happy.

\- Ils devenaient des démons la nuit… mais en fait, c'était faux. Ils sont des démons depuis le début, expliqua Erza.

\- Vrai ?! demanda Grey, choqué.

\- Je… Je suis encore un peu… confus, répondit le chef.

\- La raison est qu'ils ont la faculté de prendre l'apparence humaine. C'est de cette façon qu'ils ont commencé à penser que leur forme humaine était leur vraie forme. Nous, ainsi que les autres mages, n'avons pas été affectés parce que nous sommes humains. La « malédiction » n'affecte apparemment que les démons. C'est également pour cette raison qu'ils ne pouvaient s'approcher des ruines. Il s'agit d'un lieu sacré, aucun être des ténèbres ne peut le franchir.

\- Merci, mages, fit un homme sous sa vraie apparence. Il portait la même tenue que le pêcheur qui avait amenés Natsu, Grey et Happy sur sa barque.

\- UN FANTÔME ! cria Happy à la vue de l'homme.

\- Vous êtes le pêcheur de l'autre fois ? demanda Grey.

\- Bobo ?! fit le chef de village en voyant son fil qu'il pensait mort.

\- Papa ! répondit Bobo en se précipitant dans les bras de son père et des autres villageois.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Natsu. Vous êtes censé être mort.

\- Nous les démons, ne mourrons pas d'une coupure sur la poitrine, informa Bobo.

\- Mais… sur le bateau…vous…, demanda Grey, mais Bobo avait disparu une fois de plus.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit la vérité, s'excusa Bobo dans les airs, volant grâce à des ailes de démon.

\- Incroyable ! firent Grey, Natsu et Happy.

\- J'étais le seul à avoir gardé ma mémoire, seulement, j'ai dû fuir. J'avais peur. Ils pensaient être des humains, si j'étais resté, je ne pense pas que je serais encore en vie aujourd'hui, expliqua Bobo, les larmes aux yeux. Son père le rejoignit dans les airs. C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? demanda Bobo en voyant Rin.

\- Oui, salut Bobo, répondit Rin.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, fit Bobo en prenant les bras de Rin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me souviens que tu n'aimes pas être touchée, fit Bobo.

\- Rin ? Vous vous connaissez ? demandèrent Natsu et Grey.

\- Oui. Depuis quelques années maintenant, répondit Bobo, ne voyant pas le mal dans sa réponse. Tu viens avec nous ? fit Bobo en s'élevant dans les airs pour faire la fête avec les autres démons.

\- Non merci, je ne suis pas censée savoir voler, répondit Rin, tout doucement. Les décidèrent de ne pas poser de questions. Pour le moment.

\- L'île des démons, hein ? fit Erza avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai, que si on regarde bien leur visage, leurs expressions… ils ressemblent plus à des anges, fit Grey.

* * *

\- Vous avez vu ça ? demanda Zalty via une lacrima-visio.

\- Ouais. Pourquoi as-tu remis le village en état ?

\- Juste une faveur.

\- Fairy Tail… ils ont fait mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. On dirait qu'ils ont un nouveau membre. Que sais-tu sur elle ?

\- Je ne sais rien, en fait. On dirait qu'elle fait attention à tout ce qu'elle fait ou dit.

\- J'espère que personne ne se mettra en travers de ma route, fit la voix de l'autre côté de la lacrima. Zalty ferma la communication et disparut en fumée, laissant place à l'un des membres du conseil d'inspection de la magie, Ultear.

* * *

\- Je propose que l'on fasse la fête ! UNE FÊTE DE DÉMON ! proposa Bobo.

\- Préparez-vous à un désastre !, comment Happy, alors qu'il partit s'installer à une table en compagnie de ses nakamas. Il regarda les villageois prendre leur apparence de démon, tandis que Natsu et Grey étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Rin aux côtés de la rousse.

\- On dirait que vos blessures ne vous font plus mal ? demanda une villageoise en s'approchant de Grey.

\- Qui …

\- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? demanda la femme, avant de prendre son apparence démoniaque.

\- Vous ? répéta Grey, reconnaissant la femme qui l'avait aidé quand il avait été blessé.

\- Nous avons toujours pensé que vous étiez le meilleur Grey ! fit une villageoise. Oui, vous êtes le plus cool, renchérit une autre qui venait d'arriver. Je suppose que vous nous préférer sous cette forme ? demanda une nouvelle arrivante en se transformant en humaine.

\- Je trouve que ça vous va bien, répondit-il, les filles s'exclament de joie.

\- Je le savais ! Vous êtes le plus gentil ! Allez dansons ! C'est notre spécial salsa des démons ! informa une femme en prenant Grey par le bras pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse, bientôt suivie par les autres femmes.

\- Hé bien, Grey est vraiment populaire, fit Rin avec un sourire.

\- Il s'amuse bien. Il a raison, dit le chef. Nous pensons que notre apparence est une faiblesse, aussi nous n'avons de contact avec personne d'autre que les gens présent sur cette île.

\- C'est d'ailleurs la raison de cette rumeur. Nous l'avons lancée en espérant qu'elle ferait le tour de toutes les îles et bien plus loin ensuite.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens du port avaient peur, fit Happy.

\- Oui, les humains n'acceptent pas le fait qu'il y ait des démons. Ils veulent tout de suite nous tuer. Regarder les réactions des gens au port de Hargeon. Leurs actions et commentaires font foi, fit Grey.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sachez que, personnellement, je me fiche de savoir si vous êtes des démons ou non. La seule chose qui m'importe et de savoir de quel côté vous êtes. Ne laissez jamais personne vous dire ce que vous pouvez ou ne pouvez pas être ! Pour moi, je vous considérerais toujours comme des amis, sachez-le ! Ça aussi ça fait foi ! Vous avez ma parole ! dit Rin avant de partir dans une direction opposée.

\- Elle a un problème ? demandèrent plusieurs personnes.

\- Je vais voir si elle va bien, fit Erza en partant dans la même direction.

* * *

\- Je ne peux pas rester, avec eux. Ils ne m'accepteront pas. Eux pas plus que les autres. Comment ai-je pu croire le contraire ? dit Rin, les larmes ruisselant sur les joues.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Ils tiennent à toi ! dit Lyra qui venait d'arriver du monde des esprits.

\- Non. Tu as vu leur réaction ? Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Tu veux que je reste et que je continue de leur mentir ? Quel genre d'amie fais ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les gens mentent ?

\- En général, on ment pour ne pas blesser les autres ou protéger. Sauf que là, la seule personne que je veux protéger c'est MOI ! Je suis égoïste. Parce que je ne veux plus être seule, je leur mens. Je mens sur mon nom, sur ma magie, sur…

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne peux même pas le dire ? Il n'y a aucun mal, tu le sais, non ? VAS-Y ! DIS-LE !

\- NON ! Je…je ne peux pas…

\- Te souviens-tu de ce que te disais ta mère ? demanda Lyra.

\- Sur ?

\- Le cœur.

\- Elle me disait de toujours écouter mon cœur. Mais comment puis-je l'écouter quand… Je ne sais pas comment faire… Je n'ai pas appris…

\- Bien sûre que tu le sais. C'est la même chose quand tu as décidé de venir en aide aux villageois. Tu n'y étais pas obligée. Tu ne fais pas partie de la guilde, tu n'avais aucun engagement. Tu pouvais partir quand tu le souhaitais…

\- …et j'aurais dû laisser mes amis seuls face au danger ?! Pas question. Je ne suis pas une lâche. Ils sont les premiers amis que j'ai, hormis vous je veux dire. Puis il y a… _ça_.

\- Tu vois ? Tu donnes à ces gens la chose qu'ils veulent le plus au monde. Tu le fais sans te poser de question. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que tes amis ne feront pas de même avec toi ?

\- J'ai peur… Je ne supporterais pas…d'être rejetée encore une fois… Je n'en peux plus.

\- Fais confiance à ces gens. Je suis sûre qu'ils te surprendront. Bon il faut que j'y aille. Salut, Princesse.

\- S'il te plait ne m'appelle pas comme ça, fit Rin.

Erza qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rin se cachais d'eux. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait peur. Elle voulait faire comprendre à Rin qu'elle avait des amis ici. Qu'elle pouvait compter sur Natsu, Grey et elle aussi. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

\- Rin ? demanda Erza.

\- Oui, répondit Rin. Bien qu'Erza ne pouvait voir les larmes, elle pouvait les entendre dans la voix de son amie. Rin faisait un gros effort pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle regardait toujours le ciel.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Erza avec un ton beaucoup plus doux. Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

\- Je…Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- …Je…Je ne suis pas prête. Ce n'est pas un sujet facile.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

\- Est-ce que tu…

\- Je… ?

\- Me prendre dans tes bras ? termina Rin d'une toute petite voix.

\- C'est tout ? Rien de plus facile, répondit Erza en plaquant Rin contre son armure. Fort heureusement, Rin ne fut pas assommée, elle en sourit même.

\- Euh… sans armure…c'est possible ? demanda Rin.

\- Mm ? Oh, pardon, fit Erza en comprenant. Un éclat de lumière l'entoura et quand la lumière disparue, Erza portait une pull à col roulé noir, un jean et des bottes noires. Une queue de cheval maintenait ses cheveux. C'est mieux ? demanda Erza.

Pour seule réponse, elle senti les bras de Rin l'enserrer davantage, son corps se pressant contre le sien dans un besoin désespéré de chaleur et de tendresse. Rin enterra sa tête dans la poitrine de Titania. Bientôt, Erza put sentir le corps de Rin trembler. Elle entendit les sanglots étouffés de la blonde et resserra son étreinte pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. Assez rapidement, elle pouvait sentir l'humidité sur son pull par les larmes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les tremblements cessèrent. Les larmes ne coulaient plus. La pression sur son corps s'était légèrement envolée.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Erza.

\- Oui. Merci, répondit Rin. Elle s'éloigna contre son gré, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'abris des bras de la femme qu'elle aimait pour toujours.

\- Si on allait retrouver les autres ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Erza regardant droit dans les yeux de la blonde qui elle se perdait dans ce beau regard marron. Il n'y avait aucune duperie.

\- D'accord, céda Rin en lâchant sa prise complètement pour lui faire face. Elle fit demi-tour et commença à marcher mais s'arrêta quand Erza prit la parole.

\- Tu sais Rin, si un jour, tu veux parler, de n'importe quoi. Sache que je suis là. Personne ne te jugera, dit Erza en dépassant la blonde et poursuivit son chemin sans attendre de réponse.

Rin la regarda partir, et se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu entendre de sa conversation avec Lyra pour parler ainsi. À moins, qu'elle ne soit pas aussi subtile qu'elle le pensait pour cacher ses émotions. Elle partie finalement vers le groupe, ne voulant pas faire en sorte qu'Erza revienne la chercher en posant des questions.

* * *

\- Oye ! Où vous étiez ? demanda Natsu.

\- Nulle part, répondit Erza.

* * *

\- T'es sûr que tu veux y aller ? demanda l'homme chien à Yuuka. Ils étaient situés sur une colline pour observer les mages et le village.

\- Ouais. On ne peut pas accepter comme ça… Toi, tu restes avec Léon.

\- Juste une question d'amour, fit Sherry avant de partir avec Yuuka vers le village. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite au milieu du village.

\- On a de la visite, fit Rin en désignant la place du village. Erza qui était assise à côté de la blonde, regarda dans la direction que regardait Rin.

\- Grey… firent différentes femmes en remarquant les deux mages qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis leur arrivé.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Erza en se mettant devant le groupe pour parer à toutes attaques éventuelles.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé. Léon ne peut même plus bouger, dit Yuuka.

\- Il y a certaines choses qui ne sont pas terminées, ajouta Sherry en regardant Rin.

\- Il n'y a plus de problème, fit Happy.

\- Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça ! fit Sherry.

\- Très bien, alors que le combat commence, fit Natsu déjà en position de combat.

\- Non, cette fois laissez nous vous aider, fit le chef.

\- Je regrette, mais dans ce cas notre mission n'est pas terminée. Je m'en occupe, fit Rin. J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu, ajouta-t-elle en se mettant devant Erza.

\- Hé blondinette ! La dernière fois, tu es restée pétrifiée. Ne me déçoit pas cette fois, provoqua Sherry.

\- La dernière fois, j'avais encore des choses à régler, maintenant que le problème a disparu, ce combat ne durera pas longtemps ! Rin attaqua les deux mages, qui ne bougèrent pas. Ils subirent tous les deux un puissant coup qui les firent tomber sur le sol, à la surprise de tous.

\- Votre amie est très forte, on dirait, commenta une villageoise.

\- Nous ne sommes pas de taille, fit Yuuka.

\- Pourquoi être venu ?

\- Nous voulions en finir. Je sais que se ne sont pas des excuses…

\- C'est ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que certaines choses n'étaient pas terminées ? demanda Rin.

\- Léon nous a tout dit.

\- Maintenant, nous sommes libres. Merci.

\- Hein ? fit Rin.

\- Déliora ? fit Grey. En guise de réponse, il reçu un signe de tête d'affirmation.

\- Ce monstre à détruit nos villages quand nous n'étions encore que des enfants. Il ne restait rien. Ni famille. Ni village. Nous voulions tellement nous venger de Déliora que nous sommes devenus les monstres que nous voulions combattre. Nous ne sommes pas différents de lui, expliqua Yuuka.

\- Nous avons oublié ce qu'était l'Amour !

\- En ce qui me concerne, c'est fini, fit Rin en faisant demi-tour.

\- Rin ? Attends. Peux-tu me dire où est Angélica ? Je l'ai cherché en vain, implora Sherry.

\- En fait, elle est ici, dit Rin. ANGÉLICA ! VIENS ! hurla Rin. Quelques secondes après, le sol se mit à trembler. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le son se rapprochait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre fasse son apparition. Une énorme souris apparu aux côtés de la blonde. Salut, ma belle ! Regarde, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, fit Rin en montrant Sherry.

La souris toute contente se mit à courir vers son amie à tête rose avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui lécher le visage, sous la stupéfaction des villageois et les rire de Sherry.

\- Entre nous, j'ai essayé de lui faire enlever cette tenue, mais elle y tient. Voilà ma belle. Tu peux partir avec ton amie.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sherry.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Avoir pris soin d'elle ?

\- Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? La tuer ? Non, elle est adorable. Une fois qu'on sait comment s'y prendre, hein ma belle ! fit Rin en lui caressant l'oreille.

\- Blondinette ?

\- Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? J'ai un prénom, c'est Lu… Rin.

\- Rin ? Tu sais, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle, dit Sherry à l'oreille de la blonde.

\- De… Quoi ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler fit Rin, mal à l'aise.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. J'ai vu ta façon de la regarder. Je suis même surprise que personne n'ait encore remarqué.

\- Bon ça suffit comme ça les blagues. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Les blagues les meilleures sont les plus courtes, fit Rin.

\- Comme tu veux, fit Sherry. Mais n'attends pas trop longtemps.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a encore beaucoup de chose à faire, fit Yuuka à l'attention de sa nakama.

Ils partirent tout les trois, Yuuka, Sherry et Angélica.

\- Rin ? demanda Natsu. C'est quoi cette histoire de personne que tu aimes ? demanda Natsu.

\- Hein ? Rien. C'est juste une blague de cette fille. N'y prête pas attention.

\- Si tu le dis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir fait la fête durant toute la nuit, la petite équipe décida de finalement prendre le chemin du retour. Erza était en train de discuter avec le chef au sujet de la récompense. Natsu et Grey étaient encore une fois en train de se chamailler, Happy mangeait tranquillement un poisson et Rin était debout, le yeux rivés vers le ciel.

\- Dis Natsu, tu n'as pas un petit creux ? demanda Rin en montrant les différents feux à proximité.

\- Hé, super idée, merci Rin, répondit rapidement Natsu en courant pour aller manger les flammes.

\- Il... mange les flammes ? demanda un villageois.

\- C'est un démon…, murmura un autre.

\- Tu as une magnifique cicatrice, Grey, fit Rin.

\- Ouais, hein.

\- Vous refusez la récompense ? demanda le chef.

\- Votre bonheur est notre récompense. Puis, la mission n'a pas été acceptée officiellement. Il serait illogique d'accepter un paiement pour ça, ce serait du vol, renchérit Rin qui s'était approché.

\- C'est vrai. Ce sont ces deux idiots qui n'ont pas respectés les règles.

\- Rin, s'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ça ? demanda le chef.

\- Je suis désolée chef, mais si, je le suis.

\- Mais si on te donnait la récompense à toi ? demanda Hoga. D'un ami à un autre.

\- Je regrette, mais je ne fais pas partie de la guilde, et je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Il me fallait certaines choses que j'avais laissé là. J'étais juste venue les prendre, répondit Rin.

\- D'accord, mais j'aimerais au moins que tu acceptes la récompense additionnelle. C'est une clé d'or ! ajouta-t-il en déposant la clé dans la main de la blonde.

\- Ok, j'accepte. Merci chef. Portez-vous bien vous tous ! dit Rin après avoir pris Bobo et le chef dans ses bras et faisant demi-tour.

\- Attendez ! Si vous le voulez, je peux vous déposer à Hargeon ? proposa Bobo.

\- C'est gentil, mais cela ne sera pas la peine. Nous avons ce qu'il faut, ajouta Erza, en menant tout le monde à la plage. Là où se trouvait le bateau qu'avait pris Erza pour les rejoindre.

\- C'est…, commença Happy.

\- Oui, c'est bateau pirate, fit Rin amusée.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle, toi ? T'es vraiment une fille bizarre, commenta Happy.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as détourné ? demanda Grey. Mais il eu vite sa réponse quand les « passagers » firent un accueil triomphant à son amie.

\- Bon, ben moi, je rentre à la nage ! fit Natsu.

\- Pas question, dit Erza en l'attrapant, l'assommant et le jeta comme un sac à patate aux bords des balustres.

\- AU REVOIR TOUT LE MONDE ! fit Happy.

\- MERCI FAIRY TAIL ! acclamèrent les villageois.

\- ALLEZ ENCORE UNE FOIS UNE PETITE DANSE ! dit un homme en s'élançant dans les airs et commençant une danse. Il fut bientôt suivi par les autres.

* * *

\- Ça y est ! Ils sont partis, fit Yuuka regardant le bateau partir depuis une falaise.

\- Ton ami et toi avaient fait la paix ? demanda Sherry en regardant Léon qui souriait bien que ses blessures le gênaient.

\- Ouais. Ça vous tente de rentrer dans une guilde ? demanda Léon avec un sourire.

* * *

\- Je suis déçue, dit Ultear, entrant dans les appartements de Jellal.

\- Ah, l'affaire Déliora… Ce qui est fait est fait… On ne peut rien y faire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir que ce monstre était déjà mort. Il aurait été un atout de rêve… mais bon il y aura d'autres opportunités de réaliser mon rêve.

\- Je suis désolée, Jycrain. Je ne pensais pas qu'Erza serait si forte, et il y a aussi cette autre fille. Rin, je crois. Qui est-elle ?

\- Tu ne sais toujours rien ?

\- Non, mais d'après le peu que j'en ai vu, je dirai qu'elle est bien plus puissante que notre chère Titania.

\- Oh vraiment ? C'est très intéressant, tous ça. Par contre, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cet échec. Cette femme… Ul, si elle était encore en vie aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'elle ferait partie des dix mages saints, ajouta-t-il en prenant en main le collier qu'il portait autour du cou, signe d'allégeance à cette institution.

\- Tu fais erreur, ma mère était une femme pathétique, possédée par le mal et trompé par mon père.

\- N'oublie pas cependant, que plus la chose que tu perds est importante, plus le pouvoir qui sera tiens sera grand.

\- Je n'étais rien pour ma mère.

\- Elle aurait donc pris des apprentis par remords ? Des regrets ?

\- Assez parlé de ma mère ! Maintenant, il faut passer à la deuxième étape.

\- Heu… Je crois que j'ai des hallucinations. Ultear, on dirait que ta joue à encore gonflée, informa Jellal.

\- HEIN ? C'EST QUOI ?

\- Bien, maintenant, que penses-tu de Natsu ?

\- Je n'ai pas utilisé la moitié de ma puissance, mais il est doué, il n'y a pas à dire. Il va continuer à devenir de plus en plus fort.

\- Comme prévu… C'est bien l'enfant d'Igneel.

* * *

Durant tout le temps du trajet, les pirates, tremblaient tous de peur à chaque fois que la chevalière passait à côté d'eux. Vérifiant les manipulations. Natsu gisait inconscient, la bave aux lèvres, Grey regardait simplement la mer, en pensant à Ul, Happy mangeait encore une fois un poisson. Cette fois, il venait de le pêcher. Il avait placé un fil le long de sa queue, un hameçon au bout de fil en guise d'appât. La pêche était bonne, il avait réussi à prendre une dizaine de poissons, faisant des réserves pour plus tard. Quant à Rin, elle était assise, à moitié assoupie. Le mouvement de la houle, la berçant sur ses flots. Cependant, le sommeil ne vint pas, aussi elle resta là à regarder les différents passagers. Elle vit Erza marcher vers elle et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que on peut parler ? demanda Erza d'un ton doux.

\- De quoi ? demanda Rin.

\- De toi. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que je peux faire pour que tu nous fasses confiance, dit Erza en regardant droit devant elle.

\- Je vous fais confiance, répondit Rin.

\- Non, c'est faux, dit Erza. Si c'était le cas, tu nous dirais ce que tu nous cache. On peut peut-être t'aider, tu sais ? Dis-moi, laisse-moi t'aider, demanda Erza.

\- As-tu été choquée par l'apparence des villageois ? demanda Rin.

\- Non, pourquoi aurais-je dû ?

\- Ils sont différents. La majorité des personnes ont peur de ce qui est différent, par conséquent, ils les pourchassent pour les tuer. Les torturer. Ils ne comprennent pas…

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Certaines choses ne peuvent changer, peu importe les efforts que l'on fait pour faire plaisir aux autres, pour se fondre dans la masse. Il y a toujours un moment, où tu laisses échapper quelque chose, une parole, un geste qui nous trahis, fit Rin sa voix baissant de différents tons au fil de ses explications. Ce ne sont pas nous qui choisissons ce que nous sommes ou qui nous sommes, ce sont les choses qui nous choisissent.

\- C'est bien d'être différents. Ce sont les différences qui font le monde. Si tout le monde était pareil, le monde serait triste. Puis tu sais, dans la guilde, nous sommes tous différents. Tu dois aussi comprendre que dans notre guilde, nous ne sommes pas la majorité des gens. Nous sommes ce que nous voulons être. Qui nous voulons être, poursuivie Erza d'une voix douce et confiante. Fais-nous confiance. Personne ne te rejettera pour ça. Ni pour autre chose d'ailleurs. Une fois que tu es membre de Fairy Tail, peu importe que ce soit depuis 1 minutes ou 1 an, une fois que tu fais partie de la famille, c'est fini. Tu nous auras sur le dos pour toujours, fit Erza.

\- Mais justement Erza, je ne fais pas partie de la famille, comme tu dis.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en faire partie dans ce cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'en empêche ?

\- Je… Des gens…Ma tête vaux beaucoup d'argent. Si tu savais qui je suis, ou étais… tu voudrais sûrement… la même chose que les autres. L'argent, fit Rin. Sache que je ne veux pas vous mentir. Quand je vous ai rencontré, je me suis sentie chez moi. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça…Mais je ne savais pas encore à ce moment là que le prix à payer serait le mensonge. Je ferais mieux de partir d'ici, de vous oublier… de retourner à la vie que je menais avant… Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, rien qu'en étant là, je le fais déjà.

\- Oh, Rin, personne ne te laissera partir si on peut t'aider à y voir plus clair. Nous tout ce que l'on veut c'est t'aider. Reste avec nous, je te le demande, dit Erza en plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- Je…, la blonde ne savait quoi faire. Le fait qu'Erza lui demande de rester représentait beaucoup pour elle. Elle qui ne savait pas si elle pourrait encore vivre sans elle.

\- TERRE EN VUE ! cria un matelot. C'EST HARGEON !

\- Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, fit Erza en se levant pour aider à l'amarrage.

* * *

\- On est enfin rentré, fit Natsu en s'étirant.

\- Ouais, dire qu'on a fait tout ça juste pour une clé…, fit Grey déçu.

\- Mais c'était quand même une mission de classe S, fit Natsu.

\- Pour ta gouverne, Grey, sache que ce n'est pas juste une clé, comme tu dis, mais c'est aussi une personne et je l'espère un futur ami, fit Rin en regardant, le regard plein d'espoir ladite clé.

\- C'est pas juste Rin. Tu es la seule qui a eu quelque chose, fit Happy.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose, fit Rin. Dans le monde des constellationniste, il y a 12 clés du zodiaque. Elles sont très rares. De nos jours, les constellationnistes sont mal vu, en particulier parce qu'ils ne sont pas bons en combat, mais en plus certains abusent des leurs esprits. Ils les maltraitent, les font encaisser des attaques douloureuses, juste parce que leur « Maître » est stupide. Personne n'a le droit de traiter une personne ou une autre de cette façon. Si je peux empêcher que cela ne se produise, de quelque façon que se soit, alors je le ferais.

\- Hé, ce taureau, la servante et la fille qui chante sont aussi des clés rares ? demanda Natsu.

\- Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il y a 12 clé du zodiaque. Elles sont en or. Pour l'instant j'ai Taurus, le Taureau, Virgo, la Vierge, Aquarius, Le porteur - d'eau, Cancer de la constellation du Crabe et maintenant Sagittarius, le Sagittaire. Ensuite, il y a les clés d'argent. Contrairement aux clés d'or elles ne sont pas rares, mais difficile à trouver. J'ai Lyra, la constellation de la Lyre, Plue, la constellation du chien, Crux, la croix du sud et Horolugium.

\- Du crabe ? demanda Natsu. On peut en avoir aussi, je meurs de faim !

\- Aye, fit Happy à sa suite en se léchant les babines.

\- QUOI ?! Natsu, est-ce que tu mangerais tes flammes ? demanda Rin.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ce serais comme si je me mangeais moi-même.

\- Bien, c'est pareil pour les esprits célestes. De plus se sont des amis.

\- Je comprends, fit Natsu.

\- Tu tiens à eux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Erza.

\- Bien sûr, autant que toi pour la guilde, répondit Rin, un sourire mi triste. Ils sont tout ce que j'ai.

\- Tu nous as nous, fit Happy en venant se poser sur l'épaule de la blonde. Tu veux un poisson ?

\- Non, merci. Merci Happy, fit Rin ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails, mais jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil à la rousse qui la regardait aussi suite aux paroles d'Happy.

\- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser… Rin, combat-moi ! fit Natsu.

\- Hein ?

\- Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable, et pour ça il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un combat. Surtout, que je sais que tu es forte, maintenant, je suis encore plus excité à l'idée d'un combat contre toi.

\- Non, Natsu. Je ne me battrais pas contre toi, fit Rin en se pinçant l'arête du nez

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On est arrivé, répondit Rin, esquivant habillement la question.

\- ON EST RENTRÉ ! s'exclama Natsu en fracassant les portes de la guilde à coups de pieds oubliant totalement ce qu'il venait de demander.

\- BANDE D'IDIOT ! ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILES ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS A PRIS DE VOLER UNE MISSION DE CLASSE S ?! hurla le Maître en utilisant sa magie de gigantisme.

\- Whoua, un géant ! fit Rin, surprise.

\- Hé hé hé, fit Natsu, la sueur coulant le long de son front, déglutissant avec difficulté. Un poing géant le frappa de front.

\- Bonjour le vieux, fit Grey à son tour, recevant lui aussi un coup, de pied cette fois. Les deux garçons ne purent bouger. Ils étaient tous les deux inconscients.

\- Bonjour Maître, fit à son tour Erza accompagnée de Rin et de Happy.

\- Oh, bonjour Erza, répondit le Maître, reprenant sa taille normale. Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, il y a eu quelques complications mais c'est tout. Nous avons terminé ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

\- Je vois. Qui es cette fille ? demanda le Maître en apercevant Rin.

\- Heu… Bonjour Monsieur… Je… Je suis Rin, fit-elle en tendant la main en avant.

\- Hé bien ! Il y avait longtemps que personne ne m'avait appelé Monsieur, répondit Makarov en prenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Ha oui, mes enfants m'ont parlé de toi.

\- Vos enfants ?

\- Oui, les autres mages. Quel idiot je fais. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis le Maître de cette bande de dégénéré ! Je suis Makarov Dreyer. Et toi, c'est Rin… ?

\- Juste Rin, répondit-elle penaudement.

\- Très bien juste Rin. Sache que Mira m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Veux-tu nous rejoindre ?

\- …Je ne sais pas quoi dire, il me faut du temps pour réfléchir, fit Rin. Excusez-moi, fit-elle en s'éloignant vers le bar où Happy était déjà en train de manger un poisson en contant leurs aventures.

* * *

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda Makarov en regardant Erza.

\- Excusez-la, elle est un peu perdue en ce moment, répondit Erza. Par contre, elle serait un atout dans notre guilde.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Par contre, je peux vous dire qu'elle est très puissante. Je l'ai vu se battre, mais à aucun moment elle n'a utilisé sa magie. Enfin, juste une fois, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose… Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'elle est encore plus forte que moi.

\- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances ? demanda Makarov.

\- Oui. Lors de notre combat contre Eisenwald, elle les a anéantis pratiquement à elle seule. Sans magie. Vous je ne sais pas, mais moi je ne connais personne capable de faire ça. Pas même Natsu ou moi. Pas sans magie.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

\- À dire vrai, le problème se situerait plutôt dans l'autre sens. C'est elle qui ne nous fais pas confiance. Mais je suis en train de travailler dessus. Si elle doit nous rejoindre, elle doit nous faire confiance. Mais j'ai l'impression que personne ne lui jamais donné de raison de le faire Je pense plutôt qu'elle a déjà été trahie..

\- Je vois… fit Makarov qui regardait Rin, accoudé au bar en train de siroter son jus de fruits, perdue dans ses pensées. Je te laisse t'en occuper, Erza. Elle me fait penser à toi à ton arrivée.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose, répondit Erza.

\- Au fait, pourquoi est-elle avec vous ? demanda le Maître.

\- Elle était sur l'île, mais avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose, elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait une mission de classe S. Ce n'est que pure coïncidence. D'après ce que j'en ai compris, elle connait les habitants. Elle y est allée pour de l'argent qu'elle devait avoir caché là-bas. Elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle partait mais pas de sa destination, puisqu'elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'y passait.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, elle ne sera pas punie. Mais pour ces deux idiots, il n'y a aucune excuse.

\- Je sais Maître. Je vous laisse vous charger vous-même de la punition à leur infliger.

* * *

\- CE N'EST PAS VRAI ?! IL A FAIT QUOI ?! hurla Mirajane en regardant Happy..

\- C'est vrai, continua Happy.

\- Whoua, des bébés blonds qui courent partout, fit Mira en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Calme-toi Mira, fit Happy en continuant de manger son poisson.

\- Alors Rin… il paraît que Natsu t'a demandé de l'embrasser ? fit Mira, les yeux pétillants à l'arrivé de Rin au bar.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

L'attention de Rin fut attirée par un jeune garçon entrant dans la guilde et marchant droit vers le Maître qui était assis sur le comptoir, buvant sa bière.

\- Est-ce que mon père est rentré ? demanda le jeune enfant.

\- Tu es embêtant Roméo. Ton père est un mage, alors soit un gentil garçon, croit en lui et rentre chez toi.

\- Il a dit que cette mission ne lui prendrait que deux ou trois jours. Mais ça fait une semaine, pleura Roméo.

\- La mission était sur le Mont Hakobe, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Makarov.

\- S'il vous plaît, envoyez quelqu'un le chercher, ce n'est pas si loin !

\- Je ne peux pas ! Écoute Roméo. Ton père est un mage ! Tous les mages savent comment prendre soin d'eux. Maintenant, tu rentres boire ton verre de lait ou ce que tu veux ! La réponse du Maître fit pleurer l'enfant.

\- IDIOT ! cria Roméo en flanquant un coup de pied dans la jambe du Maître avant de courir vers la sortie toujours en pleurs.

\- Le Maître ne va rien faire ? demanda Rin.

\- Ne te fis pas aux apparences, il a l'air dur comme ça, mais il est très inquiet pour Macao, informa Mirajane.

Le fracas des portes résonna une seconde fois à la sortie de Natsu.

\- Maître, je crois qu'il va faire quelque chose de stupide, fit Mirajane, inquiète.

\- Je sais… Stupide garnement. Il risque de vexer Macao en agissant de la sorte. Pourtant, chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, ajouta Makarof en tirant une bouffée sur sa pipe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Natsu ? demanda Rin.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'est vu en Roméo. Igneel, le père de Natsu a disparu soudainement. Nous tous, fis Mira en englobant la guilde avec un geste circulaire de la main, nous avons une douleur, une blessure… Moi aussi, l'informa Mira.

\- Toi aussi ! fit Rin au moment où elle était en train de se lever. Je suis désolée, Mira. Vraiment, ajouta Rin en posant sa main sur celle de la barmaid.

\- Merci, répondit Mira, quand elle vit dans les yeux de la blonde toute la sincérité et la même douleur. Je crois que toi aussi, non ?

\- Je…

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète, ajouta rapidement Mira en voyant la douleur et la peur dans les yeux de Rin.

\- Non, ne le soit pas… J'ai quelque chose à faire, continua Rin en sortant de la guilde. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers le Mont Hakobe et rejoignit Natsu et Happy.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu es-là, Rin ? demanda Natsu.

\- Je veux t'aider… Et puis comme ce n'est pas une mission, je n'aurai aucun problème avec la guilde ou le Maître. Laisse-moi t'aider Natsu, s'il te plaît, implora Rin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Si je peux l'aider alors laisse-moi faire. Ce devrait être une raison suffisante, non ?

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu veux nous aider ?

\- Parce que… à une époque, j'aurai aimé qu'on m'aide, moi aussi. J'en avais besoin, mais je n'avais pas la chance d'avoir des amis tels que vous. Ou des amis tout court d'ailleurs, dit plus bas, oubliant qu'elle s'adressait à un chasseur de dragon et que par conséquent, il avait l'ouïe fine.

\- D'accord, céda Natsu, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la fin. Il comprenait, lui aussi. C'était d'ailleurs pour la même raison qu'il allait tout faire pour retrouver Macao. Natsu ne fut pas le seul à avoir entendu l'aveu de la blonde, la belle boule de poil bleue aussi, l'avait entendue et comme Natsu il avait ressenti de la sympathie pour elle.

\- Ils montèrent tous les trois dans une carriole dont le chauffeur avait accepté de les déposer le plus près possible du Mont Hakobe. Une fois que la carriole se mit en route, le visage de Natsu passa du rose au vert, puis au blanc avant que Rin ne l'assomme.

\- Je suis désolée, Natsu. Je ne le fais pas par plaisir, ajouta Rin au moment où les yeux de Natsu se fermaient.

\- Rin ? l'appela le petit chat. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas faire partie de notre famille ? continua-t-il.

\- Votre famille ?

\- Ben oui, la guilde. Tu ne nous aimes pas ? fit le petit chat penaud.

\- Oh non, Happy. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est justement parce que je tiens à vous que…je ne peux pas. Aussi, l'anonymat est le seul atout qu'il me reste.

\- C'est quoi l'anonymat ?

\- C'est quand personne ne te connaît.

\- Mais nous on te connait, répondit Happy ne comprenant pas.

\- C'est vrai, mais vous, vous ne me voulez pas de mal, si ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu es ma nakama.

\- Nakama ?! fit Rin surprise de la réponse.

\- Oui, nakama. Ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te veux du mal, c'est ça ? Alors, viens dans la guilde, on va t'aider et te protéger, fit Happy avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci Happy, fit Rin très touché par les mots du petit chat.

Soudainement, le mouvement s'arrêta et Natsu sauta de la carriole en s'écriant :

\- JE REVIS ! Mais pourquoi on s'arrête ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vous emmener plus loin avec la carriole, informa le chauffeur, gelé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Rin en sautant de la carriole pour être accueillie par un blizzard.

\- Tu n'as pas froid Rin ? demandèrent Natsu et Happy.

\- Non, ça va. _Merci Grey,_ pensa Rin.

\- C'est étrange, fit Happy. On dit toujours que les filles sont des frileuses… il faut croire qu'il y a des exceptions, poursuivit-il.

\- Peu importe, dit Rin. Bon, quelle était la mission de Macao ?

\- Tu veux rire ? T'es venue sans le savoir ? On peut dire que t'es spontanée, toi ! fit Natsu.

\- Aye, t'es vraiment bizarre, renchérit Happy.

\- Je ne… oh, puis laisse tomber. Alors, cette mission de Macao ?

\- Il devait maîtriser une créature appelait un Balkan, informa Natsu.

\- Un Balkan ? Ah oui, c'est une sorte de gros singe qui utilise la magie de Take Over, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, tu en as déjà rencontré ?

\- Non, mais j'ai lu un truc sur eux, il y a très longtemps.

\- HÉ ! Y A QUELQU'UN ? MACAO ?! T'ES LÀ ? hurla Natsu une fois arrivait en haut de la montagne.

\- LE BALKAN ! hurla Happy, remarquant la neige qui bougeait et un gros singe en sortir. Cependant, il se précipita tout de suite vers la seule fille du groupe.

\- Oooohhhh ! fit le Balkan en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre tout en frappant ses mains en l'air l'une contre l'autre. Femelle humaine ! Moi aime femelle !

\- Hé, mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ? protesta Rin qui se trouvait maintenant sur l'épaule du gorille. Bon tu l'auras cherché, dit Rin avant de donner un coup de poing droit dans l'estomac de la bête qui se tordit de douleur. Il reçu un autre coup dans le visage, le faisant voler très loin en arrière pour atterrir dans une grotte. Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu trop fort, fit Rin.

\- Un peu ? fit Natsu.

\- Si elle continue comme ça, elle va bientôt détruire plus de chose que toi, Natsu.

\- Hein ? mais je ne détruis rien.

\- Enfin, cette fois, poursuivit Natsu sous le regard de son petit compagnon.

\- Hé ?! Vous venez ?! demanda Rin qui était déjà au bord de la grotte.

\- Comment elle a fait pour monter si vite ? demanda Happy qui n'eut comme seule réponse un haussement d'épaule de la part de Natsu.

\- Hé le Balkan ?! T'es où ? demanda Rin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Happy.

\- Comment ça ? J'appelle le Balkan pour lui parler, il doit forcément savoir où se trouve votre ami.

\- Oooohhhh, femelle humaine, forte, fit le Balkan en arrivant devant Natsu. Le Balkan envoya un coup de coude dans le visage du garçon qui tomba dans une sorte de puit.

\- Natsu ?! fit Rin en se mettant à genoux pour essayer de voir son compagnon.

\- Je m'en occupe, fit Happy qui se laissa lui aussi tomber dans le puit à la chercher de son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?

\- Moi aime pas mâle humain. Moi aime femelle !

\- Bon tu as fini, maintenant, dis-moi où est l'humain Macao, demanda Rin.

\- …

\- Arrête de jouer les idiots, je sais que tu me comprends, alors maintenant tu vas me répondre.

\- Sais pas.

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre, tu…

\- Trouvé ! fit Natsu sortant du puit. Happy le portait avec sa queue. Où est Macao ? Où tu le caches ?

\- Humain ? demanda le Balkan.

\- Oui, l'humain, alors il est où ?

\- Là ! désigna le Balkan en montrant une crevasse dans une paroi de la roche.

\- Là ? demanda Natsu en plaçant sa tête dans l'entrée, quand il reçu un grand coup sur la tête, qui le fit passer de l'autre côté.

\- Moi veut femelle ! recommença le Balkan en regardant Rin, des cœurs dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Très bien, on va régler ça, toi et moi !

\- Ouiiiiiiiii, fit le Balkan, ne comprenant pas. Femelle et moi…

\- C'est partie, fit Rin en attaquant de plein fouet le Balkan, qui surprit par la vitesse de la blonde ne put éviter ses coups. Rin enchainait les coups de pieds, de poings, de coude. Les coups pleuvaient littéralement sur la créature qui tomba bientôt inconsciente. Une énorme lumière l'entoura, quand celle-ci disparu, à la place de la créature se tenait un homme. Il était mince et grand. Il a les cheveux bleu foncé et des yeux noirs. Il porte une veste blanche et bleue avec un T-shirt noir et un collier où pendait un « S ».

\- Oy ! LE BALKAN ? T'ES OÙ ?! hurla Natsu en passant la tête par le même endroit où il était tombé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? MACAO ?! Et le Balkan, il est où ? demanda Natsu en regardant autour de lui. Quand il ne remarqua rien, il partit en direction de son ami, qui gisait inconscient et gravement blessé.

\- Il faut le sortir de là et soigner ses blessures, fit Rin, se mettant à genoux pour porte Macao sur son dos.

\- Aye. Il était où ?

\- En fait, le Balkan ÉTAIT Macao, l'informa Rin. Il a subi une attaque de Take Over.

\- Je vois. Macao, tiens le coup. On te ramène chez toi. Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire, fit Natsu en enflammant sa main et la posa sur le côté, là où la blessure était très profonde. Rin et Happy durent se boucher les oreilles pour supporter les cris de couleurs de la victime.

\- Tu es fou ?!

\- Il faut l'empêcher de saigner, c'est pour ça que je dois la brûler, répondit Natsu.

Macao se réveilla sous la douleur.

\- Natsu ? demanda Macao, après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche. C'est toi ?

\- Oui, Rin et moi sommes venus te chercher.

\- Je… Je vois…Je suis nul, j'ai vaincu dix-neuf Balkans mais le vingtième, je ne l'ai pas vu et il en a profité… Il a pris le contrôle de mon corps. Je suis pathétique. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Roméo.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Il sera bien trop content de vous voir vivant, dit Rin avec un grand sourire.

\- Macao, arrête de parler, demanda Natsu en prenant Macao sur son dos. Si tu parles, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures. Allez, on rentre, fit Natsu, content d'avoir retrouvé leur ami vivant.

\- Macao…Excusez-moi mais… Si je puis me permettre… Pourquoi avoir pris une mission aussi dangereuse ? demanda Rin.

\- À l'école de Roméo, des enfants se moquaient de lui. Ils disaient que les mages n'étaient que des alcooliques et des peureux… Que les chevaliers étaient bien plus fort et plus cool… Il est venu me demander de faire une mission pour leur clouer le bec, répondit Macao, essoufflé bien qu'il ne marchât pas.

\- Incroyable !, fit Rin. Cette guilde est…incroyable… peut-être que…

Ils arrivèrent finalement au parc où Roméo attendait tranquillement lisant un livre. Quand il aperçut son père qui entre temps avait posé le pied au sol pour se tenir aux côtés des deux mages, Roméo avait courut vers son père et de lui sauter dans les bras. Son père était vivant. Qu'importe les railleries que les autres lui diraient. Au moins, son père était encore vivant.

\- Papa …je…

\- Je te demande pardon, demanda Macao à son fils.

\- Tout va bien, je suis le fils d'un mage, après tout, fit Roméo, ayant relever la tête pour sourire à son père.

\- Lorsqu'ils viendront se moquer de toi ou de moi, demande-leur si leur père peut battre dix-neuf Balkans sans aucune aide, d'accord ? demanda Macao. Ils se retournèrent ensuite vers les deux mages qui avaient assisté à la scène de loin.

\- Merci Natsu ! Merci Rin ! cria Roméo avec un grand sourire. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un mouvement de bras des deux mages.

* * *

Natsu rejoignait la guilde, Rin quant à elle était partie trouver la logeuse. Elle frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit au bout de quelques instants.

\- Oui ? demanda la femme.

\- Bonjour Madame. Je viens vous ramener le reste de l'argent pour le loyer, fit Rin avec un grand sourire en tendant une enveloppe remplie d'argent. Voilà la somme qu'il manquait, 10 000 mille joyaux.

\- Bien, voici la clé, fit la femme après avoir vérifiée la somme. Tu as été plus rapide que prévu, c'est bien. Bienvenue dans ton nouveau foyer, fit la femme. Tu peux y aller, maintenant, mais je ne veux aucun dégât, c'est bien clair ?

\- Oui Madame, répondit Rin en prenant les clés. Merci. Au revoir.

\- C'est ça, fit la femme en refermant la porte.

Rin était trop contente pour même remarquer le comportement de la femme. Elle avait enfin son premier chez elle. Elle monta l'escalier, incéra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elle trouva la réconforta. On pouvait voir que la femme venait régulièrement y faire le ménage. Tout était propre.

Derrière la porte, il y avait un lit. Sur le même mur, celui de gauche, juste après le lit, il y avait une fenêtre, ensuite un bureau avec des tiroirs. La pièce suivante qui n'était pas séparée du reste, était la cuisine. Il y avait un frigo fonctionnel, une gazinière, des armoires et une batterie d'ustensiles de cuisine. Au milieu de la cuisine il y avait une petite table ronde qui pouvait accueillir au moins quatre personnes. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait une grande armoire avec une penderie. À côté de l'armoire, il y avait une porte qui menait à une magnifique salle de bain. La configuration de cette pièce n'était d'ailleurs pas sans rappeler celle de la mage chevalier. Rin était aux anges.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle range ses affaires, achète de quoi manger, fasse du ménage, prenne une douche ou un bon bain bien relaxant. Le premier problème était que ses affaires étaient encore chez Erza aussi elle décida d'abord de faire un brin de ménage, histoire de se sentir chez elle. Ensuite sortit faire quelques courses pour les jours à venir. Puis elle devait aussi acheter du papier, des enveloppes et des stylos. Elle n'en avait plus. Le temps de faire tout ça lui pris environs trois heures.

En sortant du magasin, Rin se rendit à Fairy Tail, bien qu'elle soit chargée, ce n'était pas un problème. Pas pour quelques sacs de produits d'hygiène, alimentaire et administratif. C'était juste pour ce soir et demain matin peut-être pour le midi aussi.

Quand elle arriva à la guilde, une tête rose se précipitait vers elle en l'interpelant.

\- Yo, Rin. Viens m'affronter ! demanda Natsu sous les yeux surpris des autres mages. Jusqu'à présent Natsu n'avait défié que Erza, Natsu et Gildarts. Que des mages de rang S. Outre ses combats avec Grey, il ne se battait pas de cette façon.

\- Non Natsu, répondit-elle en posant ses sacs sur le sol. Cependant, Natsu ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, il voulait vraiment savoir de quoi elle était capable, aussi il concentra ses flammes et les envoya vers Rin, qui n'eut que le temps de placer sa main gauche en protection.

\- C'est… Ce n'est pas possible ?! fit Natsu. Comme toute la guilde, il était surpris. Sous le choc. Rin n'avait pas une égratignure. Pas même un cheveu défait. Com… Comment… c'est…possible ?

\- C'est qui cette fille ? Elle est balèze, firent plusieurs voix en échos aux murmures de la guilde. Le Maître était lui aussi surpris, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Ouais, c'est un homme, fit une voix grave dans le fond de la pièce. Erza avait aussi regardé, elle qui avait subi directement l'aura de la blonde, n'était pas vraiment surprise qu'elle ait arrêter l'attaque. Mais d'une main ? Sans blessures ? Là, elle pouvait dire qu'elle était impressionnée.

\- C'EST TROP GÉNIAL ! s'écria Natsu en dansant et prenant Rin par les épaules. Cependant, Rin qui n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques, frappa Natsu, l'envoyant voler droit vers le bar où il atterrit le dos contre le comptoir, la tête en bas. Ses yeux tournaient comme des toupies, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait.

\- Merde ! Natsu, je suis désolée ! Je…Je ne voulais pas…J'ai juste réagit…, je suis désolée, expliqua Rin en s'agenouillant devant la tête rose.

\- Merci ha ha ha ha beaucoup ha ha ha ha Rin, articulat Grey, en riant aux éclats. Depuis le temps que je voulais le voir dans cet état, ajouta Grey en se couchant sur le comptoir, les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il a la tête dure, ajouta Erza en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Tous s'attendaient à ce que la blonde agisse de la même façon, mais il n'y eu rien. Pas de coup d'éclat.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Rin en regardant Erza.

\- Oui, il va bien.

\- Ga…ga…ga… oye, fit Natsu.

\- Tu vois ? Il parle déjà, ajouta Grey.

Tous les mages avaient regardé la scène, certains s'étaient même reculer en tremblant, en se cachant derrière des tables. Les murmures ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Personne n'avait encore eut l'occasion de mettre Natsu dans cet état, sauf le Maître.

\- Si vous le dîtes, dit Rin, se levant et jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la serpillère rose. Erza, est-ce que on peut passer chez toi, pour récupérer mes affaires ? demanda Rin, sous l'œil surpris et amusé de Mira. Mira qui était la seule à se poser des questions quant à savoir pourquoi quand Natsu l'avait touchée elle l'avait frappé, tandis que lorsque c'était Erza, elle n'avait eu aucune réaction.

\- Bien sûre, Rin, tu veux qu'on y aille tout de suite ? proposa Erza se levant déjà de son tabouret. De toute façon, j'ai terminé mon gâteau, alors je suis disponible.

\- Comme tu veux, fit Rin, rougissant légèrement à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec sa belle.

Une fois que Rin eu récupérée ses affaires, elle partit en direction de sa maison accompagnée de la chevalière qui voulait visiter le lieu.

\- Ce n'est pas mal, fit Erza après que Rin lui ait fait faire le tour du propriétaire.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé, moi aussi, répondit Rin en rangeant ses affaires dans l'armoire, les produits d'hygiènes dans la salle de bain et les produits alimentaires soit dans le frigo soit dans l'armoire. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda Rin.

\- Oui, je veux bien du thé, si tu en as, répondit Erza.

\- Du thé…du thé…, fit Rin en cherchant dans les armoires. Ha, le voilà ! Je savais bien que j'en avais acheté.

\- Je constate qu'apparemment tu as décidé de rester, fit Erza en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, répondit Rin, ayant fini de remplir la bouilloire d'eau et de la mettre à chauffer sur la gazinière.

\- Je comprends, sache que je ne te forcerais pas la main, mais j'aimerais que tu restes avec nous, reprit Erza.

\- Voilà l'eau chaude, répondit Rin une fois que la bouilloire se mit à siffler, coupant ainsi court à la conversation. Ce que Erza compris tout de suite.

\- Mmmmmhhhh, il est bon, fit Erza après avoir pris le temps de le sentir. De la menthe ?

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup le thé à la menthe. Je trouve ça très rafraîchissant.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi. J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? demanda Erza au bout de plusieurs minutes quand elle remarqua que Rin la regardait.

\- Hein… ? Non, non, je pensais, c'est tout, fit Rin en détournant le regard.

\- Je remarque que tu penses beaucoup.

\- Oui, j'ai pris cette habitude, quand tu es seule… tu te mets à rêver…, poursuivit Rin un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Elle se reprit, mais elle savait qu'Erza l'avait vu, elle avait eu un léger mouvement. Presque imperceptible. Bon, il va falloir que je me trouve du travail. Maintenant que j'ai une maison... J'ai une maison ! C'est incroyable ! fit Rin ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle venait de le dire à voix haute.

\- Je te propose quelque chose…, commença Erza. Toi, Natsu, Grey, Happy et moi allons faire équipe. De cette façon, tu toucheras une partie de la récompense, et tu me donneras l'opportunité de te montrer que tu peux nous faire confiance, expliqua Erza.

\- Mais je pensais que personne ne pouvait faire de mission s'il ne faisait pas partie de la guilde ?

\- C'est vrai, mais le Maître est d'accord. Je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure. En fait, c'est même son idée. Alors, qu'elle est ta réponse ?

\- Je crois…, commença Rin hésitante, que c'est une bonne idée.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu restes ?

\- Oui. Bon on y va ?

\- Oui.

Pendant ce temps à la guilde, un garçon reprenait connaissance, allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

\- Je suis où ? demanda Natsu.

\- Calme-toi Natsu. Tu es à l'infirmerie, répondit une voix féminine.

\- Mira ? C'est toi ? demanda Natsu encore un peu groggy par le coup.

\- Oui. Hé bien, on dirait que Rin à une sacrée gauche, fit Mira.

\- Oye, je comprends mieux comment elle a pu battre un Balkan, fit Natsu en frottant la tête. Merde, j'ai même une bosse.

\- Elle a vaincu un Balkan ? Toute seule ?

\- Aye !

\- Natsuuuuuuu ! fit une petite voix. Une boule bleue suivi pour aller se fourrer dans la poitrine de son compagnon.

\- Bonjour Happy, répondit Natsu en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Hé ben, elle n'y est pas aller de main morte, Rin, fit Happy.

\- Ouais, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle m'a frappé ? demanda Natsu.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ? demanda Mira.

\- Heu…, fit Natsu en se grattant la tête d'un index. Je lui ai demandé un combat, après je crois que je l'ai prise dans mes bras et…le trou noir, fit Natsu.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, fit Mira, tapotant son menton de son index, pensive. Elle s'est excusée, elle ne voulait pas te blesser, elle a juste dit qu'elle avait réagi à ton attaque.

\- C'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû lui sauter dessus comme ça. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Merci Mira, pour tes soins, dit Natsu avant de se précipiter sur le tableau des missions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ? demanda Makarov à Natsu.

\- Ben, je vais en mission. Cette affaire ne nous a rien rapporté sauf une clé d'or, répondit Natsu.

\- Pas question que tu fasses une autre mission. Tu dois d'abord être puni pour avoir désobéit aux règles de la guilde ! ajouta le Maître.

\- Pitié, Maître ! S'il vous plaît ne me faites pas faire _ça_! implora Natsu.

\- Quoi ?! Maître, s'il vous plaît ! On a réussi la mission, non ? Ça doit bien valoir quelques points ? demanda Grey, se mettant à transpirer à grosses gouttes comme son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Rin, en regardant les deux garçons, blanc comme un linge.

\- Rin… Protège-moi, fit Happy en se cachant derrière la blonde.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

\- Pour nous punir d'avoir fait la mission de classe S, le Maître veut que l'on fasse _ça_ ! Pitié, Rin, aide-moi.

\- Je ne veux pas faire _ça !_! implora Natsu, qui venait de se mettre à genoux devant le Maître. Je ferais TOUT ce que vous voulez, mais pas _ça_ !

\- Je peux savoir ce que ce _ça_ , est censée être ? demanda Rin, perdue.

\- Oh, j'ai peur de voir ça, fit Erza en souriant.

\- NATSU ! GREY ! HAPPY DEVANT MOI ! MAINTENANT ! fit le Maître. Les deux appelant accoururent vers le Maître, ils espéraient encore entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Je vais vous donner votre punition, maintenant.

\- Pitié, implorèrent encore, les deux mages à genoux, les bras devant à la verticales, les mains jointes en signe de supplication.

\- Méchant, méchant, méchant, fit le vieil homme en donnant une tape sur la tête de chaque mage.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Happy.

\- Tu préfères sans doute que je vous fasse nettoyer, de fond en comble, TOUTE la guilde ? demanda Makarov.

\- Non, non, ça va comme ça, firent les trois mages en même temps, agitant leurs mains ou pattes devant eux. Ils n'attendirent pas deux secondes de plus pour partir, rejoignant Erza et Rin.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on l'a échappée belle, fit Natsu en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de main.

\- Les garçons, j'ai proposé à Rin de faire une équipe avec nous. Elle est d'accord, et avant que vous ne le demandiez, oui le Maître est au courant et est d'accord avec ça aussi. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ça roule, fit Grey en se déshabillant.

\- Grey, tes vêtements, fit Erza, tandis que Rin regardait le sol.

\- C'est vrai ? On va faire équipe ? C'est génial, fit Natsu, pas vrai Happy.

\- Aye !

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas Natsu ?

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Je t'ai frappé tout à l'heure…

\- Nan, c'est bon. Par contre, je veux un autre combat !

\- On verra, répondit Rin.

\- Bon, je vais prendre une mission, fit Erza.

\- Attends Erza. S'il te plait laisse-moi la choisir, je veux quelque chose de facile. Mes blessures ont besoin de plus de temps, pas beaucoup, juste un ou deux jours, fit Grey.

\- Je vais en prendre une facile, c'est d'accord, et nous ne partirons que dans deux jours, c'est bon comme ça ? demanda Erza après avoir détaillé son ami.

\- Oui. Merci.

\- Alors Grey, qu'elle mission as-tu choisi ? demanda Erza quand se rapprocha d'eux avec une feuille de mission à la main.

\- Il faut jouer dans une pièce de théâtre, c'est plutôt facile, non ?

\- C'est super ! Ça va être la première fois que je vais jouer dans un théâtre, fit Rin tout contente.

\- Garde la feuille Grey. Nous préviendrons le demandeur après-demain, fit Erza.

\- Aye !

* * *

 **Salut à tous. Voici le chapitre 12. J'espère que les informations fournies dans les deux derniers chapitres ont été bons. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai repris en très grande partie le canon, mais s'il y a des incohérences, car il y en a toujours, faites-le moi savoir. Merci. Je vais prendre le temps pour le chapitre 13, donc patience. Je ne sais pas quand je le posterai. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

21


	13. Chapter 13

Les déboires de Lucy chapitre 13 Terminé le 11/07/2018

Chapitre 13 :

Quand Rin rentra chez elle après avoir quittée son équipe, elle prit le temps d'admirer sa maison. La satisfaction d'avoir un chez soi était pour elle nouveau. Les seules « maisons » qu'elle avait connues étaient des grottes dans les forêts, sauf une fois où elle avait trouvé une petite cabane inhabitée. Mais ne pouvant rester longtemps au même endroit, elle avait vite dû l'abandonner. Elle espérait que cette fois, se serait différent. Elle voulait vraiment rester dans cette guilde, ou du moins au plus proche d'une certaine rouquine.

Une fois sa contemplation terminée, elle marcha vers le bureau et prépara de quoi écrire. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait eue le loisir de le faire. Pour Rin, c'était presque un besoin. Ses lettres, même si elle ne les postait jamais, étaient toutes dédiées à sa mère, décédée depuis de nombreuses années. Elle avait pensée que c'était le seul moyen de garder un contact avec elle. Après s'être assise et avoir préparé enveloppe, papier et crayon, elle commença à écrire.

Bonjour Maman,

Je sais que je ne t'ai pas écrit pendant un moment, mais les choses devraient changer. Il m'est arrivé tellement de chose depuis notre dernière conversation, que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je vais commencer par le plus récent et le plus magnifique.

J'ai rencontré par hasard, une guilde merveilleuse : Fairy Tail. Tu as dû les connaître ou du moins entendre parler d'eux. Indice, dès qu'ils passent quelque part, il y a des dégâts. Beaucoup de dégâts ! Mais maman, j'ai envie de les rejoindre. Ils ont quelque chose… de…je ne sais pas… Avec eux, je me sens à ma place. C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que cela ne se produirait jamais. Je ne l'espérais même plus. Comme quoi, il faut toujours persévérer.

D'abord, j'ai rencontré Natsu. Il est un chasseur de dragon de feu, que son père un dragon lui a apprise. Son meilleur ami est un chat bleu qui vole, non, je n'invente rien, il vole vraiment. Moi aussi je ne savais pas que ça existait les chats volants, mais je n'ai pas posé de question, je suis mal placé pour ça. Son nom est Happy, il est très joyeux comme son ami. Tout les deux passent leur temps à manger et se battre. Ensuite, il y a Grey, un mage qui utilise la magie de construction de glace. Le seul problème de Grey, est qu'il passe son temps à se déshabiller. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Il se retrouve toujours en caleçon, je ne veux pas être là si jamais il enlève ce dernier vêtement, tu connais mes goûts ?! Ensuite, il y a une femme incroyable. Elle s'appelle Erza. Elle est forte, belle, intelligente. J'aime sa douceur, son esprit, son calme, sa force. J'aime la voir manger un gâteau aux fraises, juste pour voir ses yeux s'illuminer. C'est, je peux bien te le dire à toi, dans ses bras que j'ai trouvé mon foyer. Elle ne le sait pas. Personne ne le sait enfin, sauf mes esprits. Mais, je ne peux pas le lui dire. Parce que je tiens à eux, tous aussi fous soient-ils, alors je leur mens. Maman, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Lyra me dit d'écouter mon cœur, mais c'est un très grand risque. La dernière fois…. Cette fois, je ne m'en remettrais pas ! Ils doivent se poser des tonnes de questions mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est être moi-même en espérant qu'ils vont m'apprécier, sans pour autant que je leur dise, tu sais….

J'ai honte de leur faire subir ça. Comment puis-je me prétendre leur amie, alors qu'ils ne savent rien de moi ! J'ai peur de ne pas les mériter !

Bref, depuis que je suis arrivée à Hargeon, j'ai pu acquérir une clé d'argent et deux dorées ! C'est génial ! La clé d'argent est le canis minor et les clés dorées sont La Vierge et Le Sagittaire. Je suis tellement contente !

Bon, il faut que je te laisse, il commence à se faire tard.

P.S. : S'il te plaît ne dit rien à père.

Ta fille qui t'aime, Lucy.

Quand Rin eu fini d'écrire sa lettre, elle la rangea dans une boite jaune et rose. Dans cette boite, il y avait déjà des dizaines de lettres pour sa mère. Elle rangea ensuite la boite en haut sur le bureau, puis elle empila les feuilles de papier, les enveloppes à côtés et le crayon dans le porte-crayon, lui aussi à côté.

Elle décida de se faire un peu à manger. N'étant pas douée pour la cuisine elle avait acheté quelques boites de ramen. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé ses repas, elle décida de prendre un bon bain, bien relaxant. Elle n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion, alors elle voulait en profiter.

Pendant que l'eau coulait, elle prépara son pyjama et fit son lit. De retour dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements de nuit, elle prépara une serviette, du savon et du shampooing. Quand elle estima qu'il y avait assez d'eau, elle ferma les robinets, se déshabilla et entra délicatement dans l'eau chaude. Grâce aux deux magies qu'elle venaient d'apprendre malgré elle, elle pouvait augmenter ou diminuer les degrés de l'eau au fil de ses envies. De la même façon, son corps pouvait réguler sa température à son bon vouloir.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, fraîche et pimpante, prête à aller dormir. Son pyjama consistait en un pull bleu à manche longue et un pantalon blanc. Ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement humides et elle avait une haleine fraîche car elle venait de se brosser les dents. Elle se blottie sous la couverture et attendit le sommeil. Rien.

Le lendemain, elle sortit du lit de bonne heure. Elle alla ensuite à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois sa douche prise elle entendit un bruit qui venait de l'autre pièce. Elle reconnut les voix tout de suite. L'une des voix était plus grave et une odeur épicée se dégagé de son corps tandis que l'autre était fluette avec une odeur de poisson. C'était Natsu et Happy. Elle s'habilla à la hâte pour trouver Natsu assis à son bureau en train de lire son roman, qu'elle avait caché dans un tiroir, et Happy qui fouillait sans ménagement dans ses armoires.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda le petit chat en tenant un soutien-gorge.

\- Je ne sais pas Happy, on dirait un lance-pierre, répondit Natsu en prenant l'objet en main et le tenant de façon à le faire ressembler à un lance-pierre.

\- HÉ ! hurla Rin, indignée par le comportement de ses soi-disant amis. RANGE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! fit Rin une aura menaçante l'entourant.

\- Les filles portent de drôles d'affaires, fit Happy à l'attention de Natsu, faisant tout les deux semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Mais ils commencèrent à sueur à grosses gouttes en sentant l'aura de la blonde envahir la pièce, se faisant plus menaçante de seconde en seconde.

\- Aye, répondit Natsu déglutissant avec difficulté. On venait voir si tu voulais aller à la guilde ? demanda Natsu, reculant de quelques pas. Tandis que Happy avait rangé le sous-vêtement dans un tiroir pour ensuite aller dans le frigo chercher un poisson.

\- J'y crois pas, Rin ! Pourquoi t'as pas de poissons dans ton frigo ? demanda le petit chat en revenant.

\- ET POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS AVOIR DU POISSON DANS MON FRIGO ? D'AILLEURS, POURQUOI TU FOUILLES DANS MES AFFAIRES ? ET TOI ? JE PEUX SAVOIR PAR OÙ T'ES ENTRÉ ? ET POURQUOI SANS MA PERMISSION ?

\- Ce que t'es bruyante, répondit Natsu. Bon, tu viens à la guilde ou pas ? Si tu veux on peut t'attendre.

\- Ils se moquent de moi, ces deux-là ? murmura-t-elle, dépitée. Très bien, fit Rin au bout de plusieurs secondes, mais je vous INTERDIS de venir ici sans ma permission, de FOUILLER dans mes affaires et de REGARDER ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ou DANS MON BUREAU. C'EST CLAIR ? IN-TER-DIT !

\- Aye ! répondirent ensemble les deux compagnons.

\- Très bien allons-y, fit Rin en ouvrant la marche. Mais Natsu se positionna juste devant elle, approchant son visage de plus en plus proche de la blonde.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Rin, mais Natsu ne répondit toujours pas. Quand il fut à cinq centimètres du nez de Rin, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi t'as des poches sous les yeux ?

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, répondit Rin, ne voulant pas parler de sa nuit sans sommeil. J'y vais, peut-importe que vous veniez ou non, mais je ferme la porte, continua Rin.

\- C'est pas grave, de toute façon on est rentré par la fenêtre, répondit Happy, ne se rendant pas compte de l'aveu qu'il venait de faire.

\- VOUS … ? Merde ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon énergie pour des broutilles, fit Rin en poursuivant son chemin.

Durant tout le trajet, Happy et Natsu avaient tenté de savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas avec Rin, mais elle ne disait rien. Natsu avait voulu qu'elle vienne à la guilde parce qu'il avait vu de la solitude, de la tristesse dans les yeux de la blonde. Maintenant, il se demandait s'il serait capable de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en eux. Bon, elle avait déjà mentionné qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler son nom, mais peut-être que s'il se montrait patient elle viendrait à eux. Il savait qu'elle avait sa place dans leur guilde. Même un aveugle le verrait.

\- Yo, les nazes, dit Natsu en enfonçant les portes de la guilde.

\- Yo, lui répondirent différents mages, en levant leurs verres de bière.

\- Bonjour Mira, fit Rin en arrivant au bar, où une grande femme brune aux longs cheveux venait prendre un baril de saké. Elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge violet, un pantalon marron et des chaussures noires. Sa marque de guilde était sur le flan gauche, juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon. Heu…Bonjour, fit de nouveau Rin à l'attention de la brune.

\- Hé…hic…salut…hic…moi…c'est…hic…Cana…Alberona…hic, lui répondit la brune en voulant poser son bras autour des épaules de la blonde.

\- Ne fait pas ça, demanda Rin en reculant.

\- Faire quoi ? hic…, demanda Cana.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, c'est tout, répondit Rin en s'asseyant sur le tabouret le plus proche.

\- C'est vrai, Cana, hier le pauvre Natsu en a fait les frais, fit Mira, toujours avec un sourire à l'attention de la blonde.

\- Si tu…hic…insiste, fit Cana en s'éloignant, son tonneau sur l'épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'est pas méchante, mais elle a du mal à se contrôler quand elle boit un peu trop, fit Mira. Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- Tu peux me servir un café, bien fort s'il te plaît ? demanda Rin.

\- Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite, répondit Mira en disparaissant dans les cuisines pour préparer la commande.

\- Voilà, fit Mira en revenant avec une grande tasse de café fumant.

\- Merci, répondit Rin en humant le café avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Le café était bon, juste à la bonne température. Rin bu le reste en un temps record sous le regard de Mira.

\- Ça va, Rin ? On dirait que tu as l'air fatigué, constata Mira ayant vu les cernes.

\- Oh ! ce n'est rien, juste nouvelle ville, nouvelle maison, il me faudra un peu de temps avant de m'y habituer, répondit Rin espérant couper court à la conversation.

\- Alors, les garçons m'ont dit que tu connaissais les habitants de Galuna, fit Mira, voulant connaître un peu mieux la blonde, que le Maître avait lui aussi pris sous son aile.

Rin ne répondit rien, elle venait de repenser à la façon dont elle avait rencontré ces gens. De quelle façon ils l'avaient aidé il y a quelques années. Mira dû passer une main devant le visage de la blonde qui venait de se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Je suis désolée, Rin, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, fit Mira avec un sourire contrit.

\- C'est bon Mira, en fait ils sont parmi les meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai, répondit Rin, ne réfléchissant pas avant de parler. Oups, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, demanda Rin. Mira n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un personnage aux cheveux courts roux, des lunettes orange sur le nez et un épais manteau vert se présentait devant Rin.

\- Salut beauté ! Moi, c'est Loki. Ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble un de ses soirs ? fit l'homme dragueur.

\- Hein ? fit Rin ne sachant pas où se mettre.

\- Oui, tu sais on pourrait aller boire un verre et faire plus ample connaissance, continua l'homme, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres. Il baissa un peu ses lunettes pour se donner du style, quand son regard qui détaillait le corps de la blonde, remarqua les clefs attachées à sa ceinture.

\- Tu…Tu…es…une…constel…lationniste ? demanda Loki, avec des sueurs froides sur le front.

\- Oui, répondit Rin, sachant que comme son équipe le savait déjà, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le dire.

\- Je suis désolé, mais nous d'eux ça ne va pas être possible. Tu vas devoir m'oublier, fit Loki en prenant ses jambes à son cou en criant : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

\- Il a eu une mauvaise expérience avec une constellationniste, et depuis il en a peur, fit Mira répondant à la question silencieuse de Rin.

\- C'est bon à savoir, fit Rin. Mais il est comme ça avec toutes les filles ? demanda Rin un peu surprise par le comportement du roux.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es tombée sous son charme ? fit Mira sondant son amie.

\- MAIS ENFIN, NON, QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ? répondit Rin. _Cette femme à l'air redoutable, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle manigance, mais je ferais mieux de partir avant qu'elle ne dise une autre bêtise,_ pensa Rin. Bon, ben j'y vais, à plus tard, fit Rin en partant.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de la guilde, elle visita un peu la ville. Elle avait hâte de trouver cette bibliothèque dont lui avait parlé Erza. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle la trouva finalement. Elle y entra et s'émerveilla devant tant de beauté, tant de monde à visiter, tant de vie à découvrir. L'enregistrement se faisait via une carte qui coûtait 20 joyaux, à l'année. Elle fit la carte, sachant que ce n'était pas cher quand on pouvait prendre jusqu'à 8 livres par quinzaine. Elle était comme sur un nuage.

Elle commença par déambuler dans les différents rayons, la méthode de classification était simple, c'est la classification de Dewey. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon des romans d'aventures, puis les livres documentaires, les sciences, l'Histoire, la magie. En tout elle portait dans ses bras presque une dizaine de livres. Ne voyant pas où elle allait, et ne pouvant se fier à son odora, les odeurs de poussière étaient trop proches de son nez pour faire la différence, elle marchait à tâtons. Malheureusement, devant elle il y avait aussi une personne qui portait autant de livres qu'elle. Aucune des deux personnes ne vit l'autre et fatalement, la catastrophe arriva. Elles se tombèrent dessus, les livres se répandant autour d'elles.

\- Merde ! Ce que je suis maladroite. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ? demanda Rin qui une fois debout s'était précipitée vers la fille encore au sol. Celle-ci se frottait les fesses. Le choc avait été rude pour elle. Elle mesure environ 1.50 mètre. Elle a une petite poitrine ce qui la complexe fortement, surtout quand elle remarque celle de la blonde. Elle a des cheveux ondulés bleus accompagnés d'un bandeau orange et d'une petite fleur rose qui couronne sa tête. Ses yeux noisette sont cachés par des lunettes de lecture rouges, ce qui lui permet de lire un livre en quelques minutes. Elle porte une petite robe orange assortie au bandeau

\- Ouille, fit la jeune fille. Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais.

\- Tiens, prends ma main, lui fit la blonde en tendant son bras gauche. Je suis Rin et toi ?

\- Merci, Rin. Je m'appelle Levy.

\- Levy ? C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ton nom quelque part, mais où ? fit Rin posant son index sur son menton en réfléchissant.

\- Tu as dit Rin ?

\- Hm ? Ha, oui, oui, c'est ça, répondit Rin.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu es celle qui vient d'arriver dans l'équipe de Natsu ! Il faut dire, que la personne qui arrivera à travailler avec lui à bien du courage ou un grain de folie, fit Levy.

\- Ha oui, je me souviens maintenant, c'est Erza qui m'a parlé de toi. On parlait de livre et ton nom est venu dans la conversation, se rappela Rin. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, laisse-moi t'aider à ranger tes livres, fit Rin en se baissant et commençant à prendre les livres proches de Levy.

\- Attends ! Laisse-moi t'aider, fit Levy se mettant dans la même position que la blonde.

\- Tiens, fit Rin en présentant une pile de livres, mais elle arrêta son geste quand elle remarqua le livre sur le dessus de la pile. Whoua, ce livre est trop génial, fit Rin en prenant le livre en main. J'ai voulu le prendre justement mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus, continua Rin les yeux remplis de plaisir en commençant à le feuilleter. Préviens-moi quand tu l'auras terminé, j'adorerais le lire, fit Rin en posant le livre sur la pile de livre de l'autre fille.

\- C'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne qui aime autant lire que moi. Il faut dire qu'à la guilde, il y a beaucoup de mages mais je suis la seule qui ouvre un livre. Enfin, sauf Erza, mais ce n'est pas mon genre de littérature, fit Levy le rouge lui montant aux joues en pensant aux lectures de la rouquine.

\- Ha bon ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle lisait ! Elle lit quoi ?

\- Euh…elle, elle se racla la gorge, lit… heu… du yaoi érotique, fit Levy en toussant un peu. Elle était gênée.

\- Du…, Rin ne put finir sa phrase, le visage devenant aussi rouge que celui de Levy.

\- Bon, euh…il faut que j'y aille, fit Levy en commençant à prendre à bras sa pile de livres. J'ai vraiment hâte de les lires et peu de temps… mais si tu veux dès que je les ai terminé, je te le dis comme ça tu pourras prendre celui que tu recherches…, proposa Levy.

\- C'est vrai ?! Ce serai génial, fit Rin se faisant réprimander par la bibliothécaire parce qu'elle venait de crier sa joie. Pardon, fit-elle, à l'attention de la femme qui maintenant, ne la quittait plus du regard.

\- Bien sûr, en plus j'ai vraiment hâte de parler avec toi de ce que tu en as pensé, répondit Levy.

\- Très bien, alors à plus tard, fit Rin toujours d'un ton bas, tandis que Levy souriait en faisant demi-tour pour aller faire enregistrer les livres qu'elle allait sortir.

Rin fit de même, puis elle marcha tranquillement, toute contente de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, elle arriva dans un parc. Elle sourit, trouva un coin d'ombre, et s'installa sur l'herbe. Elle pensa à une couverture et aussitôt, venant de nulle part, une couverture apparue.

\- Hé bien, si je m'attendais à ça ! Ça ne fait que quelques jours et pourtant, j'ai déjà … Whoua, j'ai fait des progrès. Avant, ça aurait pris quelques semaines. Bon, aller, bonne lecture, fit Rin en installant la couverture sur l'herbe. Elle s'y assit et commença sa lecture.

Elle remarqua qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à lire. Elle regarda donc alentour et fut surprise de voir qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

\- Mais…Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fait déjà nuit, fit Rin en commençant à ranger les affaires. Dire que je ne me suis aperçue de rien, j'étais tellement prise dans ma lecture, rigola-t-elle, une fois que ses affaires furent toutes rangées.

Une fois devant chez elle, elle sentie des odeurs qui lui étaient familières. Bien trop familières. Des odeurs qui n'avaient rien à faire dans sa maison.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, vous trois ?

\- Yo, répondit Natsu qui était en train de faire des pompes à côtés du lit de Rin, tandis que Grey soulevait des haltères. Happy, pour sa part, faisait comme d'habitude. Hé oui, il mangeait du poisson.

\- Salut, fit Grey, tout en continuant ses exercices.

\- Hé Rin, merci pour les poissons ! fit Happy en jetant une énième échine de poisson. Ils étaient délicieux, continua le petit matou, sans se rendre compte que le regard de jeune fille s'était de plus en plus décontenancer.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as mangé TOUS les poissons qui étaient dans le frigo ? demanda Rin, incertaine de vouloir connaître la réponse. Elle avait pris un peu de temps pour aller en acheter en se disant que les ramen ne seraient pas suffisants, résultat elle en avait acheter une bonne dizaine.

\- Aye !

\- TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ? C'ÉTAIT LE REPAS DE CE SOIR ET DE LA SEMAINE, COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE MAINTENANT ? Je n'ai plus d'argent prévu à cet effet. D'AILLEURS, JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA ? QUI TE L'A AUTORISÉ ? PARCE QU'ICI, C'EST CHEZ MOI !

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Happy avec un regard de chat battu.

\- HÉ VOUS D'EUX, VOUS NE M'AVEZ TOUJOURS PAS DONNÉ D'EXPLICATIONS, poursuivit Rin, tapant du pied à un rythme rapide sans se laisser amadouer par le petit matou.

\- Ben, je suis venu pour m'entraîner, comme ça quand je vaincrai Erza, on pourra s'affronter, toi et moi, répondit Natsu avec un grand sourire, la sueur coulant sur tout son corps.

\- M'affronter ? Grey, c'est quoi ton excuse ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu veux m'affronter ? fit Rin redoutant un peu la réponse.

\- Nan, je suis là parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse la cervelle de moineau ici présente, être meilleur que moi, répondit Grey en enlevant sa chemise.

\- T'es vêtements, Grey, fit Rin en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Hein ? Merde, fit le mage de glace en se mettant à la recherche de ses fringues.

\- Faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça Princesse des glaces, il y a déjà longtemps que j'ai pris de l'avance sur toi, répliqua Natsu.

\- Ha ouai ?! Viens te battre ! fit Grey oubliant la recherche de ses vêtements pour aller droit vers son rival qui venait de le provoquer.

\- J't'attends, l'iceberg, répliqua Natsu en collant son front contre celui de l'autre garçon.

\- Ho non, pas question que vous saccagiez mon appartement, si vous voulez vous battre, faites-le dehors, fit Rin en attrapant les deux garçons l'un par le col de sa veste et l'autre par le caleçon, en les balançant hors de chez elle. Les deux projectiles passèrent par la fenêtre avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, continua Rin en faisant demi-tour prête à faire de même avec le chat, mais elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Happy avait fait ses griffes sur les murs et déchiré son oreiller. TOI ! TU VIENS CHEZ MOI FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI, VIDER MON FRIGO ET MAINTENANT TU DÉTRUIS LA SEULE CHOSE QUI M'APPARTIENNE ! Viens-là, stupide chat, je vais d'abord te plumer, ensuite je t'arracherai les moustaches une à une, puis je couperai tes griffes, vociféra Rin en attrapant le pauvre matou qui ne savait pas comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

\- Je suis désolé, Rin, pleura le petit chat tremblant, je vais tout te rembourser, promis, chouina-t-il.

\- Ça j'y compte bien ! compléta-t-elle en lançant à son tour le chat par la fenêtre. Ils me donnent presque envie de retourner vivre dans la forêt, dit-elle en souriant, une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule. Bon, ben maintenant qu'ils m'ont coupé l'appétit, autant prendre un bain et peut-être finir ces livres, fit-elle en préparant ses affaires de toilette.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une blonde n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait pris un bain et continuer sa lecture affalée dans sa baignoire, puis dans son lit. Elle venait de terminer son quatrième livre quand elle regarda l'horloge qui se situait sur le mur de la cuisine.

\- Déjà huit heures dix-sept, ce que le temps passe vite. Dire que j'ai passé une nuit blanche. Encore. Maintenant je suis fatiguée, fit-elle en bâillant. Elle s'étira en entendit ses articulations craquer. J'aimerai bien rester ici et continuer ma lecture mais je suis sûre que je vais me faire déranger par Natsu et compagnie, fit-elle en souriant. Bon, je vais prendre une douche puis aller à la guilde. Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais aussi prendre un livre, j'aurai du temps pour lire puisqu'on ne va pas en mission avant demain.

Une fois sa douche prise, elle fut surprise de ne voir personne chez elle. Ça l'arrangeait, de cette façon, elle pourrait commencer sa lecture, il pourrait même lui donner de nouvelles idées pour son roman. Elle marchait, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si elle était bientôt arrivée, le nez plongé dans le livre, les images et les mots pleins la tête, elle franchi les portes de la guilde sans s'en apercevoir. Elle marchait tranquillement, quand une table la frappa de plein fouet sur la tête. Elle tomba sur le sol, désorientée.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, je vois…, fit-elle comprenant le lieu dans lequel elle se tenait. À qui dois-je ce petit cadeau matinal ? demanda-t-elle en sondant la foule. Seul lui parvint le bruit d'un combat, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qui se battait. Encore. Se fut sans surprise que Rin s'avança vers les deux mages en question, mages qui d'ailleurs ne l'avaient pas vue venir. Une fois proche d'eux, elle leur adressa la parole.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? demanda Rin poliment.

\- Yo, salut Rin, ça va, fit Natsu, en continuant de se battre contre Grey.

\- Salut, fit de même le mage de glace en évitant les attaques du chasseur de dragon.

\- Bien, je suis venue vous rendre quelque chose, poursuivit Rin pas du tout perturbée par le manque de réaction des garçons, tandis que les autres mages de la guilde regardaient la scène sans trop savoir quoi en penser. Elle leur fracassa la table qu'elle avait reçue quelques instants auparavant. La table se brisa sur la tête des deux idiots qui se retrouvèrent inconscients sur le coup. La prochaine fois, faites plus attention à ce que vous jetez et surtout sur QUI vous le lancer, fit Rin en s'éloignant tranquillement, sous les rires de certains mages et la peur pour les autres.

Rin marcha nonchalamment vers le bar où elle prit un siège et poursuivit sa lecture le temps que Mirajane arrive. Cette dernière était en train de servir les verres de bières que Macao et Wakaba, entre autres, avaient commandés.

\- Hé bien, on dirait que la jeune Rin n'a rien à envier à notre mage chevalière, fit Wakaba en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Hé encore là c'est rien, je l'ai vue à l'œuvre, je peux dire qu'elle y va mollo, renchérit Macao en levant son verre, comme pour approuver ses dires.

\- Ho, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle peut travailler avec ces deux énergumènes, poursuivit Wakaba en montrant les deux sacs de bave sur le sol.

\- Bonjour, fit Mira une fois revenue au bar. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- Bonjour Mira. Tu peux mer servir un café double, s'il te plait ?

\- Oui, tout de suite, fit Mira en disparaissant pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une grande tasse de café encore fumante. Tiens, fit Mira en déposant la tasse sur le comptoir. Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, continua Mira.

\- Merci Mira, fit Rin en prenant la tasse dans ses mains, se délectant de la chaleur et de l'odeur si agréable pour ses narines. Oui, j'ai trouvé une bibliothèque hier en ville, alors j'en ai profité pour choisir quelques livres, ajouta Rin en montrant son livre avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Mmmmmhhhh ! Mira ton café est délicieux, soupira Rin.

\- Merci. De quoi parle ton livre ? demanda Mira.

\- Oh, c'est juste un livre sur la magie, fit Rin, en posant un morceau de papier sur une page avant de fermer le livre. Le morceau de papier dépassant.

\- Alors, je sais que ça ne fait que quelques jours que tu es là, mais qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre guilde ? demanda Mira en prenant un torchon et commençant à nettoyer le comptoir.

\- Hé bien, fit Rin en se passant la main sur la nuque. J'avoue que je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Vous êtes tous… vous semblez tous… je ne sais pas…. On dirait que vous vous fichez de tout. Que la seule valeur à vos yeux est celle de vos compagnons. Tous les mages présents dans cette guilde sont différents. Est-ce que ce n'est pas un problème ? Je veux dire, est-ce ce que vous acceptez toutes les différences ?

\- Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir mais oui, c'est vrai, nous sommes tous différents, eux, toi, moi… le monde est différent. Nous acceptons tous le monde tel qu'il est, fit Mira ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de la question.

\- Je vois, fit Rin, pensivement. Est-ce dans vos habitudes également d'entrer chez les gens par effraction ?

\- Effraction ?! Non, mais tu sais, il y a certaines personnes qui ne font pas attention aux convenances. Qui rentre chez toi ? demanda soudainement très intéressée Mira.

\- Bah, qui d'autre que Natsu, Grey et Happy, feraient ça ? fit Rin. Hier, quand je suis rentré chez moi, ils étaient tous les trois tranquillement en train de faire des exercices. Enfin, non, seulement Grey et Natsu. Happy, lui, à mangé tous les poissons que j'avais dans mon frigo. D'abord Natsu, entre par la fenêtre le matin et ensuite il rentre pour la nuit. Ils n'ont pas d'endroit où vivre ? Je ne leur reproche pas de vouloir venir chez moi, je leur reproche de le faire sans me demander la permission, soupira Rin.

\- Ho, donc, si Natsu te demandait la permission de dormir chez toi, tu dirais oui ? demanda Mira, son radar d'entremetteuse se mettant en route.

\- Ben, pourquoi je devrais dire non ? Nous sommes des amis, je peux bien le faire dormir à la maison une fois de temps en temps, répondit Rin ne voyant pas l'insinuation de Mira.

\- Tu le ferrais dormir dans ton lit ? Avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, il prendrait le canapé ! Pourquoi tu poses de drôle de questions ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? demanda finalement Mira, voulant avoir le plus d'information.

\- Ce que je ressens ? Pour qui ?

\- Natsu.

\- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Mira. Natsu est un ami rien de plus, répondit le plus naturellement Rin. Après-tout c'était la vérité.

\- Il n'y a vraiment personne ? demanda Mira après avoir regardé dans les yeux de Rin pour y voir une vérité non avouée. Mais rien. Rin avait dit la vérité.

La question de Mira resta en suspens, quand l'attention de Rin fut portée vers les portes de la guilde. Un sourire ornait le visage de la blonde. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais elle avait humé l'air et l'odeur qu'elle y avait senti l'avait transporté de joie. Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour la barmaid, qui curieuse, regardait dans la même direction que Rin. À la vue d'Erza, le sourire de Rin, s'était encore agrandi, sous l'œil attentif de Mira, qui n'avait pas perdue une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

 _Ho, je crois que je commence à comprendre certaines choses, Rin. Est-ce que tu serais intéressée par notre chevalière ?_ pensa Mira avec un sourire en coin. La démone en elle, se réjouissait déjà de savoir la réponse. Pour ça, il lui faudrait mettre en place un plan infaillible afin de connaitre la réponse. À l'intérieur, elle jubilait. Même si elle n'était pas sûre des attentes de la blonde, ni de la rousse. Elle garderait le secret jusqu'à ce que Rin lui dise la vérité. Elle supposait que c'était la raison de la réticence de la blonde pour ne pas s'installer quelque part. Vivre libre. Mais elle pensait que les choses étaient peut-être en train de changer, puisque Rin avait louer un appartement et faisait partie, de façon non officielle, de l'équipe Natsu. Elle décida de voir ce qu'il en était mais dans l'immédiat, elle allait devoir attendre. Elle ne voulait pas faire fuir Rin en étant trop directe avec ses questions ou ses insinuations.

\- Bonjour Erza. Une part de fraisier ? demanda Mira.

\- Bonjour Mira, Rin. Oui s'il te plait, Mira, répondit Erza, les yeux pétillants déjà à la simple mention du gâteau.

\- Bonjour Erza, fit Rin, les yeux pétillants aussi mais pas pour le gâteau. _Reprends-toi, Lucy_ , pensa-t-elle.

La petite bande alla s'asseoir à une table dans le fond de la guilde, parlant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Natsu, Grey, Happy et Erza étaient en train de manger tranquillement, tandis que Rin, sentant la fatigue des jours passés, s'endormie contre Erza, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mais quand Erza mangeait un fraisier, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait la perturber.

Mira arriva environ une quinzaine de minutes après pour resservir les garçons qui avaient encore faim. Elle posa les assiettes devant le petit groupe avant de sourire à la vue de Rin dormant sur Erza, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

\- Elle est mignonne, commenta Mira. Cette remarque fit tourner la tête des garçons dans sa direction, puis regarder vers l'endroit où se posait le regard de la barwomen. Leur regard alla de l'une à l'autre, puis Happy pris la parole.

\- Aye, fit le petit chat en continuant à manger son poisson.

\- C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que Rin dort toujours avec Erza, commença Grey. Depuis qu'on la connait ce sont les seules fois où je l'ai vue dormir, comme si elle…, je ne sais pas…

\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire l'iceberg. Quand on l'a rencontré, on avait l'impression qu'elle avait des cernes sous les yeux… Maintenant, c'est différent…

\- C'est ça la flammèche, je me souviens quand elle est venue avec nous dans le train, elle s'est endormie sur Erza, le soir, si ma mémoire est bonne, elle a dormi chez Erza, après…

\- Ben, après on est parti sur Galuna. Elle avait une petite mine d'ailleurs, je me souviens que je lui en ai fait la remarque…, mais avec le recul, je pense qu'elle n'a pas dormi de toute la nuit…

\- Aye, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis que nous sommes revenus de l'île…, commença Grey avant d'être coupé par un murmure. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le bruit et ils virent que Rin parlait dans son sommeil.

\- J'ai…trou…vé, ma…man, murmura Rin.

Natsu ne trouva pas mieux que de poser la question :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Rin ?

\- Mon…foy…er, soupira Rin après quelques secondes d'attente.

\- Oui, tu as un bel appartement ! commenta Grey.

\- Non, ap…par…te…ment pas foy…er.

\- Alors où est ton foyer ? continua Grey.

\- Ici, fit Rin avec un grand sourire.

\- Dis Rin, où t'étais avant ? demanda le petit matou curieux.

Ils n'urent comme réponse que les gémissements et les plaintes de la blonde.

\- Non, pas…ça… ! Arr…ête ! Pi…tié ! Tue…moi ! Le front plissé, les larmes aux yeux, les supplications, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que ce n'était pas des souvenirs heureux.

\- Chut, tout va bien, commença Erza en plaçant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Tout va bien. Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre, poursuivit Erza, le plus naturellement du monde. Cela eu pour effet de calmer la jeune femme qui se lança plus encore dans les bras de la rouquine.

Les autres membres de l'équipe plus Mira se regardaient, l'inquiétude et l'étonnement sur leur visage. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'entendre le passé de la blonde, mais maintenant, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

\- Attends ! Est-ce qu'elle a bien dit ce que j'ai entendu ? demanda Grey voulant une confirmation.

\- Aye, fit le petit chat. Elle a demandé que quelqu'un la tue ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Happy, répondit Natsu en caressant le petit chat. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Quand elle sera prête, elle nous le dira.

\- C'est si triste de la voir comme ça, continua Mira qui continuait à regarder Rin, encore endormie dans les bras d'Erza.

Même si son visage n'avait plus cet air triste d'il y a quelques secondes, la blonde semblait encore très fragile. En particulier sous le bras protecteur de la mage chevalier. Une fois que le rythme cardiaque de Rin se calma, Erza se leva délicatement, sans réveiller sa partenaire. Les autres, en particulier Mira, avait vu quelque chose dans les réponses de Rin et le propos des garçons. Mais dans l'immédiat, elle préféra les garder pour elle. Le moment n'était pas encore venu. Pour les autres, les réponses de Rin les avaient simplement motivés plus encore pour qu'elle se sente chez elle dans la guilde. Ils avaient remarqué, même Natsu, qu'elle faisait tout avec une certaine retenue. Comme si elle s'attendait à devoir quitter la guilde, sous le courroux de ses partisans. Ils lui laisseraient tout le temps dont elle avait besoin.

Une fois qu'Erza se fut lever, la blonde se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Comme si le coussin moelleux sur lequel elle reposait ne lui apportait plus le confort dont elle avait besoin. Ce qui dans un sens, était le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Rin en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de remarquer qu'elle était dans la guilde. Oups ! Je crois que je me suis laissé aller.

\- Bonjour, bien dormie ? demanda Natsu en la regardant comme d'habitude avec son grand sourire.

\- Aye, répondit Rin, la gêne commençant à apparaitre sur les joues.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme relatif de la guilde. Les disputes, bagarres, rires aux éclats, boissons, tout ça c'était une partie de ce que représentait Fairy Tail. Mais sous les airs abrutis, fêtards et autres, se cachaient une guilde magnifique.

Le soir venu, Rin retarda le moment de rentrer chez elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir, bien qu'elle ait dormie une petite heure à la guilde, ce n'était pas assez. Elle voulait faire la fermeture avec Mira, mais cette dernière n'avait pas besoin d'aide car elle avait déjà celle de Cana.

Aussi Rin rentra chez elle en trainant les pieds. Le plus qu'elle put. Savourant la petite brise du soir, le ciel étoilé, la lune. Elle pensa à sa mère. À cette pensée, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle avait encore des souvenirs heureux, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux.

Elle prit une douche, se mit en pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle attendit, attendit et attendit encore, se retournant sans cesse. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle décida finalement de sortir prendre l'air. Ses pas la conduisirent directement à Fairy Hills. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait franchi les différents étages pour se retrouver devant la chambre d'Erza.

\- Mais…Qu'est…ce…que…. Est-ce que mon inconscient veut que je parle à Erza ? … Je suppose que je peux lui dire une petite vérité ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il est temps que je leur fasse confiance. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE ENCORE MOI ? COMMENT SUIS-JE CENSÉE LE FAIRE ? hurla Rin, oubliant où elle était et surtout l'heure de la nuit.

\- Rin ? fit une voix endormie.

\- Mira ? dit-elle en se retournant de surprise. Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle, puis elle réalisa qu'il y avait d'autres personnes derrières Mira, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu et d'autres dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Erza ? fit-elle de nouveau en voyant la rouquine à sa porte.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? lui demanda Erza.

\- Non, non, non, il n'y a pas de problème, dit-elle rapidement en secouant les mains devant son visage. Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée, dit-elle en s'inclinant vers l'avant.

\- Est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? demanda de nouveau Erza, en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, dans un souffle.

\- Très bien, fit-elle en lui faisant signe d'avancer. C'est bon il n'y a rien à voir, que tout le monde retourne dormir, ordonna Erza à l'attention des autres filles. Elle n'eut comme réponse que des claquements de portes. Elle ferma à son tour la porte de sa chambre et se tourna vers son invité. Alors, que voulais-tu me dire qui ne puisse attendre demain ?

* * *

\- Quel était le problème ? demanda une femme aux longs cheveux brun. Elle était allongée dans le lit, nue, à demi-endormie, en entendant la porte se refermer.

\- C'était Rin, il semble qu'elle voulait parler à Erza. Elles sont ensemble, répondit la femme à la chevelure argentée. Celle-ci s'avança vers le lit et commença à enlever le peignoir qu'elle avait enfilée à la hâte.

\- Mmmmmhhhh, merci, la vue est magnifique, fit l'autre femme, les yeux bien ouverts devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Mhhhh ? fit la tête blanche en se retournant, sous le regard admiratif de sa compagne, ne comprenant pas ses propos. Ho, fit-elle comprenant enfin.

\- Tu sais que tu es très appétissante, renchérit la brune, en s'avançant de façon féline vers son amie. J'ai très envie d'en prendre une bouchée, continua-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres, avant de faire un sourire ravageur.

Tandis que la femme aux cheveux argentés s'allongeait sur le lit, une paire de lèvres voraces, se posa sur les siennes, sur son cou, déposant des baisers, laissant une trainée de salive. La brune commença à passer sa main sur le ventre musclé de la femme à côté d'elle, avant de la remonter pour attraper un sein, le caressant, le pressant. Les gémissements de son amie, l'incitèrent à poursuivre ses attentions.

Les deux corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre dans la frénésie de leur passion, les baisers se faisaient plus langoureux, plus passionnés, les mains découvraient sans vergogne le corps de l'être aimé. La pression sur leur parties intimes se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir, au fil de leur ébats. Leur souffle se faisait plus saccader. Leur corps couvert de sueur, de salive, de suçon, se cambra quand l'apogée de leur plaisir se fit ressentir. Elles haletaient, la tête dans le cou de l'autre, la femme brune, après avoir repris son souffle lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime, Mira. Les émotions pouvaient se faire sentir avec ces quatre petits mots.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Cana, répondit Mira, en frissonnant sous le souffle chaud de sa petite-amie.

Elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuse et satisfaite d'être avec la personne que chacune aimait.

* * *

\- Tu as raison, il serait peut-être mieux si je partais maintenant, nous verrons cela plus tard, répondit Rin en tentant de faire demi-tour.

\- Maintenant que tu es là…, fit Erza en s'asseyant sur son lit. Elle la regarda et tapota l'espace à côté d'elle, demandant de façon implicite de s'asseoir. Mais à la place de marcher vers le lit, Rin se dirigea vers la fenêtre à côté du lit.

\- Très bien, céda Rin, les yeux toujours tournés vers la vitre, regardant les étoiles et la lune briller de mille éclats. Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance, aussi je veux bien essayer. Je veux bien te dire un de mes secrets, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit de quelque façon que ce soit. Tu dois le garder juste pour toi. En es-tu capable ?

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Erza sans avoir pris la peine de réfléchir. Tu as ma parole. Je ne dirais rien.

\- D'accord, fit Rin en soufflant. Mon vrai nom est… Lucy… Heartfilia. Mon…Jude Heartfilia est mon père et le président de l'entreprise de chemin de fer Heartfilia. Un jour, je me suis fait kidnapper. Les responsables ont envoyé une demande de rançon. À la seconde où la rançon était payée, une seconde était demandée. Un prix supérieur à la première demande et ainsi de suite. Au total il y eu quatre rançons. Quand la cinquième rançon fut demandée, elle ne fut pas payer. C'est à ce…moment-là que… La torture qu'ils m'ont infligée à failli me rendre folle, fit-elle dans un souffle. Plusieurs fois, j'ai souhaité mourir. Entre la faim, la soif, les sévices, les mutilations, la mort été ma seule délivrance. Rin ne réfléchissait pas, mais dans ses phrases, ont pouvait ressentir toutes les douleurs, la peur, l'angoisse se répandre de son corps. Lucy ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle tortillait ses doigts, le regard toujours porté vers les cieux.

Erza écoutait, la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de ses gens, du père de Lucy la mettait hors d'elle. Maintenant elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Lucy ne faisait pas confiance. Elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance que cette fille qui avait vécue l'enfer, lui parle de sa vie. On pouvait entendre toute la douleur, la tristesse, la peur, la colère et qui sait quelles autres émotions. Erza était dans un sens flattée d'un tel aveu et laissa poursuivre son invitée.

\- Quelques mois plus tard, enfin je crois, cela aurait pu être des années ou alors des semaines, mes chaînes se brisèrent, grâce à la rouille, le temps avait fait son travail. Je suis partie en emmenant avec moi mes esprits. J'ai survécu comme j'ai pu, durant les mois qui suivirent mon évasion. Je ne pouvais rester nulle part plus de quelques jours. Enfin, quand j'ai commencé à trouver un nouveau rythme à la vie, une nouvelle saveur, je suis tombé sur toi, fit Lucy en se retournant subitement, quelques larmes coulant sur les joues.

\- Je…, commença Erza avant de prendre Lucy dans ses bras. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu avais peur de nous faire confiance. Sache que désormais tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je vais prendre soin de toi. Elle sentie les bras de Rin l'enserrer à son tour, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Erza pouvait sentir qu'une partie de la tension dans le corps de la blonde n'était plus présente. Le simple fait de se confier, lui avait retiré un poids des épaules. Un poids, que désormais, elle partageait avec la chevalière.

\- Non, Erza s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas venue pour être prise en pitié. Je suis là juste pour essayer de te faire confiance, fit Rin en repoussant subitement la rousse.

\- Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas de la pitié que de consoler une amie, fit Erza en regardant Lucy droit dans les yeux. Donc c'était toi il y a environ six ans ? La jeune fille que j'ai ramené à la guilde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu te souvenais de nous ?

\- Au début, non. Quand on s'est rencontré, à la gare de Kunugi, toi et les autres, j'ai eu une impression de déjà-vu. J'ai eu beau chercher dans mes souvenirs, je ne me souvenais pas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu nommes le nom de ta guilde. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que tu étais la fille qui m'avait ramené ici il y a quelques années.

\- Je vois, fit Erza. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que cette jeune fille était devenue. Je suis contente de le découvrir maintenant, poursuivit Erza.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté, reprit Lucy. Ce n'est pas évident pour moi, je n'ai parlé de ça à personne, fit Lucy en baissant la tête, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine de la belle chevalière, qui avait entendu chaque mot. Bon, il se fait tard, je vais y aller, fit Lucy en s'éloignant.

\- Je suis contre, je serais plus rassurée si tu passais la nuit ici. Qui sait sur qui tu peux tomber, les rues ne sont pas sûres, fit Erza en prenant délicatement la main de la blonde qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Je te remercie de te soucier de moi, mais je sais me défendre, tu sais ?

\- Oui, je le sais, mais je te demande de rester malgré tout. Pour mon confort. Je ne pourrais pas dormir en sachant que dehors il peut arriver n'importe quoi, poursuivit la chevalière d'un ton toujours aussi doux, mais qui ne laissait pas de la place au refus.

\- Très bien, céda Lucy, plus qu'heureuse de partager une autre nuit avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormis de toute façon, depuis qu'elle était dans cette ville, avec cette femme si merveilleuse, elle ne trouvait le sommeil que dans le confort de ses bras et de sa chaleur. Sans elle, les cauchemars revenaient telle une tempête de douleur, de peur, de solitude. Dans les bras d'Erza, elle se sentait… complète. _Oui, avec elle je suis complète_ , pensa Lucy.

Les deux femmes s'allongèrent, l'une repensant à l'histoire de la blonde, tandis que l'autre faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se placer dans les bras de la rouquine, pour ressentir cette chaleur qui lui manquait tant, faire taire les doutes qu'une petite voix lui contait, pour dormir sans cauchemars avec la seule personne qui l'apaisait.

Le lendemain matin, une femme blonde se réveilla dans les bras d'une autre femme, qui elle était rousse. Elle sourit en regardant le visage de la femme la plus belle et parfaite qu'elle avait jamais vue. Elle repensa à sa nuit. Une fois qu'elle avait conté son histoire, Erza lui avait demandé de rester avec elle pour la nuit. Lucy se retenait de se blottir dans les bas puissants, protecteur et doux de la mage chevalière. Pour ne pas céder à la tentation, elle décida de se coucher sur le côté, dos à la belle. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle sentit au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, un bras se poser sur sa taille, un corps se rapprochant du sien, pour son plus grand bonheur. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle posa sa main sur celle qui reposait sur son ventre. À son contact, elle frissonna de bien-être. C'est à ce moment-là que Lucy senti le sommeil venir. Elle s'endormit dans le plus confort des lits, enlacée par la femme qu'elle aime. Voilà comment elle avait passé sa nuit, savourant au matin la douceur du bras qui encerclait toujours sa taille, sa main sur celle de la rousse. Elle se retourna et vit qu'Erza dormait encore. Elle la regarda encore un peu avant de se laisser complètement aller dans cette douceur. Le bras d'Erza se resserra au mouvement, rapprochant davantage la blonde, qui se retrouvait la tête encore une fois, entre les seins de la mage chevalière.

Environ une heure après, que Lucy se soit rendormie, c'est Erza qui se réveilla à son tour, étourdie d'avoir si bien dormit. Elle senti la chaleur se répandre dans son corps, quand elle vit la blonde blottie contre elle. Erza sentie le rose lui monter aux joues. Un sourire niait sur les lèvres. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas. Elle s'était promis, en entendant l'histoire de son amie, qu'elle veillerait toujours sur elle. Elle regarda, le sourire sur les lèvres de Lucy ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Erza qui resta, malgré elle, concentrée dessus. Puis, lentement, elle essaya de savoir si elle pouvait voir les cicatrices, mais elle se frappa mentalement en se disant que c'était irrespectueux. Premièrement envers la blonde qui avait déjà subi assez de tourments, mais aussi en tant que chevalier, elle ne pouvait se permettre se genre de comportement. Elle perçue un mouvement, et vit que les yeux de Lucy papillonnés. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? demanda Erza.

\- Oui, merci et toi ? demanda à son tour Lucy en rougissant et regardant dans les yeux marrons qui l'ensorcelés.

\- Oui, pardon pour ça, continua Erza en retirant sa main de la taille de la blonde. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas empêché de dormir ?

\- Non, tout va bien, Erza. Ne t'en fait pas. Puis ça ne m'a pas dérangé, ajouta-t-elle, doucement.

\- D'accord, tu veux prendre ta douche maintenant ou après avoir mangé ? demanda Erza en retirant les couvertures de leurs corps. Les joues de la rouquine s'empourprèrent, mais elle parvint à rester calme.

\- Heu…Lucy ? tenta Erza en essayant de ne pas regarder le corps de son amie. Pourquoi tu es nue ?

\- Hein ? demanda Lucy en regardant vers le bas, pour voir qu'en effet, elle ne portait pas de vêtements. Son regard se porta dans la pièce à la recherche, quand son regard trouva ses affaires répandues sur le sol autour du lit _. Merde, Grey, ne me dit pas que j'ai hérité de ta manie ?!_ pensa Lucy, se recouvrant automatiquement de la couverture, tandis qu'Erza venait de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis désolée, Erza, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, la tête sous la couverture. Je vais récupérer mes affaires et aller me laver en même temps dans ce cas, répondit Lucy, en se levant doucement, ne voulant pas quitter cette chaleur qu'elle avait enfin trouvé après toutes ces années.

\- Très bien, fit Erza de la cuisine et commençant à préparer le petit-déjeuner. _Elle a de bons réflexes, elle s'est recouverte tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose…_ , pensa Erza.

Au bout de nombreuses minutes, Erza entra dans la salle de bain, elle avait appelé Lucy mais n'ayant pas obtenue de réponse, elle était tout simplement entré dans la salle de bain. Le seul problème était que Lucy venait de finir de se laver. Elle venait de poser la serviette sur le porte-serviette, et elle se regardait dans le miroir. Il lui semblait que quelque chose était différent, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi.

\- Lucy, tu…, la phrase d'Erza resta en suspend devant la nudité de son invitée. Les cicatrices qu'elle voyaient étaient… jamais elle n'avait vu pareille horreur. Elle s'avança, ne sachant pas comment demander, ne voulant gêner la blonde avec des questions trop personnelles, mais Lucy lui avait parlé, elle-même, des tourments qu'elle avait subis. Mais ce qu'Erza avait en face d'elle était inhumain. Elle attrapera le pourri qui avait osé faire ça à son amie, une enfant qui n'était pas encore capable de se défendre. Est-ce que je peux regarder ? demanda finalement Erza, une fois qu'elle remarqua le regard de la blonde. Elle y vit de la peur, de la solitude et quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait décrire.

\- Je…, hésita Lucy qui s'était caché derrière la serviette.

\- S'il te plait, implora Erza, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde.

\- Très bien, céda Lucy en baissant la tête. Elle laissa Erza la regarder, sous toutes les coutures, tous les angles possibles. Elle pouvait sentir la colère dans les mouvements d'Erza. Erza avait les mains fermées en poings. Elle tremblait de tout son être. Quand elle vit le dos de la blonde, c'est Erza qui versa une larme. Toujours dans le dos de la blonde, elle l'enlaça en se promettant qu'elle trouverait la ou les personnes responsables. Qu'elle protègera Lucy. Qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur.

Lucy ne répondit rien, elle plaça simplement à son tour, une main sur celle de la rouquine, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait confiance en elle. Elles avaient toutes les deux, le rouge aux joues. Mais le moment était tellement plaisant, qu'aucune des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre. Malheureusement, elles devraient bientôt partir pour aller en mission, aussi Erza lâcha contre son gré la blonde qui put finir de se préparer. Une fois cela fait, ce fut au tour d'Erza de prendre sa douche pendant que Lucy mangeait.

Une fois arrivée à la gare, personne ne fut surpris de constater que les garçons étaient une fois encore en retard. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout de quelques secondes en courant. Ils ne voulaient pas subir les foudres de la chevalière. Après les salutations d'usages, ils montèrent tous dans le train, enfin tous sauf Natsu qui lui pleurait tandis qu'Erza le portait comme une valise avant de le rendre inconscient, pour le confort de tous. Grey regardait la masse baveuse qui gisait à ses pieds, la bave aux lèvres, dégoûter de voir un tel spectacle, mais savourant les supplices de son compagnon. Rin était comme d'habitude assise aux côtés de la chevalière, tandis que Grey était assis en face. Happy, quant à lui, venait de se pauser sur les genoux de Rin qui commença à le caresser. Le matou se laissa faire, il savourait les câlins de la blonde. Après tout ce n'était qu'un chat, et comme beaucoup de chat il aimait les caresses. Il se mit à ronronner sous la main de la blonde, qui au bout d'une dizaine de minutes s'était endormie contre l'épaule d'Erza.

La ville de la mission était à Onibus, une ville pas trop loin de la ville de Magnolia car il ne fallu qu'une heure pour y arriver. Pour le plus grand soulagement de la tête rose. Ils sortirent tous du train, Rin portant le sac de bave qui gisait inconscient sur son dos.

\- Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? demanda Rin en montrant du menton son bagage.

\- Pas tout de suite, dit Happy. D'abord il y a le train et maintenant Rin, alors…

\- Quoi ?! Hé, je ne suis pas un moyen de transport ! protesta Rin sous les rires amusés du petit groupe.

\- Alors Grey, où on va ? demanda la chevalière.

\- Ce n'est pas loin d'ici. C'est un théâtre du nom de Schérazade. Le nom du commanditaire est Rabian, il est le président de ce théâtre, informa Grey.

\- La ! la ! la ! la ! la ! la ! lo ! lo ! lo ! lo ! lo ! lo ! li ! li ! li ! l…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Erza ? demanda Happy.

\- Je fais mes vocalises, je suis sûre qu'il va nous demander de jouer dans sa pièce, fit la chevalière en continuant ses gammes.

Rin posa Natsu au sol tandis que Grey était partie à l'entrée du théâtre. Un homme de petite taille, les cheveux violet foncé, le reçu. Il porte une petite moustache de la même couleur que ses cheveux et un costume rouge-orange avec des boutons jaunes sur les omoplates, des accessoires bleus marines, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon bleu marine.

\- Bonjour, bonjour. Vous devez être les mages de Fairy Tail ? demanda Rabian.

\- Je suis Grey, les autres membres sont là-bas, informa celui-ci en montrant une direction. Je vais vous présenter, continua le jeune mage en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre le reste de ses amis.

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup.

\- Voici Erza, Natsu, Rin et Happy présenta Grey.

\- Je suis Rabian propriétaire de ce théâtre. Il y a dix ans, j'ai quitté mon emploi afin d'ouvrir un théâtre et d'écrire des pièces. Cela a toujours été mon rêve. Malheureusement, cela s'est terminé tragiquement quand ma femme eu assez de moi et des mauvaises critiques entourant le théâtre. Elle me quitta. Puis ma compagnie d'acteurs me quitté également, la cause étant les mauvaises critiques. Encore. Ce matin, la troupe qui devait interpréter une pièce est partie à son tour, expliqua Rabian. S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, je vous demande de prendre la place des acteurs, implora le petit homme, en regardant tour à tour les différents mages.

Le groupe, ému par cette histoire, accepta la mission.

\- Je vous en remercie, jeune gens. Vous semblez, cependant, n'avoir aucune expérience. Je veux dire que votre équipe est composée d'amateurs, merci beaucoup.

\- Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas l'expérience de vos acteurs, mais vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. La troupe étant partie, il ne vous reste que deux solutions : soit vous annulez la représentation soit vous trouvez des remplaçants, répliqua Erza

\- Oui, il va cependant falloir que je vous apprenne les rudiments du métier ainsi que le texte que vous devrez savoir sur le bout des doigts, merci beaucoup, ajouta Rabian.

\- Mais, j'ai pas de doigts, moi, comment je vais faire ? demanda le petit chat.

\- Sur le bout des pattes, aussi, si tu préfères. Ha ! quelle bande d'amateurs, fit Rabian en marchant vers le théâtre. Venez avec moi.

Le petit groupe suivi. Le théâtre était très grand, environ trois mille places. Le plafond était très haut, laissant les volutes apparentes. Il y avait des balcons très bien agencés et de grandes proportions. Les sièges, rabattables, étaient fermés. Les escaliers menant à la scène étaient recouverts d'un magnifique feutre rouge, ressortant grâce aux sièges de noirs.

\- Whoua, cet endroit est magnifique, fit Rin. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir un vrai théâtre et espérait qu'un jour, ses romans seraient joués dans des endroits similaires.

\- Hé vous avez vu ça, c'est gigantesque, fit Happy qui volait à travers l'immense salle. Je crois que même la guilde n'est pas aussi grande, poursuivit-il en volant dans une direction puis dans une autre.

\- Oui, j'ai vu les choses en grands, il fallait au moins ça… mais… bref, trêve de bavardages. Je vais vous montrer les coulisses ainsi que les loges.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où reposaient différents accessoires. Cela allait d'un simple balai à une sorte de pilori avec des chaînes pour les poignets et les chevilles. Rin le vit et la peur passa dans ses yeux. Personne ne remarqua son trouble, elle souffla puis suivit ses compagnons. Rabian les conduisait dans le vestiaire, là où reposait les vêtements des acteurs. Il y avait de tout, des robes de princesse, des haillons, des costumes de pirates, des costumes d'anges, de démons, d'animaux, de plantes, d'animaux considéraient comme mystique.

\- Comme vous le voyez, il y a ici plein de vêtements que vous pouvez utiliser pour la pièce. D'ailleurs, il serait temps que je vous donne le script afin que vous répétiez. Le titre de la pièce est Frédérick et Yanderica. L'histoire est un roi qui veut absolument épouser la princesse Yanderica, mais comme celle-ci refuse, il l'a fait enlever. Le chevalier va la libérer mais ce heurte à un dragon. Le chevalier élimine le dragon et libère la princesse de ses chaînes, et...

\- Excusez-moi, mais quelles chaînes ? demanda Rin, par rassurée.

\- Quelles chaînes ? Amateurs. Ces chaînes-là, désigna Rabian en montrant la machine qui ressemblait à un pilori. D'ailleurs, je vous vois bien dans le rôle de la princesse…

\- Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas, fit Rin en partant précipitamment, sous la stupéfaction des autres, hormis Erza.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'elle a, fit Erza en partant elle aussi, même si elle l'avait déjà compris.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 13. Je n'ai pas fait ce que je voulais faire mais à défaut il y a des infos qui pourraient vous intéresser. Notamment sur la magie de Lucy ainsi que son passé. Quelqu'un se souvient-il du rôle de Grey dans la pièce de théâtre, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus ou de m'en souvenir, please Help. Le chapitre 14 est bientôt en cours d'écriture. Pour les courageux, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur un OS (ma seconde chance). Si le coeur vous en dit. Bonne lecture. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

20


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous, hé oui, je suis de retour. Je n'ai aucune excuse, mais je n'avais pas l'envie, la motivation d'écrire. Désolé.**

 **Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent dans l'ombre ou mettent en follow ou en fav cette ff. Vos reviews aussi, je les attends avec impatience, en sachant que pour ce chapitre, il y aura certainement des choses à dire. Il est beaucoup plus court que les autres, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre.**

 **Les musiques qui seront interprétées au piano, sont tirés d'un autre mange : City Hunter (parce que j'adore). La première mélodie est "The sad song" piano ensuite, la seconde est "Only one memory" solo piano. Vous trouverez ces mélodies sur Youtube. Par contre, comme j'ai la sensibilité d'un bulldozer, les émotions je ne les comprends pas, bref, j'ai demandé à un ami de les choisir parmi un panel que je lui avait proposé. Alors, je voudrais remercier mon "petit chat" (salut David), pour son aide.**

 **Je vais aller me cacher, le temps que vous lisiez ce chapitre, pas de cailloux, pas de cailloux ! car le chapitre n'est pas terrible. Si vous êtes d'accord, dites-le, si vous ne l'êtes pas, pitié, dites-le aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. ENJOY !**

Les déboires de Lucy : chapitre 14.

Chapitre 14 :

Surpris par le départ précipité de leurs amies, les deux garçons se regardèrent perplexe quant à la raison de cette sortie soudaine.

\- Elle a un problème ? demanda le petit chat, inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas Happy, répondit Natsu.

\- Ha ! ces acteurs… les amateurs qui prennent déjà la grosse tête…, bon ! continuons la visite.

Erza trouva Lucy assise sur un des sièges, au bord des balcons. Elle trouva la blonde qui était en train de parler toute seule.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je ne peux pas continuer à fuir de la sorte. HA ! Je préférerais 100 fois affronter une guilde noire plutôt que ça. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à choisir la lâcheté ! Non ! Je dois affronter mes peurs !

Erza pensa « _De la lâcheté ? Une guilde noire ? À quel point es-tu puissante, Lucy ?_

\- Je serais là, si tu as besoin de moi. Tu ne me quitteras pas des yeux, je serais ton soutien durant tout le temps dont tu auras besoin, ajouta la mage chevalier en sortant de l'ombre. Si tu as des doutes, si tu sens la panique te monter dans la gorge, alors, regarde-moi.

\- Je te remercie, Erza. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à me reposer sur toi, si un jour je me retrouvais seule, alors…

\- Tu ne seras pas seule ! Quoi que tu nous caches, nous comprendrons tes raisons et accepterons tes choix. Mais si ton choix est de partir, alors laisse-nous t'aider de notre mieux. Tu as beau ne pas faire partie de la guilde de façon officielle, pour nous, tu es des nôtre. Rien de ce que tu peux dire ou faire ne changera cela. Tu as ma parole, compléta la rousse avec un sourire tendre qui lui fut rendu dans la seconde. Les yeux éclatants de Lucy passèrent complètement inaperçu pour la belle mage chevalier. On y retourne ? demanda Erza en prenant la direction de la sortie.

La seule réponse de Lucy fut un mouvement de tête vertical, avant d'emboîter le pas. Oui, elle allait faire honneur à la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle allait surmonter ses peurs, faire face à ses souvenirs douloureux et blessants, dans sa chair et dans son cœur.

Les répétitions se passèrent pour le mieux. Tous avaient appris leur texte. Durant leur temps libre, les mages durent faire de la publicité et construire la scène. Lucy avait le trac de se retrouver dans cette machine de malheur, mais elle ne voulait rien en laisser paraître. Elle s'était promis qu'elle allait être forte. Son regard se porta sur son amie, qui était encore en train de faire des vocalises, joignant le geste à la parole. Les autres étaient également en train de répéter pour la dernière fois avant la première.

Malgré les plaintes de son compagnon aux cheveux rose, sur le fait de construire la scène et patati, patata…, le plus dur pour Rin n'était rien de tout cela. Elle avait profité des pauses pour se mettre dans la peau de son personnage. Ça c'était le plus facile. Mais dès qu'elle regardait le pilori, cet engin de malheur, la panique s'insinuait en elle. Elle senti une boule se former dans son ventre, monter dans la gorge. Elle souffla à de nombreuses reprises, désespérée de retrouver son calme. Finalement, elle s'approcha. La tête haute. Elle attrapa, en tremblant, les chaînes… Les images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Des souvenirs. Son tremblement s'intensifia. Malheureusement, elle ne contrôla pas ses mouvements et lâcha les chaînes avant de tomber à genoux. Dépitée, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Erza n'était pas en vue, et Rin ne voulait pas la déranger. Elle voulait, non, elle devait trouver la force de surmonter ça seule. Elle n'était plus seule maintenant, et c'était pour eux mais aussi pour elle qu'elle avait placé la barre aussi haute.

Happy volant dans les environs assista à la scène, ne comprenant pas. Mais il savait que son amie ne lui dirait rien. Il fit demi-tour, retournant ainsi auprès des autres.

\- Il se passe quelque chose avec Rin, fit le petit chat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Natsu.

\- Elle tremble et n'ose pas s'approcher du matériel.

\- Bah ! Elle doit avoir le trac, supposa Natsu.

\- Si tu le dis, répliqua la boule de poil, pas convaincu.

Personne n'avait remarqué qu'une certaine rouquine avait quitté la scène pour rejoindre la blonde.

* * *

\- ALLEZ ! BON SANG ! TU DOIS RÉUSSIR ! essayait-elle de se convaincre. Allez ! fit-elle en faisant un pas en avant. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur cet ustensile de torture. Mais elle se figea. Incapable de marcher. MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! Ce serait bien plus simple si on était attaqué…

\- Lucy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Euh… bien…Il faut que…

\- J'ai compris. Viens vers moi. Regarde-moi, d'accord. Tu me regarde dans les yeux.

Tandis que Lucy se perdait dans les yeux bruns de la mage chevalier, celle-ci en profita pour placer, le plus doucement possible, une chaîne à un poignet de la blonde. Lucy senti un peu la morsure du fer sur sa peau, toujours concentré sur les yeux ensorcelants de son amie. La rousse poursuivie son action avec la seconde chaîne. Toujours pas de réaction.

\- Lucy, regarde tes poignets, demanda la Reine des fées.

\- Huh ? fit Lucy ne comprenant pas sur le moment.

\- Regarde tes poignets, demanda une seconde fois Erza.

Lucy fit comme demandé et baissa la tête vers ses poignets, doucement. Ce qu'elle vit la tétanisa de nouveau. Le tremblement repris. La panique s'immisça de nouveau en elle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Erza se remette dans son champ de vision.

\- Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Reprend ton souffle, doucement. Je suis là si besoin, mais tu dois d'abord te calmer.

La voix calme et douce d'Erza eue l'effet escompté. Lucy se calma après avoir essayé de retirer ses entraves.

\- Là…tu vois ? Tu n'as rien à craindre. De plus, elles ne sont pas fermées à clé. De cette façon, tu peux les retirer à ta guise et personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

* * *

Tandis que les mages s'occupaient de la scène, de leurs textes en échangeant des blagues, le petit homme moustachu fit son apparition.

\- Des fans sont venus vous saluer, les informa le moustachu, satisfait de sa publicité.

\- Quoi ?! Des fans ! dirent surpris les futurs comédiens.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda Natsu en voyant le groupe de fans.

Les différents fans étaient : Makarov, Maître Bob de Blue Pegasus, Maître Goldmine de Cerberus, Mira, le Capitaine pirate (celui dont Erza avait détourné le navire pour aller sur l'île de Galuna), le Chef de l'île de Galuna, Yajima un ami de Makarov (qui faisait partie du conseil), 2 filles de l'île.

\- On est venu vous encourager pour la première. Bonne chance ! répondit Mira avec un grand sourire réconfortant.

\- Ça fait une paye que je ne n'étais pas venu au théâtre, fit Makarov replongeant quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs.

\- Merci de m'avoir invité, fit Yajima qui était l'ami de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps. Ohhhh, que vous m'avez manqué, les garçons, disait Maître Bob en regardant Grey et Natsu d'un drôle d'air. Ces derniers ne manquèrent pas de déglutirent, la sueur apparaissant sur leur front.

\- Ouais, on est venu s'en payer une tranche, ajouta Goldmine.

\- Une tranche de quoi ? demandèrent Natsu et Happy. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne prêta attention à ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

\- On est tous avec vous, ma p'tite Erza, ajouta le capitaine avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

\- Merci, ça fait plaisir de vous voir, dit-Erza en le plaquant contre son armure.

\- Hé, mais je me souviens de toi, fit Grey en regardant une des deux filles. Tu viens de Galuna, c'est ça ?

\- Je vous remercie aussi pour tout ce que vous avez fait, répondit la fille avec un grand sourire. Contente qu'il se souvienne d'elle.

\- D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à détruire la lune ? demanda le Chef.

\- Euh… J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi répondre, fit Rin.

\- Bon courage, dirent finalement le petit groupe d'amis qui était venu encourager les mages.

\- Bah, je suis déjà épuisé alors que le spectacle n'a pas encore commencé, fit Rin en tombant sur les fesses, las.

Le soir venu, c'était salle comble. Les amis de nos « héros » étaient venus en nombre. Parmi eux, se trouvaient des amis rencontrer lors des missions précédentes et les « frères et sœurs » de la guilde.

\- Ooooohhhhhh…, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de spectateurs. Il faut que je les remercie, fit Rabian caché derrière les rideaux).

\- Oh la la ! C'est la première fois que je vais chanter devant autant de gens, fit Lyra, caché derrière les rideaux, elles aussi. J'ai un peu le trac.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'on fasse un triomphe, fit Rin

Les lumières commencèrent à lentement s'éteindre, laissant le silence s'installer dans la salle, sous le regard des spectateurs.

Une voix douce résonnait doucement dans l'air, tandis que les rideaux se levèrent, livrant la scène aux yeux des spectateurs. C'était Lyra. Elle chantait en jouant de la harpe. Les lumières la rendait magnifique, presque mystique.

\- Quelle jolie voix cristalline, fit Makarov, émerveillé, depuis les hauteurs qu'offraient le balcon. Il y était accompagné de Maître Goldmine Maître Bob, Mira et Yajima. Les hommes avaient des cœurs dans les yeux, éblouis par l'ambiance de la scène et de l'esprit de la Lyre.

\- Je suis conquis, ajouta Maître Bob, lui aussi des cœurs resplendissants autour de lui.

La foule, muette, écoutait elle aussi l'air mélodieux. Laissant la magie de la chanson faire son travail, et naître un sentiment de quiétude dans leur poitrine et leur esprit.

Le projecteur s'éteignait doucement, laissant l'obscurité prendre possession de la scène durant quelques secondes. Il se ralluma, pour révéler Erza, qui jouait le rôle du chevalier. Elle portait une longue veste jaune pâle aux bords bleus au niveau des manches et jaune au bord du col. Un grand col montait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il y avait deux motifs qui ressemblaient à des flèches ou des fleurs sur sa poitrine. Les motifs étaient de couleur rouge ou bordeaux. Ses cheveux étaient disposés en une queue de cheval sauf une longue mèche qui lui retombait au-dessus son œil droit. Une sorte de cape verte reposait sur ses épaules. Le pantalon qu'elle portait était blanc avec des bottes bleues foncé aux motifs blancs. Une ceinture ornait sa taille sur laquelle reposait une épée.

\- Euh… euh…euh…, bégaya Erza.

\- Mais elle nous fait quoi là ? demanda Grey.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tremble comme ça ? fit Rin.

\- Ouais, c'est l'genre à paniquer au moment crucial, commenta Natsu, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Happy.

Erza tremblait de tout son être. Incapable de prononcer un mot, quand finalement, après avoir croisé le regard de Rin, le courage lui revint. Elle avait pensé que la blonde devrait elle aussi faire un gros effort pour accomplir cette mission. Il fallait donc qu'elle aussi se donne à fond, elle ne pouvait pas aider son amie, et elle-même laisser tomber quand elle perdait ses moyens. Elle releva la tête, qu'elle avait baissée durant quelques secondes, un regard de défis sur le visage. Son sérieux repris place, et elle entama son dialogue.

\- Mon nom est Frédé… Frédé…Frédé…Je viens sauver…la… princesse…, commença la rousse. Envolés le courage et les belles illusions qu'elle s'était faite quelques minutes plus tôt. Son corps semblait prendre le pas sur son esprit. Cela ne lui était pas encore arrivé. Pas même au milieu d'un combat, elle ne comprenait pas, et n'avait pas le temps de se poser plus de question. Il fallait qu'elle continue. Le spectacle doit continuer.

Cependant, les commentaires allaient bon train…

\- Je… je… C'est ma…li…li…liberté, poursuivit-elle, la voix peu assurée et bégayant encore.

\- Les passages, ce n'était pas ça, commenta Rin en lisant le script. Où n'en est pas encore là, je devrais dire. Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Allez Erza, reprends-toi !

\- Je crois qu'elle a tellement le trac, qu'elle en oublie de respirer, commenta la boule de poil bleue.

\- Euh…l'épée de la liberté…. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Elle invoqua des dizaines d'épées qui allèrent se ficher dans les sièges des spectateurs. Oui, ils en ont de la chance, ses spectateurs, ils ont aussi de bons réflexes. Cependant, la panique s'invita elle aussi dans le publique.

\- Oh oui ! Encore mademoiselle Erza ! dit le capitaine pirate.

Makarov resta paniqué devant la réaction de son enfant, la bouche ouverte, les yeux hagards, comme si son âme allait quitter son corps. Tandis que les autres mages en sa compagnie, regardaient, amusés.

\- Il faut sauver la représentation à tout prix ! Il faudra être imaginatif, fit Rin, mi-amusé mi apeuré, du comportement de sa comparse. Dire que cette journée aurait pu être simple, elle avait si bien commencé…, poursuivit Rin.

\- Aye, répondirent en chœur ses compagnons.

\- C'est pas encore à moi, si ? demanda Natsu, incertain du programme.

\- Si, justement, pauvre crétin ! Aller vas-y, Natsu.

Rin descendait des coulisses en hauteur, pour finir sur la scène. La jeune femme blonde était attachée par une corde entourant ses bras derrière son dos.

\- HA ! Messire Frédérik ! commença Rin, dans le rôle de la princesse Yanderica. Libérez-moi de ses cordes ! L'infâme Seyar m'a capturée, je suis prisonnière depuis tant d'années.

\- Ouais. Ce Seyar à toute ma sympathie, répondit en écho une voix dans le public.

\- Mon nom est Julios, fit Grey en entrant sur scène. Si tu veux la princesse, il va d'abord falloir me passer sur le corps.

Julios était un homme aux cheveux noirs en épis. Il portait une longue veste bleue aux bordures jaunes. Une longue cape rouge lui descendait dans le dos, et il chaussait des bottes noires.

\- C'est qui c'lui-là ? commenta une voix dans le public, ébahit.

\- C'était pas sensé être Seyar ? demanda une femme.

\- J'y comprends plus rien, fit le Chef du village.

\- Ils sont beaux dans leur costume, ajouta une autre voix.

\- Tu… Tu… Tu veux… te, tenta de parler Erza, tandis que son visage devenait bleu.

 _Ç_ _a craint, elle va imploser_ , pensa Grey paniqué.

\- Calme-toi, j'ai une idée, lui dit discrètement la blonde. Ouvre-toi porte des esprits, viens moi, Horologium, continua la princesse, en maintenant discrètement la clé caché dans ses mains dans le dos.

Une épaisse fumée blanche rempli d'étincelles se forma. Quand elle disparu, à la place se tenait la forme humanoïde d'une horloge. Cette horloge venait de prendre en elle Erza, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le visage toujours bleu sous le stress.

\- Tu me demande en duel ? demanda t-elle, tétanisée, fit la voix d'Horologium.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? demanda Grey en regardant Rin.

Erza reste là, immobile, l'histoire ne peut pas avancer. Tu tombe à pic Ô grande horloge ! Mais Sir Frédérik à besoin de se reposer un moment.

Comme par magie, c'est le moment que choisi Erza pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- J'ai repris mes esprits, fit-elle, toujours dans Horologium mais n'étant plus bleu et ne tremblant plus non plus. J'ai repris mon souffle, me revoilà !, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de sa cachette, brandissant son épée.

\- Prends-ça ! attaqua Julios à l'aide de sa magie de glace. En garde ! Épée de glace !

\- Quoi ? Arrière coquin. J'ai l'épée de la liberté, tu ne peux rien contre moi, dit-elle en utilisant sa magie pour dupliquer son épée par 8, les disposant autour d'elle et les lançaient sur Julios qui sauta en criant :

\- AU SECOURS !Aider-moi ! fit-il, imitant le cri qu'à fait Loki en fuyant devant Rin.

\- Reviens ! T'enfuis pas comme ça ! commencèrent les protestations ou encouragements du public.

\- Merci infiniment, Messire Frédérik, dit la princesse en s'éloignant légèrement.

\- Venez Princesse Yanderica, fit Frédérik en posant genoux au sol et tandis sa main à la blonde. Nous vivrons heureux et nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants. Au moins, une bonne trentaine.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! disait une voix dans le public.

\- Ouais, ça ne veut rien dire, répondit en écho une autre voix.

\- Apparemment, la mode est au surréalisme. Mais ce n'est pas mal du tout, fit Makarov.

\- WAOUHHHHH… Je les trouve époustouflants, commenta Mira.

\- Souffrez que je ne vous laissasse pas crier Victoire !, affirma Julios, de nouveau sur la scène.

\- Regarde, revoilà Julios, commenta un spectateur.

\- Ça veut dire quoi « laissasse » ? demanda un autre.

\- J'en ai fini Frédérik ! À toi de jouer mon fidèle dragon !Enflamme-le !, ordonna Julios.

La scène se mit à trembler. Une tête de dragon arriva en criant :

\- HAHA C'EST PAS TROP TÔT ! Des flammes sortirent de ses naseaux, tandis que le reste de son corps était vu pas les spectateurs. GRRRRR, craignez-moi ! Je suis un terrible dragon. Un vrai dragon de feu, qui détruit tout sur son passage, ajouta-t-il en continuant de cracher des jets de flamme.

\- Frédérik ? demanda Julios en regardant du coin de l'œil la personne citée. Unissons nos deux forces pour le combattre.

\- D'accord, répondit le chevalier. C'est la meilleure solution.

\- Attends, c'est toi qui l'as appelé, non ? questionna une personne dans le public, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Je vais retenir cette bête en furie. Fuyez tout les deux, vite, fit Yanderica.

\- Maintenant, c'est la Princesse qui sauve son chevalier et son kidnappeur, commenta encore le public. Décidément, personne ne comprenait rien.

\- D'accord, répondit le chevalier, tandis que Julios et lui partirent. Merci.

\- Ouais, merci, fit aussi Julios, qui n'aurait rien dit si n'avait pas entendu la réponse du chevalier.

\- Mais, enfin, où vont-ils ? entendit-t-on, encore, dans le public.

\- Ohhh, des amoureux en fuite… Ce que c'est beau, commenta Maître Bob, ses pieds avaient décollés du sol, emporter par les cœurs et les émotions dans son corps. Ses ailes battaient rapidement, comme de leur propre gré.

\- Je trouve Grey criant de vérité. Quel talent, commenta Mira.

\- Aaaahhhh, c'est beau la jeunesse, fit Maître Goldmine.

Le dragon s'en donné à cœur joie, des pattes avant aux pattes arrières dans un rythme saccadé, en continuant de jeter des jets de flammes.

Dans le costume de dragon, il y avait Natsu qui était à la tête et Happy qui lui faisait l'arrière. C'est donc sur cette petite boule de poil que reposaient tous les efforts pour le faire voler. Seulement, l'imposante stature du dragon épuisa bien vite la magie du petit compagnon, qui peinait pour se maintenir en hauteur. Malheureusement, le dragon tomba, traversant le bois de la scène et mit le feu à un bout de la robe de la princesse qui fuya quand celle-ci s'en aperçue.

Julios se préparer à utiliser sa magie pour congeler le reptile géant quand un pied se posait sur sa tête avant de disparaître. Il s'agissait de Frédérik, qui venait de se servit de la tête de Julios comme tremplin. Maintenant, le chevalier était dans les airs, brandissant une épée, pour en terminer avec ce lézard disproportionné. Frédérik coupa la robe de la princesse lui laissant assez de matière pour cacher sa pudeur et certaines marques de son passé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda la blonde, rouge de honte et de surprise.

Les yeux de presque tous les hommes eurent des cœurs à la place des yeux mais également des pensées pas honnêtes en scrutant les courbes avantageuses de la blonde. Fort heureusement, sa cape verte, était encore intacte, et elle s'en servi donc pour se cacher quand le chevalier mis un genou à terre en prenant les mains de la jeune femme. Heureusement, personne n'avait eu le temps de voir l'état de son corps. Erza et ses débordements...

\- Princesse ?! Dites-moi que vous êtes saine et sauve ! demanda Frédérik, concerné, en encrant ses yeux marron dans ceux brun de la princesse. La dite princesse, en resta bouche bée, quelques secondes, quand elle se souvint que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène. Que jamais Erza, ne la regarderai de cette façon. Elle senti son cœur se serrer à cette idée, et ferma les yeux pour chasser ses pensées. Elle devait rester dans son rôle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le dragon sortit de sa léthargie en criant :

\- J'ai mal, j'ai mal…, ses naseaux ne cessant pour autant pas de lancer des flammes, enflammant le bâtiment.

Grey, voulant éteindre les flammes, se mit lui aussi à utiliser sa magie de glace, quand Taurus, fracassa la scène en criant qu'il fallait sauver la princesse.

\- Mmmmeu demoiselle, toujours aussi sexy, fit le taureau, un regard de pervers fiché sur le visage. N'est-elle pas sexy ? demanda-t-il, en personne en particulier.

\- OUAIS, firent un grand nombre de voix masculine mais aussi féminine en écho.

\- Huh ? Je peux savoir d'où tu viens ? Je ne t'ai pas appelé, fit la blonde en regardant son ami, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- J'ai promis qu'en toute circonstance, je protégerai le merveilleux corps aux formes si, mmmmmm, généreuses, répondit le taureau, comme si c'était une excuse.

\- Il ne manquait plus que lui…, fit la princesse dépitée.

\- Bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Je vais tous vous passer par les armes, fit Frédérik.

\- Mais ça deviens n'importe quoi ! Puis, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fit la princesse en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

La foule était perdue. Personne ne savait s'il devait fuir ou rester, malgré les morceaux de plafond qui tombaient, presque sur leur tête. Finalement, le bâtiment s'effondra, enterrant avec lui toutes les personnes présentes, que ce soit sur la scène, sur les balcons ou dans la grande salle, là où se trouvaient les spectateurs.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se termine comme ça ? demanda Makarov en baissant la tête.

\- Prends ta retraite. Crois-moi, ça vaut mieux, lui conseilla Yajima.

\- Ha la la, que d'émotion, fit Mira en sortant de sous les décombres comme si c'était normal, en s'époussetant.

\- La malédiction de la lune s'abat sur nous, fit le Chef de village.

Sur scène, il ne restait que Rin. La foule, ébahie au début, était en ébullition. Les acclamations venaient de tous les côtés, suivis par des applaudissements. Rabian était aux anges. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel succès. Il pensait à ce moment, qu'il était dommage qu'il n'avait personne avec qui le partager, mais la joie remplaça rapidement se sentiment. C'était le rêve de toute sa vie, qui venait, enfin, de voir le jour. Tout ça grâce à une bande d'amateurs.

Une fois que le public eut terminée de féliciter les « comédiens » ainsi que le metteur en scène pour leur incroyable talent, il partit tranquillement, le regard rempli d'une reconnaissance que Rabian n'était pas habitué.

La petite troupe d'amis, rester sur place. Maintenant que le spectacle était terminé, il fallait rétablir la scène, mais Rabian, n'était pas en colère. Si bien, qu'il proposa à la jeune troupe de tripler leur récompense s'ils restaient encore au moins deux semaines. Une première semaine pour tout remettre en état et une autre semaine pour reprendre les représentations.

Nos amis se sentaient tous honteux. Le résultat n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient espérer, cependant, en tant que responsable de se désordre, ils se devaient de faire honneur à leur guilde. Pour se faire, ils allaient faire ce que l'on attendait d'eux. Ils n'avaient d'autres choix que d'accepter l'offre.

Remettre tout en ordre n'avait pas pris plus de quelques jours. Ils s'étaient dépêcher, se disant que plus vite ce serait remis en état, plus vite ils finiraient les représentations, plus vite ils pourraient rentrer chez eux.

Un soir, tandis que tous était affalé quelque part, fatigué par toutes ses réparations, Rin déambulait. Depuis que grâce à Erza, elle arrivait à mieux supporter certains accessoires, que pour son plus grand bonheur, n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser, elle apprécier de se retrouver dans le calme de cette pièce. Elle ne regrettait pas le travail qui avait était fait pour « surmonter » cette machine, car après tout, cela lui avait était bénéfique. Elle avait pu se rapprocher un peu plus de la rouquine, mais elle avait pu allait au-delà de sa peur. Pour être plus forte, il fallait être capable de d'affronter ses craintes afin de ressortir plus fort. C'était que ce qu'elle ressentait.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, sans réel but entre les étalages d'accessoires, son regard se posa sur un grand objet qui était bâché. Curieuse, elle s'avança et retira la bâche. Sa respiration se coupa, son geste resta suspendu dans l'air tandis que le tissu retombait lâchement sur le sol. Devant elle, se trouvait un magnifique piano. Elle passa une main sur le bois, et pu, par ce simple geste, se sentir transporter dans un autre monde. La puissance qui émanait de l'instrument lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Mais un sourire de dessina sur son visage. Machinalement, elle souleva le couvercle et passa ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches. Elle s'installa sur le siège qui était juste devant l'instrument et commença à jouer. Les notes étaient magnifiques. Le touché de la blonde était doux. Elle jouait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle était dans une bulle.

Cela faisait un moment que la blonde étant partie, les autres mages se mirent en quête de la trouver. Ils se séparèrent, pour faciliter la recherche. Happy et Natsu d'un côté, Grey d'un autre et Erza sur un troisième chemin.

Happy et Natsu furent les premiers à la retrouver. Leur ouïe fine avait perçue la musique et se dirigèrent automatique vers la source de bruit. Quand le compagnon aux cheveux roses et son partenaire arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils restèrent dans l'ombre, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment. Grey arriva ainsi qu'Erza quelques minutes après. Eux aussi restèrent en retrait. La musique qui sonnait leur faisait un écho dans le cœur de chacun. Elle semblait si triste. Personne ne voulait l'interrompre.

Rin totalement dans sa bulle, ne s'aperçue de rien. Elle continua de jouer, mais quand le morceau s'acheva elle soupira et fronça les sourcils dans sa réflexion. Avant que les autres mages ne réalisent que la musique c'était arrêter, elle reprit, sur un autre rythme. Celui-ci était légèrement différent. Il y avait de la tristesse mais aussi de la joie. Joie qui avait du mal à faire son chemin.

Happy se dirigea en volant vers la blonde et se posa sur le piano. La blonde ne le vit pas, elle était concentré sur ses doigts, les yeux fermés, s'imprégnant de la sensation du touché des touches mais aussi de la musique. La boule bleue laissait ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Il renifla, inconscient de son geste. Le bruit fit relever la tête de la blonde et ouvrir les yeux de surprise. La musique s'arrêtant de suite. Seul le silence fit prendre conscience aux amis de la blonde qu'elle ne jouait plus et regardait Happy, d'un air triste.

Elle fit apparaître un sourire mi-forcé mi timide, face au petit chat, qui la regardait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir interrompu ce moment privilégié. Il prit la parole d'une voix incertaine et timide.

\- C'était magnifique, Rin, fit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Ce fut le moment que choisi leurs compagnons pour se placer derrière la blonde. Eux aussi avaient des traces de larmes sur les joues. Même Erza.

\- Oui, c'était merveilleux. Où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça ? demanda Natsu. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait mettre les pieds dans le plat, sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Il… y a longtemps que…vous êtes là ? demanda d'une petite voix la blonde, ne voulant pas répondre à la question.

\- Quelques minutes, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Je propose qu'on rentre dormir, il se fait tard, fit Erza, comprenant que son amie n'avait pas envie de prolonger ce moment, qui pour elle devait être intime.

\- Oui, tu as raison, répondit sur le champ Rin, se leva de son siège, replaçant le tissu de protection et partit en direction de sa chambre.

\- Tu as le chic Natsu, commenta Grey.

\- Qu'est-ce tu raconte, princesse des glaces ? répondit celui-ci.

\- Je veux dire, que tu n'es qu'un abruti. T'as pas remarqué qu'elle était triste…

\- Si figure toi, c'est justement pour ça que je lui posé cette question. Pour qu'elle nous parle, le congélo sur pattes..

\- Répète un peu, l'allumette, menaça Grey. Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? Alors viens, la flammèche.

\- J'arrive, fit Natsu. Au moment où celui-ci se jeter sur son rival, il fut attrapé en plein air par une main gantelée.

\- Les garçons, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Rin nous parlera quand elle sera prête, mais il vous faudra être patient et ne pas lui poser trop de question. Si tu insiste trop, la seule chose que tu obtiendras, ce sera sa fuite.

\- Je sais, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est l'aider. Elle est ma Nakama, expliqua Natsu.

\- Je sais, Natsu, répondit Erza d'une voix douce en le posant au sol. Bon aller, demain nous avons une grosse journée. Maintenant que les travaux sont terminés, les représentations vont reprendre. Nous nous devons d'être en forme, pour satisfaire le public, répondit-elle en faisant demi-tour, complètement dans son monde.

\- Ouais, à condition que tu ne reste pas tétanisée…, commenta Natsu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Erza, qui était maintenant face à lui, une aura noire l'entoura. Sa voix dangereusement basse, le fit frissonner.

\- R…Rien…Rien. Ha ha ha, fit-il se passant la main dans les cheveux, déglutissant difficilement.

\- Bien ! fit-elle de nouveau repartant tranquillement.

\- Flippante, fit Happy, une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'entendre.

\- C'est moi, où elle est encore plus surprotectrice que d'habitude ? demanda Grey.

\- Bah, c'est Erza, qui peut savoir avec elle.

Le soir venu, le petit groupe d'ami se rendirent chacun dans sa chambre. En fait, il n'y avait que deux chambres, donc une pour les garçons et une pour les filles. Grey et Natsu s'était encore disputé pour savoir qui irait se laver en premier, mais ne voulant pas alerter Erza ou Rin, ils décidèrent de la jouer à Shifumi. Ce fut Grey qui gagna.

Du côté des filles, Erza regardait Lucy, qui était allongée tranquillement sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Lucy était sortit de la salle de bain, il y a quelques minutes, habillé pour aller dormir d'un pantalon blanc ainsi que d'un t-shirt blanc, lui aussi et s'était installé sur son lit. Erza partit à son tour dans la salle de bain, et quand elle en ressortit propre, elle trouva la pièce vide. Un mot sur le lit de la rousse, lui indiquant que Lucy était partit faire un tour. Erza ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle savait que la blonde n'avait pas encore de repère dans leur petit groupe, mais aussi qu'elle faisait de son mieux. Elle s'installa à son tour sur son lit, et ferma les yeux, s'endormant sans s'en apercevoir.

Rin marchait tranquillement dans les rues sombres de la ville d'Onibus. Elle flânait. Depuis qu'elle était dans la guilde, elle ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil seulement dans les bras d'Erza. Cependant, ce soir, elle n'y parvenait pas. La découverte de cet instrument à corde, lui avait fait resurgir des souvenirs profondément enfouis. Cependant, elle s'était laissé aller à jouer. Ces morceaux de musique étaient magnifiques mais les sentiments qu'ils faisaient ressortir l'étaient un peu moins. Pourtant, elle n'aurait su jouer autre chose, guidée par elle ne savait quelle « magie » les notes avaient suivies.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle arriva devant un kiosque de petites annonces. Curieuse, elle y jeta un coup d'œil, quand une annonce attira son regard. Lisant le mot, attentivement, elle fronça les sourcils avant de l'arracher du mur et de le ranger dans une poche de son pantalon avant de dire :

\- Comment ose-t-il ? Dès la fin de cette mission, je vais le voir, et il verra de quel bois je me chauffe ! pesta t-elle.

Elle repartie finalement comme elle était venue, et rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, avant de se glisser dans le lit de la rousse, qui avait ouvert un œil en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Erza ne dit cependant, rien. Elle aimait que la blonde dorme avec elle, la proximité n'était pas un problème pour elle. Mais elle ne savait pas que pour Lucy, cette proximité était une des seules choses qui la rendait heureuse. Vraiment heureuse.

Le lendemain, une fois que tous eurent pris leur petit-déjeuner, les répétitions commencèrent. Les représentations se firent 3 fois par jours, pendant 7 jours. Les mages étaient épuisés. Rabian venait de leur dire qu'il fallait remonter sur les planches, mais la petite bande n'était pas de cet avis. Seule Erza assise, le dos bien droit, contrairement à ses camarades couchés à même le sol, continuait de faire ses vocalises.

Ils décidèrent, de partir le lendemain matin, avec l'accord du metteur en scène, qui leur promit qu'il ferait appel à eux une fois qu'il aura écrit une nouvelle pièce. Chacun des mages, sauf Erza, faisait sa petite prière pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Ils partirent ainsi, tout épuisés, vers la gare, attendant le train. Natsu et Happy pensaient à un copieux repas, Grey cherchait encore ses fringues, Erza mangeait une part de fraisier et Rin réfléchissait. Devait-elle partir de suite à la rencontre de cet homme ou bien rentrer à la guilde et reprendre quelques forces. C'est cette deuxième options qu'elle choisi.

13


	15. Chapter 15

Les déboires de Lucy chapitre 15 Terminé le 27/03/19

 **Salut à tous, oui, je suis de retour après une longue absence. J'en suis désolé, mais l'inspiration n'était pas au beau fixe et j'hésitais sur le chapitre 16 qui est presque terminé.**

 **Je voulais aussi vous avertir que j'ai changé la personnalité de deux personnes pour que quelque chose se passe. Attention propos obscènes dans ce chapitre.**

 **Je remercie Kayla1213 pour ses encouragements et attends avec impatience ses publications. C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire, n'hésite pas à laisser une review.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 15, je préviens, il est un peu fou. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense publier le chapitre suivant dans quelques jours, si tout va bien, parce que je ne sais pas dans quelle direction je vais. Aussi, ce sera une surprise pour vous comme pour moi.**

 **Lyra est un peu spécial, l'esprit à l'envers, peut-être ou un grain de folie... C'est à vous de voir et vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous préviens.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 15

Comme Rin l'avait décidée, elle rentra dans la guilde dans le but de se reposer. Elle marcha dans la guilde, que Natsu avait préalablement ouverte avec toute la douceur qui faisait rage dans son corps, par un violent coup de pied, ouvrant les portes.

\- Yosh ! On est rentré ! clama Natsu, devant l'évidence.

\- Aye, fit le petit chat voletant à son côté.

Erza marcha directement vers le bar où l'attendait une merveilleuse part de fraisier. Ses yeux étincelèrent à la vue, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rin qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

 _Merde ! J'aime cette femme !_ pensa Rin en marchant elle aussi dans la même direction. S'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté de la belle rousse, elle tourna la tête quand elle vit celle-ci plonger sa cuillère dans sa part de gâteau et la porter à ses lèvres. Rin rougit quand elle entendit son amie gémir de plaisir. Des images peu chastes traversèrent son esprit. Elle secoua la tête pour les chasser, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit de rêvasser. Elle croisa le regard de Mira, qui lui souriait, d'un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Son sourire faisait presque peur. Pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses pensées, elle regarda alentour, et vit pour une fois Grey et Natsu, tranquillement assis sur les bancs d'une table, discutant. Elle voulait tendre l'oreille dans le but de savoir de quoi il pouvait bien parler, pour qu'ils ne se disputent pas. Mais, elle choisi de ne rien en faire, ce serait une indiscrétion. Tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir des secrets, et elle était mal placée pour jouer les oreilles indiscrètes.

Cette réflexion, la fit se plonger plus encore dans ses songes. Elle repensait à la première fois qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Oui, elle avait aimé de tout son cœur, même si elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle savait ce qu'était l'amour. Elle le voyait tous les jours avec ses parents. Dans leurs yeux, il y avait un petit quelque chose, qui illuminait leur visage.

C'est vrai qu'au début, elle ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à ce que cela lui arrive. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle s'appelait Rosa. Elle travaillait au manoir avec les autres domestiques de ces parents. Elle travaillait en cuisine, avec Ed, un petit homme à la peau bronzé. Il porte une brûlure sur son « gros » nez. Il a toujours une poêle à la main et est habillé d'une tunique et d'une toque de cuisinier.

Rosa et lui s'entendaient très bien, un peu comme un père et sa fille. Elle était grande, brune avec des yeux vert, une peau blanche tachetée de taches de rousseurs. Elle avait une voix très douce, même si son rire était un peu étrange, mélange entre renâclement et un âne. Mais Lucy en était tombée sous le charme. Pour ses yeux de petite fille, elle était la deuxième femme la plus belle du monde. La première étant sa mère.

Quand Rosa avait du temps libre, elle jouait avec Lucy dans les jardins. Lucy n'avait pas d'amis autres que les serviteurs du manoir. Sa solitude était grande mais tous mettaient tout en œuvre pour la faire sourire, sachant que ce n'était pas évident pour elle. Son père travaillait beaucoup, beaucoup trop, et sa mère, bien qu'elle était aussi présente, ne pouvait passer tout son temps à jouer avec elle car elle avait, elle aussi des impératifs.

Quand sa mère tomba malade, et mourut, Lucy se retrouva encore plus seule que jamais. Son père l'oublia, passant son temps à travailler. Ne lui accordant même pas sa présence durant les repas, que Lucy finit par prendre dans les cuisines ou dans le jardin. Là, où elle pouvait être avec des personnes qui tenaient à elle. Bien qu'elle fût malheureuse, elle remerciait ces personnes, gardant toujours son petit sourire de façade. Mais elle ne pouvait faire mieux. Elle n'avait que sept ans.

Puis vint le jour de son kidnapping. Rosa lui avait demandé si elle voulait l'accompagner jusqu'au marché, sautant sur place, d'enfin avoir l'occasion de sortir de sa prison dorée, Lucy enlaça la jeune femme, qui referma ses bras autour de l'enfant, en lui souriant. C'est une fois devant la grille du jardin, qui était en train de s'ouvrir, que son cauchemar commença.

Elle sortit de ses songes quand une main se posa sur son épaule, en sursautant, renversa le verre d'eau que Mira lui avait déposé sur le bar. Elle vit un regard inquiet dans les yeux couleur onyx de son ami dragon, avant de réaliser qu'elle était toujours à la guilde. Natsu retira sa main, ne voulant pas la brusquer, mais son regard doux posé sur elle, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Rare étaient les personnes qui avaient eu un tel regard pour elle. Un regard où pouvait se déceler, douceur, peur et inquiétude. Il avait eut de la chance de ne pas finir comme la dernière fois. La tête à l'envers aux pieds du bar, Grey se tordant de rire.

Elle voulu s'excuser mais les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle dégluti, se disant qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir de si bons amis. Elle culpabilisa de ne pas leur avoir dit la vérité, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête, même maintenant. La seule personne au courant de son passé était Erza. La femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle ne le lui avait pas dit son secret uniquement pour cette raison, mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec elle, et que si jamais, elle apprenait ses sentiments envers elle, elle ne la jugerait pas. Cependant, elle savait aussi que même si, elle ne représentait rien, que ces compagnons voulaient l'éliminer, elle ne s'opposerait pas à leur choix. Mourir de la main de la personne qu'on aime est très douloureux mais vivre sans sa présence l'est plus encore. Il n'y avait pas une seconde où Rin ne respirait pas le parfum de celle-ci, se rapprochant d'elle, voulant un contact physique aussi minime soit-il. Non, elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa présence. Elle se demanda, durant quelques secondes, ce que serait sa vie, si elle n'avait pas rencontré ses gens, cette femme… Elle soupira, lasse de se cacher. Bientôt, oui, bientôt, elle leur dira la vérité. Pour ses sentiments, elle verrait… Parler avec les autres de ce genre de chose. Tester le terrain.

Elle se leva, regarda Natsu droit dans les yeux, avant de les détourner pour regarder chacun des membres de son équipe, qui s'était regroupé autour d'elle, et elle les remercia. Étonnamment, seule Erza sembla comprendre de quoi elle parlait, et lui répondit simplement d'un hochement de tête, sous l'interrogation des autres compagnons. Elle sorti de la guilde. Demain, elle avait quelqu'un à voir, quelqu'un qui allait payer pour ses crimes. Elle flâna dans les rues commerçantes, se revigorant de changement.

Quand elle arriva devant son bâtiment, elle senti qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez elle. Elle sourit. Leur manque de savoir vivre et de respect de l'intimité étaient sans limite, apparemment.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison, et trouva nonchalamment assise, buvant un thé, Erza. Sur la chaise devant son bureau, il y avait Natsu qui lisait tranquillement, Grey était allongé de tous son soul sur son lit, et Happy, bien sûr, avait la tête dans son frigo.

\- Mais je vous prie faites comme chez vous, fit-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Oye, j'aime bien être chez toi, fit Natsu en rangeant les feuilles dans le tiroir du bureau. C'est pas mal ce que tu écris Rin, ajouta la tête rose en se dirigeant vers la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Ché frai, fit le petit chat avant d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Chez toi, il y a toujours à manger, compléta-t-il en sortant un nouveau poisson du frigo.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé le thé que nous avons partagé la dernière fois, alors je me suis permise de rentré pour m'en faire une tasse, ajouta la rouquine, ne voyant pas le manque de politesse que leur entrée par effraction pouvait gêner.

\- Ouais, par contre, ton matelas est un peu trop dure, un autre plus moelleux serait mieux pour mon dos, fit Grey, pas gêné le moins du monde.

Ils faisaient tous comme si cette maison était la leur, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils se sentaient bien ici.

\- Bon, je suppose que si je vous demande de partir vous n'en ferez rien ? demanda Rin en regardant tour à tour ses compagnons, qui la regardaient comme si elle venait de dire une chose folle. Je vois…, fit-elle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Bon, je vais prendre une douche, je vous laisse préparer le repas, dit-elle en marchant vers la salle de bain, n'attendant aucune réponse de leur part.

Étonnamment, le petit groupe se mit à l'ouvrage. Mais tout ne se déroula pas correctement. Natsu trébucha avec des œufs dans les mains, qui volèrent pour atterrir sur la tête de la mage chevalier. Happy rigolait tellement qu'il fit tomber la poêle brûlante avec de l'huile chaude sur les pieds de Grey, qui comme d'habitude était en caleçon. Il se prit le pied en main voulant y mettre de la glace, mais il glissa à cause des traces d'œufs et d'huile sur le sol, et renversa deux chaises, en tombant. Le vacarme qui en résultat obligea Rin à sortir de la douche en peignoir, cachant son corps meurtri.

\- Mais… Mais… Je… Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Rin quand elle vit Grey sur le sol. Obtenant une réponse positive de sa part, son regard se posa sur les autres personnes. Sa cuisine était dans un état déplorable. Des œufs et leurs coquilles répandus un peu partout, de l'huile sur les murs et le sol, une chaise de cassée, le gaz même pas fermé… il suffirait d'une étincelle pour qu'elle n'est plus de maison. Elle prit les commandes. Happy ferme le gaz, Natsu tu recules et ouvre les fenêtres, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de la gazinière, fit-elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la dite gazinière pour fermer le gaz.. Grey, si tu vas bien, lève-toi et habille-toi, Erza viens dans la salle de bain pour te laver les cheveux. Vous deux, vous me nettoyez ce bazar, pas question que ma cuisine reste dans cet état, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Parce que je vous préviens, si vous voulez manger, faite ce que je vous demande, j'espère que c'est clair ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation, trop secoués par les propos de leur amie.

Personne ne pensa à protester. Même Erza, dire qu'elle avait été prise au dépourvue…. D'habitude c'était elle qui prenait les choses en main, seulement là, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps, tout avait été tellement vite, qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé qu'elle entendait Rin donner des ordres. À cette pensée, un sourire étira ses lèvres. _Décidément cette fille est pleine de ressources. À sa place, je ne crois pas que j'aurai gardé mon calme,_ pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle marchait vers la salle de bain.

Rin suivit la rousse dans la salle de bain pour se changer, elle ne pouvait rester envelopper dans son peignoir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur la vue la plus magnifique qu'elle ait jamais vu. Erza sortait de la douche, nue, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Son corps était musclé mais pas trop, juste de quoi faire un bon moulage de ses abdominaux, les muscles roulaient sous les épaules tandis qu'elle s'enroulait dans une serviette. Mais Rin avait eu le temps de voir des jambes parfaitement galbées, fermes et toniques. Elle déglutit difficilement sa salive. Elle imagina ses mains passer dessus pour en sentir la texture, la sensation de bien-être lui fit fermer les yeux, laissant un soupir de satisfaction. Décidément, elle avait trop d'imagination, mais c'était son seul plaisir. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait ses chances…

\- Tiens Lucy, je te laisse te préparer. Je vais aider les garçons à préparer le repas, fit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Heu…oui, oui, elle se racla la gorge. J'arrive dans quelques minutes pour vous aider, répondit Lucy.

Quand Rin sortit de la salle de bain, la cuisine était propre, le repas préparé, la table mise. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table et profiter de ce moment. La soirée ce passa bien, sous les rires des anecdotes des compagnons de la blonde, Rin riant à gorge déployait. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait rit autant ou rit tout court d'ailleurs. Pendant cette soirée, elle oublia, momentanément, son identité, ses projets, ses mensonges… Seul l'instant présent était important dans l'immédiat.

Le petit groupe d'amis fini par partir après avoir fait la vaisselle et tout rangé, souhaitant une bonne nuit à la propriétaire des lieux. Natsu et Happy partirent par la fenêtre, sous les yeux de Rin qui regarda bêtement, ne sachant que dire. Devait-elle rire ou pleurer ? Grey et Erza sortirent comme les gens le font, par la porte.

Elle se coucha mais les bras de Morphée ne voulaient pas d'elle. Elle se tourna, retourna, se leva, fit les cents pas… Elle commença même à faire le ménage, laver les sols, la cuisine, les vitres, la table, les meubles. Puis elle partit dans la salle de bain pour continuer sa petite affaire. Elle entreprit de laver la baignoire quand le souvenir de la dernière personne à l'avoir utilisé s'imposa à son esprit. Erza. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la présence de son amie, son souvenir éveilla en elle un besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Les seuls fois où elle avait été touché, était quand elle était retenue captive. Mais elle savait aussi, que les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Elle imagina la douceur de ses mains sur sa peau. Sa voix lui provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps. L'éclat dans ses yeux reflétant la plénitude qu'elle ressentait pour la première fois. Un soupir la ramena à la réalité. Elle regarda alentour, ne reconnaissant pas, sous l'instant, la pièce dans laquelle elle était, puis cligna des yeux, en signe de rappel. La salle de bain. Elle reprit sa tâche, faisant abstraction de ses émotions, ne voulant pas déborder davantage dans ses rêves. Seuls sources de plaisirs. Son appartement était magnifique, tellement qu'on aurait pu y manger sur le sol. Elle regarda l'heure et soupira quand elle réalisa qu'il était 6 heures 37. Elle venait de tout nettoyer et maintenant elle allait prendre une douche et partir. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, changea la place de son roman, que ce petit curieux de Natsu avait eu l'indélicatesse de lire et laissa un mot à leur intention, les prévenant qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu, qu'elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle en aurait. Mais qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas s'inquiéter. Elle franchi la porte de son appartement, fatigué, mais pressée d'en découdre avec l'énergumène qu'elle allait affronter pour la seconde fois.

Elle arriva devant un manoir. Il était entouré d'une sorte de grande forêt, séparé par une allée de pierre faisant tout le tour du manoir. À l'intérieur du périmètre, fermé par une ligne horizontale de béton, entourant le manoir, il y avait un immense jardin. Le manoir comportait plusieurs étages, la façade était de couleur rose, les tuiles du toit rouge mais la base du toit était de couleur gris. La porte très grande elle aussi était de couleur marron. Différents arbres précisément installés ornait le jardin. Lucy repensa à la dernière fois où elle était venue ici.

 **Flash back**

La pluie venait de cesser depuis quelques instants, et Lucy marchait tranquillement vers aucune destination précise. Elle entendit au loin une personne, un homme, qui suppliait d'arrêter, de lui rendre quelque chose. Elle s'avança discrètement sous le couvert d'un arbre et vit un homme, affalé sur le sol, avec devant lui une femme aux cheveux roses. Elle était grande, grosse et laide. Mais surtout, elle obéissait à un petit homme. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts qui se dressaient sur le haut de son crâne, une moustache assez longue de couleur marron foncé, bouclé sur les pointes. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate bleue sous son costume noir. Pour fermer son costume, il n'y avait qu'un seul bouton mais il était énorme, jaune et une rose était disposée dans la poche situé en haut, côté cœur. Cet homme est très corpulent avec une tête imposante. De part ses vêtements, nul doute que cet homme est très riche.

\- Cela ne vous appartient pas !, protesta l'homme au sol.

\- Quoi ? Ça ? dit le petit homme en désignant le livre qu'il avait à la main. Sache que ce livre m'a était offert par une personne de très grande renommé, un auteur de grand talent. Il a écrit ce livre à ma gloire, pour célébrer ma puissance, ma richesse, ma culture…

\- C'est faux ! Je sais que vous l'avez retenu prisonnier durant des années et que vous l'avez menaçait lui et sa famille pour obtenir cette imposture !

\- Que crois-tu savoir, misérable avorton ? Une personne de ta condition est trop stupide pour voir l'être merveilleux que je suis.

\- Je le sais car cet homme n'était autre que mon père, Kemu Zaleon.

\- Vraiment ! Ceci est très intéressant mais si le problème est que tu veuille le rejoindre, sache que je suis près à t'aider. Virgo ? Amuse-toi, je ne veux plus jamais revoir cet importun, est-ce clair ?

\- À vos ordres, Messire, dit Virgo, alors que l'affreux personnage partait en direction de son manoir.

Tandis que l'énorme femme aux cheveux roses allait attraper l'homme, Lucy intervint. Elle repoussa la femme, avec un coup de poing sur la joue gauche, qui sous l'impact vola quelques mètres plus loin, retomba, sans grâce, sur le sol. Lucy se pencha vers l'homme et l'aida à se relever.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-elle, vérifiant en même temps qu'il n'était pas blessé.

\- Ouille…oui, je vais bien, mademoiselle. Merci de votre aide, dit-il en se remettant debout.

\- Toi ?! Je ne sais pas qui tu es… mais je te conseille de partir d'ici, avant que tu n'es des problèmes, intervint une voix féminine. C'était la femme aux cheveux roses.

\- J'y peux rien, les problèmes m'aiment, un peu trop, j'en conviens, cependant, je ne partirai pas. Cet homme est sans défense ! Es-tu lâche au point de t'attaquer à un homme déjà à terre ?

\- Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de mon Maître, répliqua Virgo.

Lucy sentait bien que cette femme était différente, elle avait de la magie en elle, mais elle sentait aussi comme un lien. Un lien que seul un constellationniste peut sentir.

\- Tu es un esprit céleste, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lucy, pour ôter tout doute.

\- Oui, je suis Virgo, constellation de la Vierge. Comment le sais-tu ? Tu es une constellationniste ?

\- Oui. Donc ton Maître est cet homme, c'est ça ? Si je le bas, non seulement tu ne seras plus obligée de faire du mal à cet homme, et en plus tu seras libre.

\- Tu veux dire, tu veux affronter mon Maître, juste pour que lui, elle désigna l'homme aux côtés de la blonde, comme moi, soyons libre de faire ce que l'on veut ? Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à devenir ton esprit si je ne le veux pas ? demanda Virgo, perplexe.

\- En effet, je ne forcerai jamais quelqu'un à faire quelque chose contre son gré. Si tu veux être mon esprit, comme tu dis, je n'y vois rien contre, mais seulement si tu es mon amie et non une arme. Tout comme je ne serai pas ton Maître !

\- Tu es une fille étrange, mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je te fais confiance, répondit Virgo après avoir regardé Lucy dans les yeux, durant quelques instants, cherchant le vrai du faux.

\- Je sais que tu es sous contrat avec cet homme, mais est-ce que tu peux rester avec lui, le temps que je m'occupe de ce petit homme arrogant ? demanda Lucy avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, mais s'il m'appelle, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de venir et de devoir t'affronter s'il en fait la demande, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ais pas choix !

\- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. Si jamais, cela est le cas, je te présente mes excuses, moi aussi, si je te blesse, car je ne pourrais pas retenir mes coups. Je ne supporte pas qu'on rabaisse les autres simplement pour se sentir plus grand. Il va en faire les frais ! affirma Lucy, avec un regard dur comme de la pierre.

\- Attends, j'ai des informations pour toi, qui devraient t'être utile. Comme tu le sais, c'est un constellationniste, mais je suis son seul esprit. Par contre, il a une magie qui lui permet de fendre, se terrer, creuser au faire des trous dans la terre. Comme une taupe.

\- Heu… mademoiselle,… je ne voudrais pas abuser, mais si vous allez l'affronter, pouvez-vous me rendre le livre de mon père, s'il vous plait ? Je dois le détruire, car bien que je sache que ce livre à était écrit par obligation et sous la menace, le fait qu'il existe est une honte. Il faut le détruire !, demanda l'homme.

\- Je suis prête à vous le ramener, mais à une condition. Vous voyez, je suis une grande fan de Kemu Zaleon, j'aimerai beaucoup le lire et me faire une idée par moi-même.

\- Je… d'accord. Je ne peux pas refuser votre demande, pas après ce que vous avez déjà fait pour moi, et ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, maintenant. Le titre du livre est Day Break, il est épais, avec une couverture dorée-jaune. La première de couverture représente un couché de soleil rouge.

\- Bien, fit-elle, mémorisant les différentes informations, il est temps d'y aller, fit Lucy en partant vers le manoir.

Les deux personnes, regardaient la jeune blonde marcher tranquillement et entrer dans le manoir, comme si elle était en lieu conquis.

Lucy ne fut pas plus que ça interpellée par les richesses qu'affichait la demeure. Elle aussi était issue de famille aisée, et bien supérieur à cet homme, qui ne connaissait rien du labeur, obligeant les autres à faire le sale travail. Le marcha d'une pièce à l'autre, toujours la discrétion la plus totale, ouvrant et refermant une porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans une salle rempli de livres. Des colonnes et des colonnes de livres. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, l'admiratrice de lecture qu'elle était s'en serai donné à cœur joie de pouvoir lire tant de livre, elle qui n'avait que peu de sommeil, ne sachant quoi faire… Cependant, elle n'était pas là pour assouvir sa curiosité, enfin pas seulement. Elle commença à chercher dans les rayonnages, le livre tant convoité. Elle fini par le trouver après avoir cherché dans deux grandes bibliothèques. Cependant, une fois le livre en main, elle ne put résister à la tentation, et sortit de son sac, une paire de lunette rouge, lui permettant de lire bien plus vite que la vitesse moyenne. Elle s'assit entre les rayonnages et entama sa lecture. Plus elle lisait, plus elle prit conscience que ce livre cachait un secret que seul son fils pouvait découvrir.

\- Kemu Zaleon, vous étiez un grand mage, pour que votre sort perdure encore aujourd'hui. Il est que votre fil sache la vérité, le secret que cache votre œuvre pourra faire la différence dans son cœur.

\- C'est donc ça ! fit une voix derrière elle. Ce livre cache un secret. Dis-moi de quoi il retourne, tout de suite ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un trésor ! Ooooohhhhhh, des bijoux, des joyaux, des pierres… tant de richesses…

\- Je vois que la seule chose que vous compreniez et la valeur pécuniaire.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle utilise un haut langage pour une gamine sans valeur… Donne-moi ce livre, jeune fille, avant que je ne m'énerve…

\- Non, non, non, pas si vite. Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous, mais je le ferai, si j'y suis obligée, ce qui semble être le cas.

\- Petite insolente, tu penses pouvoir m'affronter ?! Personne ne défit le Grand Duc Everlue ! PERSONNE !

\- Tant d'arrogance dans un si petit homme. C'est pour compenser, je suppose ?

\- Espèce de…

\- Ouais, bon… Si on arrêter avec les mots tendres, et qu'on passait à l'action ? C'est que j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire, fit Lucy en se mettant en position de combat.

\- Tu me le payeras… ! Il tendit sa main droite dans laquelle il y avait une clé, et cita : Ouvre-toi porte de la Vierge. Viens à moi, Virgo ! Un sourire arrogant se posa sur ses lèvres. Occupe-toi de cette enquiquineuse et récupère le livre…

\- Bien Maître !

\- Je suis désolée Virgo, fit Lucy en percutant la tête rose d'un coup de pied, enchaînant les coups jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse dans une poussière d'étoiles.

\- C…Ce…comment… Personne ne…

\- Tu as fini…?

\- Prends-ça…, fit l'homme en se jetant sur la blonde, qui esquiva, et lui porta un coup sur la nuque. L'homme repoussé, était très agile, mais le coup reçu le perturba.

\- Bien, à mon tour, fit Lucy en se jetant à son tour sur l'homme. Mal lui en prit, celui-ci disparut dans la terre, faisant en sorte que Lucy ne l'atteigne pas.

\- Les choses vont changer maintenant, fit-il, tandis qu'il nageait dans la terre, creusant son propre passage, aussi facilement que dans de l'eau.

Tandis que l'un attaquait, l'autre esquivait. Seulement Lucy en avait assez, elle avait beau être patiente, cette fois, ce n'était pas le cas. La faculté de cet homme pour disparaître dans les murs et le sol, Lucy ne pouvait se fier à son sens de la vision. Elle ferma les yeux, pour ne se concentrer que sur l'ouïe. Son odeur était aussi partout, donc, elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour repérer son ennemi. Un bruit, presque imperceptible. Elle eut juste le temps de se mette en position de combat et de frapper le mur, pile à l'endroit où une tête moustachu apparaissait. Le coup détruisit, non seulement le mur mais aussi, les trois autres murs par lequel passa, brusquement, le Duc. Lucy se rua dessus, le souleva et le lança dans la direction de laquelle ils venaient. Il atterrit, tête la première dans l'eau des égouts, le mur les séparant ayant était brisé un peu plus tôt. Le Duc, gisait là, inconscient. Elle l'empoigna, lui prit la clé de Virgo.

\- Tu es vaincu. Maintenant, je prends ça, fit-elle en prenant la clé de la Vierge. Elle se baissa une dizaine de mètres plus loin et récupéra le livre tant convoité. Oh, tu n'aura plus besoin de ça, je vais le rendre à son véritable héritier, ajouta-t-elle en présentant le livre.

Le Duc ne comprenait pas, cette fille, cette gueuse, cette …, l'avait vaincu sans utiliser de magie. Il se demandait qui elle était. C'est vrai, personne dans la région n'était assez fou pour venir chez lui, lui faire offense. Alors, que cette fille, non seulement, ne lui avait témoigné aucun respect de part son rang, mais en plus elle venait de le priver de son esprit céleste et de son livre, qu'il considérait maintenant, comme le plus précieux, en imaginant le trésor que celui-ci contenait. Il se promit de la retrouver et de lui faire payer son arrogance, son impertinence… et surtout… il lui apprendrait l'obédience… à lui… LE GRAND DUC EVERLUE.

Elle était sortie du Manoir, un sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard inquiet de la personne qui l'attendait.

\- Ha, mademoiselle ! Je suis si content que vous vous en soyez sortie sans problème, fit l'homme en boitant vers elle.

\- Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter, mais je vous en remercie. Tenez, dit-elle en présentant le livre. Il vous appartient. Par contre, si je puis me permettre une suggestion… Vous m'avez permis de le lire aussi, je vous le conseille fortement. Je crois qu'il contient un message pour vous. Je crois que ce message vient de votre père. Il serait dommage de le détruire sans en connaître le motif, non ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais… je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille compliqué… Si la possibilité m'était donnée, je n'hésiterai pas…

L'homme regarda dans les yeux de la blonde, et ce qu'il y vit n'était que de la tristesse. Il la croyait sans peine, après tout seule une personne qui savait la souffrance de l'ignorance pouvait comprendre. Aussi, c'est avec un grand sourire et le baume au cœur qu'il accepta la demande de la blonde, qui venait de lui rendre service et ne demandant rien en échange.

\- Pour vous remercier, je vous invite le temps que vous voulez chez moi. Ma femme et moi, ne sommes pas très aisés, mais cela serai un honneur de vous recevoir, proposa l'homme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé vous savez. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, enfin je veux dire… profiter de l'occasion. Je suis désolé, mais à vous voir on dirait que vous n'avez pas dormi depuis longtemps. Je vous propose, le gîte, le couvert et la bonne compagnie, essaya de plaisanter l'homme.

\- Si je puis, me permettre, Hime, il a raison, intervint une voix.

\- Virgo… Mais… Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais franchir ta porte comme bon te semble, répondit Lucy.

\- Les autres esprits m'ont aidé à venir et je voulais aussi présenter mes excuses à ce monsieur, répondit Virgo en faisant soudainement face à l'homme. Je vous pris d'accepter mes excuses, monsieur. Mais vous devez savoir que nous, les esprits, une fois que nous avons un Maître, nous n'avons d'autres choix que de lui obéir, qu'elle que soit sa demande. Ce n'est pas une excuse… juste une explication… pour que vous compreniez, fit l'esprit céleste en s'inclinant, sous les yeux surpris de l'homme.

\- Tout va bien, mademoiselle, j'accepte vos excuses. Je sais que vous, comme mon père vous n'aviez pas le choix. Pour cela, j'en suis désolé.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Tant qu'il y aura des personnes telles que cet Everlue, malheureusement, cela se reproduira. Mais je sais aussi, le temps changera en notre faveur. Il faut juste lancer la première pierre, fit Lucy en réponse. Au fait, Virgo, s'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas Hime, demanda Lucy.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un beau titre, qui vous va bien en plus. En plus, vous n'êtes pas mon Maître…, alors…

\- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas ton Maître, et ne le serai jamais. Par contre, je suis ton amie, et en tant qu'amie, j'aimerai que tu m'appelle par un autre nom, s'il te plait, rétorqua Lucy, amusé de la répartie de la tête rose.

\- Je vais y réfléchir… Hime, fit Virgo, en disparaissant dans une poussière d'étoiles.

\- Je crois que je vais le regretter, fit Lucy, en souriant.

\- Bien, vous venez ? demanda l'homme.

\- D'accord, je vous suis, mais c'est seulement jusqu'à demain, le prévint la blonde en suivant l'homme devant elle.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Maintenant, elle se retrouvait, encore une fois, devant ce manoir. Ce demandant ce que lui voulait cet horrible personnage. Il avait eu de la chance la dernière fois, elle l'avait laissé partir sans lui causer trop de problème, mais cette fois, il n'en sera pas ainsi. Non, il était de laisser la justice faire son œuvre, peut-être même qu'elle s'en chargera elle-même, tout dépend des circonstances.

Lucy passa la grille d'entrée et frappa à la grande porte. Elle avait beau, d'une certaine façon, être invitée, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle se devait d'être polie.

Deux hommes vinrent lui ouvrir la porte, ils la laissèrent entrer dans la demeure puis referma derrière elle. L'un deux prit un dessin représentant la personne dont ils devaient s'occuper et regardèrent attentivement. Le dessin, digne d'un enfant de 5 ans, était bien détaillé, malgré le manque de talent évident. Le dessin représentait une femme blonde, aux yeux marron. Elle avait des formes très avantageuses, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire saliver l'un des deux hommes, le plus jeune. Toujours d'après le dessin, la fille s'appelait Lucy. Passant leur regard du dessin à la jeune femme, ils remarquèrent que c'était bien la fille qu'ils attendaient. Le plus petit des deux, sourit, plia le dessin et le rangea dans une de ses poches.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy, n'avait pas quitté des yeux les deux personnages lui faisant face. L'un était de petite taille, les cheveux seulement présents dans le dos en une longue tresse lui arrivant juste au-dessous du dos. Les yeux noirs, vif. Il porte aussi un costume d'origine chinoise en apparence, composé d'une tunique légère avec un col haut, possédant des bandes sombres sur les poignets en vrac et accompagnent la fixation traversant verticalement la poitrine. Son pantalon était foncé, étroit au niveau des chevilles, des chaussures noires avec des chaussettes chinoises. L'autre, deux fois plus grand que le premier, possédait de longs membres, en particulier si on le compare avec son torse massif. Il a de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés qui sont dans une coiffure distinctive, avec quatre grandes touffes droites saillies vers le haut sur son crâne. Son visage carré, les yeux sont surmontés d'un bandana léger recouvert de motifs en spirales noires, lui permettant de cacher son front et de maintenir les cheveux en arrière. Contrairement à l'autre homme, il porte un sweat-shirt noir, avec des manches légèrement bouffantes et un pantalon bleu ciel. Un tissu clair et carré est suspendu au-dessus de son biceps droit, comme sur le biceps de l'autre homme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ils ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. L'un deux, toujours le plus petit, qui apparemment était le chef, prit la parole.

\- Bonjour ! Nous t'attendions, justement. Nous sommes les Vanish Brothers, des mercenaires de la Guilde des Loups du Sud. Nous avons été engagés pour une importune qui à posait des problèmes à notre commanditaire. Enfin un peu d'action, ça fait trois jours qu'on attend et personnellement, j'en avais marre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester inactif, continua-t-il.

\- Heu… pourquoi tu lui raconte ta vie ? On fait notre travail et puis basta. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu en rajoute ? fit l'autre homme.

\- Hé, j'ai bien le droit de lui expliquer la situation. Après elle ne sera plus en état de parler, et j'avoue que j'en profite. T'as vu le corps qu'elle a. J'aimerai bien y déposer mes mains… entre autres… il y a d'autres truc aussi que j'aimerai bien te faire…, fit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

\- On n'est pas là pour que tu te rince l'œil ! On fait seulement notre travail… Non, mais j'vous jure… si maman te voyait…

\- Ha non, tu ne va pas commencer à mêler maman à ça. Bon, fit-il en soupirant, tu as raison. D'abord notre travail, après le plaisir.

\- Je ne te la laisserai pas la toucher… Pense à notre réputation… Tu veux passer pour se genre de mec… qui ne peut avoir ce qu'il veut que par la force… de plus des filles il y en a des milliers …

\- C'est celle-là que je veux ! Pour l'instant… et puis… j'y peux rien… j'ai des besoins à assouvir. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de me comporter en homme…

\- Ce n'est pas être un homme ça… c'est juste être un pervers… Ils arrêtèrent de se disputer quand ils entendirent la blonde rire à gorge déployée.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il te fait rire ? Si tu te moque de nous, tu vas le payer très cher !

\- Pardon….ha ha ha, c'est juste que…quoi d'ailleurs…. ? Vous me faites penser à des amis. Allez un peu de sérieux, je suis là pour voir le Duc Everlue, mais je suppose que je vais d'abord devoir passer par vous, c'est ça ?

-Oh que oui, ça tu vas y passer. Je vais me faire un plaisir aussi de me glisser entre tes cuisses, histoire de voir ce que tu as dans le ventre.

\- Tes menaces ne m'impressionnent pas. De plus, si je peux te garantir une chose, c'est que quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu ne seras plus capable de rien.

\- Mais je ne demande qu'à voir ma Chérie. Je suis tout excité maintenant. Je oublié de te dire aussi, plus on me résiste, plus j'aime ça. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon pantalon tienne le coup, rien qu'à voir ton corps, je suis déjà à l'étroit. J'ai très envie que tu me prennes en bouche, et oh oui, ta main et tout le reste… tu sais une partie de ton intimité très chaleureuse et humide… Hum… J'imagine déjà tes gémissements de plaisir et la satisfaction de faire couler ma semence en toi… Putain, mais ça va pas de faire ça ? fit-il à son frère qui venait de lui collait une gifle magistrale.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Bordel ! C'est qu'une gosse…

\- Une gosse ?! Sérieux ?! T'as vu comment elle est gaulée ?! En plus, si elle est capable de se battre, alors elle peut faire bien plus…., fit-il avec un sourire salace.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon frère… Notre mère ne nous as pourtant pas élevé comme ça…

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- La question est pourquoi TOI tu ne t'excuse pas ?

\- Heu… Les mecs… c'est pas que je m'ennui de votre joute verbale, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis venue pour voir le Duc, alors soit vous me laissez passer, soit le combat sera engagé. C'est à vous de voir.

\- Meuuuuu…. Qui veut toucher à mon Nice body ? fit un taureau qui venait d'apparaître dans un nuage de poussière.

\- Oh non, pas lui… fit Lucy en posant une paume de main sur son front.

\- Qui c'est ça ? demandèrent les deux frères, d'une même voix.

\- Taurus…t'es gentil, mais je peux de débrouiller toute seule…, fit-elle, essayant d'adoucir la tension.

\- Mais maaademoiselle, c'est mon rôle de protéger ce merveilleux corps qui est le votre…, répondit-il en brandissant sa hache.

\- Tu es donc une constellationniste ? T'as pas de chance, les constellationnistes sont réputés pour être faible au corps à corps…enfin tout dépend du corps à corps…n'est-ce pas ? Il y a un que je meurs d'essayer avec toi.

\- Taurus, tu rentres. Tu es gentil, mais je vais me débrouiller seule. La prochaine fois, tu pourras faire comme bon te semble, mais là, je ne peux pas décemment pas le laisser à dire ce genre de chose. Il est en train de m'énerver. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand je m'énerve ? L'esprit du Taureau, déglutit en souvenir, et disparu comme il était venu.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tous les hommes du monde sont des pervers… Bien, maintenant que les choses commencent, fit-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

Ils se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, chacun esquivant les attaques de l'autre. Après de nombreux saut, attaques et réflexions, ils reprirent leur position de départ.

\- Je vois que tu te débrouilles bien. C'est très étonnant pour une constellationniste. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore utilisé ta magie ? Tu as pu le voir, nous sommes forts… Une fois, nous avons même battu un homme avec un seul coup de poing. Cet homme avait passé tellement de temps à se consacré à une technique de magie pour éliminer l'adversaire rapidement, qu'il en avait négligé sa condition physique.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Mais tu as raison, et si on s'amusait un peu plus en faisant appel à la magie…

Lucy lança une attaque de glace et de feu combiné. Seulement l'un des deux hommes utilisa une sorte de poêle géante qui absorba l'attaque, sous les yeux attentif de la blonde et vainqueurs des Loups du Sud. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'attaque fut retournée vers la blonde, mais ne la blessa pas. Elle avait fait comme d'habitude, et l'avait absorbée.

Maintenant, c'était aux deux mages d'êtres attentifs. Ils n'avaient pas vu comment la blonde avait pu prendre l'attaque et en ressortir indemne. Parce que, oui, ils l'avaient vu. L'attaque de feu et de glace était allée directement vers la blonde, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ce contentant de sourire. Pourtant, elle en était sortit sans une égratignure. Les deux mages, paniquèrent un peu. Si la puissance de cette attaque ne lui avait rien fait, alors il faudrait trouver un autre moyen. Ce moyen, était, comme leur nom l'indique, le Vanish…disparition… Ou comment détourner l'attention de l'adversaire.

Le plus petit des deux mages monta sur la poêle, tandis que l'autre, beaucoup plus grand, l'envoya, le propulsa haut dans le manoir. Lucy, leva la tête, durant une seconde et ne vit pas l'homme resté au sol, se précipiter sur elle, pour lui asséné un coup, qu'elle ne put éviter. Cependant, elle réussit à repousser le coup de son deuxième adversaire, qui était arrivé à peine une seconde après le départ de son frère. Elle en profita pour lui asséner un coup qui le propulsa encore plus haut, traversant le toit du manoir. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle eu une idée, elle avait de l'énergie à dépensé, et ce n'était pas avec ces guignols qu'elle pourrait se défouler. De plus, elle était en colère. Les propos tenu par l'un des frères, lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge. Il allait en plus falloir qu'elle fasse face à l'autre énergumène de trou Duc. Elle fit appel à sa magie, un halo de lumière l'entoura. La puissance de sa magie créa une onde de choc dans le manoir qui laissa l'autre mage au sol qui la regardait, comme si elle était le diable en personne. La puissance de cette mage, le laissa sans voix, complètement pétrifié, incapable de bouger tant la tension était lourde. Il avait l'impression qu'il pesait des tonnes, il tomba à genoux, haletant, lutant pour reprendre son souffle. Quand dans un fracas assourdissant, tout le manoir s'effondra. Toute la belle décoration d'intérieur, faisant état de la richesse de son propriétaire, tomba en morceau, ne laissant que quelques vestiges, éparpillés.

Lucy, dont la magie l'avait protégé en créant un bouclier, calma sa magie et sortit après un dernier regard vers la scène désastreuse, qu'elle avait instaurée. Une voix l'interpella. Ainsi qu'une odeur. Natsu. Que pouvait-il venir faire par ici ? Après tout, elle n'avait rien dit à personne. Elle se demanda s'il avait sentit la magie qu'elle avait déployé ? Si oui, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui répondre s'il lui posait la question. Mais Natsu étant Natsu, il se mit à rire accompagné de son petit chat, quand ils virent le manoir tomber en ruine. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui, personne n'allait le croire. Il avait tellement l'habitude de tout détruire sur son passage, en particulier dans un combat ou avec l'autre congélo sur patte… qu'il rigola de plus belle, quand elle vit Rin marcher vers lui, aussi tranquillement que si elle rentrait chez elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ben, je suis venue te chercher pour aller en mission. Je suis passé chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas, alors j'ai suivi ton odeur et voilà…, fit-il fier de lui. Yo, j'ai encore plus envie de me battre contre toi, même Erza paraît gentille comparé à ce que je viens de voir, tu nous avais caché ton talent pour la destruction, continua-t-il en riant.

Lucy ne sachant quoi dire, sourit du tempérament enfantin de son ami et lui proposa de rentrer pour qu'ils puissent aller en mission. Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête, sentant quelque chose dans l'air. Elle vit, dans les décombres, une personne en sortir. Everlue, bien sûr !

Elle marcha droit sur lui, la colère ressenti revenant avec force. Elle l'attrapa sans ménagement et lui parla sur un ton sans appel mais parfaitement calme. Trop calme.

\- La première fois, je t'ai laissé partir. Mais j'avais pris mes précautions, tu vois. J'ai récoltés différentes informations sur toi, ton réseau, tes trafics et malversations, chantages, menaces, tentatives de meurtres… Le tout étant bien caché, tu sais, juste au cas où… Attends-toi à bientôt recevoir de la visite des mages runiques et du Haut Conseil.

\- Dis-moi qui tu es ? demanda le Duc, tremblant de peur, de colère. Il venait de tout perdre, tout. Y compris sa fortune.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Il y a trop de personne qui comme toi, profite de la souffrance des autres, s'en délecte et s'enrichissent à leur dépend. Maintenant, tu seras de l'autre côté de la barrière. Tu comprendras ce que c'est que de ne pas pouvoir manger à sa faim, d'avoir froid, d'avoir peur de perdre ton travail à cause des grosses fortunes, qui vendent des entreprises, sans penser aux employés. La perte de ton emploie, de ta maison… Mais dans un sens, tu as aussi de la chance. Tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est que de devoir regarder ta femme et tes enfants, avoir faim. De ne pouvoir leur faire plaisir en leur achetant des vêtements ou tout simplement des jouets. Tu sais, toutes ces petites attentions qui lient une famille, entre autre. Le manque de confiance, qui s'établira dans le couple, les disputes et enfin la fin de ta vie de famille. La perte de ta femme et tes enfants. Désespéré, tu penseras à une solution radicale… seulement pour toi. Profite bien de ta nouvelle vie, poursuivit-elle en faisant demi-tour et rejoignant son compagnon, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

\- Tu sais Rin, tu fais, encore plus peur qu'Erza, quand tu parles comme ça, fit le petit chat, qui avait comme Natsu, entendu toute la conversation et le ton, plus que posé de la blonde.

\- Tu n'es d'accord avec ma façon de faire ? demanda-t-elle. Parce que tu sais, il mérite amplement ce qui lui arrive.

\- Si ça avait été moi, je l'aurai probablement frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir debout, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il n'y a pas de problème. Par contre, je peux te poser une question qui n'a rien à voir…, demanda-t-il un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Oui, bien sûr !répondit-elle rassurée par les propos de son ami, elle laissa tomber et lui accorda sa requête.

\- Je voulais savoir… pourquoi ton cœur s'emballe quand on parle d'Erza ou que tu es proche d'elle ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était aussi ouverte vis-à-vis de ses sentiments concernant la magnifique Reine des fées. Mais pourquoi était-elle surprise au juste ? Parce que Natsu avait décelé son état ou étonné que personne ne s'en soit encore aperçu. Même si elle avait des doutes sur une certaine barmaid.

Pour échapper à la réponse que Natsu attendait, elle lui dit qu'elle était surprise qu'il ne lui a pas encore demandé de se battre contre elle. Il se mit à sourire en répondant, que bientôt ils se battront.

Soudain une lumière blanche apparue. Il s'agissait de Lyra.

\- Hé…L…Rin ! Regarde, pendant que tu lui faisais des reproches, j'ai trouvé un chant parfait pour lui. Tu veux que je te la chante ? demanda l'esprit toute contente de sa découverte.

\- Bonjour Lyra. Pourquoi pas ? répondit Rin après avoir regardé ses amis pour avoir leur avis. Ils avaient hochaient la tête, voulant l'entendre aussi.

\- Par contre, il faut que je vous avertisse, il s'agit d'un chant révolutionnaire. Ce chant se nomme : L'internationale.

Debout, les damnés de la terre  
Debout, les forçats de la faim  
La raison tonne en son cratère,  
C'est l'éruption de la fin.  
Du passé faisons table rase,  
Foule esclave, debout, debout,  
Le monde va changer de base,  
Nous ne sommes rien, soyons tout.

C'est la lutte finale  
Groupons nous et demain  
L'internationale  
Sera le genre humain.

Il n'est pas de sauveurs suprêmes  
Ni Dieu, ni César, ni Tribun,  
Producteurs, sauvons-nous nous-mêmes  
Décrétons le salut commun.  
Pour que le voleur rende gorge,  
Pour tirer l'esprit du cachot,  
Soufflons nous-mêmes notre forge,  
Battons le fer tant qu'il est chaud.

C'est la lutte finale  
Groupons nous et demain  
L'internationale  
Sera le genre humain.

L'État comprime et la Loi triche,  
L'impôt saigne le malheureux  
Nul devoir ne s'impose au riche  
Le droit du pauvre et un mot creux  
C'est assez languir en tutelle,  
L'Égalité veut d'autres lois  
« Pas de droits sans devoirs, dit-elle  
Égaux pas de devoirs sans droits ».

C'est la lutte finale  
Groupons nous et demain  
L'internationale  
Sera le genre humain.

Hideux dans leur apothéose,  
Les rois de la mine et du rail  
Ont-ils jamais fait autre chose  
Que dévaliser le travail ?  
Dans les coffres-forts de la banque  
Ce qu'il a crée s'est fondu,  
En décrétant qu'on lui rende,  
Le peuple ne veut que son dû.

C'est la lutte finale  
Groupons nous et demain  
L'internationale  
Sera le genre humain.

Les rois nous saoulaient de fumée,  
Paix entre nous, guerre aux Tyrans  
Appliquons la grève aux armées,  
Crosses en l'air et rompons les ranges !  
S'ils s'obstinent ces cannibales  
À faire de nous des héros,  
Ils sauront bientôt que nos balles  
Sont pour nos propres généraux.

C'est la lutte finale  
Groupons nous et demain  
L'internationale  
Sera le genre humain.

Ouvriers, paysans, nous sommes  
Le grand parti des travailleurs,  
La terre n'appartient qu'aux hommes,  
L'oisif ira loger ailleurs.  
Combien de nos chairs se repaissent !  
Mais si les corbeaux, les vautours,  
Un de ces matins disparaissent,  
Le soleil brillera toujours.

C'est la lutte finale  
Groupons nous et demain  
L'internationale  
Sera le genre humain.

\- Euuuuuh…, commencèrent les trois mages en même temps.

\- Alors ? C'était bien ? demanda la jeune chanteuse.

\- Moi, je trouve que c'était très bien, Lyra, même si j'ai pas tout compris, fit Happy, souriant comme un enfant.

\- Oui…en fait…C'est bien, oui…, commença Natsu..., mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu extrême ? C'est un chant de guerre, reprit Lucy. Je ne veux pas ça… Je veux que les gens ouvres les yeux… c'est tout…

\- Mais justement, c'est le but de cette chanson, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'elle était approprié, fit la petite constellation, en baissant la tête.

\- D'accord. Je te demande pardon, Lyra. Je ne pensais pas à mal, mais maintenant que tu le dis, tu as raison… Cette chanson à de quoi faire réfléchir… Mais si tu pouvais trouver un truc plus…je ne sais pas… drôle…

\- Hé Rin…, tu sais que ton esprit est bizarre, hein ? fit Natsu en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, qui le repoussa d'un coup de poing.

\- Hé…mais ça fait mal… Toi aussi t'es bizarre. Un jour faudra me dire pourquoi je ne peux pas te toucher…, fit Natsu en rejoignant Rin et Happy qui avaient continué d'avancé. Enfin, sauf Erza… Elle est la seule que tu laisses te toucher…

C'est avec un grand sourire et sautant partout de joie, que l'esprit de la Lyre, disparu dans un autre éclat de lumière.

18

* * *

 **Qu'en avait vous pensé ? Merci de laisser un commentaire. Certains passages ont été difficiles pour moi à écrire. Aussi, si vous aimez dites-le mais si vous n'aimez pas, dites-le aussi. Dans les deux cas, si une explication est possible je suis toute ouïe. Merci de me lire. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**


	16. Chapter 16

Les déboires de Lucy chapitre 16 Terminé le 20/05/2019

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination.**

 **Misery Purple : Oui, c'est un chapitre un peu mouvementé, je voulais raconté la rencontre entre Virgo et Lucy. C'est un plaisir de savoir que la chanson de Lyra t'as donné une idée pour une ff. Comme quoi la folie à du bon. Mercie pour ta review et ton commentaire, par contre, apparemment il y a une erreur, soit c'est une erreur d'écriture, et je plaide coupable, sinon, c'est une erreur d'incompréhension, et je suis autant coupable. Bref, Lucy et Rin sont la même personne, Rin est juste le pseudo qu'elle s'est donné pour ne pas leur donner son vrai prénom. Seul Erza connait la vérité, ou du moins une bonne partie. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Ritsuki kurusawi : Il n'y a pas beaucoup de passage comme dans le chapitre précédent, mais j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour ta review.**

 **D'habitude je réponds en MP, mais j'ai voulu changer. Merci à Kayla1213 et à Lion01 pour leur soutien.**

 **Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui suivent, mettent en follow, en favoris et/ou commentent cette ff.**

 **Attention ! MENTION DE VIOL ! ABUS SUR ENFANT ! Pour les âmes sensibles, ne lisez pas le passage en italique. C'est un passage que j'ai également eu du mal à écrire, mais qui peut donner de la profondeur.**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Une fois rentrée à la guilde, toute l'équipe repartit accomplir des missions. Natsu était très content, car pour une fois, il n'y avait besoin de prendre ni le train, ni le bateau, bref, aucun moyen de transport. Pour Rin par contre, c'était une autre histoire, elle était fatiguée et avec l'énergie qu'elle avait dépensée… elle aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos… Mais ce n'est pas une chose possible actuellement. Ils venaient de terminer la mission et dormaient à présent dans la forêt. Que de souvenirs pour la jeune blonde. Ils firent un feu de camps que Natsu alluma, pendant que les autres partaient à la recherche de nourriture et de bois pour la nuit. Le repas fut court, tandis que le bel astre lunaire faisait son apparition au sommet des étoiles, pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde qui regardait, comme hypnotisée, le ciel majestueux.

Tous commencèrent à s'endormir, Grey et Natsu se battant pour avoir la meilleure place, tandis qu'Erza était couchée à même le sol, avec juste une petite couverture. Happy était dans la tente avec les garçons, attendant le vainqueur, pour s'allonger tranquillement. Rin, quant à elle, ne s'endormi pas. Elle voulait se lover dans les bras de la rousse, mais si les garçons la voyaient, elle ne saurait quoi dire. Sans compter qu'Erza ne voudrait peut-être pas d'elle. De plus, elle ne savait plus comment cacher ses sentiments. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, mais il le fallait… Elle ne voulait pas les perdre pour une histoire de mœurs différentes. Pour elle, peu importe qui on aime, l'amour reste ce qu'il est : le sentiment le plus beau et le plus destructeur à la fois.

Elle s'allongea mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle se retourna, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus, se lève et décide de marcher un peu. Bordel, qu'elle était épuisée, mais comment trouver le sommeil, quand les seuls fois où elle le trouvait était dans les bras de Titania, la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Tous dormaient à point fermé. Elle marcha jusqu'à trouver un petit étang qui s'étendait un peu plus loin. Elle s'installa sur la rive et attendit. Le regard posé vers le ciel, la vue ne pouvait pas être plus belle.

 _\- Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? J'espère que la nuit fut bonne ? Pour ma part, j'ai apprécié chaque soupir que tu m'as donné. Tu sais que tu es une petite coquine, toi ? Je sais que l'autre abruti a dit qu'il ne te touchera pas mais moi, je suis un homme un vrai, avec des besoins. Je m'en fou de me vider en toi ou dans une autre. Mais comme je t'ai sous la main, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à chercher quelqu'un d'autre, disait une voix masculine en se rapprochant. Ses mains avaient glissés hors de ses poches et il regardait, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, la jeune fille enchaînée._

 _\- Non, s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça ! Je ne veux pas !_ _Ç_ _a me fait mal, ne t'approche pas de moi, supplia la jeune fille._

 _\- Oh, je vois que ta langue fonctionne. C'est bien. Elle m'a m'être utile. Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! ajouta l'homme en baissant son pantalon et montrant son sexe érigé._

 _\- Non, non, non, non, pitié. S'il vous plait…, continua de supplier la jeune fille, en sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien. Mais elle devait lutter._

 _\- Tu peux supplier tant que tu veux, personne ne viendra. J'ai pris mes dispositions, vois-tu ? Tu es à moi pour toute la nuit et crois-moi, elle va être longue pour toi et courte pour moi, dit-il en détachant la jeune fille, tandis qu'il l'obligeait à se mettre à genoux, les jambes et les mains attachés ensembles. Le tout relié aux attaches en fer sur le sol. Maintenant, tu me suce ! Oh, tu n'as pas intérêt à me mordre, sinon, je te garanti que je te brise la mâchoire et toutes les dents. Suis-je clair ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers._

 _La jeune fille hocha la tête, elle savait qu'il tiendra parole, mais…elle se demandait quelle souffrance serait la pire. N'ayant pas la réponse à cette question, elle voulu mordre l'appendice présenté, mais l'homme vit le mouvement et la gifla suffisamment fort pour lui éclater la lèvre._

 _\- Tu n'as pas bien compris on dirait ? Si tu pleures, c'est pire. Tu te plains, c'est pire. Tu demande à ce que ça s'arrête, c'est pire. Maintenant, tu vas ouvrir la bouche et me faire ma petite gâterie. Pour la suite on verra…dans quelles conditions je vais te laisser…_

 _Ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune fille de faire quoi que ce soit, il posa sa main sur l'arrière de la tête de sa victime, et la força à le prendre en bouche. La jeune fille, n'ayant pas la force de lui résister, dû subir la violence de ses va-et-vient buccaux. Plus son plaisir montait, plus il devenait brute dans ses mouvements, enfonçant son membre jusqu'au fond de la gorge de la victime, qui manqua de s'étouffer. Ses râles de plaisirs se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants, son liquide se répandant dans la bouche, le membre toujours en mouvement, la forçant à avaler pour ne pas s'étouffer. Un râle plus puissant que les autres, il répandit sa semence dans la gorge, ne retirant son pénis que lorsque la jeune fille déglutit, sous ses yeux, signifiant qu'elle avait tout avalé._

 _Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal, elle se senti soulever puis porté sur une table un peu plus loin. Il venait de la détacher du sol, pour l'attacher sur une table. Il la poussa négligemment vers l'avant, atterrissant, face contre la table. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle était de nouveau attachée. Elle avait beau tiré sur ses chaînes, rien ni faisait. D'un mouvement de jambes rapide, il lui écarta les jambes et commença à lui caresser les cuisses, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle et de son intimité. La jeune fille avait beau lui demander de ne rien faire, il continuait ses caresses, frôlant son sexe pour l'humidifier afin de faciliter son insertion. Elle pleurait, clamait, bougeait, mais sa frêle puissance, ne pouvait rien faire._

 _L'homme prenait un malin plaisir à la toucher, effleurant les endroits qu'il savait sensible sur les autres femmes. Mais en face de lui, ce n'était pas une femme. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, âgé de 9 ou 10 ans, peut-être. Elle ne savait plus. Lui s'en fichait de savoir son âge. Un trou est un trou. Pour son plaisir, il irait en elle. Son bras gauche posé sur le dos de la jeune fille, il faisait pression afin que celle-ci soit allongée le plus contre la table. Le ventre et sa poitrine pas encore développée, touchant, collant la table froide, tandis que son corps était couvert de sueur. Elle voulait que se supplice s'arrête. Mais elle savait, qu'il ne servait rien de lutter. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais elle savait que bientôt ce serait la dernière. Elle qui avait longtemps voulu vivre, maintenant ne demandait que la délivrance de la mort, la fin de la souffrance. Peut-être retrouverait-elle sa mère décédée quelques années auparavant ? Elle l'espérait._

 _Il l'a fit sortir de ses pensées, en insérant un doigt dans son sexe. Il n'était pas satisfait. Elle n'était pas humide, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de prendre son plaisir. Il commença de petit mouvement de va-et-vient, tandis que la jeune fille grimaçait à l'intrusion douloureuse. Elle se mordit les lèvres, essayant de retenir ses gémissements de douleurs. Elle baissa la tête quand il introduisit un second doigt, ses mouvements augmentant en même temps. Après quelques secondes douloureuses pour elle et jouissif pour lui, il baissa de nouveau son pantalon, est présenta son érection au centre du plaisir du corps de la jeune fille. Elle se raidit en le sentant frôler sa peau, puis poussa un cri de douleur quand elle le senti en elle. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle s'habitue et commença ses mouvements de bassin. Plus il venait et se retirait, plus son érection se faisait sensible. Il savait qu'il viendrait bientôt, les gémissements de douleurs que la fille laissait s'échappé, lui procurait un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas connu jusque-là, et seulement avec elle. Il lui marmonnait des mots obscènes à l'oreille, se penchant pour avoir plus de contact avec le centre de plaisir dans lequel il était. Encore un peu, il le sentait, il allait venir dans cette petite, et y prenait un bien fou. Encore un peu, et il se libéra en elle, lâchant un cri libérateur. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule du corps en face de lui, et attendit que sa semence ne coule plus de son entre-jambe. Il fini par se retirer, regarda son sexe, retomber fier de son acte. Il le rangea dans son pantalon, sans prendre la peine de le nettoyer avant, et passa une main sur le sexe de la fille, haletante, hoquetant de douleur, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Quand il retira sa main, elle était couverte de sa jouissance, et l'apporta à la bouche de la jeune fille, qui n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit._

Lucy se réveilla en nage, tremblante comme une feuille, machinalement elle s'était mise debout en position de combat, prête à l'attaque. Mais autour d'elle, seuls les bruits de la forêt se faisaient entendre. Elle respira calmement durant de nombreuses secondes, tentant de reprendre son calme, essuya la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front et dans le cou. Elle se rassit, ramenant ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, mais il n'y avait personne. Comme toujours, elle n'avait personne. La douleur de son rêve ainsi que la révélation, lui firent lâcher les vannes qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps. Elle pleura, enfouissant la tête dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, elle se laissa aller à pleurer de bon gré. Après de nombreuses minutes, elle essuya ses larmes, sécha ses yeux et les joues pour que personne de devine qu'elle avait pleuré et sous le coup d'une impulsion, elle invoqua Plue, de la constellation du Canis Minor. Le chien se laissa prendre dans les bras, content que sa maîtresse sache qu'il était là et triste qu'elle ait besoin de réconfort.

Un peu plus loin, une personne s'était réveillée par des bruits de pleurs. Son ouïe sensible avait certain avantage, même si la majorité du temps, il devait se forcer pour ne pas entendre les conversations des autres. Pourtant cette fois, il était reconnaissant à ce talent. Il s'était donc levé, aussi discrètement que possible, mais au sortant de la tente, il percuta quelque chose de doux et entendit un « Aïe » venant d'une petite voix frêle et endormit.

\- Natsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la petite voix, ne voulant pas réveillé l'autre homme présent dans la tente.

\- Pardon Happy, rien ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste prendre un verre d'eau. Tu peux te rendormir, répondit Natsu en sortant de la tente.

\- Aye ! répondit son interlocuteur, se mettant en boule et fermant les yeux pour reprendre sa nuit.

Il marcha en direction des bruits, quand se rapprochant, il vit Rin pleurer, les jambes contre elle, les bras encerclant les jambes, la tête posée dans le creux des bras. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, sans s'en rendre compte. Il fit un pas, puis un autre, marchant jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main sur son épaule. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Rin l'avait entendu, mais voulant donner le change, n'ayant pas reconnu l'odeur de son ami, elle l'attrapa et plongea sur lui, lui maintenant la gorge, en serrant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Dès qu'elle fut certaine de sa prise, elle posa enfin ses yeux, dans ceux surpris de son ami. Natsu était en effet, surpris de la réaction, mais il se rappela de quelle façon elle l'avait envoyé balader la dernière fois qu'il avait posé la main sur elle. Il essaya de parler, mais la poigne de Rin était forte, très forte, même pour lui. Il se racla la gorge, ou essaya, et se dandina un peu en ouvrant la bouche pour appeler son amie.

C'est le mouvement qui attira l'attention de Rin sur celui qu'elle maintenait fermement, quand elle écarquilla les yeux, sous la surprise et l'horreur, à la vue de son coéquipier. Elle desserra sa prise et se confondit en excuse, en s'inclinant. Plue était à l'écart, surpris d'un tel retournement de situation.

\- Natsu ?! Je.. je suis désolée…Mais enfin je peux savoir c e que tu viens faire ? demanda-t-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Huh ?! fit la tête rose, en se massant le cou. Ben, toi on peut dire que t'as une sacrée poigne, fit-il. Plus je te connais, plus j'ai envie de t'affronter, continua-t-il.

\- Attends ?! Tu dis que tu viens en pleine nuit me voir pour m'affronter ? demanda Rin, incrédule.

\- Ouais…enfin non… Ha… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai entendu des bruits, alors j'ai suivi les sons pour tomber sur toi, même si en l'occurrence, c'est toi qui m'es tombée dessus, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sais que si tu veux tu peux nous parler. Nous sommes là pour toi.

Elle soupira après s'être pincée l'arête du nez en entendant le début de sa phrase, mais en entendant la suite, elle avait juste soupiré avant de baisser la tête, honteuse de sa réaction.

\- Je sais Natsu, et merci, fit Rin, mal à l'aise. Mais s'il te plait, si tu ne veux plus que ce genre de chose se produisent, ne me touche plus, d'accord ? implora Rin.

\- Je vais essayer. Mais pourquoi tu n'aimes pas quand on te touche ? demanda-t-il curieux.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Son regard sur elle changera, et elle ne le voulait pas. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus ressemblant à une famille. Ou du moins des amis. Mais, elle savait que quand la vérité éclatera, elle perdrait tout. Pas maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle allait perdre.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout, répondit simplement la jeune femme blonde.

\- D'accord, mais j'ai quand même envie de t'affronter, fit-il nonchalamment, redonnant un peu le sourire à la blonde. Elle s'était trompée, Natsu était un peu naïf, c'est vrai, mais il était toujours là pour aider les autres. Sa gentillesse était le plus important pour Rin. Elle aimait ce côté de sa personnalité, même si parfois, il méritait des baffes pour ne jamais faire attention à ce qu'il faut dire ou faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Elle n'était pas mieux lotie que lui. La seule différence était qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance, tout le contraire de son ami.

Ils repartirent tous les deux vers le campement. La lune était encore présente ce qui indiqua à Rin qu'elle n'avait dormi que quelques minutes, peut-être deux-heures au plus. La fatigue était toujours là, mais elle avait aussi peur. Peur de ses cauchemars qui revenaient sans cesse la perturber enfin, sauf quand elle dormait avec la belle rouquine. Ils arrivèrent au camp tranquillement, seulement perturbé par la respiration lente et régulière de la mage chevalière. Natsu, voulant savourer l'impuissance de la grande Titania, pris un feutre dans le sac à dos à l'entrée de la tente et s'amusa à lui dessiner des moustaches au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure, colorier le bout du nez en noir. Il se retenait de rire, mais Rin le voyait trembler, tellement, il se retenait. Rin, avait regardé, mi-amusé mi-choquée par ce que venait de faire son ami. Mais elle sourit elle aussi, imaginant la réaction de sa belle quand elle découvrirait l'œuvre de la tête rose. Après un dernier regard vers la blonde, qui venait de s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre, il sourit puis rentra de nouveau dans la tente pour terminer sa nuit.

Rin, elle, avait longtemps regardé Erza dormir, profitant de ce calme et de la tendresse qu'elle pouvait afficher en sa présence. Elle se laissa même aller jusqu'au sol, près de la chevalière et lui caressa les cheveux délicatement. Déviant vers la joue, le menton, elle passa son pouce sur les lèvres fines et tentantes de la belle endormie, en savourant la texture. Elle pensa qu'un jour, si elle avait de la chance, peut-être, qu'elle aurait la chance, le bonheur d'y goûter. Ne poussant pas la chance trop loin, elle s'écarta à regret et reprit sa contemplation. Au bout d'un moment, voyant le ciel s'éclaircir, la vie reprendre dans les alentours, elle décida d'aller ramasser du bois et quelques baies pour le petit déjeuner. Il faut dire, que bien qu'il y avait deux estomac sur pattes, Natsu et elle, elle ne pourrait transporter autant en une seule fois. Elle ramena donc, au fur et à mesure, les ingrédients. Elle dû faire cinq voyages pour ramener suffisamment pour le petit groupe. Ainsi qu'un poisson qu'elle était allé pêcher pour Happy.

Elle alluma un feu, le protégeant avec des pierres afin de ne pas mettre le feu à toute la végétation, puis de chaque côté elle planta un morceau de bois, relié en Y, le tout surplombé par une branche allant d'un bout à l'autre, un poisson y étant empalé. Du mouvement du coin de l'œil l'informa, que quelqu'un était levé. Il s'agissait de Grey, en caleçon, comme d'habitude, ce qui mettait Rin très mal à l'aise. Cela avait beau faire quelques semaines qu'elle était dans la guilde, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à ce fait. Comment pouvait-il se retrouver nu, sans s'en apercevoir ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ça, bien que cela lui soit arrivé, mais elle avait réussi à le contrôler. Elle n'eu pas le loisir de se poser davantage de question, qu'une voix masculine l'interpella.

\- Bonjour Rin, fit Grey en s'étirant. Il commença à faire des mouvements de bras à gauche puis à droite avant de se pencher en avant, pour s'assouplir. C'est le moment que choisis Natsu pour sortir de la tente et rentrer, tête la première dans le derrière de son compagnon.

\- Mais…Qu'est-ce que…, fit Grey en se retournant.

\- Non mais j'y crois pas, tu peux pas aller faire ta gymnastique ailleurs que devant la tente, le pervers ?! fit Natsu. Heureusement que tu portais ton caleçon, mais quand même…

\- Hé, tu peux pas faire un peu attention…De plus, je ne suis pas un pervers, j'ai dormis comme ça, figure toi et ça ne t'as pas posé de problème…, ajouta Grey.

\- Tu me cherche dès le matin, c'est ça ? Viens ici, j'vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières…, fit il en voulant coller son front contre celui du mage de glace, mais celui-ci était occupé à regarder autre chose.

\- C'est quoi ces marques, Natsu ? Tu ne les avais pas hier…, fit-il en montrant du regard le cou de son « ennemi ».

\- Hein ? fit-il en regardant l'endroit désigné. Heu…

\- Heu… c'est de ma faute, fit Rin. Il m'a surprise hier et… bref, voilà…, répondit-elle penaude.

\- Hé ben, j'sais pas ce que tu lui à fait, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elles vont rester pendant quelques heures encore, fit Grey, amusé. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de ça Rin. Il va falloir que je me méfie, fit Grey, sans savoir que ses propos venaient de blesser la blonde. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, baissa la tête, l'air coupable. Parce que, il faut le dire, elle l'était, mais c'était aussi pour qu'il ne voie pas la douleur que ces mots avaient eu un écho dans son cœur.

\- C'est pas grave, ça, d'ailleurs, demain, il n'y aura plus rien, le glaçon sur patte. En fait, t'es juste jaloux, parce que toi, tu ne laisses jamais de trace…

\- Ha ouais, tu va voir les traces que je vais laisser sur ta peau, espèce d'abruti…

\- Les garçons, si vous commençaient, je vais devoir intervenir, fit une nouvelle voix, un peu plus menaçante que les autres.

\- On est amis, on est amis, firent les deux mages après avoir dégluti avec difficulté, se retournant bras dessus, bras dessous, faisant face à la femme la plus puissante de la guilde.

\- Bien, je préfère ça…, continua-t-elle après un coup d'œil. Qui a préparé le petit déjeuné, poursuivit-elle en regardant le feu.

\- Heu…, commença Grey, un fou rire le prenant quand il vit le visage de Titania. C'est la nouvelle mode ? demanda-t-il, se tenant le ventre d'une main, la deuxième posée sur l'épaule de Natsu pour ne pas tomber.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu ressembles à un gros chat, répondit Grey, sa respiration revenant un peu. Son fou rire se calma quand il vit qu'Erza se regardait dans un petit miroir que venait de lui tendre Natsu. Il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de son amie. Personne ne savait jusqu'où pouvait aller sa colère, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle était douloureuse. Il tenait à ses membres intacts.

\- Je peux savoir qui m'a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- C'est moi admis, Natsu. J'ai profité de l'occasion pour me venger de toutes les fois où tu nous as malmenés. Il voulu poursuivre son explication, mais un poing s'abattit sur la tête, l'assommant.

\- Bon au moins, il est franc mais j'espère pour lui que ça par à l'eau… parce que dans le cas contraire, ma vengeance sera terrible…

\- Pour répondre à ta question Erza, c'est moi qui ai tout préparé, fit Rin. C'est ma façon de vous remercier, fit-elle en marchant vers le feu pour en sortir le poisson, tout frais et grillé. Le fumé qui s'en dégagé, fit apparaître très rapidement, la salive sur le menton ,d' une tornade bleue, volant vers la blonde. Il se lova dans sa poitrine, pour la remercier à son tour.

\- C'est pour moi, fit la tornade bleue, les yeux posés sur l'objet dans la main de la blonde. Son regard ne déviant pas une seule seconde. Il ne s'aperçut même pas du maquillage de la mage chevalier. En même temps, il ne restait plus grand-chose du dessin mais il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle se lavait le visage à grande eau ni pourquoi il y avait des traces noires sur le tissu qu'elle utilisait pour s'essuyer le visage.

\- Oui, répondit Rin, amusé par ce petit chat.

\- Merci Rin, répondit-il, en prenant le poisson et commençant à manger tandis que le reste du groupe s'installaient sur le sol pour entamer leur repas.

\- C'est toi aussi, qui à ramené tout ces fruits, Rin ? demanda Grey. Il reçu un signe de tête positif de la concernée. Tous la remercièrent avant d'avaler tranquillement ces mets.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de gâteaux aux fraises, grommela la rousse, en avalant elle aussi, les fruits.

\- Ha bon, je croyais que tu en avais toujours dans ta dimension magique, demanda Grey, surpris.

\- Oui, mais je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait aussi long. J'ai mangé la dernière part hier soir, répondit-elle en soufflant de n'avoir pas été assez prévenante.

\- Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de rentrer vite à la guilde, il serait dommage que la grande Titania nous fasse une dépression…, s'amusa à la provoquer Natsu.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, il faut refaire une autre mission, ajouta Rin, regardant les garçons, un à un, dans le but de leur faire passer un message.

\- Ben pourquoi ? On vient juste d'en faire une. On peut attendre un ou deux jours, demanda Grey, tandis que Natsu hochait la tête en accord.

\- Non, on ne peut pas. Parce que figurez-vous que deux idiots ont trouvé juste de se battre dans une ville, la détruisant de moitié. Résulta, il a fallu refuser la récompense en compensation, ajouta Rin, la colère se sentant dans sa voix mais aussi dans son regard. Aussi, si vous recommencez, je peux vous assurer que vous ne finirez pas assez vieux pour regretter votre comportement, insista-t-elle, sous le regard apeuré des garçons et amusé d'Erza, qui souriait en coin. Par contre, je suis d'accord, nous ferons ça demain, souffla la blonde.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Erza. Je croyais que tu avais besoin de cet argent pour ton loyer dans quelques jours.

\- C'est vrai… mais… bref, ce n'est pas important… nous partirons demain, termina Rin, ne voulant pas confier aux autres qu'elle était épuisée et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cependant, une Erza inquiète la regardait et voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait bien vu, les cernes sous les yeux, le teint blafard, le manque de magie… Elle décida qu'une fois revenue à Magnolia, elle s'occupera de ce problème.

C'est ainsi que tous reprirent la route environs trente minutes après, en direction de leur maison. C'est après un peu plus de trois heures de marche, qu'ils arrivèrent finalement à la guilde. Happy, Natsu et Grey entrèrent. Rin souffla, faisant un pas en avant, avant d'être retenue en arrière par une main. Celle d'Erza. La blonde regarda son amie et lui demanda l'explication de ce geste avec les yeux, mais la rousse ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de tirer Rin en arrière, la forçant à la suivre. Erza marcha rapidement, voulant vite mettre en pratique son idée. Rin suivait tant bien que mal, demandant toutes les quelques secondes, la raison de ce comportement. Mais la rousse ne répondait pas, se contentant de lui dire de lui faire confiance.

Rin se rendit compte que son amie l'amener à Fairy Hills, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Erza leur fit franchir la grille, ouvrit la porte et monta au premier étage. Une fois devant sa porte, elle lâcha la blonde, qui se massa le poignet, dû à la pression subie. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle fit entrer Rin avant de suivre à son tour. Elle referma la porte et regarda Rin qui attendait une explication.

Au lieu de ça, Erza se déséquipa de son armure pour s'équiper d'un pyjama bordeaux aux motifs de Fairy Tail, sur toute la surface. Elle donna à Rin des vêtements et attendit que celle-ci se change, mais Rin attendait. Erza la regarda avant de lui préciser qu'elle lui expliquera tout une fois qu'elle sera dans de bonnes conditions. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle partit dans la salle de bain et revint quelques instants après habillée des vêtements que la rousse lui avait donnés. Erza se dirigea vers le lit, défit les couvertures et s'allongea. Elle tapota l'espace à côté du sien, demandant à la blonde de la rejoindre. La blonde vaqua son regard de son amie à l'espace libre avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas, Erza refit son geste, son regard ne quittant pas la blonde, indiquant qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tomber avant que celle-ci n'accepte. Au finale, Rin céda. Elle s'installa dans le lit, un peu à l'écart de la rousse. Elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle réussirait à garder ses sentiments pour elle. Aussi elle devait prendre certaines dispositions, comme restée un peu à l'écart de ses bras, même si elle ne voulait que ça. Erza se coucha écartant un bras, elle demanda à Rin de venir près d'elle, ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes, la blonde, ne résistant pas à cet appel au confort. Ses bonnes résolutions venaient de s'envoler. Elle se glissa dans les bras d'Erza, qui referma son bras sur le dos de la blonde, le lui caressant. Rin posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son coussin de fortune, un bras sur la taille de la plus grande mage et attendit patiemment les réponses qu'elle attendait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Erza ? demanda Rin, juste avant de bâiller, une main devant la bouche.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu arrivais à dormir que lorsque tu étais avec moi. Je vois bien que tu es fatigué, d'ailleurs, depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait une nuit complète ? demanda Erza.

Prise au dépourvue, Rin réfléchit à la réponse à lui donner. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir plus de deux heures par nuit durant cette dernière semaine ? Que les seules fois, où elle avait des nuits complètes était quand elle dormait dans les bras de son coup de cœur ? Bien sûr, sans le formuler de cette façon. Elle décida d'être honnête, elle mentait déjà trop à son goût.

\- Depuis la dernière fois où nous avons dormis ensemble, répondit Rin d'une petite voix, le sommeil se faisant plus pesant de seconde en seconde.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Erza. Maintenant, tu peux dormir, Lucy. Personne ne te fera de mal, je suis là pour te protéger, fit Erza, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps somnolent.

\- Peut-être… mais… qui…te…. Protégera toi….Erza… ? demanda Lucy, les yeux fermés, la respiration ralentissant.

\- Toi, murmura Erza, en embrassant le front de la blonde. Mais Lucy n'avait pas entendue la réponse, elle avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée, ou plutôt d'Erza.

Erza passa la journée avec Lucy dans les bras. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait sombré dans le sommeil. Elle remarqua que rien n'avait changé. Seul le ciel obscurcit lui indiqua qu'il était tard. Elle n'avait pas le courage de réveiller la blonde, profondément endormie, mais elles devaient manger. Surtout qu'elles n'avaient rien mangé depuis le matin même.

* * *

Mira, qui avait suivi l'arrivait de l'équipe la plus forte de la guilde, se demanda pourquoi Rin et Erza n'avaient pas suivi. Elle regarda vers la porte et vit Erza prendre Rin par la main et l'emmener dans la direction de Fairy Hills. Elle posa des questions aux garçons, qui lui apprirent que Rin était encore bien plus forte que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Cependant, c'est Grey qui informa la démone aux cheveux blancs que Rin avait l'air plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumé. Mira, qui avait deviné les sentiments que Rin nourrissait pour la mage chevalière, ne posa pas plus de question. Mais au fil de la journée, ne les voyant toujours pas arriver, elle s'inquiéta. Elle se demanda si Rin avait avoué la vérité sur son amour pour la rousse ou pas. Ni une ni deux, elle demanda à son frère, Elfman, de la remplacer, le temps pour elle de faire une course qu'elle avait oublié de faire. Toujours heureux d'être un Homme, son frère avait accepté.

Elle était arrivée à la pension rapidement, se faisant des tas de scènes dans la tête. Elle fini par arriver devant la porte de la chambre de la mage la plus redouté de la guilde. Elle frappa, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Poussée par la curiosité, elle ouvrit la porte délicatement, passa la tête et fut surprise devant la scène qui se présentait à elle. Jamais encore, elle n'avait vue Erza être aussi proche ni tendre avec quelqu'un. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Décidément, sa curiosité était bien récompensée. Ne voulant pas déranger plus que nécessaire, elle prit néanmoins la liberté de les regarder quelques instants. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant pour la suite des événements. Peut-être prendrait-elle part à cette mise en relation, savourant déjà, les situations cocasses, dans lesquelles elle pourrait les mettre. Mais elle savait aussi, qu'elles étaient toutes les deux d'une nature assez timide, cela serait difficile, voire pourrait même les éloigner dans la gêne. Elle préféra suivre de loin cette histoire et mettre son grain de sel, seulement si la situation le demande. Surtout qu'Erza n''était pas douée pour tout ce qui touche aux relations amoureuses, elle pouvait même être plutôt dense.

Elle ressortie avec toute la discrétion qui faisait d'elle une mage de rang S et surtout la plus enquiquineuse des entremetteuses, amusée et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle qui pensait qu'Erza n'était pas capable de douceur… mais peut-être qu'elle aurait l'occasion de s'amuser, au dépends de son amie. Elles n'étaient plus rivales, mais Mira aimait beaucoup mettre la timidité et la difficulté des sentiments amoureux face à son ancienne ennemie. Elle voulait savoir, si la petite Rin avait ses chances. Dans le cas contraire, les choses promettaient de devenir compliquées. Mais, pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison, son instinct lui disait que le chemin serait long et éprouvant mais bénéfique pour tous. Peut-être que de façon anodine, elle pourrait mettre le sujet sur la table tout en gardant certains secrets pour elle. Elle y réfléchirait…

* * *

Erza venait de réveiller l'endormie et sourit en entendant la blonde ronchonner.

\- Lucy ! Réveille-toi !

\- Encore cinq minutes, ma puce, répondit-t-elle, encore dans ses songes.

\- Lucy, si tu veux manger, il faut te réveiller, fit Erza, ne prêtant pas attention à la réponse de la blonde.

\- Mmmmm, fit la blonde en ouvrant enfin les yeux. Elle tomba de suite sur le magnifique visage de son amie, pour qui venait de prendre tout le sens de « Reine des fées », tant elle était sublime. Le soleil, se reflétant dans ses magnifiques cheveux roux, et il y avait une sorte de petite lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

\- Je savais bien que pour te réveiller, il fallait le faire comme pour Natsu, fit Erza, amusé. En te parlant de nourriture, expliqua –t-elle.

\- Hé…, c'est pas gentil, fit Rin. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa la position dans laquelle elles étaient. Ses joues commencèrent à devenir rouges et elle avait chaud. Elle se releva et tourna la tête dans la direction opposé, pour cacher ses rougeurs, mais Erza les avait vu, seulement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde réagissait de cette façon.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Erza soucieuse de son amie.

\- Oh… euh… oui, oui, je vais bien, Erza. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle retira les couvertures, prête à sortir du lit et se leva. Elle s'étira de tout son long vers le haut, puis elle fit ses exercices d'assouplissements. Elle se baissa et vira encore plus rouge que quelques seconde plutôt. Elle venait de découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas de bas de pyjama. Son intimité seulement caché par une culotte, laissant ses jambes, marquées par son passé, exposées. Elle se rassit et se cacha sous les couvertures, mal à l'aise.

Erza ayant vu l'état de la blonde, ne lui fit pas de commentaire, même si elle aussi aimerait bien savoir comment, elle avait pu perdre son pantalon de pyjama, alors qu'elle le portait en venant se coucher. Surtout, qu'elle n'avait rien sentit, mais encore une fois, ne fit aucuns commentaires. Elle savait que se n'était pas facile pour Lucy et elle ne voulait pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, laissant le temps à la blonde de se remettre de ses émotions.

Lucy, ne savait plus. S'était-elle levée durant la nuit pour le retirer ? Non, sa compagne aurait forcément était réveillée. Avait-elle fait appel à la magie ? Sûrement, elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Tandis qu'Erza était dans la salle de bain, Lucy en profita pour faire elle aussi appel à sa nouvelle magie. Un halo de lumière se fit autour d'elle, quand elle disparut, Lucy portait de nouveau un bas de pyjama. Maintenant, elle espérait qu'elle le garderait toute la nuit, parce qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi répondre à Erza si elle ne l'avait pas sur elle à leur réveille. Comme ce soir.

Erza ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, seulement vêtue d'une serviette entourant son corps. Lucy écarquilla les yeux, mais les détourna pas, ne les ferma pas, non, elle profita de la vue offerte. Elle avait l'impression d'être une perverse, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle le faisait exprès. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas détourner le regard. Erza ne se rendit pas compte du regard perçant sur elle, et se changea en faisant appel à sa magie. Elle fut vêtue d'un autre pyjama, avec des motifs de leur guilde dessus.

La rousse informa Lucy qu'elle pouvait aller se doucher si elle le voulait, pendant qu'elle préparerait le dîner. Lucy ne s'attarda pas, elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer surtout en ne sachant que répondre.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le repas était prêt, la table mise, il ne manquait plus que Lucy, qui sortit à peine quelques secondes après. Lucy remercia Erza pour son hospitalité, et étouffa un bâillement au moment elle prit place sur un siège. Erza la regarda, amusé, avant de la servir. Elles ne parlèrent pas durant le repas, le silence confortable, aucune des deux ne voulaient briser l'ambiance.

Une fois le repas terminé, Lucy fit la vaisselle, sous les protestations de la rouquine, qui lui dit qu'elle était une invitée et que par conséquent, elle ne devait rien faire. Mais elle savait aussi que son amie était têtue, aussi, elle essuya la vaisselle avant de la ranger dans les placards correspondants. Toujours dans un silence apaisant.

Encore une fois, Erza prit Lucy par la main, pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde qui profitait du moindre contact, et se laissa traîner. Erza l'emmena une seconde fois, sur le lit, où elle se coucha avant de taper l'espace à côté d'elle pour que Lucy s'y couche encore une fois.

\- Tu es sûre Erza, je peux très bien rentrer chez moi, tu as toi aussi besoin de sommeil, et avec moi dans les bras, je suppose que ce n'est pas très pratique, fit Lucy en se triturant les doigts. Elle voulait rester mais ne voulais pas abuser, non plus, de la gentillesse de son amie.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, voyons, et puis c'est agréable de dormir contre toi, tu es chaude, c'est comme de dormir avec un coussin chauffant, répondit Erza avec un sourire.

\- Un coussin chauffant ? fit la blonde, les joues devenant subitement rouge.

\- Oui, tu sais, confortable et chaud, comme dans un cocon. Parfois, ça fait du bien, surtout après avoir dormi à même le sol la veille.

\- Oh, donc tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Allez viens, une bonne nuit nous attends, répondit Erza en ouvrant son bras pour que Lucy s'y glisse.

Lucy prit place dans le lit, et soupira d'aise quand elle senti la main d'Erza lui caresser le dos puis les cheveux. Lucy était tellement bien, qu'elle s'endormi aussi vite, un sourire aux lèvres, après avoir, encore une fois, remercié son amie pour son accueil et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Erza, quant à elle, regarda la blonde dans ses bras, en réfléchissant. Elle se demandait pourquoi son estomac faisait le grand huit, son cœur s'accélérai, l'envie de la garder proche. Les sourcils plissaient en signe de concentration, elle s'endormi, quand une idée, lui traversa l'esprit. Un souvenir. Elle avait déjà ressenti ça avant, mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps et beaucoup moins…plus… pas comparable.

Le lendemain matin, c'est Lucy qui se réveilla la première. Elle ne le voulait pas, mais le chant des oiseaux et les rayons du soleil, qui filtraient à travers les rideaux le ne donnaient pas de répits. Elle se leva, discrètement, et regarda quelques secondes la belle endormie. Les bras rayonnant de l'astre d'Apollon donnaient une image irréelle de la situation. Un ange, c'est la pensée de Lucy quand son regard se posa sur le corps sur le lit. Elle se demanda de quelle façon, elle pouvait la remercier pour son accueil. Elle avait très bien dormi, et bien qu'elle soit encore fatiguée et sa magie pas à son potentiel maximum, elle se sentait mieux. Elle regarda alentour et décida de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle savait qu'Erza aimait les fraisiers, mais elle ne savait pas cuisiner. Elle regarda dans ses poches et vit qu'il lui restait encore plusieurs centaines de joyaux. Voilà son idée ! Aller acheter un fraisier pour son hôte. Elle s'habilla en hâte, laissa un mot au cas où la rouquine se réveillerai en son absence et franchi le seuil de la porte. Elle descendit tranquillement, regardant partout pour se familiariser avec les lieux et partit en direction du marché.

Elle rentra avec deux beaux fraisiers, qui attendaient dans le frigo, pendant qu'elle venait de mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Elle fut surprise par des pas lourds, et une voix enchanteresse. La mage chevalière venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, les yeux encore un peu lourd de sommeil. Elle s'étira tandis que Lucy ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir au moins un fraisier, qu'elle posa sur la table, sous le regard gourmand de la reine des fées.

\- Voici un fraisier pour te remercier de ton hospitalité, fit Lucy, les joues soudainement rosies.

\- Mais il ne fallait pas, tu n'as pas à me remercier voyons, c'est normal entre nakama. Mais je dois bien avoué, que l'attention que touche beaucoup. Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'y goûter avec moi ? fit Erza.

\- Heu… oui, si tu veux, fit Lucy, tandis que la bouilloire commençait à faire entendre sa voix stridente, annonçant que l'eau était chaude. Je me suis permise de mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? fit-elle en regardant Erza.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu es ici chez toi, répondit la rousse tandis qu'elle marchait vers les placards pour en sortir deux tasses, des coupelles, des cuillères et du sucre, au cas où…

Les deux jeunes femmes déjeunèrent en silence, Lucy regardait quand elle le pouvait le visage souriant de la rousse. Elle était contente que les fraisiers fassent plaisir à Erza, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres idées. Enfin si, mais elle n'avait pas l'argent pour lui acheté une épée ou une armure ou elle ne savait quoi. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Erza se leva pour faire la vaisselle, chose que Lucy lui interdis de faire, sous l'amusement du chevalier. Erza savait que Lucy n'aimait pas abuser de la générosité des autres, et par conséquent, elle céda.

Après être allée à la douche et s'être habillée, elles se rendirent à la guilde, qui comme d'habitude était en effervescence. Elles franchirent les portes, quand une chaise puis une tasse frôlèrent la blonde qui s'entait sa patience partir en fumée. Ils étaient tous là, à se battre les uns les autres, d'autres encourageaient les participants, d'autres encore buvaient tranquillement en appréciant le spectacle. Le Maître était assis sur le bar en train de boire elle ne savait quoi et Mira derrière le comptoir, le nettoyant d'un torchon. Elles marchèrent, Erza droite comme un piqué, Rin en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que cette journée ne serait pas facile. Erza était déjà assise au bar, mais ce qui avait surpris la barwomen était qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté cette bagarre.

Au contraire, elle la regardait de loin, presque, comme si elle voulait savoir qui gagnerait. Au moment où Lucy voulu s'asseoir sur le tabouret, un homme de forte corpulence et un autre plus petit venaient de lui tomber dessus. Littéralement. Bien sûr, le premier était Elfman et le second était Alzak. Elle était énervée maintenant. Elle se dégagea, trop rapidement et marcha en direction de la foule. Personne n'eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'une énorme quantité de magie les propulsèrent tous contre les murs, sur les tables et les chaises. Parfois ils se percutaient en plein vol, sous la puissance de l'onde. Le Maître, lui-même avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux hagards devant cette puissance. Comment une jeune fille aussi frêle que Rin, pouvait dépenser une telle quantité de magie ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il comprit à cet instant, qu'elle était encore plus puissante de la grande Titania, qui était pourtant la femme la plus forte de la guilde. Il se demandait jusqu'où pouvait aller sa puissance.

\- Cette fois, j'en ai assez ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas arrêter de vous battre ne serais-ce qu'une journée ?! C'est tout ce que je vous demande ! Certains font tout pour qu'il n'y ait pas de violence et vous qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Hein ? Vous vous battez du matin au soir ! Je vous préviens, cette journée se passera dans le calme, dans le cas contraire, je me verrai contrainte de faire usage de la force ! J'espère que le message est clair pour tout le monde ?!

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles avec un regard, qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe qui. Mais surtout l'aura qui l'entourait….brrr, ils avaient tous des sueurs froides dans le dos. Une fois le coup de colère passé, elle se senti mal et tomba inconsciente, dans les bras d'Erza qui l'avait vu défaillir. Elle savait que toute sa magie n'était pas restaurée, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait une telle ampleur, la vidant complètement. Elle la déposa dans l'infirmerie qui se trouvait à l'étage sous le regard attentif d'une certaine démone aux cheveux blancs.

\- Hé bien ! Il semble que notre nouvelle arrivante nous réserve encore des surprises, pas vrai Maître ? fit Mira.

\- En effet, fit le Makarov. Son regard se pesa sur ses enfants et fut surpris de voir que tous étaient encore sonnés. Bien malgré lui, un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres, amusé par la tournure des événements. Il faudrait qu'il lui fasse passer les examens de Class S, enfin quand elle fera officiellement partie de la Guilde.

Une fois qu'Erza fut redescendue de l'infirmerie, l'entremetteuse de Fairy Tail, voulu savoir ce que pensait et ressentait son ancienne rivale. Elle cacha son sourire derrière sa main, pour que personne ne soupçonne rien, mais le Maître la vit, il sourit et tourna la tête. Il connaissait Mira, elle était observatrice. Il l'a questionnerai plus tard pour savoir si elle avait appris quelque chose d'intéressant.

Malheureusement, Erza ne lui livra que peu d'informations. Rien de bien croustillant à se mettre sous la dent, mais elle savait qu'Erza étant très dense, ne devait même pas s'être aperçue que Rin avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers elle. Elle laissa donc la rousse tranquille, quand un soupir se fit entendre. Les mages, qui étaient jusque-là inconscients, étaient en train de retrouver leur esprit.

\- Oy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression qu'une maison m'est tombé dessus ! fit une tête rose en se massant la tête, le dos et les jambes.

\- On devait être dans la même alors, parce que je ressens la même chose ! fit une autre voix.

D'autres gémissements répondirent en échos à leurs plaintes, ce fut le Maître qui leur raconta.

\- Vraiment ?! Oy, ma tête ! Plus j'en apprends sur elle, plus j'ai envie de l'affronter, fit Natsu, en grimaçant.

\- Je peux te dire mon garçon, que ce n'est pas avec ton niveau actuel que tu y parviendras. Je pense que Rin est encore plus puissante que notre chère Erza, fit le Maître avec un grand sourire.

\- QUOI ?! firent de nombreux mages en comprenant ce que venait de dire le Maître.

\- Tu délires, le vieux ! Personne n'est plus puissant qu'Erza…

\- Le vieux ?! Non, mais je rêve ! Ne me manque pas de respect, tu veux ? Si je vous dis que Rin est très puissante c'est qu'elle l'est. Je suppose que cette démonstration n'a servie à rien ? Hein ?

\- Je me souviens maintenant, elle est arrivée comme une furie et nous a tous dégagé avec son aura, répondit une autre voix. Whouaaaaa ! Je te plains mon pauvre Natsu. Si en plus d'Erza il y a Rin, tu vas pas t'amuser tous les jours…

\- Ne te fit pas aux apparences, Rin est quelqu'un de bien. Elle pense avant tout aux autres avant de penser à elle.

\- Ouais, ben pour l'instant j'ai surtout une bosse qui me dis de faire attention, fit une autre voix en grimaçant.

\- D'ailleurs, elle est où Rin ? demanda Grey, ignorant le commentaire des autres.

\- Elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de magie en elle, et en l'utilisant elle s'est vidée. Elle est tombée inconsciente, répondit Erza.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Erza, en disant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de magie en elle ? demanda Makarov.

\- Après les dernières missions, elle n'avait presque plus de magie, et elle était épuisée. Elle a un peu récupéré depuis hier, mais ce n'était pas suffisant…

\- Je vois.

\- Bon, si on aller voir comment elle va ? demanda Natsu, en marchant, sans attendre de réponse, vers le second étage.

Ils étaient tous dans la pièce à regarder Rin dormir, mais ils voyaient bien que son sommeil n'était pas reposant. Elle bougeait et murmurait des choses que les garçons et Happy ne comprirent pas. Mais ce qui les surprirent le plus, fut le silence dans la pièce, quand Erza s'installa avec Rin dans le lit. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Surtout Natsu, lui qui se prenait des coups de poings dès qu'il posait sa main sur son épaule, alors que là, Rin, presque instinctivement, avait posé un bras autour de la taille de la rousse, mêlé une de ses jambes à celle de l'autre femme et posé sa tête au creux de son cou.

Durant de nombreuses minutes, ou heures, ils ne savaient plus, Rin fini par se réveiller. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la rousse dans ses bras. Sentant une odeur dans la pièce, à contre cœur elle regarda alentour pour y trouver Grey, Natsu et Happy.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda Rin, en regardant les différents mages présents.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda Grey.

\- Si, je sais que je me suis interposée dans votre combat, mais ensuite je ne me souviens pas…

\- T'appelle ça t'interposé toi ? Bah, on peut dire que tu n'y vas pas de main morte en tout cas, j'ai encore mal à la tête, répondit Natsu. Mais je suis content d'avoir une nakama aussi forte que toi, et j'ai encore plus envie de te combattre, fit Natsu avec un grand sourire, les mains derrière la tête.

\- C'était très drôle, Rin. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait pire qu'Erza…, fit Happy, en pâlissant, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Erza n'avait pas relevé le commentaire, elle regardait Rin, comme si elle était une petite chose fragile, chose qu'elle savait ne pas être, mais elle avait de plus en plus envie de la protéger.

\- Je suis désolée, les garçons, mais j'avoue que parfois, j'aimerai avoir du calme. J'étais fatiguée et je me suis laissé emporter. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner, fit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Mais c'est bon, pas de problème. Mais maintenant, on ferra attention, c'est que j'ai pas envie de te revoir en colère…, fit Natsu toujours avec son grand sourire.

\- Je vous en remercie, mais il faudra aussi que je présente mes excuses aux autres membres de la guilde et aussi au Maître…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, fit Happy en se posant sur les genoux de la blonde, qui commença à le caresser.

Quand ils redescendirent, le silence se fit tout de suite dans la grande salle. Rin souffla, et machinalement prit la main d'Erza dans la sienne. Aucune des deux ne réalisa ce geste, mais celui-ci ne passa pas inaperçue à la belle mage du Take Over, qui avec un petit sourire, le montra à sa compagne, Cana Alberona.

Rin passa devant tout le monde, souffla encore une fois, puis monta sur le bar, pour faire son annonce. Erza était à ses côtés, puisque leurs mains étaient encore liées, sans qu'aucune des deux ne s'en rende compte.

\- S'il vous plait, je… Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû me laisser emporter. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je voulais juste un peu de silence et que tout le monde cesse de se battre ne serait-ce qu'une journée. J'en conviens que je m'y suis prise de la mauvaise façon et vous assommez n'était pas la réaction à avoir. Encore une fois, je suis désolée.

Elle redescendit lentement, elle ne voulait en plus tomber à cause de sa maladresse. Une fois que ce fut fait, quelques personnes vinrent la voir pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusés comme ça. Elle sourie en secouant la tête, se disant que bien qu'ils soient tous plus fous les uns que les autres, elle ne voulait pas être ailleurs.

C'est en levant les yeux vers le Maître, qui la regarda simplement avec un petit sourire et il inclina la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle réalisa, qu'il y avait plein de banderoles et de prospectus parlant de Hanami.

\- C'est quoi Hanami ? demanda Rin.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? C'est le jour où le cerisier Arc-en-ciel fleurit. Comme c'est un arbre rare et qu'en plus ses fleurs n'apparaissent qu'une seule fois par an, alors à ce moment-là, nous faisons la fête. Tu devrais venir, répondit Grey, qui avait perdu sa chemise en court de route.

\- Grey ?! Va mettre des fringues, baka ! fit Erza.

\- Hein ?! Mais depuis quand…, fit-il en partant à la recherche de tes vêtements.

\- Oui, je viendrai, si je le peux… J'ai très envie de voir ça ! Ce que ça doit être beau, fit-elle, des arcs-en-ciel dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, pourquoi tu penses le contraire ? demanda Erza, en la regardant, perplexe.

\- C'est que cela concerne seulement les membres de la guilde ou tout le monde peut y aller ? demanda Rin.

\- Ho, c'est donc ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un événement que tout le monde suit ici. Tu vois, il n'y a pas de problème ! fit Erza en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de la blonde. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elles réalisèrent qu'elles se tenaient la main.

\- Heu… pardon…je…

\- Pas de pr…problème, fit Erza, en retirant sa main, qui manqua de suite la chaleur de son amie.

\- Heu… Erza, quand commence cette fête ? demanda Rin.

\- Dans deux jours, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur un tabouret du comptoir.

15

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**


End file.
